


Away from home

by R_N_R



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Shounen-ai, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 110,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro is stuck outside of his village for a couple of days and decide it's time for Kiba to repay him for saving him. Contain Yaoi and mild language! Pairing, KankuroXKiba. (Please forgive me, I suck at writing summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: WARNING! This fanfiction contains Yaoi. If you are not in age of reading it, you shouldn't be reading it, if you feel like you can handle some homosexual relationship go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you. If you do not like Yaoi or Shounen Ai, don't waist your time sending me blasphemous comments, thanks a lot!   
> Pairing: Kankuro and Kiba.

Kiba was walking down the street with Akamaru when he walked into Lee who was walking back from the gate where Naruto and Sakura just left for another "Uchiha Retrieval" Mission.

"Hey Kiba! Hi there Akamaru!" Lee said getting down on his knee to softly scratch Akamaru's head. "I just walked back from the gate and someone is waiting for you there"  
"Really? Who?" Kiba asked.  
"What's his face... The face painted ninja from Suna... I didn't see Gaara or Temari though, wonder what he's doing here... He didn't want to tell me anything... Anyways, I'm just the messenger!" Lee answered.  
"Kankuro? Weird... Thanks!"  
"No problem! Got to run, Gai is waiting for me for more training! See you later" Lee said with his usual "Good guy" smile.

So Kiba headed for the gate.

"What do you think HE wants?" Kiba asked Akamaru "Arf Arf"  
"Ah! No way!"

The point less conversation between the boy and his dog continued until they reached the gate.

"...Where is he?" Kiba asked.  
"Took you long enough Mutt!" Kankuro said resting behind a tree.  
"Look if you were looking for me just to make fun of me, why don't you go back to Suna!" Kiba said angrily. "Whatever Mutt… I got a mission around here and there's a crazy sand storm raging in Suna so I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a bit, you know, while the storm calm down…" Kankuro said.  
"Why would you come to ME anyways"  
"Well Naruto is gone and I can't stand him, Shino hates me and... Beside them, I don't know much people around here! And remember you owe me one for saving you ass"  
"Well I guess I owe you this much at least..." Kiba answered. "But STOP calling me 'Mutt'"  
"Yeah, whatever… Can I drop my stuff at your place, my puppets are getting really heavy" Kankuro asked roughly rubbing the back of his neck and shoulder with his thumb, his head slightly tilted to the side.  
"I guess" Kiba answered looking away as he started walking.  
"Is that the same dog you always carried with you before?" Kankuro said talking about Akamaru.  
"Yeah, He've grown quit a bit since you met me in the wood! I've grown too so don't try anything funny on me…" Kiba stated.  
"I have no reason to do anything to you yet, but keep on acting so arrogant and I might end up kicking your ass... What have you been feeding that beast with for the last years? It's grown monstrously big…" Kankuro said, trying to keep the conversation going.  
"Raw meat…" Kiba answered. "So what was your mission about?" Kiba then asked.  
"Can't tell anyone... Don't worry, it was not really important or a 'Treat against the leaf village' mission, if it was they wouldn't have sent me alone! Even though I'm pretty sure I could handle most of you leaf ninjas myself!" Kankuro bragged.  
"HEY! What does THAT means! You know you're a minority here right? Stupid Doll-Boy" Kiba barked as he turned around to face Kankuro, grabbing the older teen's collar looking upward slightly to look at him in the eyes. Kiba's angry voice was soon followed my Akamaru's growling.  
"Hn... I couldn't care less" The taller one answered looking defiantly into Kiba's eyes.  
"Whatever…" Kiba said as he let go of the man's shirt. Akamaru kept on staring at Kankuro but stopped growling.

The three of them walked silently until they reached a small piece of land covered with trees.

"There's my home…" Kiba said as he stopped walking facing the forest.  
"Where?"  
"Across that little forest…" Kiba pointed out.  
"What the fuck, you live in the forest?"  
"Well if you're not happy, you can go see if Shino wants you over…" Kiba joked as he walked toward the trees.  
Kankuro sighted "As long as it doesn't stink like you do, I guess this place will be fine..." he said to himself so Kiba wouldn't hear it, even though he would've liked to see the expression on his face if he did.  
"What was that?" Kiba asked.  
"N-nothing, just thinking out loud!"

Once they were in front of the house, Kiba Opened the door and walked in.

"Hey 'ma! I got a friend over, do you mind?" Kiba yelled across the house.  
"I don't care. Just go clean your room before you let him get in…" was said loudly from the living room.  
"What if it's a 'Her'?" Kiba said to his mother as he took off his shoes.  
"What?" Tsume asked as she got out of the living room to see who was there with her son. "Just as I thought! As if YOU'D ever bring a girl here…" Tsume joked as she walked to her son and there guest.  
"What is that suppose to mean!" Kiba said angrily. Kankuro tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it.  
"Stop it!" Kiba yelled hitting Kankuro in the stomach with his elbow.  
"I guess we'll get along pretty well!" Kankuro said to Tsume smiling, painfully holding a hand to his stomach.  
Kiba growled "Whatever! Mom that's Kankuro, remember the guy who... Saved Akamaru and I…" Kiba introduced him, Tsume has heard about Kankuro but never actually met him before; he brought her unconscious son and his dog at the hospital and left to go back to Suna before Kiba was even awaken. If it wasn't for him, she would have never seen her son again.  
"Oh Kami! Nice to meet you! I can't thank you enough for what you-…"  
"Ok mom! I already thanked him enough; you don't have to-…" Kiba tried to stop her from being embarrassing; he didn't want her to reveal whatever had happen when he woke up and noticed Kankuro was already gone.  
"Don't cut me when I'm talking! Anyways I'm Tsume! So, you're from Suna, will you be staying here for a while?" Tsume asked Kankuro.  
"Well I'd be here for a couple of days if you don't mind." Kankuro answered.  
"I really don't mind, if you need anything; don't be shy to ask-…"  
"Mom, its ok, I think he get it now!" Kiba said only resulting in making Tsume glare at him.  
"Kiba, why don't you just go clean your room..." She answered annoyed.  
"*sight* Just give me your Puppets you Doll-Boy, I'll leave them in my room..." Kiba said.  
Kankuro handed them to Kiba "Be carf-" Kiba fell on the floor when he got the puppets in his harms. "-carfull they're heavy..."

Kiba got back up, embarrassed, and left to go to his room caring the heavy scrolls up the stairs, leaving Kankuro alone with his mother. He could hear them chatting but didn't really pay attention to what they were saying.

A couple of minutes later Kiba went back downstairs. Kankuro was at the table with his mother who couldn't stop talking, asking questions over questions.

"Already finished?" Tsume asked with a surprised look on her face.  
"Yeah, that's what that space under my bed is there for, right?" Kiba answered with a large childish smile on his face.  
"*Sight* Well I guess I have to start cooking, it's not everyday that we get people around!" She smiled at Kankuro.  
"Good idea, while you're cooking, we'll be out for a bit, this way you don't get distracted and burn the dinner..." Kiba said as he grabbed Kankuro's wrist and forced him to follow him outside, grabbing there shoes on the way out.  
"Be back for 6:30 Mutt!" Tsume said to her son.

They got out of the house fast; Kiba couldn't stand the fact that his mother was so embarrassing.

Kankuro started laughing. "Did she just-…"  
"Yes! 'Mutt'... I know..." Kiba said rolling his eyes.  
Kankuro couldn't stop laughing. "I really like her a-looot more than I though I would"  
"Fuck! Get over it!" Kiba said annoyed.  
"Sorry... Can't help it!" Kankuro answered, still laughing.  
"It's so unusual to hear you laugh like that..." Kiba said looking at him with interest  
"And?"  
"Nothing, you're just freaking me out a little..." Kiba answered.  
"I can understand that... But… We're out now; you can let go of my hand…" Kankuro said looking at Kiba with a smile.  
"Ah... Sorry, about that! Uh... I just... Wanted to get out of there fast... and" Kiba tried to explain as he let go of the older teen's hand. Why did he make him feel so uncomfortable…?  
"It's all good!" Kankuro said, still wearing his cocky smile. "Oh god, look at you blushing!" He started laughing again making Kiba even more embarrassed.  
"Let's just get moving... I think we can go meet up with Hinata-Chan, she must be somewhere training..." Kiba said trying to change subject.

They both walked around Konoha, followed by Akamaru. Kiba didn't know if Kankuro was doing it on purpose, but he'd make the kid feel embarrassed every time he had the chance to. After a while, they didn't find anyone interesting to hang out with so they headed back for the Inuzuka's households.

"Hey 'ma, we're back!" Kiba yelled.  
"You're right in time, I just finished cooking. And I also took the time to go and clean your room 'Properly' you lazy mutt!" Kankuro chuckled softly. "And I prepared the bed for the two of you; since Akamaru pierced the air mattress last time Shino came to sleep here, you'll both have to share your bed Kiba."  
"I-I can sleep on the couch!" Kankuro said now embarassed.  
"I don't think 'he'll let you!" Kiba answered pointing at the large dog sleeping on the couch.  
"Come on guys, it's not as bad as sleeping on the floor!" Tsume said as she finished putting the dishes on the table.  
"I... Guess..." Kankuro said.  
"Come on, let's eat!" Kiba happily said as he walked to the table and forced Kankuro to sit next to him. "Hey mom, when did you learned how to cook?" Kiba then asked as he brought a second piece of almost raw meat to his mouth just to piss her off and break the silence.  
"And when will you learn not to eat like a PIG, Mutt?" She said staring at her son. Kankuro laughed again at the nickname.  
"Listen, just 'cause Kankuro think its funny, you don't have to-…"  
"Woah! Calm down, you know I'm only kidding when I call you that!"  
'Maybe she is, but I'm not!' Kankuro thought to himself.  
"...Plus, YOU'RE the one who started it-" Tsume said angrily staring at her son.  
"I guess that was his way to say 'it's good'!" Kankuro said not completely agreeing to his own statement; raw meat wasn't his idea of a good meal, but he'd eat it for the only good reason that he probably wouldn't have anything else anyway. Beside, it wasn't bad, just not as good as it would have been if Temari had prepared it.  
"If you see it like that... Thanks!" She looked back at her son with a little smile.

Kiba looked at Kankuro 'I guess I owe you another one!' He thought to himself.

After a bit, Akamaru barked from under the table; Kiba had forgot to give him food. Wired enough, he NEVER forgot to give him food before, so he got up and gave the dog a huge piece of steak. Akamaru was wagging his tail happily as he swallowed his meal; it almost looked as if he didn't even chew it first, it was gone in 25 seconds. When they finished eating, Kankuro decided he'd be well mannered and wash the dishes.

"Why aren't you like your friend here Kiba? Thank you Kankuro-Kun!" Tsume said as she walked back to the living room.  
"You're welcome, milady!" Kankuro said with a smile, Tsume smiled back and blushed a little.  
"Hn! Why are you acting like that with my mom!" Kiba asked.  
"Well you're being a pain since we got here so... And beside, I'm not acting you Mutt, I can be a real gentleman most of the time!" Kankuro answered.  
"Yeah right, What-ever..." Kiba said as he took a cloth to help Kankuro with the dishes.

Once they were done with the dishes, they both went to Kiba's room.

"Woaah! She really did clean my room!" Kiba said.  
"I can't belive you can't clean it yourself... anyways, where did you putt my puppets, I have to fix a part on Karassu..." Kankuro said.  
"They're behind the door." Kiba said.

Kankuro sat down on the floor taking everything he needed to fix his puppet, unrolled Karasu's scroll and broke the seal. The puppet appeared in a cloud of dust. Kiba just watched as his friend silently worked on one of the doll's arm, testing the joints carefully. Seeing Kankuro high concentration state, Kiba couldn't help but trying to break his concentration. But Kankuro completely ignored everything the boy did, that just encouraged Kiba to keep on trying; he playfully grabbed Kankuro's hat. In a swift move, Kankuro got up and grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him near him.

"You annoying Mutt! What the FUCK is your problem! Give me back My hat!" Kankuro said angrily.  
"Why do you- OW OWWW!" Kankuro pulled his hair even more.  
"Grrrrrrr…" Akamaru growled a warning that only Kiba fully understood. Akamaru was well raised; He would not attack anyone unless Kiba said so or was in a state where he couldn't order him to.  
"Why the fuck am I stuck with you anyways!" Kankuro mindlessly asked, not really hopping to get an answer.  
"Well because Naruto is out looking for the Uchiha Bitch and Shino hates you... *Smile* and I know you like me so-" Kankuro pulled him to the tip of his toes by his hair. "OWWW! OWWWW! OK I GET IT! LET GO!" Kiba screamed giving up and threw the hat across the room. Kankuro threw the boy face first on the floor.  
"Fuck! What's with the bad mood! Gaara's not the only one with the bad temper in your family!" Kiba said getting back on his feet.  
"Sorry Mutt... got a long day... I'll go take a shower and go to sleep." He said without looking at the younger teen as he grabbed his hat from the floor.  
"Bathroom is the room in front of mine. Towels are in the cupboard next to the shower…" Kiba said as he walked to the bed, sat down and turned on the TV.  
"Thanks." With that, Kankuro left the room.

As he walked out the room, he met Akamaru intense glare. He never imagined he'd ever meet an animal with such a human look; it was as if the dog understood everything that was happening in the house and he was actually trying to warn him of something. Kankuro tried to ignore the dog, walked to the bathroom, closed and locked the door. Before he had time to take off his cloths, Kiba knocked at the door.

"Don't use all the hot water you fucker!" Kiba yelled.  
"I totally will stupid Mutt!" Kankuro answered through the door.

Kankuro stripped, regulate the water and walked into the shower.

'What is wrong with me today?' he tough to himself as he washed of the paint in his face.

10 minutes later, Kankuro walked out of the shower and looked for a towel in the cupboard and could only find a short one as he realized he forgot his night-cloths in Kiba's room. He warped the towel around his hip, brushed his teeth and opened the door. He looked left and right to make sure no one was in the corridor and ran in Kiba's room. As he opened the door he ran directly into Kiba and almost lost the towel warped around his hip. He warped it tighter without a word to Kiba who was surprised to see him without and face paint and only wearing a white towel around his hip.

"What the fuck are you doing naked!" Kiba said. He started blushing 'I never thought he actually had muscles under these black cloth, and without is face paint he- WHAT AM I THINKING' Kiba mentally slapped himself in the face before beating the crap out of his inner self.  
"Just forgot my... PJs." Kankuro answered as he noticed Kiba was blushing. Kiba looked away as soon as his eyes met Kankuro's.  
"Hope you didn't take all the hot water 'cause I'll kick your ass if I'm stuck in a cold shower!" Kiba said trying to take his mind to something else. 'Not that a cold shower wouldn't do me any good' he thought to himself.

Kiba walked past Kankuro, leaving him alone in his room. When he walked in he noticed Kankuro's cloth on the floor witch brought back the images of the older teen naked in his head. 'Arggh! What's going on!' he thought to himself trying to think of something else.

"HOPE YOU DON'T THINK I'LL PICK UP YOUR STINKING CLOTHS FOR YOU FUCKING DOLL-BOY! I'm not your fucking maid..." Kiba Yelled across the door.

He striped and walked in the hot shower letting it wash away the sweat and the dust that stick to him during the day; a couple of minutes later, the water started to get cold.

"AH COLD! I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS KANKURO!" he screamed to make sure the other boy in his room would get that.

He finished washing his hair under the cold water and quickly got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried his cold body and put on a pair of dark blue boxer as night-cloths, since he never really had one, then he brushed his teeth and went back to his room. The cold shower really helped him get rid of these images in his head.

"Get ready for the worst ass kicking you've ever got stupid Doll-Boy!" he said as he walked in his room.

Kankuro was laid on the bed wearing his PJs witch was on a pair of plain black pants. Kiba jumped on Kankuro and start to fight with him. Kankuro grabbed him by his shoulders and rolled over on the other side of the mattress. He sat on him, firmly holding his shoulders pinned to the mattress so he'd stop moving.

"What were you saying about ass kicking?" Kankuro said with a little sadistic smile.  
"Get off of me you BASTARD!" Kiba spat digging his long nails in Kankuro's thigh trying to get through the fabric of his pants out of pure rage of being hold down so easily.  
"I'll get off you if you say you won't attack me!" Kankuro said softly getting close to the young boy's face.  
"I won't! Let me go NOW!" Kiba said as he blushed from having Kankuro so close to him.  
"You won't what?" Kankuro said softly with the same sadistic smile glued on his face.  
"I won't... attack you..." Kiba answered.  
"Fine!" Kankuro got back on his side of the bed. "What was that sudden attack for anyways? That's no way to treat a 'friend'!" Kankuro said coldly. It saddened Kiba a bit how Kankuro emphasized on the word "Friend", as if they could not be friends.  
"I told you not to... use all the hot water..." Kiba answered as he rolled on the opposite side of Kankuro trying to hide the fact that he was blushing and he was a bit hard down there as the effects of the cold shower fainted quickly letting the images that were invading his head earlier came back.  
'WHAT'S WRONG DAMN IT! IT'S KANKURO, THE SAME GUY WHO ALMOST KILLED SHINO, WHAT AM I THINKING!' Kiba thought to himself.  
"Whatever, Mutt. I'm tired, 'night!" Kankuro got up to turn off the light and went back to the bed.

He lifted the blankets and covered himself, his back facing Kiba who was completely confused about what had just happened. Akamaru jumped on the bed and let his head rest on his master's laps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, bare with me, there's 30 other chapters after this one... XD

A couple of hours later, Kankuro woke up because Kiba, in his agitated sleep, had hit him. The younger teen calmed down as his head rested on Kankuro's chest. Kankuro didn't move so he could go back to sleep and not have to protect himself from Kiba who'd attack him as soon as he'd move. Kankuro just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep with the smaller teen over him.

'He smells unusually good tonight...' Kankuro thought to him self as Kiba snuggled a little closer snoring softly. 'And his body is so warm- WHAT AM I THINKING!' Kankuro would have killed himself just for thinking that. He was too sleepy and couldn't think straight, was the only good reason he could think of for having thoughts like that.

Kankuro suddenly pushed Kiba out of the bed really drastically as he realized what the boy was making him think.

"Oww!" Kiba said as he got back up slowly, still sleepy. "What did you do that for?" he said quietly not to wake his mother or sister.  
"... You were snuggling..." Kankuro said softly but angrily.  
"I was sleeping, I can't control what I'm doing when I'm sleeping you jerk, you could've just pushed me away"  
"That's what I did!"  
"You're such an asshole sometimes!" Kiba said as he got back under the sheets.  
"Sorry..." Kankuro said softly and drowsily, he was already falling back to sleep.

Kiba was surprised; from what Kiba knew about Kankuro, it wasn't like him to apologize about anything.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place Mutt!" Kankuro then whispered. Kiba was even more surprised.  
"J-just go back to sleep, I'll try to control my snuggling problem..." Kiba said not wanting to show his surprise to Kankuro.  
"Actually, it's ok..." Kankuro said in his sleep.  
"What's ok?" Kiba asked, confused. How Kankuro could confuse him today.  
"...You snuggling... you just caught me off guard... you scared me..." Kankuro said as he got closer, rolling on his side to face the boy.

Kiba felt his face boiling as he felt Kankuro's cold hands pulling his left arm and pushing it to his warm chest like it was a teddy bear as he felt back to sleep. 'What do I do! WHAT DO I FUCKING DO! WHAT IS THAT ABOUT!' he thought to himself. He wanted to push Kankuro away but he couldn't, he just stopped moving, he didn't want to wake Kankuro up and he kind of liked touching his warm skin. it took him about half an hour to go back to sleep, the only move he made during the rest of the night was rolling on his side and unconsciously snuggle a little closer. Kankuro's arms wrapped around the boy for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kankuro woke up first in the morning feeling a warm breath on his chest, it took him a couple of seconds to realize who's breath it was as the environment of the room he was in sank into his brain. 'What-The-Fuck!' he then thought to himself rolling on the other side quickly.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he said angrily as he pushed Kiba out of the bed again.  
"Oowww! What is wrong with you?" Kiba asked as he slowly get back up.  
"I should be the one asking! fucking pervert!" Kankuro stated as he jumped out of the bed.  
"WHAT? YOU SAID IT WAS OK!" Kiba yelled from his side of the bed.  
"Yeah right!... I... did... did I?..." Kankuro asked, confused.  
"You don't even remember? You really are a weirdo!" Kiba said as he crawled back on his bed to get some more rest.

Kankuro remembered having pushed Kiba out of the bed last night, but couldn't remember the rest. At least not until Kiba told him. Kiba was now back on his bed trying to go back to sleep, ignoring Kankuro's confusion.

"Look, I'm sorry..." Kankuro said after a while.  
"Well I'm not... and I'm not falling for the same trick again." Kiba said as he let his arm rest on his big white dog.  
"What trick, I didn't trick you…" Kankuro said again, confused.  
"Whatever, just let me sleep!" Kiba said barked.

It wasn't like him, but Kankuro suddenly felt bad about what he was doing to Kiba; The kid agreed on him staying at his place, and that's how he repaid him… He would probably regret it, but he had to find a way to make the boy feel better; He crawled back on the bed and raised a hand to scratch the back of Kiba's head and neck.

"Hm... What do you think you're doing...?" Kiba almost moaned.  
"I noticed you scratched that area last night to fall asleep... so..." Kankuro answered.  
"You watched me falling asleep? Weirdo... Remind me to have you sleep over more often…" Kiba said surprised.  
"Whatever Mutt, sleep before I regain my mind and punch you for what you're making me do..." Kankuro chuckled slightly.

Kiba was almost sleeping when a noise that sounded like a purr came out of Kiba's throat. Kiba ignored it, hopping Kankuro didn't hear it.

"What the fuck was that! I thought only cats made that noise!" Kankuro laughed softly.  
"What noise?" Kiba asked with his drowsy voice, trying to convince Kankuro he didn't hear anything.  
"Never mind! All of this stays between you and me, ok?" Kankuro said with a smile.  
"uh-uh..." Kiba said lazily shaking his head slowly in agreement.

After a bit, they heard Akamaru barking at the door, he wanted to go outside for a walk.

"Arf Arf! Arf"  
"I'll walk you later Akamaru…" Kiba said to Akamaru.  
"Arf Arf"  
"Kiba, 'you awake?" Tsume asked through the door. Kankuro took his hand away from her son as soon as he heard her.  
"Don't stop, she's not coming in…" Kiba whispered as Kankuro moved his hand back to the boy's neck. "Yes mom we're awake"  
"I'm preparing breakfast, it'll be ready in 15 minutes, if you want anything, get up…" Tsume said as she walked back downstairs.  
"Kay!" Kiba answered lazily.  
'Kami! He smells so good!' Kankuro thought to himself as he mindlessly got closer to his friend.  
"As much as I don't want to... we... better get up or we'll miss on the breakfast." Kiba said to Kankuro who was now kissing the back of his neck.  
"Don't care..." Kankuro said lazily.  
"You're such a weirdo... you'd have punch me in the stomach 15 minutes earlier cause I slept a bit to close to you... and now you're... hm..." Kiba moaned softly.

Kankuro stopped as he realized what he was doing. 'What am I doing? It's so wrong! ... But yet it feels so... Right?' Kankuro thought to himself, confused.

"Finally came back to you're senses?" Kiba asked as he rolled on his back again.

Kankuro blushed. 'Why am I like that, what's wrong with me…? With HIM…? ARGH Got to get out of here, FAST!' Kankuro thought to himself.

"Kiba! Anything that happened here, what ever it is, it stays between you me and my puppets! Since my puppets can't talk, and that I'm well aware of what I do NOT want people to know, the advice goes to you!" Kankuro said as he got up and walked to the door.  
"Don't worry, it's not in my own benefit either to let every one knows that you make me purr like a cat..." Kiba said as he blushed, sitting on the bed, clearly embarrassed about it.

Kankuro walked back to Kiba, grabbed his hair and pulled him gently near him to kiss his forehead. He then got out of the room to go to the bathroom to realize he forgot to pick his cloth last night and they weren't there anymore. 'Fuck, where did he put my stuff!' he thought. He'd go ask him after, but first things first, he had to pee so badly.

Meanwhile, Kiba was still in the shock of the kiss he just got. Akamaru walked to the bed and jumped on it, looking curiously at his master.

"Arf Arf"  
"Uh? what are you talking about?" Kiba said looking away, as if Akamaru could read his mind.  
"Arf Arf! Arf Aarf"  
"No I'm feeling just fine! I think…"  
"Kiba, where did you hide my cloths?" Kankuro asked as he walked back in the room as if nothing happened.  
"I didn't touch any of your stuff; I told you I wasn't your maid last night"  
"Damn it! That's just great! Witch fuckers had hidden my stuff? I'm pretty sure it's buried somewhere in the back of the house with some stupid bones or whatever dog likes to burry..." Kankuro said searching Kiba's bedroom.  
"Don't tell me you were about to wear the same cloth you got when you got here?" Kiba asked as he got up to help him find his stuff.  
"Well yes, since I got nothing else to wear!" Kankuro answered  
"Breakfast is ready!" Tsume said from downstairs.  
"Don't worry, we'll find your cloths later!" Kiba said with a smile.  
"Arf Arf!" Akamaru agreed.  
"Come on now, we got to go eat!" Kiba said as he grabbed Kankuro's hand to drag him downstairs.  
"Wait! I don't have a shirt"  
"Who cares, it's just my mom!" Kiba said.  
"Well it's still inappropriate"  
"Just shut up!" Kiba said.

"Well well, if it isn't the to 'loud at night and lazy in the morning' boys?" Tsume said once they were in the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes Thanks, even though your son likes to snuggle when he sleeps!" Kankuro said with a chuckle.  
"What did you say earlier you fucker?" Kiba whispered as he punched Kankuro in the stomach. "And about the 'loud at night' part HE pushed me out of the bed"  
"Whatever, Ah by the way Kankuro-Kun, I think you forgot your cloths in the bathroom last night, they're all clean with Kiba's cloths"  
"What hell of an impression I'm doing now..." Kankuro said rolling his eyes, he never forgets his cloths on the floor or anywhere and he usually wash it himself.  
"Don't worry, I'm used to it!" Tsume said giving an accusing look to her son.

Neither Kankuro or Kiba felt like adding anything to that discussion, they both felt pretty awkward about what had happened in the last few hours, and it was out of the question that anyone else but them learns about it. So they both sat down at the table silently, staring at their plates, only giving nods whenever Tsume asked something.

"So guys, what have you planed on doing today?" Tsume asked witch intended they'd have to give something other than a nod as an answer.  
"I don't know yet, the usual probably, go out meet up with some friends...What do you think?" Kiba asked Kankuro.  
'If it was just about me, I'd stay in bed with you all day long... What am I thinking again! Fuck I'm such a jerk!' Kankuro thought to himself. "Yeah sounds good, even though I don't know people around here. Might be fun scaring kids around!" Kankuro said with an evil smile.  
"What are you talking about; you're not going to scare anyone you jerk!" Kiba said.  
"Whatever you say, Master!" Kankuro said with sarcasm as he smiled at Kiba.

They finished eating and got dressed up to go outside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would you bring THAT for?" Kiba asked when he saw Kankuro sealing Karasu back in his scroll and putting the three scrolls on his back.  
"Well... I don't know, just in case?" Kankuro plainly answered.  
"You're a funny one, we're not in Suna; no one would attack you for any reason!" Kiba said smiling at Kankuro.  
'What if they HAVE a reason... ?' Kankuro thought.  
"Then I guess I can leave them behind. Ah, I almost forgot!" Kankuro said as he turned around to look in his bag.  
"What is it?" Kiba asked as Kankuro looked through his stuff.  
"The face paint... can't go out without it..." Kankuro answered.  
"Are you KIDDING me! You said it yourself, you don't know anyone here, who'll notice it except me and the others that took the exams at the same time than us"  
"Well that's enough people thanks!" Kankuro answered.  
"Fine, make it quick!"Kiba almost wished he wouldn't remember the face paint; he liked how soft Kankuro looked without it.

A couple of minutes later, they were outside.

"Shoot it's so hot today!" Kiba said going back in to leave his jacket behind.  
"You guys don't know what's a hot day, never been to Suna in July!" Kankuro said. 'Not that I mind you only wearing that mesh shirt of yours... That's it; I'm a stupid pervert... What's wrong, he's a stupid Mutt!' Kankuro thought and slapped his hand in his face, suddenly feeling ashamed of what he been thinking.  
"Hey Akamaru, you coming with us, boy?" Kiba asked Akamaru as he ran back out the door; the dog barked and followed them out.

They all went around the town, looking for something to do to kill time. They met Lee and Shikamaru and decided to hang out with them.

"Hey guys what about we go swimming, it's such the perfect day for that!" Lee proposed.  
"Yeah whatever can keep me away from house cleaning AND training is a good idea!" Shikamaru answered.  
"Yeah we can do that! What do you think Kankuro?" Kiba over enthusiastically asked.  
"Well... I... yeah... why not..." Kankuro answered with a slight blush across the face; how could he say no to the boy when he looked so cute acting like a kid.  
"Ok so to the river we go. Hey lets race; 400 pushups I get there before all of you!" Lee said; Kiba followed as fast as he could with Akamaru following close behind.

"You don't really sound enthusiast about going to the river." Shikamaru said to Kankuro; they both didn't agree on racing.  
"I don't care... I just... don't have any other cloths so..." Kankuro said, trying to convince himself in his own lie.  
"Ah! You'll have to find a better one! You can just wear boxers; no girls are with us... What's up?" Shikamaru insisted.  
"Hm… I can't…" Kankuro mumbled.  
"You "can't" what?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Swim..." Kankuro said clearly showing embarrassment to Shikamaru for the first time in his life.  
"Are you serious?" Shikamaru said, surprised.  
"Well I never... had to back in Suna." Kankuro explained, all signs of embarrassment suddenly gone, convincing himself it was a logical explanation.  
"Yeah guess you're right... Lets keep it to ourselves. It'd be troublesome; they'll fight over who'd teach you how to swim..." Shikamaru said  
"Guess you're right..." Kankuro said as they continued walking to the river.

Once they got there, they saw Lee doing push ups.

"396, 397, 398" Lee counted his pushups, sweat pearling on his forehead; he was over doing it, as always, using only one hand for support.  
"I see you didn't get here first!" Shikamaru asked nonchalantly.  
"399, 400! No, the dog got here first, I was second..." Lee answered.  
"Was the dog even in the competition?" Kankuro asked not really paying attention to the green dressed ninja.  
"A bet is a bet!" Lee said, sitting up in the grass.

Kankuro looked at the river, Kiba was already getting undressed to go in and Akamaru was waiting in the water barking. Kankuro liked the sight, but most of all, was scared as hell to go near the river, but if Kiba asked, he'd swallow his fear and go. Either way, he'd have to go, if not to impress his "friends" he had to do it for him self, his own self esteem depended on it.

"Wait for me Akamaru!" Kiba said as he tossed his shirt on the ground, running toward the river.  
"I guess you better go, if you don't they'll be asking questions..." Shikamaru said as he walked past him, also tossing his shirt on the ground with Kiba's shirt.  
"Are you trying to get me to drown?" Kankuro asked quietly.  
"Come on, if I wanted to kill you, I'd fine something smarter then that! Just go and stay near something you can hold on to." Shikamaru said as he walked in the water.

They were all in the water except Kankuro who was still a little too cautious. He started to take off his cloths and his hat really slowly as if the other would get sick of being there by the time he finished. 'What am I doing, I can't do that! I'll kill myself for sure! Shit... ok, Calm down... Here I go!' he thought to himself as he slowly stepped into the cold water. 'Ok, something to hold on to... yes... but... There's nothing to hold on to damn it!' Then he saw a big rock standing out of the water not so far from him, he started to walked in its direction. That's when Lee attacked; He jumped on him bringing him under water with him. Kankuro started to panic; he tried to hold on to anything that would keep him out of the water, desperately searching for a hand or something to pull himself out of this wet hell. As Kankuro struggled to get out of the water, Lee got accidentally knocked between the legs by Kankuro's knee.

"FUCK YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE, 'YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING? GET OUT OF THE WATER WE'LL FINISH IT FARE AND SQUARE!" Kankuro screamed at Lee before even noticing that the poor Lee was almost drowning too.

Shikamaru dived in Lee's direction to help the poor boy out of the water.

"Can't... Breath..." Lee tried to say, catching his breath.  
"Don't worry, it'll be ok!" Shikamaru told him, trying to sound reassuring.

Kankuro somehow mad it to the rock and didn't want to move from this spot, holding on to it tightly.

"What are you doing Kankuro?" Kiba asked looking at him curiously.  
"I CAN'T FUCKING SWIM, NOW BRING ME BACK TO THE SHORE OR... ELSE I'LL FUCKING DROWN!" Kankuro yelled as he lost his cool temper.  
"Just calm down, I can't help you if you're that agitated!" Kiba told him with a soft voice trying to calm him a little, it always seemed to work with his sister at the vet center.  
"How Do you want me to calm down, I'M FUCKING STUCK HERE" Kankuro screamed again.  
"Look, give me your hand, we're going back home." Kiba said as he got close to Kankuro, offering him his hand.  
"Ok... Calm down, it's only water; you can... do it..." Kankuro told himself to stay calm.  
"That's the way to go, now give me your hand and hold on to me!" Kiba said still waiting for Kankuro to take his hand.  
"O-ok... Don't let go of me, ok?" Kankuro said uneasily, he couldn't believe he was about to trust a leaf ninja with his life. But then again, it wasn't any leaf ninja, it was Kiba Inuzuka, there was no way he'd let him drown, at least he liked to think.  
"Even if I wanted to, you're holding my hand so tight I can barely move my fingers…" Kiba joked as he turned around, guiding Kankuro's arm around his neck and shoulders.  
"It's not time to make stupid jokes fucking Mutt! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kankuro said, loosing it again.  
"Look, I won't let you drown, now just hold on to my shoulders, I'll bring you back to the solid ground." Kiba assured him.

Kankuro just wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck and stopped moving. Kiba slid his foot on the rock and used it to push himself forward. He started to swim, uneasily with the bigger Jonin on his back.

"Not so... Tight! Can't... BREATH!" Kiba said as he felt Kankuro's arms tightening around his neck as they both started to sink because of there weight. Kankuro soon released him as he noticed the poor boy's painful expression on his face.

They made it to the shore in twice the time it would have take Kiba to get there alone, but Kankuro didn't help him at all.

"There..." Kiba said trying to free from Kankuro's death grip as they both reached the shore.  
"Thanks..." He let go of Kiba and sit down on the ground. "I'll stay here for the rest of you're 'let's go swim' party if you don't mind"  
"I'm... sorry Kankuro-Kun... I didn't know..."Lee tried to apologize.  
"Its ok, I'm safe and sound... But don't EVER do that again... and you all keep what just happened for yourselves…" Kankuro said glaring at all of them one after the other.  
"Yeah… By the way, nice make up you got there Kankuro!" Shikamaru said with sarcasm.  
"It's Face Paint... well it was..." Kankuro answered.  
"You just look better without I believe." Lee said sitting up in the grass.  
"Whatever." Kankuro said as he rubbed off the little he still had on.

They all sat down for a couple of minutes as they tried to calm down from what just happened, no one wanted to go back swimming.

"Well I guess we've been here for a while, we should head back for the village before it gets dark." Lee said as he got up.  
"I agree!" Kankuro said as he grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly, he was getting cold and was now shivering.

So they all got back to the village quietly.

"What time is it anyways?" Kiba asked walking along side Akamaru, his shirt hanging on his shoulder.  
'late enough to go back home I hope' Kankuro thought to himself.  
"7:15... It's getting a little late..." Lee said.  
"Yeah... we'll go back home and get something to eat, you guys want to meet up later and hang out?" Kiba asked to Lee and Shikamaru.  
"Yeah why not, I can get some sake from my dad and we can have some fun!" Shikamaru said.  
"What do you say Kankuro?" Kiba asked  
"Sounds good!" Kankuro answered.  
"I'll be there, but no sake for me... got me too fucked up last time I drank some." Lee answered remembering his last fight into a party where he drank alcohol from a friend's glass.  
"Alright so... 8:30 at the park?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yup! See you there!" Kiba said as he walked towards his house.

"My mother will kill me, we just missed dinner..." Kiba said when they were half way there.  
"I won't let her kill you, Mutt!" Kankuro told him.

They walked through the small wood and made it back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Things are getting a little clearer in Kankuro's head, while Kiba is still a bit confused about the new bond they have with each others…
> 
> Short descriptions for my weeb words (forgive me);  
> Kami: God  
> Koi: Love

"Mom? I'm home!" Kiba said.  
"Where the fuck have you been? I was worried sick!" Tsume yelled.  
"Well…" Kiba started to explain but was cut off by Kankuro.  
"We were at the river, I almost drown, and Kiba saved me... That's why we ran late…" Kankuro explained to Tsume.  
"Didn't you say you wanted us to keep it for ourselves?" Kiba asked Kankuro.  
"Well I guess its ok for your mom to know how brave you are!" Kankuro said loud enough for Kiba's mother to hear it.  
"Aww! That's my son!" She said as she hugged Kiba tightly.  
"Thank you" Kiba whispered to Kankuro.  
"Are you guys hungry? I still have some food in the fridge if you want" Tsume offered as she walked to the kitchen.  
"I sure am!" Kankuro answered following her.  
"Yeah Me too! Hey 'ma, we're going out with Shikamaru and Lee later tonight, you mind?" Kiba asked.  
"Not at all, as long as you stay together I guess you'll be ok!" Tsume answered, looking through the fridge to get her son and his friends something decent to eat.  
"It's ok mom, I'll prepare something quick for the three of us!" Kiba said to indirectly shoo her away from the kitchen.

Kiba grabbed whatever he needed to prepare something to eat, once he was done, he tossed some food in Akamaru's bowl and placed the plates on the table. Kankuro was not surprised by his cooking skills; Tsume's food tasted like royal meal compared to what Kiba could come up with. He didn't want to hurt the boys feeling so he swallowed it and act like he enjoyed his meal. As soon as they finished eating, they both went to Kiba's bedroom; Kankuro wanted to go wash his face properly; he still had the ghosts of purple stripes some places across his face.

"Hey Kankuro, maybe you should bring Karasu, just in case." Kiba said looking at the scrolls in the corner of his room.  
"Why I tough you said Konoha was safe…" Kankuro asked as he wiped off the last of his face paint.  
"Well, Konoha is peaceful during the day but at night it's... Not as safe…" Kiba tried to explain remembering how many times he got into fights with some other villagers at the closing time of the bars.  
"Ok, I'll bring him…" Kankuro said as he grabbed the three sets of scrolls lying on the floor and set them on his back as he always did.  
"Thanks." Kiba said.  
"What is it, you scared?" Kankuro asked.  
"Well I'd feel safer, let's keep it as that" Kiba answered before Kankuro got close to him, looking at him in the eyes.  
"haha! Whatever Mutt!" Kankuro slightly laughed and hugged the boy tightly "I'll keep you safe!"

Kiba staid in his arm, shocked. It took him a couple of seconds to realize how awkward he felt and pushed Kankuro away from him.

"That's not what I meant, you jerk! You're the one who needs protection, you know, people here still don't take to well what you guys from the sand did last time you came here!" Kiba barked.  
"Yeah maybe you're right…" Kankuro said, backing off.  
"Of course I am!"  
"Let's just be on our way" Kankuro impatiently said as he walked out the bedroom door.  
"Are you coming too Akamaru?" Kiba asked, following Kankuro down the stairs.  
"Arf" Akamaru barked, heading for the living room.  
"It's like you want!" Kiba answered.  
"What did he say?" Kankuro asked.  
"He's tired... so he'll stay here... that's weird, he usually love to come with me…"  
"Arf Aarf! Arf"  
"What? Haha! You're a funny one, like I really need you to check on me!" Kiba said.  
"Argh! I hate that when you are talking to each others, I can't understand anything!" Kankuro complained sitting town to put on his sandals.  
"Well he basically just said that he didn't have to go since you're... with me..." Kiba awkwardly answered.  
"Well he's right... I'll... Keep you safe..." Kankuro said as he got up to get closer to the boy and kissed him quickly but softly.

Kiba blushed and looked around to see if his mother was watching them. She wasn't. He moved closer to Kankuro and kissed him back quickly.

"You keep it to yourself!" Kiba whispered to Akamaru. He then reached for Kankuro's hand and they both left.

Walking in the little forest around his place holding hands was ok, but what if anyone saw them? Of course Kankuro didn't care, he wasn't from around here, but Kiba would probably have people from his own village against him for that. So as soon as they got out of the wood, Kiba reluctantly let go of Kankuro's hand. Kankuro understood, he didn't say anything, even though he wished he could've held his hand for the rest of the night.

"So, what are you usually doing on these kind of night with you're friends?" Kankuro asked Kiba.  
"Well you know, the usual; just hang out, talking about random stuff... nothing so exciting, just having good time with good friends while we can!" Kiba answered.  
"I see... never really hang out with any friends at night before... not that I really ever had any good ones..." Kankuro said looking around, trying to remember the way to go, just in case he'd be separated from Kiba during the night. Not that he intended it to happen.  
"Really? how come?" Kiba curiously asked.  
"Well most people think I'm a psycho like my brother, and people who knows Temari think I'm as psycho as Gaara and as bitchy as Temari so..." Kankuro shortly explained.  
"Well they're not completely wrong..." Kiba said, laughing.  
"HEY! What's THAT suppose to mean, you Mutt!" Kankuro almost yelled.  
"Come on, I'm KIDDING!" Kiba said 'well half kidding… he's scary when he's angry...' he thought to himself.  
"Yeah you better be!" Kankuro said. 'Kami! He's so cute when he's scared!' Kankuro thought to himself as he started to accept the fact that he was falling in love with the boy even though he thought it was wrong.

So they both went to meet with the others at the park. Once they got there, they noticed, Naruto and Sakura were there too.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Kiba asked even if he already knew the answer.  
"Well... mission failed... again..." Naruto sadly answered.  
"You still didn't get over him?" Kiba asked softly as Naruto started crying, though trying to hide it.  
"Come on Naruto, I know it's hard, but we're getting closer every time we try!" Sakura said to cheer him up a little.  
"Come on tonight's not the night to cry over that Uchiha bitch!" Kankuro said, not thinking it would hurt Naruto's feeling.  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A BITCH YOU DOLL-BOY!" Naruto yelled angrily. "What's the make-up guy from Suna doing here anyways?" he then spit.  
"Hey, hey! Calm down, I'm not trying to start a fight or anything!" Kankuro tried to explain himself.  
"Kankuro was on mission and couldn't get back to Suna cause of a sand storm... so he's staying at my place for a couple of days..." Kiba explain to change the subject. 'It's true, only a couple of days... damn, he's probably leaving soon...' he then thought to himself with a sad face.  
"Hey, what's with the sad face, Mutt?" Kankuro asked as he lifted the boys face with one finger, slightly brushing his thumb on his chin, feeling the boy's soft skin.  
"I... it's nothing!" Kiba answered as he moved away swiftly, blushing deeply.  
"Ok, no fighting and no tears tonight guys, here's the sake! Take as much as you can." Shikamaru said.  
"Lee can you light a little fire? I gathered some piece of wood here and there." Sakura said.  
"No problem, anyone have a light?" Lee asked.  
"I do." Shikamaru said as he handed a small lighter to Lee.

They set down around the small camp fire, they heated the sake and started to drink. Everyone was chatting, except Kankuro who didn't know what to talk about. He just sat next to Kiba listening all the other's talking. After a bit, the night started to get colder, and the effect of alcohol was starting to get more 'noticeable' for all of them.

"So how is your brother doing Kankuro?" Naruto asked.  
"Not mad at me anymore for calling your boyfriend a bitch?" Kankuro asked back and was rewarded by a glare from Kiba.  
"Well yeah, but you're right... and I only allow myself to call him a bitch so, shut up!" Naruto said with a smile, surprising Kiba.  
"Whatever, he's still alive; guess that's all that matter, you shouldn't get all sad about him." Kankuro said trying to cheer him.  
"Yeah we'll get him back Naruto." Sakura said.

Kiba had lended his jacket to Sakura but now he was getting cold wearing only his mesh shirt, so he moved a little closer to the fire right in front on Kankuro. He subtly took Kankuro's arms and wrapped them around his shoulders and chest.

"Kami you're so cold!" Kankuro said as he felt the boy's skin with his fingertips when he softly caressed Kiba's arms. Kiba blushed lightly; he didn't want people to see him in Kankuro's arms, but he didn't try to get out of the warm embrace.  
"You should have told me you were cold Kiba; I would have given you back you're jacket!" Sakura said unzipping it to give it back to Kiba.  
"No no! I'm fine now! Keep it!" Kiba said, sinking into Kankuro's arms.  
"You sure?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes don't worry!" he said.  
"'Kay then, Thanks Kiba!" she answered as she moved back to go sit down a little closer to Lee.

The night went on for a bit, everyone still drinking and chatting. Kiba didn't seem to care being in Kankuro's arms anymore; he was a little too drunk to really care. Kankuro took advantage of it. 'Kami, I want to kiss him so badly now!' Kankuro thought as he got closer to the boys neck. He kissed him swiftly thinking no one would have noticed it leaving a little make up mark on the boy. Kiba let go a little purr that only him and Kankuro could here, he blushed thinking everyone would've hear it. When Kiba came back to reality, he noticed Naruto was watching them, so he blushed even more, hoping Naruto would keep his mouth shut.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked softly.  
"W-what? I'm cold and... I-" Kiba tried to explain.  
"None of your business!" Kankuro answered when he noticed no one else than Naruto saw what just happened.  
"Fine, whatever!" Naruto said. He didn't want to argue with the sand ninja again.  
"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.  
"N-nothing, I think I'm a little too drunk..." Naruto said as he got back up on his feet walking to the nearest tree to go pee. He couldn't walk straight so he fell on the ground a couple of time on his way there.

"Need help there?" Kankuro asked to piss him off a little. He enjoyed having him getting mad at everything he said, but it didn't work this time.  
"Would be appreciated..." Naruto answered.

So Kankuro got up and walked to Naruto, leaving the other boy behind. 'Noo, so cold, why did you have to move!' Kiba thought to himself as he started shivering.

"Be right back Kiba-Koi, don't move!" Kankuro said.

'Kiba-Koi! WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM; I THOUGHT HE KNEW I DIDN'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW! Ok, no one heard anything...' He tried to convince himself. He then looked around and saw Shikamaru watching him with a smile on his face. The other Sakura and Lee didn't seem to have heard anything, but HE sure did. 'Fuck you Kankuro!' he thought to himself blushing madly.

Kankuro helped Naruto going to the nearest tree with not much problem since he wasn't as drunk as Naruto was.

"So... you... and Kiba..." Naruto said softly.  
"What..." Kankuro asked.  
"Come on, I'm drunk, not stupid! I know that look on his face" Naruto exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked, trying to find out what Naruto knew.  
"He likes you... A-lot!" Naruto answered.  
"Didn't I already tell you it wasn't of you fucking business!"  
"Hey, keep it down, I'm not trying to start a fight with you, even if I wanted to, I think you have a little advantage there, I can't see you clearly-" Naruto said.  
"Your point being?" Kankuro cut him short.  
"I'm just saying... don't... don't break him..." Naruto said.  
"What are you saying, I might be going back to Suna soon, but I WILL come back, I'm not like your Uchiha bitch!" Kankuro said looking away, getting irritated by the loud ninja.  
"HEY STOP CALLING 'HIM' THAT!" Naruto screamed.

Lee got up to see what was going on.

"Better check on them if we don't want one of them dead." Lee said as he walked to them, leaving Sakura with no personal heater. 'Cha! Naruto you loud mouth, WHY CAN'T YOU GET ALONG WITH PEOPLE!' She thought.  
"Ok Kankuro, I'm freezing over here." Kiba yelled.  
"Don't worry Naruto, I won't break him!" Kankuro said walking back to the fire, leaving Naruto behind knowing that Lee was coming to help him.

When he got back to the fire, Sakura was getting up unzipping Kiba's jacket.

"I think I'll get going, it's getting really late!" she said while she gave back his jacket to Kiba. "Bye Naruto, Bye Lee!" She waved at the two.  
"Sakura! Wait, I'll walk you home!" Lee said loud enough for everyone to hear it.  
"Make it quick!" she said.  
"Guess party is over! Well for me it is!" Shikamaru said as he winked in Kiba's direction.  
"Shut-Up!" Kiba whispered back angrily to Shikamaru as he got back up on his feet trying to hide the fact that he was drunk.  
"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Shikamaru answered with a smile.  
"Oooh! Gossips! What's the secret?" Sakura asked as she got closer to the two boys.

Kiba's eyes grew bigger and bigger. 'Please don't, not to Sakura! Everyone will no it by tomorrow morning!'

"Well..." Shikamaru said watching Kiba almost crying not to say it.  
"A secret's a secret Sakura! Sorry!" Shikamaru said at Kiba's biggest surprise.

Kiba putted his jacket back on and zipped it quickly. 'Thanks Shikamaru!' he thought to himself. Kankuro saw his Mutt's face all red.

"What is it Mutt? got a fever or something?" Kankuro asked.  
"Nah, it's nothing..." it was better if Kankuro didn't know that Shikamaru guessed they were unofficial lovers. "I'm just tired, lets go back home please." Kiba said softly.  
"Whatever you want, I was actually starting to know your friends a little better... hope we can do this again an other time!" Kankuro said as he put his scrolls back on his back.  
"How long are you here for Kankuro, maybe we can hang out a little more before you leave!" Shikamaru asked.  
"Well I think the storm might have calmed down by now, but I'll stay here until the day after tomorrow." Kankuro answered.  
"Cool, then I'll see you before you leave!" Shikamaru said with a big smile.

"Naruto! DON'T! EEWWW! Anyone got a towel or a cloth?" Lee yelled from the tree where he was with Naruto.  
"Ah god, how trouble some, I guess I'll have to walk that drunkie back home myself..." Shikamaru said to himself.  
"Good luck!" Kiba said laughing. "Anyways, we're going. See you guys!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear it.  
"Bye! See you all soon I hope!" Kankuro waved as they both walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you call me that" Kiba asked when they were far enough so no one would hear them.  
"What? Mutt? Cause I always do!" Kankuro answered.  
"No not Mutt... Kiba-K... Koi..." Kiba said blushing and not walking straight at all.  
"Careful not to fall! Here, climb on my back" Kankuro said as he moved all the scrolls to the side of his body.  
"What was that 'Kiba-Koi' for?" Kiba asked again as he climbed on the older teens back.  
"Did I call you that?" Kankuro asked, starting walking towards Kiba's place.  
"Yes you did..." Kiba said, his head resting on Kankuro's shoulder.  
"Well I didn't mean to... Kami, does anyone knows?" Kankuro asked.  
Kiba didn't answer.  
"Kiba! Who knows? … I'm so... sorry Kiba..." Kankuro said softly.  
"I guess its ok; he said my secret was safe with him... I thrust Shikamaru; I don't think he'll tell anyone"  
"Well... Naruto know too..." Kankuro said really calm.  
"What! Na-Naruto knows? Fuck that's it... I'm screwed..." Kiba said letting his forehead hit the taller boy's shoulder with shame.  
"No, he's fine with that, he talked to me back in the park when we were alone... he only told me not to... break you... I don't know him that well, but I don't think he'll say anything, he also has a secret that I know so he wouldn't risk it..." Kankuro said.  
"Really! What is it!" Kiba asked.  
"I can't tell you, I think he knows I know, but he didn't tell me directly, I just guessed it..." Kiba forced Kankuro to turn his head to face him. "No, not the puppy eyes... KIBA STOP THAT! I can't tell you! It's a secr- Argh! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!" Kankuro said with authority.  
"I won't! I won't!" Kiba said.  
"I think Naruto liked that Uchiha bi-... Uchiha..." Kankuro said.  
"Really! No Way! You sure about that?" Kiba said  
"I can't say for sure, but there's a reason he didn't open his big mouth back there and I'm pretty sure it as something to do with it. Besides, it's kind of evident, I can't believe you didn't notice…" Kankuro said.  
"Just put me down if I get to heavy for you, Doll-boy!" Kiba said with a smile.  
"Actually, you're not as heavy as the two of my puppets I used to carry around so I think I can manage to take you home like that. You'll have to help me a bit though, I don't know the way back to your place from here." Kankuro said softly.

Kiba explained the way and Kankuro walked there without a problem. As soon as they got to the wood, Kankuro put Kiba down.

"Tired already? Thought you said you'd be able to take me home?" Kiba said playfully.  
"I'm not tired, I..." Kankuro stopped talking as he stared into Kiba's eyes. "I just... wanted to do that... since we got up this morning..." He kissed Kiba passionately knowing that no one could see them from outside the wood. Kiba leaned into the kiss as his lips slightly parted. Kankuro didn't force his tongue in the boy's mouth, it was a soft but passionate kiss, both there tongues meeting halfway slightly touching. Kiba had to break the kiss after a moment to get some air.

"Kankuro... Koi... it's getting late... let's go back home..." Kiba said as he blushed.  
"You know, you're so cute when you blush like that." Kankuro whispered in his ear as he warped his arms around the boy witch resulted in making him blush even more.  
"I...lets... just go home... I'm really cold..." Kiba said with a sad face.  
"Hey! What's up Mutt? What's with the sad face all of a sudden?" Kankuro asked.  
"I'll tell you later..." Kiba said softly as he broke free from Kankuro's embrace and started to walk in the direction of his house. Kankuro followed without a word.

They then made there way through the house trying to be as quiet as one completely drunk and another half drunk teen could be, trying not to wake anyone. As they walked in Kiba's bed room, they see a note on the bed next to Akamaru who was probably sleeping before they walked in.

"What does it say?" Kiba asked Kankuro since he couldn't read properly.  
"It's a note from your mother, she say she's going on a mission tomorrow morning and she forgot to tell you, she's leaving some money in your drawers for the couple of days she'll be gone. She's also saying I can stay with you as long as I want to keep you company... I wish I could... but got to go back to Suna soon..." Kankuro said as he sat down on the bed. Kiba looked sad again as soon as Kankuro mentioned that he had to go back to Suna.  
"Aww that's what it is! Don't worry, I'll come back Mutt!" Kankuro said as he noticed the sad puppy eyes on his cute face.  
"I know you will... but..." Kiba answered as tears started to run down his cheeks.  
"Come on; don't cry like that! I'm not gone yet! I never thought you'd be that sad when I leave! Come here!" Kankuro said opening his arms for a hug.  
"Sorry... I... feel so stupid..." Kiba said as he got closer to Kankuro.  
"Don't say that Kiba, I'm sad I have to leave too you know!" Kankuro answered squeezing the boy in his arm to comfort him. "Guess you're just a too drunk and tired that's all, calm down for a second, I'll prepare a bath for you, you stay here and relax!" Kankuro said releasing him.  
"Kankuro! Thanks..." Kiba said as Kankuro walked out of the room.  
"I'm the one who should thank you for letting me stay here and... Sleep in your bed!" He answered with a smile as he walked out of the room, toward the bathroom.  
"What do you think Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog.  
"Arr, Arf! Arf"  
"Figured that out..." Kiba said as he let himself fall flat on the bed.

Kankuro walked in the bathroom and filled up the bath tub with hot water. 'Lucky I don't have to go in there; I'd have a heart attack just taking a bath after what happened today...' he tough to himself remembering the river incident. After the tub had been filled, he went to get Kiba.

"There, it's ready!" Kankuro said as he walked out of the bathroom to leave a bit of privacy to Kiba.  
"Don't leave me alone..." Kiba said as he saw Kankuro walking out the door.  
"Kiba, you'll-" He stopped as Kiba started to strip in front of him.  
"Stay with me please..." Kiba said seductively.  
"Ki... That's not right, you're drunk Mutt!" Kankuro said blushing madly as Kiba finished taking off his cloths.  
"Reason more not to leave me alone in the tub, I might drown..." Kiba said softly as he got in the hot water.  
"Fuck... You win... But no way I'm getting in the tub with you!" Kankuro said as he locked the door and sat on the floor next to the bathtub, uncomfortably facing the opposite direction. After a bit, Kiba calmed down completely almost as if he wasn't drunk anymore; hot water always calmed him down.

"Are you feeling better Mutt?" Kankuro asked as he got up to go to the sink.  
"Yeah I guess..." Kiba answered.  
"Can you stay alive for 2 minutes wile I go take a shower?" Kankuro asked not looking at him.  
"I guess I can... But then you better make it quick!" He answered.

Kankuro walk to the shower near the door and started to strip; Kiba was watching, biting his lower lip.

"No peeking..." Kankuro said as he felt Kiba's eyes on him.

Kiba blushed and took a deep breath before sinking his head in the hot water to wash his hair. Kankuro rolled his eyes and smiled before stepping in the shower. After Kankuro washed off all of his face paint and was completely clean, he walked out of the shower, grabbing one of the white towels he found next to the Shower and wrapping it around is waist. He then went to brush his teeth and walked back next to the tub.

"Need more hot water?" Kankuro asked as he noticed the teen was shaking cold.  
"Y-yes please..." Kiba answered not even trying to hide his naked body from the older teen. Kankuro got closer to the tub and emptied half of it and refilled it with hot water.  
"Don't stay in there for to long though; it's getting really late! Or should I say early..." Kankuro said.

Kiba then grabbed Kankuro's left thigh and dragged him in the bath with him. Kankuro panicked and became really stiff, he wanted to scream at the boy who dragged him in but couldn't cause Kiba as had a hand covering his mouth.

"Calm down, you don't want to wake anyone now do you?" Kiba said trying to get the older teen to relax. He then moved his hand after a bit felt Kankuro would keep it down.  
"What the fuck are you doing fucking Mutt?" Kankuro almost yelled.  
"Shhh! You'll wake her up, what if she sees us both in the bath." Kiba said whispered loudly.  
"Well you should have tough of it before dragging me in!" Kankuro said as he struggled to get out of the tub.  
"Come on, you can't be that scared of water!" Kiba said.  
"No you're right, I'm just kidding around to get people attention... stupid Mutt..." Kankuro answered sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know you were scared enough not to go in a bath tub..." Kiba apologized.  
"Hn... Just don't do that again... if I feel like taking a bath I will..." Kankuro said as he was walking slowly back in the tub at Kiba's surprise.  
"I wouldn't let you drown Doll-Boy!" Kiba said as he held Kankuro's hand and smiled at him.  
"Let's just not stay here for ever, I'm getting really tired." Kankuro answered as he sat in front of Kiba.  
"See, it's not as bad as you though." Kiba said as he got closer to Kankuro who still add his towel wrapped around his waist and leaned closer to lay a kiss on Kankuro's back.  
"It's not that bad when I'm not forced to go in it..." Kankuro answered trying to relax.  
"Well I won't force you again, but if I ask, will you do it?" Kiba said with a seductive smile as he turned Kankuro's head to look at him straight in the eyes.  
"Whoa! What are we talking about now?" Kankuro said in confusion.  
"Anything you want Kankuro-Koi..." Kiba answered.  
"You lost me now Mutt! Anyways, better get out and go to bed or your mother will wake up before we go to bed..." Kankuro said.  
"You'll have to help me, 'cause I can't get up; too dizzy..." Kiba said.  
"You enjoy it don't you?" Kankuro asked with a soft voice as he gets up to get out of the bath.  
"What?" Kiba asked as Kankuro helped him get of the bath and tossed him a towel.  
"Me taking care of you like that?" Kankuro answered.  
"Of course I do!" Kiba said with a childish smile, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Kankuro browsed into the boy's drawer and tossed him a pair of boxer short; as much as he'd hate to admit it, he wouldn't be able to sleep if the boy was sleeping naked next to him. Kiba threw the towel away and jumped in his boxer short.  
"You feel better now?" Kankuro asked Kiba as he let the smaller boy lay in his bed.  
"Yeah... But I think I'll wake up with a cold tomorrow morning..." Kiba answered as he pulled the blankets all the way up to his head.  
"Well you brought it on yourself for landing your jacket to Sakura-Chan!" Kankuro said blaming him.  
"Ah stop that, you sound like my mother!" Kiba answered.  
"Well we'll see tomorrow morning." Kankuro said as he turned off the light and got under the blankets as well, getting really close to the younger boy. 'Do not take advantage of the boy not feeling well...' Kankuro thought to himself.  
"Kankuro-Koi, I'm cold..." Kiba said as he snuggled against the older teen.  
'Well I guess that's not taking advantage if I just warm him up a little bit...' Kankuro thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Kiba to bring him closer.  
"There, that's better?" Kankuro asked as Kiba shook his head in agreement.  
"Ok then better rest a little!" Kankuro said as he started to scratch the back of Kiba's head and neck like he did in the morning. 'Kami, hope he doesn't get closer and feel what's going on 'Down there'!' Kankuro thought to himself as he felt his arousal growing. Oh how the boy could make him feel…  
"Kankuro, you feeling ok?" Kiba asked as he noticed Kankuro had almost stop breathing.  
"Yes... I'm... fine..." Kankuro answered.  
"Don't sound like it..." Kiba said softly his face comfortably pressed against Kankuro's warm chest..  
"I just... Never mind... Just sleep..." Kankuro said.  
"You sure you want me to sleep?" Kiba asked tilting his head up to look at the older teen.  
"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked not really interested in knowing the answer.  
"Well..." Kiba said as he gently grabbed Kankuro's arousal in his right hand and pushed Kankuro on his back.  
"Ki- Kiba... you... aah! What are you do-... doing?" Kankuro moaned as Kiba took care of taking off both of there boxers.  
"Breaking the ice Kankuro-Koi..." Kiba whispered softly with a smile that could only be seen because of the moon light coming through the window.  
"Ki-Kiiba... that's not... Right…" Kankuro moaned as kiba started to play with his already hard member.  
"Who cares, it feels right to me... and it feel right to you too... If it didn't feel right to you, you wouldn't have kissed me back in the wood... now, don't be so stiff" Kiba said.  
"How could-... Ahh, umm... could I not be if you keep on... Aaah... Kiba... don't stop..." Kankuro moaned a little louder.  
"If you want me to, be quiet. We're fucked if Tsume hears you..." Kiba said as he moved over Kankuro and disappeared under the blankets.  
"I'll try... Ahh Kami Kiba!" Kankuro moaned a little too loud as Kiba started to lick the head of his cock.  
"Shhh!" Kiba shushed him before going back to what he was doing.  
"Ok Ok! please... Kiba-Koi... Ahhmm!" Kankuro said as he bit his lower lip to keep from being too loud as Kiba started to lick his erection once more; it had been a little while since he had someone taking care of his nether region.

Kiba sucked Kankuro's 9 inches member for a bit and started to touch himself as he felt his own arousal getting worst and worst with every lick he gave to his secret lover. Kiba was now deep throathing carefully, making sure not to bite the older one and masturbating himself at the same time. Kankuro was moaning really softly to make sure no one heard him as he pulled on the sheets. After a bit, he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted more, so he grabbed Kiba by his shoulders and pulled him back next to him and rolled him on is back. He got on top of him Kissed him and started teasing the boy with his tongue as he got lower and lower really slowly. His first stop was the boys left nipple. He licked it and sucked it while massaging his inner thigh with is right hand. He then moved lower again, Kiba couldn't take it, so he pushed him under the sheets.

"Woa, I know someone who's in a hurry to get-" Kankuro didn't have time to finish.  
"Stop teasing me! Please... do it..." Kiba cut him.

Kankuro obey and started to lick and suck the 8 inches member of the younger teen. He was sucking him like there's no tomorrow, didn't take long before the boy came all in his mouth. He swallowed everything quickly and got back to business, he licked his fingers and brought it near the boy's ass and rubbed the entrance, ready to fuck the boy sense less.

"Don't be so stiff Mutt! I'm not finished... yet..." Kankuro said as he slipped a finger in Kiba's tight entrance.  
"What-... are you... hmm" Kiba softly moaned in discomfort.  
"I told you; I'm not finished yet..." Kankuro said as he slipped another finger in doing a gentle scissor motion to stretch the boy enough so it wouldn't be so painful later.

Tears were running down Kiba's face but he didn't want to show Kankuro he was in pain. But Kankuro did notice it, and he loved seeing him like that. He felt like the big bad wolf attacking poor little red riding hood; Kiba looked so help less and that alone was enough to keep him going forever. Kankuro got on his knees with a third finger now in moving to stretch him even more. Kiba couldn't take it.

"Kan- KANKURO! Please... stop... it hurt!" Kiba cried softly.

Kankuro looked at Kiba's facial expression and suddenly felt shame for what he was thinking. Was he really thinking about raping Kiba? From this point he decided he'd do as Kiba said and stopped, slowly moving his fingers out of the boy to make sure not to hurt him more than he was now.

"...Sorry Mutt... I got carried away... I..." Kankuro said as he crawled out from under the blankets and sat next to the leaf ninja.  
"No I'm the one who should apologize..." Kiba said as he wiped off the tears that have ran down his cheeks.  
"Look, we don't have to... if you don't want to..." Kankuro said softly as he leaned over Kiba's face and kissed his forehead.  
"I... I want to... but..." Kiba said in confusion.  
"Well what about next time, you... be the seme?" Kankuro said smiling at Kiba.. 'DAMN! SO CLOSE!' He thought to himself as he noticed his member wasn't that hard anymore.  
"But you needed it more than I did..." Kiba started.  
"Come one, cut me the emo crap! I'm fine! I can wait!" Kankuro said as he laid back down next to Kiba and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Kay I guess..." Kiba answered.  
"No, it's; 'SIR YES 'SIR!" Kankuro said to make the kid laugh. "Sir... yes sir then..." Kiba said as he started giggling softly.  
"Good... now I propose that we... sleep... Sounds good?" Kankuro asked moving away slightly to look into Kiba's eyes.  
"Yes, sounds good!" Kiba answered as he moved back on his side of the bed and rolled on his side.  
"Hey, I didn't tell you to get out of the way! You're still sleeping close to me!" Kankuro ordered, pulling Kiba back against him.  
"hehe, whatever... Doll-boy!" Kiba said playfully.  
"Hmp! what was that for anyways?" Kankuro said as he wrapped his arm back around the kids shoulders. "Now sleep or I'm doing it again!" He threatened.

Kiba snuggled against Kankuro's chest as Kankuro started to scratch softly the back of Kiba head again to help him fall asleep.

"You should grow nails; it'd be more effective..." Kiba said lazily.  
"Why, I think it works just fine! Wait maybe if I do this!" Kankuro answered as he forced a small amount of chakra to come out of his fingertips.  
"Wha- what is that... feels good indeed... *purr* hm, sorry... what's the trick?" Kiba asked.  
"Chakra concentration... can't... hold it for too long though..." he said before it stopped. "Sorry I'm too exhausted, I'll show you tomorrow…" He said again as he softly petted his boyfriend.  
"That's fine... Good night..." Kiba said.  
"Good night Koi!" Kankuro said.

They both fell asleep really fast; they were both exhausted, what a night.


	7. Chapter 7

After a good night of rest, Kankuro woke up next to Kiba, he didn't want to get up and wake the boy up so a just rolled on his side waiting for the Mutt to open his eyes. After about half an hour later, Kiba woke up and saw Kankuro looking at him.

"Good morning Koi!" Kankuro said softly with a seductive smile.  
"Good morning Kankuro... Oow... my head... and my..." Kiba said as he blushed.  
"So you slept well?" Kankuro asked letting his hand trace the side of Kiba's face, lacing his fingers in his lover's brown locks.  
"Yeah, but now that I'm awake... why am I... naked..." Kiba asked.  
"Fuck... I knew it was a bad idea..." Kankuro said rolling back on his back.  
"What- did-... Shit Kankuro! You abused me!" Kiba yelled setting up on the bed.  
"N-no! I didn't do anything!" Kankuro said.  
"Then what's that pain in my... ARGH YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! AND A PERV TOO!" Kiba yelled again louder.  
"Look Mutt, you're free to think whatever you want, I didn't do it! You're the one who almost raped me last night! Don't you fucking remember?" Kankuro said angrily.  
"No I don't..." Kiba answered his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Well I'm telling you, you know I wouldn't lie to you!" Kankuro said softly looking at Kiba again reaching for his face, letting his fingers brush lightly on his cheek.  
"I wonder..." Kiba said as he let himself fall on his side facing the window.  
"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Kankuro asked laying back down, looking at Kiba's back..  
"Explain everything, from the time Sakura gave me back my jacket, 'cause I guess that's what's missing." Kiba said.  
"Kami, you missed half of the night? Fuck... ok... so..." Kankuro started to explain everything, remembering the almost perfect night they had, blushing every now and then as he explained everything in details.

"I still don't believe you..." Kiba said.  
"Well whatever... I can't do anything about it so too bad for you, next time, don't drink more than half a bottle of sake, maybe you'd remember something..." Kankuro answered as he got up and walked toward the door where they could hear Akamaru barking to get in.  
"Where are you going?" Kiba asked not moving from where he was.  
"Getting my stuff ready to go back to Suna..." Kankuro said with a sad face that Kiba missed because he was still facing in the other direction.  
"I see... you got what you wanted and leave..." Kiba said rolling on his back.  
"I-DID-NOT-DO-IT! I already told you, now if you'll excuse me, I need my hat..." Kankuro said as he turned back to Kiba pointing the hat on the other side of the bed.

He then opened the door to let in the dog that was annoying him barking behind that door. Akamaru seem to understand there was something going on; he jumped on the bed and went to lick Kiba's hand.

"What do you want for breakfast, I'm going to grab something." Kankuro asked to change the subject as he grabbed his hat.  
"..." Kiba didn't answer; he just started to pet Akamaru.  
"I'm talking to you Mutt!" Kankuro said looking back at Kiba.  
"I'm not a FUCKING Mutt and I Don't want ANYTHING! Fuck you very much!" Kiba said angrily looking at the Suna native with anger.  
"Look... I don't know what to tell you anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow and-" Kankuro didn't have time to finish before he was cut short by Kiba yelling at him some more.  
"STOP BRINGING THAT UP EVERY FUCKING TIME!" Kiba screamed, tears starting to run down his cheeks.  
"Are you on your period or something Mutt?" Kankuro asked him as he walked to the boy sitting on the bed.  
"I'm not-" Kiba said.  
"You're not a Mutt... I know..." Kankuro said as he set back on the bed where Kiba was. "I just don't want to argue with you, so if telling you 'I raped you last night' can make you feel better, I'll say it, but stop crying!" Kankuro said, letting his hand go up and down the boy's back.  
"Just take the money in my drawer and bring back anything you want for breakfast, I'll calm down before you get back..." Kiba said wiping his tears off his face.  
"I'll be right back Koi! You just wait there and calm down" Kankuro said as he leaned down a kiss on Kiba's forehead. He then left to go to the market without bothering putting his face paint.  
"Akamaru... I'm so... Confused..." Kiba told his dog as he got up to go to the bathroom. Akamaru didn't answer.

Kankuro walked down the streets without even knowing where he was going, he just found a good reason to leave this place for a bit. The kid was driving him nuts. for a minute he really thought about going back to Suna right away as he walked near the street leading to the gate, and then he remembered the look on Kiba's face when ever he talked about going back. 'Fuck, it's not like me at all to care that much for people, what's wrong with me... I just can't leave yet...' he thought to himself as he was looking around him to find a place where he could buy something to eat.  
He then walked into Naruto who was heading for the ramen restaurant.

"Hey Kankuro!" Naruto said.  
"Hey... what's up?" Kankuro asked.  
"Not much, you know I've been thinking-" Naruto started.  
"Oh that brain of yours has this ability?" Kankuro cut him as he looked away.  
"Hey, I was about to apologize for last night, but if you're too-" Naruto started again.  
"Meh… sorry... I'm just not in a good mood today." Kankuro said before Naruto could finish his sentence.  
"You're never in a good mood; you're a pain in the ass... Where's Kiba anyways?" Naruto asked.  
"He-he's not feeling well..." Kankuro answered trying to find a way to get rid of the annoying leaf ninja called Naruto.  
"I see... Where were you going?" Naruto then asked.  
"What's with all the questions, can't you just leave me alone!" Kankuro spat.  
"There you go again, talking like you have an icicle stuck up that fucking ass of yours... I was just asking 'cause you don't seem to know where you're going, I might have helped you out. But if you're going to be that way, too bad for you, fucker..." Naruto said looking at Kankuro in the eyes.  
"I was going to the market, and yes, I'm lost... but whatever, don't bother, I'll find the place myself..." Kankuro said as he walked away passed Naruto.  
"And you'll leave Kiba at home alone? Damn it, you're stupid... follow me!" Naruto said as he walked next to Kankuro.  
"Why do you insist on helping me you retarded dumb ass?" Kankuro asked really seriously.  
"'Cause Kiba's my friend and he's not feeling well, no reason to leave him alone for to long." Naruto answered.  
"Whatever..." Kankuro said.

They both walked to the market without talking to each other. Once at the market Kankuro broke the silence.

"Well I guess we're here, you can be on you're way, I'll find my way back to Kiba's place, thanks..." Kankuro said as he walked in the store.  
"What did you came here for?" Naruto asked.  
"Something to prepare breakfast." Kankuro answered.  
"Well I'll help you out, I know what Kiba like, and you can impress him!" Naruto said.  
"Naruto, why do you want to help me, I can handle it myself!" Kankuro said getting really irritated.  
"Whatever, just shut up, I'm not doing it for you; I do it for Kiba!" Naruto said.  
"*sigh* let's just make it quick..." Kankuro answered, wanting to get rid of Naruto as soon as possible.

Suddenly he thought being with a crying Kiba wasn't as bad as being stuck with an annoying Naruto. They walked in and bought everything needed to make pancakes plus a couple of stuff they'd probably need.

"There, you have everything you need; bananas, litchi and chocolate pancakes are Kiba's favorite!" Naruto said as he walked away.  
"Thanks... Hey, next time we meet, let's try to get along... you might see me a little more often from now on..." Kankuro said.  
"Hn! Cause you think Kiba will stay with a bastard like you for a long time?" Naruto said with a disdainful tone in his voice. "I'll try, but that doesn't mean I like you..."  
"Fuck I don't like you either fucking brat... but whatever, you'll just see..." Kankuro said as he turned and walked away.

He walked back to Kiba's place and made its way in the house. As soon as he sat feet into the house, he heard Akamaru barking, running down the stairs like a mad guard dog.

"Hey calm down, it's me..." Kankuro told the dog as he took off his shoes.  
"Kankuro? Is it you?" Kiba called from his room.  
"Yes, it's me..." Kankuro said as he left the bags on the table and walked up the stairs to Kiba's room. "So... you calmed down?" Kankuro asked as he saw the boy who was still in bed.  
"Yeah... sorry, I just over reacted." Kiba said.  
"Yes you did... now, get up, I'm preparing breakfast." Kankuro answered leaning against the door frame.  
"I'm coming." Kiba said as he got out of the bed exposing his naked body to Kankuro who swiftly turned his head to watch somewhere else.  
"Come on, you can put on some clothes or at least wait until I'm out of the room you Mutt..." Kankuro said.  
"Yeah, who are you trying to fool, I know you like seeing me naked!" Kiba said.  
"Look after what happened last night and this morning, I'd rather not see you like that..." Kankuro answered as he looked over the drawer and tossed Kiba a pair of boxer shorts.  
"I see..." Kiba said.  
"Don't take it personally Mutt... I just can't take it today..." Kankuro said as he walked out of the room.

He headed down stairs and start preparing breakfast.

"Hope you like pancakes 'cause that's what you'll be eating Mutt!" Kankuro said loud enough for the boy to ear it.  
"I do, but I'm not hungry so-" Kiba said.  
"Well you'll eat and you'll enjoy it, I didn't go all the way there with that Naruto brat just for you to skip on breakfast." Kankuro said.  
"Whatever, I'm not eating..." Kiba said childishly.  
"Don't make me force you! You'll regret it!" Kankuro said as he started to mix all the ingredients in a large bowl.  
"Yeah right, you'll force me like you did last night?" Kiba asked as he walked down the stairs with a plain look on his face.  
"FUCK, NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Kankuro yelled as he let go of the bowl and pushed Kiba angrily against a wall causing the whole kitchen to shake. He pulled the boy on the tip of his toes by his shirt. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF YOU BEING SO... ARGH what's the fucking point... just... I'm going 'home'..." Kankuro said as he let go of Kiba and walked up the stairs leaving everything behind.

He garbed all his stuff, putted his scrolls on his back and charged down the stairs angrily.

"So... you're... going?" Kiba asked with a sad expression on his face.  
"Why the fuck do YOU care anyways." Kankuro said as he putted on his shoes.

Kiba's mind was racing; what could he do to keep the jonin from leaving… He suddenly got an idea; he grabbed the older ninja's hat playfully and ran upstairs with it. 'He won't be leaving without his hat that's for sure!'

"Whatever, Mutt! Keep it, I'll get another one back in Suna!" Kankuro yelled in the house as he opened the door.

'He won't... leave?... He's kidding... he's coming back to get his hat!' Kiba tried to convince himself. After a bit, nothing... he was gone. Kiba ran down the stairs almost falling head over heels, he could feel tears building up again in his eyes. He ran out the house, through the wood, bare feet.

"Kankuro! Come back! I-... I'm sorry! Please!" Kiba screamed as he run out side followed by a confused Akamaru.

Kankuro wasn't there anymore. He was already heading for the gate fast and didn't care about his hat or his face paint; he just wanted to get the hell back to Suna. 'Home sweet home! I miss Suna so fucking much! I don't have any problem there!' he thought to himself as he walked toward the gate. He then heard Kiba screaming behind him.

"Kankuro! Please! Don't leave!" Kiba screamed.

'Do not turn your head, just keep on walking; he can't follow you outside of Konoha without the permission of the Hokage... just, keep on moving.' Kankuro thought to himself trying to concentrate on the path in front of him.

"KANKURO, YOU FUCKING BAKA!" Kiba screamed even louder, everyone was now looking at him except Kankuro who kept on walking.

"Baka, you're coming back... right?... I... still have your... hat..." Kiba said more to himself since Kankuro was too far to hear him. His eyes were filled with tears as he realized that the puppeteer wasn't coming back, he held on to the hat and turned away. He walked straight into Shikamaru.

"Hey what's all that noise? ... 'You OK?" Shikamaru asked as he saw Kiba almost crying.  
"DO I FUCKING LOOK OK TO YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kiba answered as he dashed back home holding on to the hat trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

Akamaru staid there watching Kankuro walking away.

"What's with them, boy?" Shikamaru asked the dog.

Akamaru just ran after Kankuro leaving Shikamaru behind. The teen decided he'd go after Kiba.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba ran into his house, up the stairs and he hid under his bed, crying and swearing. Shikamaru walked in the house without knocking or anything, he went to the boy's bed room and he could hear Kiba through the door, so he knocked softly.

"Can I come in?" Shikamaru asked not really waiting for an answer, just to announce that he was coming in.  
"No! GET - OUT!" Kiba yelled.  
"Look, I don't know what happened-" Shikamaru said as he walked in the room and sat on the bed.  
"And it's none of your business so go - away!" Kiba said, half choking on his tears..  
"Hey, I just want to help! You know Kankuro looked pretty pissed back there... What happened?" Shikamaru asked as he lay on the bed on his stomach, his head hanging from the edge of the bed allowing him to watch under the bed. Kiba was just laying there, on his back staring at the bed.  
"I... don't know... I'm so confuse Shikamaru." He said as he turned his head to see Shikamaru's up side down face.  
"You're going to tell me everything..." Shikamaru said. "... I'm waiting..." He said waiting for an answer. "...Fuck say something, blood is rushing to my head!" He said still waiting for an answer from Kiba.

Kiba dragged himself from under the bed and set next to it, he looked a little more... calm.

"Well that's a good start!" Shikamaru said as he lifted his head back up still sitting on the bed next to his friend.  
"I don't remember what happened last night... and when I woke up this morning, my head was spinning... and my body was in pain..." Kiba paused.  
"... And?" Shikamaru asked, waiting for the rest of the story.  
"Well... I thought he might have... abused... took advantage of me since I was... drunk..." Kiba explained in shame.  
"You told him that? No wonder he's pissed. Look; I don't think Kankuro would have done that... not without your approval..." Shikamaru said trying to put aside the embarrassment of talking about a homosexual relationship with one of his friend.  
"I know now... I know he didn't do anything... I remembered part of it this morning when he was gone, but not enough to say he didn't do anything... But after he yelled at me for blaming him for the 3rd time... I remembered... I'm the one who pushed him..." Kiba said, breaking into tears again.  
"Fuck, now that's troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he put a hand on his forehead closing his eyes.  
"I don't know what to do now... I... I lo-..." Kiba paused; he wanted to say that to Kankuro, not to Shikamaru.

Then they both heard noises downstairs; the door opened and someone rushed in.

"FUCK LET ME GO; I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE YOU FUCKING DOG! LET GO OF MY HAND OR I KILL YOU MYSELF! OOWW! ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO WHAT I-"

Akamaru rushed through the bedroom door holding Kankuro's left bleeding hand in his large jaw.

"TELL HIM TO LET ME GO OR I FUCKING CASTRAT HIM RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Kankuro screamed as he looked into Kiba's eyes with anger.

Kiba looked at him, surprised.

"Kiba, you should tell him what you just told me..." Shikamaru said as he walked toward the door.  
"Hey! Don't leave me alone!" Kiba begged.  
"You got to fix this whole mess your self boy..." Shikamaru said as he walked out the room, leaving the 2 men and the big dog alone.  
"I count to 5, if he doesn't let go of my hand, you're both dead meat!" Kankuro said as he put his other hand on Karasu's scroll.  
"Only if you agree to listen to what I have to say... and by the way you can't do anything with that bleeding hand, don't you need both to operate Karasu?" Kiba said finally controlling his breath.  
"I can handle it with one hand, but fuck the dog's going to get it if I can't use my hand anymore!" Kankuro said with anger and hatred, that made Akamaru growl loudly. "Alright… I'll listen..." Kankuro was forced to answer.  
"Ok Akamaru, you can let go..." Kiba said; the dog obeyed.  
"Fucking dog!" Kankuro said as he kicked the dog's head very lightly, not to hurt him, just to shoo him.  
"Please, sit… When I'm finished, you're free to go and do whatever you want..." Kiba said.  
"Ok, but make it quick; I don't want to be walking back to Suna in the middle of the night..." Kankuro said, pissed.  
"...I'm sorry about last night... I remembered bits of it this morning, like the part that you... fingered me... and I thought it might have gone further, but after you yelled at me, I remembered you stopped... when I told you to... I just feel like..." Kiba confessed, confused in his own words.  
"... So you finally remembered... Good for you! You remember what I told you then?" Kankuro asked.  
"No I don't, tell me." Kiba ordered.  
"I told you I was sorry and that we didn't have to do it if you didn't want to... and you told me that you actually... wanted to... but I stopped... I might be a bit sadistic, but I'm not a rapist... I didn't want it that way... so I stopped... I liked hurting you, but I stopped... I don't want to hurt you, emotionally that is... but you kept on pushing me... accusing me of a thing I could never do to you... Do you know how it feels to be accused of something you could never do, by someone you love and respect?" Kankuro asked as he took off his glove to look at his bloody hand.  
"No... I... I'm so sorry... will you... forgive me?" Kiba asked as tears started to run down his cheeks silently.  
"Only if you... stop crying Mutt..." Kankuro said as he got back on his feet walking toward the door.  
"You're-?" Kiba asked with puppy eyes.  
"No I'm not going anywhere yet, I gotta wash that wound... Stupid dog..." He said as he looked at Akamaru.  
"Wait, I'll get the first aid kit!" Kiba said as he wiped the tears off is face.

As he walked down the stairs, he noticed Shikamaru was still there, he was putting the ingredients for the pancakes in the fridge.

"So... you told him everything?" Shikamaru lazily asked.  
"...Yes, but why are you still here?" Kiba asked.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were safe; he looked really pissed when he walked in so I didn't want him to attack you 'cause I knew you wouldn't attack him back if he did, you love him too much for that... I can see it..." Shikamaru said as he walked to the door and put his shoes back on.  
"Thanks Shikamaru! I owe you one!" Kiba said.  
"You don't owe me anything; now go take care of 'your' wounded..." Shikamaru said as he walked out the door.

Kiba grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink in the kitchen and ran back upstairs. Kankuro was washing the blood off his hand in the bathroom sink.

"Is it bad?" Kiba asked with concern.  
"I've had worst than that; I'll be able to use my hand by tomorrow." Kankuro said, taking a closer look at his wound.  
"So you won't be defenseless on you way to Suna." Kiba said as he looked at the older teen in his dark green eyes.  
"You're the one who brings it up now!" Kankuro said.  
"I know... its ok... I won't cry anymore…" Kiba said.  
"I probably will... not in front of you though... I'm not as weak as you are!" Kankuro chuckled.  
"Hey what is that suppose to mean you... Doll-Boy!" Kiba said as he poor some alcohol on the fresh wound.  
"Oow! Ass hole! That hurts!" Kankuro said as he pulled his hand away from Kiba.  
"I know... but I thought you could handle it, since you're thaat strong, but if you're such a pussy-" Kiba started, teasing Kankuro.  
"Shut up! I'll show you who's the Pussy!" Kankuro said as he pushed Kiba against the counter softly with his other hand.

Kankuro grabbed Kiba's tight with is right hand and pushed him forcing him to sit on the counter. He grabbed the back of Kiba's head with his wounded hands and kissed him softly. When he opened his mouth to get some air, Kiba slipped his tongue in his mouth. They kissed for almost a minute, playing with each others tongue. Kiba, who started to feel his arousal, had to break the kiss for some air.

"I... I love you Kankuro-Koi!" Kiba whispered. 'I did it, I said it!' he thought as he blushed.  
"I love you just as much Mutt..." Kankuro answered placing his wounded hand on the boy's cheek, tracing the red triangle with his thumb.

Kiba leaned down and kissed him again. Kankuro let Kiba do as he pleased until they were both in need of air again.

"Aren't you hungry by now?" Kankuro asked softly, thinking about the breakfast they both forgot about an hour ago.  
"I am... but not for food..." Kiba said with an evil smile showing his large teeth.  
"Better not making me regret this one later Mutt!" Kankuro said as he started to unzip Kiba's jacket.  
"Don't worry, I know what I want... and I want it now..." Kiba answered as he jumped off the counter to go to his bedroom, forcing Kankuro to follow him.

Once they were in the room, Kiba pushed Kankuro on the bed and went back to close the door and locked Akamaru outside of the room. He went back to Kankuro and tried to find out how to take off his dark cloths.

"It's in the back..." Kankuro said softly as he set up on the bed.

Kiba moved his hands behind the sand-ninja's back and unzipped his clothing moving his cold hand on Kankuro's back. Kankuro was now unzipping Kiba's sorts and sliding his hand under the clothing. before moving on to anything, he help Kiba by taking off the upper part of his own cloth, then his arms and hands were free to do whatever he wanted. He passed his hand under Kiba's mesh shirt and pulled on it softly to take it off. Kiba lifted his arms to let Kankuro take it off. He kissed Kankuro's neck and ear once he was free from his shirt. He then swiftly took off his own pants showing his arousal proudly through his boxer shorts.

"Kami, you're so slow..." Kiba said to Kankuro when he dropped his pants on the floor.  
"I just want to enjoy every second... don't be so hasty..." Kankuro answered as he took care of the kid's boxer.

Kiba then managed to take off Kankuro's clothing completely, revealing the older teen's arousal.

"If you could see the sight I have right now... you're so...Yummy..." Kankuro said as he reached for Kiba's perfectly tanned chest.  
"Stop talking!" Kiba said as he jumped on top of Kankuro kissing him. He pushed him down on the bed, pressing a hand on his chest.  
"What do you think you're doing Mutt?" Kankuro asked softly, breaking the kiss.  
"You said last night... that you'd let me be the seme... so be a good uke and lay down..." Kiba said with a large smile showing his ever so large teeth. His finger nails had grown into sharp claws too.

'I wish he could have forgotten that part...' Kankuro thought to himself as the idea of getting that tight ass kicked back in his mind.

The wild looking Kiba was now working his way down to Kankuro's arousal, kissing and licking every part of his body. All of his senses were better then ever, he could smell Kankuro's fear and excitement of being fucked for the first time of his life. He didn't tease the nipples for too long, he really wanted to get to the point quickly. When he got to Kankuro's member, he softly bit his inner thigh with his sharp teeth and moved back to Kankuro's cock, with a long lick; he made his way to the head and put it all in his mouth sucking it slowly.

"Ahh..hmm... Kiba... you're... aah... so-good..." Kankuro moaned.

Kiba was sucking it faster and faster, Kankuro could hear the boy's deep throat noise, and that made the whole thing even better. After a while, Kiba paused to lick his own fingers. 'Fuck that's it... no turning back now...' Kankuro thought to himself as he saw the boy moving his fingers to his entrance.

"OH Kamii!" Kankuro almost screamed as Kiba slipped his 2 clawed fingers at the same time in him. "Don't be so hasty, that hurt!" he said biting his lower lips.  
"You deserve it!" Kiba said softly as he started is scissor motion with his finger almost ripping the inside of Kankuro.  
"I-... I was gentle last night... you're just... Hmm... Ahh... fucking... wild... Ahh!" Kankuro moaned in pain.  
"Sorry... Koi..." Kiba answered as he slipped a 3rd finger impatiently inside his lover.  
"Aaammhh... Ki-Kiba... I... I'm rea- aah... ready!" Kankuro moaned loudly thinking his cock wouldn't be as painful as these claws.  
"Kami, don't be so hasty..." Kiba said to tease him a little.  
"You have... Lube...?" Kankuro asked softly.  
"No... Never thought I'd be doing... this..."  
"Shit this is going... Hmm... to be painful... but... Ahhh!" Kankuro moaned as Kiba removed his fingers from him a little too fast.

Kiba then got back on his knees spreading Kankuro's legs. He licked his own hand letting a lot of saliva on it and spread it on his really hard member and moved a little close to the entrance.

"You ready?" Kiba asked.  
"T- That won't work, Kiba..." Kankuro answered  
"Kami, you're such a pussy, isn't that what you were about to do to me last night?" Kiba said angrily, he really wanted it badly. "Ok just wait for a second, I'll find something." he said as he noticed the slight pout on his boyfriend's face.

Kiba left, running across the corridor naked. His mind was racing; he was wondering what he could use as lubricant.

"You didn't see anything!" Kiba told Akamaru who was looking at him.

He suddenly had an idea; he ran to the bathroom and took a hand full of liquid soap and ran back to his bedroom and applied the soap on himself.

"I'm back Kanky!" He said as he walked back in the bedroom.

Kankuro was still waiting for him. They both needed it so much.

"You found something?" Kankuro asked.  
"Yes I did!" Kiba said softly as he got closer to him. "But I have to redo everything from the start now..." He said as he slipped two fingers back in Kankuro.  
"Kami! This... aah...!" Kankuro cried again. "Why do you... have to do it like that... Ahh..." Kankuro asked in pain.  
"Because I like... That look on your face." Kiba said with a seductive and evil smile showing his large teeth again.  
"You're so... AAhh... hmm.." Kankuro moaned as Kiba moved the 3rd finger in again to stretch him a little more.  
"You ready now?" Kiba asked.  
"I think… so..." Kankuro answered as Kiba moved his finger out, slowly this time.

Kiba then entered Kankuro slowly, making sure not to hurt him to much. Kankuro screamed in pain trying in vain not to cry. Kiba paused when he was half way in.

"You ok?" He asked softly.  
"Ye-yes... don't st-... stop!" Kankuro said in pain, it was just more painful when he stopped.  
"You... tell me if you don't-" Kiba said.  
"I'm not... a-AAh... Pussy..." Kankuro said with a smile through his tears.

Kiba moved Kankuro's leg up his shoulders and started going in and out really slowly until he saw that Kankuro was getting used to the pain. Actually Kankuro started to like it more then he thought he would; he could feel pleasure building up in his stomach as he let the younger teen taking advantage of his body. He never felt anything like that before, he was enjoying it too much to feel any kind of shame; what would his family think if only they knew what he was doing…

"Har-HARder... Fasterrr...Hmmmm..." he said through all his moans as he felt his soft spot being hit so many times.

Kiba obeyed, as he grabbed Kankuro's hard cock in his and hand started masturbating him at the same time, his other hand was roughly pulling Kankuro back to him to meet every thrust, his claws were accidentally ripping the skin from the Suna native's shoulder every now and then. Kankuro had one hang tugging on the sheet under him and his other hand was fisted behind Kiba's head, unconsciously pulling at Kiba's hair.

"Aah... K-kibaa... I... I'll come soon... Aaaah! Don't... Don't slow down!" Kankuro moaned loudly, letting his hand travel down Kiba's back, scratching the boy's back slightly.

Kankuro loved it; it didn't take long before he came all over his muscular body and also on Kiba's hand. The leaf ninja felt the muscles tightening around his cock and came a few seconds later, filling Kankuro's tight ass with his semen.

"You taste so good..." Kiba said as he licked his semen covered hand seductively.

Kiba's head was spinning from the excitement and the lack of blood going to his head during the last 15 minutes, so he laid down on Kankuro who was still in bliss from what happened a moment ago. Kiba's features were going back to normal as he regained control of his mind; blood circulation going back to normal.

"Kankuro... I... I love you... I really do!" Kiba whispered as he was trying to regulate his breath.  
"I know you do... I love you too, or I'd never have let you do 'this' to me..." Kankuro answered with a smile.  
"I'm happy you did..." Kiba said listening to the heart beat of his boyfriend.  
"You're aware that we're not even anymore, right?" Kankuro asked softly.  
"Yes... I know... I'll repay you anyway you want, as many times as you want!" Kiba mindlessly said.  
"That's gonna be interesting!" Kankuro said with an evil smile. The tone in his voice almost made Kiba regret what he just said.  
"...anyways, you're sticky, go take a shower, I'll go after you!" Kiba ordered to change the subject as he rolled off his boyfriend.  
"Aww don't you want to come with me?" Kankuro asked.  
"The shower is way too small." Kiba said.  
"That's the best part of it!" Kankuro said as he pushed himself up and walked to the door.

Kiba followed him to the bathroom neither of them cared about wearing cloths, they knew Kiba's mother would be gone for a couple of days and Hanna was at the vet center. Kiba turned on the water and regulated it to a comfortable temperature and stepped in the shower followed by Kankuro. They washed each others body making sure not to miss a single spot. Kankuro became really stiff when he felt Kiba's hand going near his ass.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked as he noticed his boyfriend reaction.  
"N-nothing... I'm still feeling... the pain." Kankuro answered.  
"Am I that bad?" Kiba asked concerned.  
"No no! It's not that; you were perfect! I just think your claws might have been a little too much for me..." Kankuro said as he washed the blood of his right shoulder.  
"I didn't even notice I had my dog feature, I'm sorry... I'll try to control it next time..." Kiba said softly as he rest his head on Kankuro's shoulder.  
"The water's getting cold, we should get out..." Kankuro said, wrapping his arms around the boy.  
"I don't care... you're keeping me warm..." Kiba said, sinking in the embrace.  
"Well I'm freezing Mutt..." Kankuro answered.  
"Ok then..." Kiba said as he turned of the water. "Actually, I'm getting hungry now, what's for breakfast again?" he asked.  
"I totally forgot about that... it was Banana, Litchi and Chocolate pancakes, but I forgot to put everything in the fridge..." Kankuro said.  
"Shikamaru did it before he left; you still want to prepare it for me?" Kiba asked as he walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  
"Anything you want!" Kankuro answered as he dried his hair with a towel.


	9. Chapter 9

They both went back to the bedroom to get dressed, just in case someone walks in the house, and went back down in the kitchen. Kankuro was cooking while Kiba and Akamaru were just there, staring at him, both for different reason though.

"Talk about a time to have breakfast, it's almost 2..." Kankuro said.  
"Are you serious? ...I wish this day would never end..." Kiba said looking down on the floor.  
"Yeah I wish I could stay longer too Mutt... But I'll be back! And when ever you have business in Suna, you can come to my place!" Kankuro said trying to cheer the boy up.  
"Yeah I guess you're right..." Kiba said as Kankuro place a large plate in front of him. "That looks delicious! Those are my favourites"  
"I know, Naruto told me... lucky, he was there 'cause I would have brought you some dog food for breakfast!" Kankuro answered laughing.  
"Arf Arf!" Akamaru said as Kankuro gave him pieces of meat he brought back from the market.  
"No I didn't forget you, stupid dog..." he said talking to Akamaru.  
"I wont wind, I woul hafe forche you tho eath ith thoo" Kiba said with his mouth full.  
"Eat and then talk, I can't understand anything you're saying... jeez your mom was right you really eat like a pig!" Kankuro said.  
"Heay whath was thath shupoje thoo- ... What was that suppose to mean!" Kiba said.  
"You know what I mean..." Kankuro answered sitting at the table next to his boyfriend. They both eat there meal quietly.  
"Hey what about I call some friends over and we watch a movie later?" Kiba asked as he finished the last bite of his breakfast.  
"Sounds good to me…" Kankuro answered finishing his plate as well.  
"Ok, I'll call Shikamaru, Naruto, a Shino and Hinata, that's fine with you?" Kiba asked.  
"I guess that's ok..." Kankuro said as he remembered how much Shino hated him.  
"Don't worry; Shino doesn't hate you that much..." Kiba said as he brings all the dishes to the dish washer.  
"Well he does hate me, that's enough..." Kankuro said.  
"He'll get over it. By the way it was delicious!" Kiba said getting closer to Kankuro. "And you should wash you're cloths, you didn't wash you cloths from yesterday and you smell..." Kiba said before kissing him softly on the cheek.  
"I can't smell anything?" Kankuro answered tugging on his shirt to smell it.  
"Well I can..." Kiba said.  
"I have nothing else to wear..." Kankuro said.  
"Hang on..." Kiba said as he ran the stairs and up to his room. Kiba came back downstairs a couple of seconds later.  
"There, now go wash you cloths!" Kiba ordered as he handed a mesh shirt and a pair of black pants he had in his bed room.  
"..." Kankuro didn't say anything looking at Kiba with a 'Are you serious?' look.  
"The mesh shirt is stretchable and the pants are a bit too loose for me. I don't have anything else that'd fit you so don't complain!" Kiba said.  
"Are you saying I'm fat or something?" Kankuro answered angrily.  
"No, but you're bigger than me that's for sure... so try it on!" Kiba ordered, shoving the cloths in Kankuro's arms.  
"*Sight* Whatever..." Kankuro answered as he walked upstairs to get change in the bedroom.

Kiba walked to the living room and called his friend over. Kankuro walked down the stairs with his dirty cloths in his hands and headed for the laundry room. When he came back in the living room Kiba was in front of the TV with Akamaru at his side, going through all his movies.

"So, does it fit?" Kiba asked without looking at Kankuro.  
"Yes, but..." Kankuro answered, not really happy about what he has to wear.  
"But what?" Kiba asked as he turned his head to look at the older teen.  
"You can see my nipples through that thing! What's the point in wearing a shirt if it doesn't at least hide that?" Kankuro asked.  
"I think it fits you perfectly, so you keep it on!" Kiba said with authority.  
"Whatever... What movies are we watching?" Kankuro asked as he took off the mesh shirt and threw it on the couch.  
"What do you want to watch?" Kiba asked trying to look interested in the movies in front of him.  
"You have horror movies?" Kankuro asked as he sat down next to him, reading the back of a random movie he picked.  
"... I don't like horror movies that much..." Kiba said.  
"Why! You scared?" Kankuro asked looking at Kiba with a cocky smile.  
"N-no! I just... it's too predictable..." Kiba answered as he looked away as if Kankuro could read through his lie.  
"Come on! My puppets are more scary then most of the horror movies out there! Can we watch an horror movie? Pretty please?" Kankuro tried to convince Kiba.  
"...at one condition! You keep the fishnet shirt on!" Kiba said with a smile, looking at his boyfriend seductively.  
"Whatever! I'll get the worst horror movie on earth for that!" Kankuro said as he got out of the living room.  
"Well I don't think I have any horror movies here... so..." Kiba said trying to find a good reason not to listen to a horror movie.  
"Whatever, I'll go rent it! You're not getting out of this one so easily Mutt!" Kankuro said as he ran upstairs to take is face paint and to the bathroom to apply it and walked back downstairs.  
"You're going out wearing that?" Kiba asked.  
"Yes, what's wrong with that, you told me it fits me perfectly right?" Kankuro said as he jumped in his shoes.  
"Yes it does, but I though you said..." Kiba said.  
"I don't care, people can think what they want for all I care... anyways, I'll be right back!" Kankuro said as he walked out the door.

It was really cloudy and dark outside 'Better make it quick before it starts raining' Kankuro thought to himself. Kankuro walked down the street really fast, he noticed a video store when he was walking to the market with Naruto earlier this morning. 15 minutes later, he was back at Kiba's place with the movie.

"I'm back!" Kankuro said as he walked in the house.

No answer; Kiba wasn't in the living room anymore. Kankuro walked upstairs to see if he was in his room and only saw Akamaru in front of the close door. Kankuro opened the door quietly just enough to see Kiba on his bed; his pants were lying on the floor, his hand slowly going up and down his shaft. Kiba stopped as he noticed Kankuro was in the door way.

"Can I... come in?" Kankuro asked softly as he opened the door.

Kiba blushed and pulled his pants over himself.

"So once a day is not enough?" Kankuro asked with a smile as he got closer to the boy closing the door behind him, leaving the dog outside the room again.

Kankuro pushed him back on the bed and grabbed the pants before throwing them to the floor.

"You know you could have waited for me..." Kankuro said looking at Kiba in his eyes. Kiba was too embarrassed to answer.

Kankuro got on his knees in front of Kiba grabbed Kiba's hard member and started to masturbate him, and soon was sucking it. Kiba was almost done when he walked in so it didn't take long before he came in Kankuro's mouth. Kankuro swallowed everything it didn't taste that bad so he could handle it.

"That was fast…" Kankuro said as he get back up on his feet with a satisfied smile and give back Kiba's pant.  
"Sorry... I... you're so... sexy wearing my cloths!" Kiba said blushing even more.  
"T-thanks, you should go wash this though..." Kankuro said pointing at Kiba's cock now purple because of the face paint.  
"And you should go brush you teeth... you smell like sex..." Kiba said, as he said that, they heard Akamaru running down the stairs barking.

"That was a close one!" Kiba said as he heard someone knocking at the front door. "Go brush you teeth, I'll wash this off later..." he said as he put his pants back on and rushed downstairs.

Kankuro went to brush his teeth and walked down the stairs to go meet Kiba and who ever had just walked in. It was Naruto.

"Nice out fit, Doll-boy!" Naruto said.  
"Better than yours, you know, ninjas are suppose to be quiet and unnoticeable, how do you manage to do that with your big mouth and that flashy orange outfit fucking Brat?" Kankuro asked to piss him off.  
"Come on guys, don't start again..." Kiba said.  
"He started it!" Kankuro answered childishly looking away.  
"Don't be such a child Kankuro!" Kiba said, reaching for the Suna ninja's hand.  
"Anyways, where are the others?" Naruto asked looking away as well.  
"On there way here I guess..." Kiba answered.  
"They better make it fast; it started raining as soon as I walked in the wood..." Naruto stated.

Two seconds later they heard someone knocking at the door. It was Shino and Hinata.

"Hey there, long time no see!" Kiba said to his team mates.  
"Yes, I guess since you're hanging out with 'him'..." Shino said glaring at Kankuro.  
"See I told you it wasn't a good idea!" Kankuro said as he walked in the living room. "*Sight* Whatever..." Kiba said.  
"Y-you guy should try to... try to get along for once..." Hinata said talking to Shino and Kankuro.  
"I can get along with anyone, as long as they don't poison me..." Shino answered.  
"I already told you I'm sorry! it was that or you kill me with those bugs of yours... and it was a fucking order, anyone who got in our way- Anyways, its not my fault if I out smarted you!" Kankuro said.  
"Whatever..." Was Shino's last words for a while.  
"You know, that's kind of true Shino!" Naruto said.  
"Wow, the great Uzumaki defending me!" Kankuro said with sarcasm.  
"Lets just start the movies damn it!" Kiba said, starting to regret having all his friends over.  
"Sh-shikamaru is coming right? We're not- waiting for him?" Hinata asked shyly.  
"Well he's always late anyways..." Naruto answered before they heard a knock on the door.  
"Well not this time I guess!" Kiba said as he open the door.

Shikamaru was soaked from head to toes.

"So... Cold..." Shikamaru said as he walked in the house.  
"I'll get you a towel, you want dry cloths?" Kiba asked.  
"I'll pass; just give me a towel please..." Shikamaru said.  
"Ok, you all go in the living room, I'll be there in a second, you can start the movies if you want." Kiba said as he walk up the stairs to go to the bathroom to get a towel for Shikamaru but also to wash the paint under is pants.

"So how many movies do we have?" Naruto asked.  
"Three... we have 2 funny movies and one horror movie..." Kankuro said.  
"Let's start with the funny one right there, the one about the maid getting pranked by the little boy!" Naruto said.  
"Whatever, we'll have to watch them all anyways." Shikamaru said.

Naruto putted the movie on and ran to the couch before anyone could get there.

"Haha! I take the couch!" Naruto yelled lying on the couch.  
"That's not really gentlemen of you; you should at least let the lady sit with you." Kankuro said talking about Hinata who was visibly embarrassed.  
"Oh sorry Hinata, you can sit next to me if you want!" Naruto said as he set up to make some room for her next to him.  
"T-thanks..." Hinata said as she set next to him.

Shino set down on the floor next to the couch and didn't talk to anyone.

"So... how's your sister going?" Shikamaru asked Kankuro.  
"Ah, she's doing fine, she busy with all the missions that she get, but she's doing ok... She looks a bit lonely though..." Kankuro answered.  
"I see..." Shikamaru said.  
"You know you can go visit her when you have time, she'd be happy!" Kankuro said with a wink.  
"I'll sure do, but I don't have time myself..." Shikamaru said.  
"I'm not asking any explanations, I'm just saying you should..." Kankuro said.  
"There, use that blanket Shikamaru, I can't find any clean towel anywhere." Kiba said as he walked in the living room and hand him a blanket.  
"That's even better!" Shikamaru said as he wrapped the blanket around him.  
"I think you should get one for everyone, we'll wait for you to start the movie." Kankuro said as he looked at his boyfriend.  
"Ok..." Kiba said as he walked out of the living room.  
"Soo... Shino, you still mad at me?" Kankuro awkwardly asked looking at Shino.  
"No... I just don't have anything to tell you..." Shino answered as he looked away.  
"... Ok well that's good to know you don't hate me!" Kankuro answered.  
"Hey I don't have enough for everyone, we'll have to share!" Kiba said as he walked back in the living room.

He gave one to Hinata and Naruto on the couch, one to Shino and the other one would be for him and Kankuro since Shikamaru already had his own. So they started the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

No one seems to enjoy the movie except Naruto who was laughing out loud. Hinata was just silent as usual, Shino was probably sleeping behind his sun glasses, Shikamaru was definitely sleeping, Kiba was teasing his boyfriend from under the blanket and Kankuro was concentrating not to react to his boyfriend suggestive touch. Once the movie was finished, everyone (except Naruto) Agreed on never watching that movie again.

"Let's put on the other one! Oh by the way you can stay here for tonight, I don't think it's going to stop raining before late tonight." Kiba said to all the others noticing the pouring rain outside.  
"Yeah, so we can hear you both- Ooow!" Naruto said as Shikamaru hit him really hard in the stomach with the back of his hand without even looking at him.

No one reacted to Naruto's comment except Kankuro who just gave him a death glare.

"So, what about we just watch the other movie already!" Kiba said trying to break the awkward silence Naruto had created.  
"Yeah, let's watch the Horror movie!" Kankuro said with excitement.  
"*Sight* whatever..." Kiba said.  
"What's wrong, you scared!" Naruto asked.  
"No I'm not! Jeez..." Kiba said as he get up to put it on.

So they watched the horror movie. Shino has his usual, no expression showing on his face. Hinata was hiding behind the blanket while Naruto has his arm around her to make her feel safe. The only reason she wasn't blushing or passing out was because she was too scared to notice that. Shikamaru was just disgusted by the movie while Akamaru just didn't care so much about the movie; he just lay on the floor. Kiba was shitting his pants trying to hide behind Kankuro who was enjoying the movie.

"How can you watch this?" Kiba whispered gripping tightly on his boyfriends arm.  
"I just open my eyes and pay attention... Oh shit she's so dead!" Kankuro answered, still focusing on the movie he had watched so many times. "Are you scared?" he ten asked, now focusing his attention to the boy next to him.  
"N-no... well... Maybe a little... Ah fuck something moved behind her!" Kiba said hiding his face in the blanket.  
"Come on mutt that's just a movie!" Kankuro said after a moment as he noticed the boy wasn't coming out from under the blanket.  
"I don't care; I don't want to watch it anymore!" Kiba said through the blanket.  
"Whatever, be nice and give me a hand job while you're there!" Kankuro said laughing. "Hey that was a joke you dumbass!" he almost yelled as he felt the boy slip his hand in his pants.  
"Go get a room!" Naruto said angrily, kicking Kankuro's shoulder from the couch. Kiba giggled under the blanket.

Once the movie ended, Hinata noticed Naruto's harm around her and she almost fainted.

"Woa Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked with concern.  
"Y-yeah... I just- it's nothing... I'm ok..." Hinata answered. 'I better not tell him, he'll let go of me for sure...' She thought to herself.  
"You sure, you need water or something?" Kiba asked, he finally came out from his cozy hiding spot.  
"N-no... I'm ok.." She said again.  
"Fine, if you need something, just ask!" Kiba said.  
"I will..." She answered.

It was getting really late and the rain didn't stop so they all decided to sleep there. Naruto decided to make himself comfortable on the couch, he laid down and lift Hinata on top of him so she doesn't have to go sit on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her. She was now crimson and wanted to scream, but she didn't say anything, or even moved for that mater. Shikamaru who was almost dry, but still really cold, was laid down on his stomach facing the TV with the blanket covering his head. Shino didn't move at all. Akamaru was now sleeping in an awkward position, lying on his back against Kankuro's leg and Kiba's finger were laced in his white companion's fur, his head resting on Kankuro's lap. Kankuro was scratching the back of his head and neck.

"So who's putting on the next movie?" Kiba said lazily scratching Akamaru's belly.  
"Alright I'll go..." Shino said as he got up.  
"Thanks Shino!" Kankuro said.

They all watched the movie silently, they were all so tired; it was almost 1:30 in the morning. As Kankuro scratched the back of Kiba's neck, he remembered he didn't show him his chakra concentration trick, he didn't notice the boy was in a deep slumber. After a bit, Kiba let go a long and loud purr noise that everyone could here. Shikamaru turn his head.

"Yes, he purr... don't tell him you heard that... he'll kill me..." Kankuro said slightly embarrassed as he noticed everyone was watching.  
"I sure will tell him, Doll-Boy!" Naruto said bringing back Hinata down to earth since she was falling asleep as well.  
"Keep it down brat, your girlfriend is trying to get some shut eye..." Kankuro answered.  
"Hn!" Naruto did as he closed his eye, not paying attention to the movie anymore, bringing Hinata's head back against his chest.

They watched the rest of the movie quietly, mostly because everyone was falling asleep. When the movie ended, Hinata and Naruto were both sleeping tight as well as Kiba and Akamaru.

"If you want, you guys can go sleep in his sister's and mother's bed." Kankuro said as he lifted up Kiba and carried him bridal style to his room. The boy didn't wake up, but Akamaru did and followed Kankuro.  
"That's a good idea, I'm not going back home with that storm..." Shikamaru said.  
"Same here, good night..." Shino said as he walked to Tsume's bed room.  
"Sleep well..." Kankuro said as he walked up the stairs, leaving Hinata and Naruto sleeping on the couch.

Kankuro laid the boy on his bed, Akamaru jumped on the bed as well. The older teen than went to the bathroom to take off his face paint. Once he was back in the room, Akamaru just looked at him as he silently gathered everything he had and put it all together, so he could leave easily in the morning. Once everything was packed, eccept what he'd need in the morning, he turned off the light and went to bed next to his Mutt. He pushed Akamaru away slightly.

"You'll have him for yourself for the next few weeks, so move…" Kankuro whispered softly as he felt Akamaru resist to stay on the bed. Akamaru gave up and jumped off the bed and slept on the floor. Kankuro fell asleep not long after.

"Kankuro... Kankuro" Kiba whispered as he softly shook his boyfriend  
"uuh, what is it..." Kankuro half moaned as he opened his eyes.  
"I'm having nightmares over nightmares because of you're stupid idea of watching that movie, will you stay awake until I fall asleep please?" Kiba asked.  
"What the... *Sight* I guess you won't let me sleep if I don't agree right?" Kankuro asked.  
"No I won't..." Kiba said childishly.  
"*sigh* Come here..." Kankuro said as he roughly grabbed the boys left arm and pull him close to him. "What can I do to make you shut your eyes and shut you mouth...?" Kankuro said lazily as he wrapped his arms around Kiba.  
"I don't know... I just don't want to-" before Kiba could finish his sentence he heard Kankuro softly snoring. "Kankuro..." he said softly to wake him up.  
"Uuh.. I-I'm not sleeping..." Kankuro said softly.  
"Yes you were!" Kiba answered.  
"Please Mutt... I have a long day tomorrow... Close you're eyes and sleep... or at least let me sleep..." Kankuro said softly.  
"I don't want to sleep; time goes away to fast when I'm asleep..." Kiba said.

Kankuro didn't answer; he was too tired, so he fell asleep. Kiba didn't wake him up this time; he just stared at him until he fell asleep too.

Early in the morning, Kankuro woke up first as he planed. He moved away from Kiba slowly to make sure he wouldn't wake up. As soon as he left the bed, Akamaru woke up and jumped on the bed to go sleep next to his best friend. Kankuro really didn't want to see Kiba cry again so he went to the bathroom, pied, applied his face paint, went downstairs to get his clean cloths, got dressed, went to the kitchen to steel some stuff to eat on his way back home. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a little note for Kiba. He went back upstairs in Kiba's room, he was still sleeping, he putted the note on his side of the bed and kissed Kiba's forehead. "I'll miss you Mutt! See you soon, I hope..." he said softly not to wake him up. He went back to the door, grabbed his puppets and made his way down stairs. He walked around the house to see if everyone was sleeping, put on his shoes and walked out of the house.

Kankuro made his way through the quiet village. It was only 5 in the morning, but he thought it would be a little more crowded then that; the streets were empty. The ground was still wet and the sky was covered with clouds, but at least it stopped raining. He walked through the gate and left Konoha.

When he woke up, Kiba noticed that Kankuro wasn't in the room, he looked next to the door, and all his stuff was gone. He tried to stay calm as tears were filling up his eyes, when he noticed the note on he's lover's pillow.

'Hey Kiba, sorry for leaving without saying good bye, I just don't think I could handle seeing you crying, which I'm sure you are doing about now, and I really suck with good byes. Its 4:20 now and I'm pretty sure you won't wake up before 10 so don't even think about going after me you Mutt! I'll probably be far by the time you read this. Don't worry, I'll come back to visit you as soon as I have some days off! You can come visit me anytime you are in Suna too! Tell your mom I said thanks for the hospitality. And thanks for letting me sleep in your bed, it was really... Appreciated! Anyways, I have to go now so take care of yourself, keep yourself out of trouble. Love you!  
-Kankuro'

Kiba was really crying now. Akamaru was sitting next to him on the bed licking his face every now and then to comfort him as he could. Kiba got up, went to the bathroom to pee and came back to his room and laid on his bed to calm down, Akamaru still sitting next to him. After a bit, he heard someone knocking at his door.

"What is it?" Kiba asked trying to sound like he wasn't crying.  
"Kiba? It's me, you ok? " Shikamaru said from behind the door.  
"Y-yes... I'm o-ok..." Kiba answered through his tears.  
"... So, he's gone huh?" Shikamaru asked as he opened the door. Kiba moved his head in Kankuro's pillow and breath deeply as Shikamaru set next to him.

It took 3 days before Kankuro reached Suna, he was exhausted and only wanted to sleep for the next 2 days, but first he had to go announce he was back. After, he headed for his apartment.

"Hey Kankuro, long time no see! We were expecting you back 2 days ago, where were you?" Temari asked as she crossed him in the street.  
"In Konoha... Shikamaru say hi... now I'm going to bed..." Kankuro answered without looking at her as he kept on walking toward his apartment.  
"Shik- What were you doing in Konoha anyways?" She asked as she walked next to him.  
"Just visiting..." Kankuro answered.  
"Visiting... For 3 days... Yeah right!" she said with sarcasm.  
"Just leave me alone..." Kankuro said as he arrived in front of his place.  
"Whatever... I'm off for a couple of days so I'll see you tomorrow!" Temari said as she walked away.

Kankuro unlocked the door of his apartment and locked it back once he was in. He dumped everything on the floor next to his couch and made his way to the bathroom stripping and leaving all his clothing on the floor in the hallway. He'd pick it up later, he was too tired and just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. He got in the shower and washed off the remaining of his face paint and washed himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Kiba, he was annoying, but he missed him a lot for the last 3 days. Once he was clean, he brushed his teeth and when straight to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kankuro had slept a whole day and woke up the day after, it was 10Am and he couldn't sleep anymore and he was really hungry. He remembered that he didn't have anything in his fridge that he could eat without getting food poisoning since he was gone for almost 2 weeks so he decided he'd go to the grocery store to get something to eat; but first he had to get ready, he really needed a shower since the last one he took was on the day he came back home witch was two days ago, and there's no way he'd go out without his face paint in Suna. After he did that, he picked up the cloths that he had left in the hallway two days ago and put it where it belongs and then he got dressed. He putted on his shoes and opened the door.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked in surprise as he saw Kiba sleeping on his porch in front of his door resting his head on Akamaru. He kneeled down to see if the boy was actually sleeping because he wasn't moving at all. Akamaru looked at him and didn't do anything; he was stuck under Kiba's dead weight. Kankuro lift Kiba in his arm and brought him inside, to his bed. Kiba didn't move or said anything, he was sleeping really tight.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you watch over him until I get back here! And no dog in my bed! Understood?" Kankuro said talking to Akamaru.  
"Arf Arf!" Was Akamaru's answer, even though Kankuro couldn't figure out what was the meaning of this, he took it as an agreement from the dog; he couldn't understand the dog, but the dog surly could understand him.

So he left the boy in his room and walked out to go to the grocery store. He was really happy to see his Mutt again, but he was concern about him coming all the way here all by himself. 'What was he thinking... sleeping outside... it's not like Konoha here... He'll get a lecture once he's awake that's for sure...' Kankuro thought to himself, not quite sure how he'd get the dog ninja to understand it was dangerous in Suna.

'Where am I?' Kiba wondered as he woke up. 'Could it be...' "Kankuro!" He exclaimed as he sat straight up in the bed. '*snif snif* yes, it's his place' he plunged his face back in the cozy pillow and smelled it for a bit. He heard Akamaru coming his way.

"Hey Akamaru, where's Kankuro?" Kiba asked raucously.  
"Arf Arf!" was the dog answer.  
"Really, he left you in charge? Hn, what is he thinking leaving his place in charge of a dog…"  
"Arrf Arf grrr" Akamaru protested.  
"Woah don't take it like that, it's just not like him to trust you since he think you're stupid... OOWW! HE thinks you're stupid, not ME!" Kiba said Glaring at Akamaru who had bit his left arm.  
"Anyways, I think I need a little more rest..." Kiba said as he plunged pack under the sheets blocking the sun from his eyes with the blankets over his face.

After a bit, he heard a key unlocking a door. He didn't know his way in the apartment since he hadn't seen it yet, but he jumped out of the bed and ran to the noise. As soon as Kankuro set his feet inside, Kiba jumped on him wrapping his arms around Kankuro's neck who almost dropped all of his package on the floor.

"So you're awake huh?" Kankuro said not really trying to get out of Kiba's embrace.  
"Ah Kankuro-Koi, I missed you so much!" Kiba said holding his boyfriend tight.  
"You know it's only been 5 days right? And what about the 'Don't even think about going after me' notice I left you." Kiba loosen his grip.  
"Well I'm safe and sound! And what do you think I am a wimp? For fuck sakes, I can handle myself!" Kiba said as he let go of Kankuro and walked back to the bedroom he woke up in.  
"How did you think I'd react seeing you in front of my door, I didn't even know if you were alive... fuck, you're stupid... But I'm happy to see you Mutt!" Kankuro said, the first part a little louder and with more authority. He walked to the kitchen to put everything where it's supposed to be.  
"I-... I'm sorry... your door was locked, I couldn't get in..." Kiba said softly.  
"Of course it was, you know for safety! You could have told me you wanted to come to Suna with me... *sight* I thought I'd give you a lecture, but I guess it's useless... just don't go out of your village on your own like that, I don't want to have to go and save your ass again..." Kankuro said as he walked out of the kitchen.  
"I wasn't alone, there's Akamaru, and Shikamaru came with us too! He said he had business in Suna as well..." Kiba explained.  
'hn! He's probably doing my sister by now...' Kankuro thought to himself.  
"I guess if you were with Shikamaru... You know I can't stay mad at you, stupid Mutt!" Kankuro said as he grabbed Kiba by his hair and pulled him close to kiss him.  
"Oow! My-" Kiba couldn't end is sentence cause Kankuro's tongue was already deep in his mouth. Kiba let out a soft moan; he felt like he hadn't kissed Kankuro for months.  
"I missed you too Koi!" Kankuro said as he broke the kiss to get some air and to look at his boyfriend's face; he looked worn out from traveling and sleeping outside for so long, but he always looked so cute.  
"Will you... show me how much you missed me?" Kiba asked with a seductive smile.  
"I was just thinking about that!" Kankuro said as he softly pushed Kiba back in his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, leaving Akamaru out; He wouldn't be able to do it with the dog watching. He took off his hat and went to the window to close the curtains, there was a lot of person in the streets since it was a bit passed 11 Am and it was one of those livable day, not as fresh and cozy as Konoha, but quite livable compared to the rest of the year.

"I bought everything we need this morning..." Kankuro said taking a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. "You're so going to get it for what you did to me last time!" Kankuro said with an evil smile on his painted face.  
"I- I'm sorry..." Kiba said a bit scared.  
"No need to be sorry, I was just warning you..." Kankuro said getting closer to his boyfriend and start taking off his cloths.  
"I- haven't showered since I got here..." Kiba said trying to move away from Kankuro.  
"Then I guess we'll have to finish it in the bathroom!" Kankuro said as he led Kiba to the Bathroom.  
"Kankuro, I-" Kiba couldn't finish.  
"You brought it up, you little tease, so there's no chicken out on that one!" Kankuro said as he got in the bathroom holding Kiba's wrist tightly.

Kankuro prepared the shower for his uke and undressed Kiba slowly, once he was naked Kiba stepped in the shower as Kankuro took off his own cloths to join him in the hot shower. Kankuro grabbed the soap and washed every inches of Kiba's body, moving really slowly near is arousal. Kiba was already really hard from that touch he missed so much and Kankuro was hard as soon as they both stepped in the shower. Seeing the boy arousal, Kankuro grabbed it in his right hand and started to tease him a little bit, he wanted to make the boy ask for more. He moved his face to Kiba's neck and bit down really hard making Kiba moan in pain, spreading his face paint all over the boy's neck. Kankuro loved it, he loved to torture him. Kiba liked to be tortured as well, but he would never admit it; he had too much pride. Kankuro let go of the chunk of flesh he had in his mouth as soon as he felt the warm metallic fluid going to his tongue. It wasn't bad, but Kiba was bleeding a little more than Kankuro thought he would so he washed it of with water and turned off the water since he finished washing Kiba. Kankuro got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried Kiba's wet body and then dried himself before going back to the room.

"Sorry, you're bleeding..." Kankuro said softly as he noticed blood running down slowly on Kiba's chest.  
"I've had worst..." Kiba answered as he close the bedroom door. "Now where were we..." he said going to the bed.

Kankuro got close to him and licked off the thin line of blood that was now halfway down Kiba's chest and was rewarded with one of Kiba's sexy moan. He then pushed him fiercely on the bed and jumped on top of him. 'Kami, you're so cute and you're so getting it today!' Kankuro thought to himself as he looked down to Kiba who was just staring in his eyes as he could read his mind. Kankuro kissed him and moved to the neck and kissed the wound and made his way down on Kiba's chest slowly again. He teased the nipples with his tongue, softly biting them but he didn't hurt Kiba, he was through with his little blood and pain fetish for a bit. He then kept on moving lower and lower until he reached what he was aiming for; Kiba's hard member. Kankuro licked it slowly to reach the head and started to suck it. Kiba moaned in pleasure and grabbed a hand full of Kankuro's hair and helped him regulate his speed.

"Ka-ankuro..." Kiba moaned loudly.

Kankuro lifted his left hand reaching for the lube he had left on the bed before going to the bathroom without letting go of Kiba's cock. He stopped sucking for a bit and covered his right hand with lube; he applied some on his own really hard member and rubbed the rest on his fingers and at Kiba's entrance. He then looked at Kiba in the eyes and forced two fingers inside him. Kiba moaned in pain, but tried to contain it, but Kankuro noticed it and he loved it; this painful expression on his boyfriend's face was priceless. So he slipped a third finger and started to move them around to stretch the hole as much as possible. Kiba was moaning even more, he was almost crying in pain.

"It'll get better..." Kankuro said looking at the boy in the eyes.

Kiba didn't answer; he just hoped the puppeteer was right because it was hell at that moment. Once Kankuro finished stretching Kiba, he moved his finger out slowly and moved a little closer to the entrance. He grabbed Kiba's right shoulder with his left hand and slowly made his way inside the boy.

"Oow-Oow, Kanku- aah..." Kiba moaned.  
"Relax, you're too tight, I can't move..." Kankuro said as he stopped half way in and noticed the boy was panicking.  
"O-Ok..." Kiba said, tears forming in his eyes.

After a bit, Kankuro felt Kiba's muscle relaxing, he could move, so he started thrusting slowly into Kiba who was getting used to the size of his cock. Kiba was moaning more and more with every thrust Kankuro gave. He was starting to enjoy it a lot. After a bit, Kankuro took Kiba's hard cock in his right hand and start pumping him. Kiba was now feeling every muscle of his body getting numb.

"Kankur- AAhh! Pleaase! Go fa- AAH FASTER!" Kiba screamed as he felt his prostate being hit so many time.

Kankuro obeyed and moved faster and faster, going deeper with every thrust. He had waited for this for a little while and was finally having his way with Kiba and god it felt great. Kiba's legs were now tightly wrapped around Kankuro's waist; he had to bring one arm above his head so it didn't hit the headboard with every thrust from his boyfriend. He could feel pleasure building in his stomach and getting ready to blow; it was only a mater of seconds.

"Aahhh! hmm! That's- AAH! So good... ummh" Kiba bit his lower lip with his sharp teeth as he came on his and Kankuro's stomach.

After feeling the warm cum on his stomach and the muscles clench around his cock, Kankuro gave a couple more powerful thrust in Kiba and came too before slowing down until he finally stopped completely and collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

"I told you it'd get better..." Kankuro said after a bit, his head resting on Kiba's chest, not caring about all the sticky cum between them. Before he could say anything else, he heard a little snore sound from his uke. Kiba had fallen asleep, he was exhausted. Kankuro moved away from him slowly to go to the bathroom and came back with a small wet towel to wipe off the cum from Kiba's stomach, the rest he couldn't care less, he'd wash his sheets when Kiba wakes up. He grabbed the blanket that was now at the edge of the bed from all the action and covered Kiba's naked body carefully before he left the room to get something to eat. As soon as he walked out the room, Akamaru went to join his abused master in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

After an hour or so, Kiba woke up. He smelled the food Kankuro had prepare and was really getting hungry, so he got up, put on his boxer and walked to the kitchen. Kankuro was there putting the dishes to the dish washer and Akamaru was eating some leftovers.

"Hey there, sleepy head!" Kankuro said as he noticed Kiba walking in the Kitchen.  
"hm... Hey... you got anything to eat, I'm so hungry!" Kiba said dragging his feet lazily.  
"Yeah, I knew you'd be hungry. Just look in the fridge..." Kankuro said as he walked back to his room to get his hat he had forgotten in the room an hour ago. "I'm going out for a bit, I have to go see Gaara... I hope I don't get another mission just yet... You know it's hard being one of the best ninja in Suna!" He said with a smile as he walked back in the kitchen.  
"Yeah right... as if you, in all people, were the best ninja here!" Kiba answered with a smirk.  
"Hn, like you'd know! Anyways, you wanna come with me? I can show you around a little after!" Kankuro said.  
"Yeah... give me 10 minutes, I have to eat and- Ahh! Oow... get ready..." Kiba said as he sat down at the table to eat his meal, pain slightly shooting up his spine.  
"Sorry... You probably won't be able to walk straight for a bit..." Kankuro laughed.  
"Yeah thanks a lot... fuck that hurt... but it wasn't all that bad..." Kiba said, blushing a little.  
"No, you mean it was great! Come on I know I'm the best, stop lying!" Kankuro said with a large smile on his face.  
"Whatever you say Doll-Boy, it still hurt a lot..." Kiba said.  
"Yeah but you liked it, I could see it in your eyes Mutt! Anyways, hurry up, Gaara'll have my balls if I'm late again..." Kankuro answered as he walked out of the kitchen again.  
"I won't let him..." Kiba muttered before finishing his meal and bringing his plate to the dish washer.

Kiba then quite painfully walked back to the room to get dressed, he hadn't forgotten some clean cloths. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"You coming Mutt I don't have all day!" Kankuro yelled across the apartment.  
"Yeah I'm there in a second!" Kiba answered as he turned off the water and walked to the door followed by Akamaru who didn't want to stay alone.

Kankuro grabbed Kiba's hand as they walked down the street.

"You... you don't care... People will notice..." Kiba said as he noticed some people were actually staring.  
"They can say what ever they want, I couldn't care less... They know they'll regret it if they say anything... beside, they probably wouldn't stare at us like that if you didn't walk funny as you do…" Kankuro answered.  
"Fuck off…" Kiba said as he pushed Kankuro slightly.  
"Haha, sorry Mutt… So, I was wondering... Why did you came here, isn't your mother going to worry about you being here?" Kankuro asked as he forced Kiba to hold his hand again.  
"Well... She…" Kiba tried to explain, trying to walk as normally as possible.  
"Don't tell me you ran away? She'll kill you when you get back to Konoha!"  
"No, she knows I'm here... she also know about us..." Kiba said blushing slightly.  
"You told her?" Kankuro asked in surprise.  
"Well I had to, didn't I? She knew before I told her though..." Kiba said softly looking away.  
"What do you mean she knew?" Kankuro asked.  
"Well she wasn't sleeping on 'that' night..." Kiba said as he blushed a little darker.  
"Oh god! She didn't say anything?" Kankuro asked, sudently worried she'd come after the man who barely just had sex with her son.  
"Well I'll spare you the details, but she already caught Hanna with another girl, though for them it wasn't a serious relation ship, she thought it was the same for us... Than after the worst ass kicking she ever gave me, she came to my room to apologize and that's when Shikamaru called to tell me he just had a mission in Suna and he asked the Hokage-Sama if I could tag along..." Kiba resumed.  
"I see... so I might not be going back to your place for a while then..." Kankuro stated.  
"Why is that?" Kiba asked.  
"Well... Your mom is scary you know... and, I doubt that would happen, but if she-" Kankuro couldn't end his sentence.  
"Aww! Come on! Don't tell me you're scared of her? That's lame!" Kiba said as he started laughing.  
"Well I am... if she tried anything on me, I wouldn't be able to do anything against it, she's your mother! Like I'd knock your mom... and yes she might be frightening me a little…" Kankuro said.  
"Don't worry, I already talked to her, she's not mad at you... she's more annoyed about the Inuzuka bloodline stopping here for me... But, hey, there's always Hanna!" Kiba said trying to sound positive.  
"Yeah... I know what she means though..." Kankuro said staring at the ground.

"Hey Kankuro!" Kankuro turned around to see Temari and Shikamaru holding hands.  
"Hey Temari! How have you been?" Kankuro asked.  
"Lonely since you were sleeping for 2 days straight and Gaara was to busy with his Kazekage duty..." She answered. "Where were you guys going anyways?" She asked.  
"I was going to see his 'highness' himself, Gaara... He wanted me to be there by 3 and... it's 2:50, shit I'll be late..." Kankuro answered speeding up a little.  
"We were going there too... lets be late together, that's... less scary I guess." Temari said.  
"Easy for you to say, he can't threat you to have your balls" Kankuro mindlessly said.  
"Come on you know he wouldn't!" Temari said.  
"I guess..." Kankuro answered. "I see you guys didn't waste any time!" he said looking at his sister and pointing at the small pink hickeys on Temari's neck.  
"Hn! Neither did you fag!" Temari answered pointing at the blood red ones on Kiba's neck.  
"Don't push me Blondie!" Kankuro said drawing his chakra strings out of his fingers.  
"What are you gonna do? Kick my ass?" Temari teased.  
"Ok, Ok! No fighting!" Shikamaru said as he stood between the two. "*Sigh* This is going to be troublesome"  
"Yeah, just calm down..." Kiba said grabbing his lover's right hand pulling him away from his sister.  
"She asked for it... let go!" Kankuro said pulling his hand away from Kiba's.  
"*sigh* Whatever, go ahead and fight, then you'll have a good reason for being late." Kiba said as he looked away letting his boyfriend loose.

Akamaru was barking loudly for them to stop. After a couple of punches, bit, hair pulling, strangle and scratches, Shikamaru decided he had enough and broke the fight before Kankuro could decapitate Temari.

"Ok now you two just stop that already! Fuck I'm happy I don't have a brother or sister..." Shikamaru said leading his girlfriend away from the fight.  
"I'm not finished; I'll kill this fucking fag once and for all!" Temari screamed trying to reach for Kankuro's hair again, scratching the air with her finger nails. Kankuro just grinned at her.

Kiba and Shikamaru were walking right between the two siblings, trying to avoid another fight; they all made it safe and sound to Gaara's office a little passed 3.

"Sorry Akamaru, you know the rules, no dog's allowed in this place... you stay here and wait; we'll be back in no time!" Kiba said as he scratched softly Akamaru's head and they walk inside the building.

The 4 of them were standing in front of the Kazekage's desk. Temari had a black eye, swollen bleeding lips, bit marks over her arms and strings marks around her neck. Kankuro had long scratch mark along his face and neck, a huge bruise on his right cheek and a little nose bleed.

"How come I'm more mature then you two..." Gaara said with his usual plain voice.  
"She started it!" Kankuro said with anger pointing at his sister.  
"Yeah right I did... You started talking about the hickeys!" She yelled back.  
"Well that wasn't being mean, you've be calling me a-"  
"SHUT UP!" Gaara yelled. The two others obeyed. Kiba had jumped from the sound of Gaara's voice; he couldn't remember ever hearing the boy yelling before.  
"So what did you wanted from them anyways?" Shikamaru asked.  
"I thought it'd be pleasant to see them since they're never in the village at the same time due to some missions. But if they can't behave like brother and sister, then I'll send them on separate missions again..." Gaara explained, his voice now back to normal.  
"You heard that! A sister doesn't call her little brother a fag! If she does, she gets the beating!" Kankuro said looking at Temari.  
"You trying to pick on me again, sorry, I'm not falling for it, I'm more mature than you'll ever be, Theme!" Temari answered, looking away with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"That's what I'm talking about. Now, what about we go out together tonight? of course you guys can come too." Gaara said, ignoring Kankuro who was glaring at Temari.  
"As long as those two keep it in there pants, I don't mind!" Temari said pointing at Kankuro and Kiba, resulting in pissing Kankuro even more.  
"Why you..." Kankuro growled, his hands were twitching and his fingertips were going bright blue again.  
"Kankuro! stop now!" Kiba said pulling Kankuro's arms to his back, holding him still.  
"Stop it! How am I supposed to defend my self if you hold my damn arms behind my back fucking Uke!" Kankuro spited  
"Ah shut up, she's not even looking at you!" Kiba answered, loosing his temper.  
"Ok, so I'll see you all at 8pm here. This time, do not be late!" Gaara said still ignoring Kankuro.

So they all walked out and meet up with Akamaru who was waiting outside and they started making there way home.

"I can't stand it anymore, why don't you just talk!" Kiba said.  
"I don't want to talk to a FAG who can't even take a joke!" Temari answered.  
"There you go again! Won't you just shut the fuck up! You're being a real annoying bitch now!" Kankuro yelled not even looking at her.  
"Ok, never mind, you both shut up now... but you really should grow up..." Kiba said pulling Kankuro away to lead him home. "I'll calm him down a little, see you later guys" he then said waving at Shikamaru and Temari.  
"Yeah I'll do the same on my side! Later!" Shikamaru said.  
"Whatever..." Temari answered.  
Akamaru licked Shikamaru's hand and went back to catch up with Kiba and Kankuro.

"What was that 'calming me down' part all about, you never saw me really angry in your life did you? I don't need you to 'calm me down' fuck! do I look like a dog to you? And stop pulling me around!" Kankuro said angrily and pulled his hand away from Kiba's.  
"W- What's your problem?" Kiba asked.  
"My problem? Fuck you're on her side now? Shit you're annoying, why am I stuck with YOU! Do what ever you want, I'm going home and I'm NOT going to meet up with them..." Kankuro said as he unlock the door and walk in his apartment.  
"Oh you will!" Kiba said.  
"So you think you can order me around? Well you know what? Fuck you Kiba"  
"Shit you're a pain, what's got into you"  
"Stop pushing me Inuzuka, you'll regret it!"  
"You're the one who started that argument so just-" Kiba couldn't end his sentence, Kankuro stricken him in the stomach.  
"I've warned you Mutt... Don't-push-me!" Kankuro said holding Kiba against the wall near the door by his neck.  
Akamaru was barking and growling loudly.  
"A-akamaru, don't..." Kiba said trying to catch his breath, Digging his claws like finger nails in Kankuro's wrist to get loose.  
"I'm not going anywhere tonight..." Kankuro said as he let go of the boy and walk to his bedroom.

Kiba was sitting on the floor; his back resting against the wall, Akamaru was licking his face trying to comfort his master.

"Don't worry, I'm fine..." Kiba said, softly scratching the back of Akamaru's head.

After he recovered a bit, he got up and walked to Kankuro's room. All he could ear was loud music coming from behind the door.

"You really are a fucking bastard, Kankuro! Stay here by yourself if you want, I'm going! Oh and by the way; lock the door behind me, I'm not coming back." Kiba yelled across the door loud enough for Kankuro to hear it.

Kiba went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat for him and Akamaru and he left. It wasn't even close to be 8 yet, but he didn't want to stay in this place, so he walked around Suna with Akamaru for a couple of hours. It was his first time in Suna and he didn't find anything really appealing about the place, but the sepia effect that the sun was making was really nice. He was really sad and angry about what just happened, the mix of the two emotions kept him from crying or talking, he just wanted to be alone for a while. Akamaru understood that, but he followed him, not saying anything, he was just making sure Kiba was ok. When it got close to 8, Kiba and Akamaru made there way to the Kazekage's office where they were to meet with the others.

"Hey Kiba!" Shikamaru said when he got there.  
"Where's my dumb brother?" Temari asked.  
"He's not coming..." Kiba said without any emotion in his voice.  
"He's not coming? Fuck he's stupid, what happened? He didn't want to be 'Calmed down' eh?" Temari said.  
"Yeah..." Kiba answered with a sad face.  
"Whoa, don't take it like that! I know my brother, he's an ass, but he won't let you down like that for whatever happened today! He's just... unstable... he'll be back to normal tomorrow morning." Temari said with concern.  
"Isn't Gaara going to be pissed if he's not here?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yes, but that's not my problem!" Temari answered.  
"What's not your problem?" Gaara asked as he walked silently next to her.  
"The usual, Kankuro's being a drama-queen as always..." Temari answered.  
"I see... he'll get the worst mission I can find him tomorrow morning, that'll teach him good." Gaara said.  
"Lets just go, he can stay alone in his room for a week for what I care..." Kiba said as he climbed on Akamaru's back.

'Fuck it still hurt just sitting down' he thought to himself as he felt the pain running through his spine, reminding him the perfect morning he had. He blushed a little just thinking about it. 'But I'm not going back tonight... He's not going to get his way with me...' he then thought getting rid of all the dirty thoughts that were going through his mind.

"So, where are we going?" Kiba asked.  
"Well, since you have your dog with you... I guess there's not much place to go except that puny little bar with the terrace." Gaara said walking next to the large dog.  
"I'm not allowed in yet..." Kiba said.  
"I'm not old enough either, but they won't mind... that's one of the pleasure of being Kazekage!" Gaara answered.

So they all walked there. Kiba was awfully quiet for a change.

"Hey, you sure you're ok?" Shikamaru asked looking at Kiba who was riding Akamaru silently.  
"Y-yes, I'm just fine..." Kiba answered trying to convince himself.  
"You don't look so good, maybe you should just head back and take it easy, I'm sure Kankuro is bored as hell right now..." Shikamaru said with a wink.  
"Nah, I'm not going back there…"  
"Like you want then..."

They all made it to the little bar and got a table on the terrace.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Gaara asked.  
"Not for long, we were actually supposed to head back to Konoha as soon as I gave you the scroll I was delivering, but I asked the Hokage if we could stay for a little longer, since she knows Temari and I are dating, she agreed, but we have to leave the day after tomorrow." Shikamaru answered.  
"I see, not much time to have fun... better enjoy it while you can." Gaara said.  
"That's why I'm here with you guys!" Shikamaru answered.

They all started to drink, and enjoying the moment. Around 11, Kankuro finally came to join them.

"Hey, you decided to come and apologize to your sister?" Temari said, obviously drunk.  
"Not really, but if it can make you stop bitching, I'm sorry..." Kankuro answered as Kiba got up and walked away in a little nearby park.  
"Where do you think you're going Mutt?" Kankuro yelled with authority.  
"Where you're not..." Kiba answered as he tried to walk away without falling.  
"What ever, don't wander too far, you'll get lost-" Kankuro couldn't finish is sentence.  
"Fuck you; I know what I'm doing!" Kiba spited.  
"You obviously are not sober enough to even realize what you're doing, so stay around here..." Kankuro ordered.

Kiba walked away slowly, ignoring Kankuro completely, Akamaru didn't bother fallowing him, he knew in the state Kiba was, he couldn't go really far. So they all let him be and returned to there drinks.

"Oow!" Kiba said from far off.

No one could see him very well through the darkness, they could only see him laying on the floor and trying to get back up. Shikamaru sighed and got up to go help him back on his feet.

"He's so stupid..." Kankuro said as he finished is first beer of the night.  
"Why are you even with him in the first place?" Temari asked, not really sure to understand what happened between the two of them.  
"Why are you with that pineapple head?" Kankuro asked back.  
"No idea... but I am, and I'm happy..." Temari answered looking at Shikamaru trying to lift Kiba back on his feet.  
"Well it's the same for me... I just feel like its right, what ever other thinks..." Kankuro answered leaning back in his chair, keeping his eyes on the boy.  
"Whoa, you're so... deep... That's it, where did you take my brother!" Temari asked as she starts giggling.  
"What are you two talking about?" Gaara asked, leaning on Temari's shoulder to get in the conversation.  
"Nothing you'd understand, no offence..." Kankuro answered looking at his empty bottle in his hand.  
"First you're late for the meetings I set and now you treat me like child, I see how you value you Kazekage Kankuro..." Gaara answered.  
"You're my little brother before anything else Gaara, and we were talking about love and I know you don't quite get it yet." Kankuro said.  
"You're mistaking. I saw love in that Inuzuka boy's eyes when you walked in my office this morning, and I can see it in yours too... But I believe you're the one who don't quite get how love works my dear brother..." Gaara said softly.  
"How would you know that?" Kankuro asked, Temari was listening, it's not every day she got to listen to her brothers talking so deeply.  
"When I saw him and you weren't there, I saw something else in his eyes" Gaara explained.  
"what do you mean?" Kankuro asked.  
"I think you know... he's afraid of you... I know that look too well…" Gaara said going back to his seat.

"Let go Shikamaru, I don't want to go there, I'd rather stay here..." Kiba yelled loud enough for every one to hear it.  
"Don't be stupid Kiba!" Shikamaru argued, still trying to get the boys back on his feet.

"I guess I have to talk to him..." Kankuro said as he got up and walked in the other boy's direction.  
"Gaara I didn't know you could read people like that, that's impressive!" Temari said.  
"No it's not; I worked on it a lot when I was trying to figure out what love was... I might never find the right person for me, but now I know what it is now..." Gaara answered.

Kankuro walked near Shikamaru and Kiba, as soon as Kiba saw him coming he tried to get up on his feet to walk away.

"Then if 'HIS' coming here, I'll go back..." Kiba said, but he fell back on the ground.  
"It's ok Shikamaru, I'll help him up; I have to talk to him..." Kankuro said.  
"Ok..." Shikamaru said as he walked back to the table where Gaara, Temari and Akamaru were.

Kankuro sat down next to Kiba and stared up in the midnight blue sky.

"What do you want Doll-Boy!" Kiba asked nonchalantly.  
"...Do I scare you?" Kankuro asked softly.  
"Why would I be scared of you…" Kiba answered not looking at the older teen.  
"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out…" Kankuro said again.  
"No you don't... And I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone…"  
"No... I'm staying here with you."  
"I don't need you, just go damn it!"  
"No, I'm staying here until you tell me what I want to know..." Kankuro said.  
"I have nothing to say to you..." Kiba said as he lay back on the ground looking at the stars ignoring Kankuro.

They staid there, for a good 10 minutes, not saying anything; Kiba was ignoring Kankuro and Kankuro was waiting for answers. Both being too stubborn to get up and leave.

"It's getting late, go back home..." Kiba said, giving up on ignoring the older man.  
"No…"  
"Argh! Just fuck off already!" Kiba almost yelled, wanting to be alone.  
"Why are you like that with me?" Kankuro asked.  
"Uh... you don't remember?" Kiba said as he lifted his shirt a bit to show the big bruise on his stomach.  
"So that's what it is... you're scared I hit you again"  
"No, I'm just pissed cause you did!" Kiba said loudly.  
"... There's something else..." Kankuro said.  
"NO! Fuck you're annoying!" Kiba yelled angrily.  
"Then why are you with me?" Kankuro asked softly.  
"Cause I can't get back up by myself!" Kiba dumbly answered.  
"No, why are you with me as in, a relationship!"  
"No one said that we were officially together…" Kiba tried to act as if he didn't really care about their relationship.  
"You did... you said your mother thought we were just experimenting... that means you don't think that…" Kankuro said, trying to get an answer to his question.  
"Just stop messing with my mind, fucker!" Kiba said, turning to Kankuro to swing his fist at him.

Kankuro stopped the punch with his hand, bringing Kiba's fist down to the ground gently. He looked at him in the eyes, placed his left hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. Kiba was confused. 'I'm not going back with him tonight! Not going back! Not going back...' He thought to himself letting Kankuro kiss him. The younger male was now melting, the emotion creating goose bump on his whole body. He gave up and kissed back softly. They both kissed for a moment until Kankuro decided he had enough.

"Wanna go back home?" Kankuro asked millimeters away from Kiba's mouth.  
"Ye-... No! I said I wasn't going back!" Kiba said moving away from Kankuro.  
"Why?" Kankuro asked confused.  
"Fuck, you really don't understand anything at all, do you?" Kiba said agrily, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I'm not good with relationships, I'm confused now, what do I have to do to make you come back with me?" Kankuro desperately asked.  
"What about apologize? ... You're even worst than Gaara at this..." Kiba said with a sigh, lying back down in the grass.  
"I know... he's the one who told me to come talk to you…" Kankuro explained still sitting next to the Mutt.  
"That's lame; you get relationships tips from your brother who lived only for himself for so long..." Kiba said, still staring at the sky.  
"Yeah... I guess I lived only for myself long enough too... I'm sorry for what I did earlier Mutt..." Kankuro said as he get up on his feet and offer Kiba a hand to help him get back up.  
"At least you're not as psycho as he was..." Kiba said, accepting Kankuro's hand and lift himself up.  
"You know you got a serious problem with alcohol Mutt!" Kankuro said as he wrapped one arm around Kiba's hips.

They both walked back to the table where everyone was drinking.

"Finally, what were you two doing there? You gave him a blowjob so he came back?" Temari teased Kankuro.  
"So what if I did?" Kankuro answered. No one said anything.  
"Fuck I told you to keep it in your pants! That's so disturbing!" Temari finally answered.  
"Calm down, we didn't do anything... Yet..." Kankuro answered.  
"Eeew! Stop that!" Temari ordered.  
"Come ooon, I know you want to knooow!" Kankuro said as he set down next to her.  
"Fuck off Kankuro! I have no problem with you going out with that Inuzuka, but PLEASE spare me the details!" She answered as she looked away.  
"So, if I want you to stop teasing me with that, I have to act more... Gay, is that it?" Kankuro asked, but Temari didn't answer, he moved his face to Kiba's and kissed him in front of her, his tongue deep into the other boys mouth. Kiba blushed a little; it was there first time kissing in front of anyone.  
"Ok that's enough!" Temari said as she got on her feet. "We're leaving Shika-koi..."  
"I know you're weak spot now Sis; each time you make fun of me I'll tell you everything I did to Inuzuka! With details!" Kankuro said laughing.  
"Look I don't care to know you're the seme, just stop already!" Temari yelled.  
"She's right; we don't want to know..." Gaara said to stop him from saying anything more.  
"You're really leaving already?" Kiba asked seeing Shikamaru and Temari getting ready to leave.  
"Yeah, it's getting late. You guys should go soon too..." Shikamaru answered.  
"And I blame the two of you if I can't sleep tonight!" Temari said glaring at Kankuro.  
"If you can't sleep tonight, it won't be because of us, I'm sure of that!" Kankuro winked in Shikamaru's direction.  
"Ah shut up!" She answered. "Anyways, take care, we're out of here!" she said as she pulled Shikamaru by his wrist.  
"See ya!" Kankuro said waving at them.  
"So you want us to walk you home Gaara?" Kankuro asked.  
"Why not, we're going in the same direction anyways." Gaara answered.

They all walked back home. Kiba was ridding Akamaru again since he still couldn't walk straight because of the alcohol.

"Anyways, it'd be nice to hang out again tomorrow night before you guys go back to Konoha." Gaara said as he stopped in front of his house.  
"Yeah, let's do this again tomorrow night!" Kiba answered.  
"You're leaving so soon?" Kankuro asked.  
"Yeah, we weren't even supposed to be here for more than 1 day in the first place, it's all thanks to Shikamaru dating you sister!" Kiba said.  
"Anyways, we'll see you tomorrow Gaara!" Kankuro said, waving at his brother.  
"Yes, take care of yourselves." Gaara answered as he unlock the door and walk inside.

Kiba, Kankuro and Akamaru made it back to Kankuro's apartment in less then 5 minutes.

"So, I wish you a good night Mutt." Kankuro said as he unlocked the door of his apartment.  
"...Hey don't even think about letting me outside like that!" Kiba said as he jumped off Akamaru's back.  
"Oh 'cause now you want to sleep here? I thought you said you weren't coming back!" Kankuro said with a seductive smile, teasing the boy a little.  
"I take it back! Can I... Sleep with you?" Kiba asked softly.  
"Alright, but I don't know if you can afford it!" Kankuro said rolling his eyes as he opened the door.  
"I don't have any money on me... maybe I can... repay you with something better than money..." Kiba said as he got closer to Kankuro and put his cold hands under Kankuro's shirt.

Akamaru just rolled his eyes and walked inside without saying anything and walked to the living room; he knew that's where he'd be sleeping tonight and there was no way he'd want to sleep with the two love birds anyways.

"Look at you acting all slutty just to sleep somewhere safe!" Kankuro said as he brought Kiba inside.  
"I'm not acting, I'm not slutty and I don't care sleeping on the street... I just want to be with you..." Kiba said as he pushed Kankuro against the wall next to the door to kiss him softly. Kankuro broke the kiss short.  
"You know you shouldn't drink that much, you smell worst than you're Hokage and her sake." Kankuro said softly.  
"Whatever you say... By the way, can I use your bathroom, I have to go pee and I really need a shower." Kiba asked as he took of his shoes before walking inside.  
"Go ahead; I don't think I have to show you the way."

So Kiba went to the bathroom, peed, brushed his teeth and turned on the water. He striped and walked in the shower. A couple of minute later, Kankuro walked in the bathroom to join him in the shower.

"Gosh you scared me!" Kiba said, hearing Kankuro walking in the bathroom.  
"Should've locked you door if you didn't want me to come in!" Kankuro answered, stripping to join his boyfriend in the shower.  
"Never said I didn't want you to come in." Kiba said as Kankuro walked in the shower.  
"That's good cause I had no intention to leave..." Kankuro answered as he got closer to the younger boy. Kiba hissed as he felt Kankuro's hand on his stomach, his bruise was still painful.  
"Sorry Mutt, I didn't mean to…"  
"It's ok; just promise me you won't hurt me like that again..." Kiba said softly.  
"Aww! But what about when we... have sex... can I?" Kankuro said pouting.  
"You're fucked up..." Kiba answered softly, closing the gap between them.  
"And so are you! I know you like it!" Kankuro said softly as he moved his face to Kiba's neck and bit down in the same wound he bit in the morning, causing it to bleed again.

Kiba let a soft moan escape from his mouth as he felt Kankuro's tongue licking the blood off.

"I knew it..." Kankuro whispered to Kiba's ear as he felt the boy's arousal throbbing against his own.

Kankuro push Kiba against the opposite wall of the shower and grabbed both of there arousal in his right hand and started to rub them together. The feeling of there lengths pressed against each other as Kankuro masturbate was great. Kankuro kept on doing it for a bit until Kiba decided he wanted more, he turned around and grabbed Kankuro's right hand bringing it to his entrance.

"Don't complain tomorrow morning Mutt…" Kankuro said softly as he grabbed the soap with his other hand to use as lubricant.  
"Just do it..." Kiba pleased.

Kankuro gently slipped 2 soapy fingers in Kiba who was moaning in pain. Once Kiba was used to it, he started his scissor motion and slipped a third finger in and moved them around to stretch it enough and to find Kiba's sweet spot.

"Aah... there- Hmm..." Kiba moaned as Kankuro found what he was aiming for.  
"I know Koi." Kankuro said softly as he moved his fingers in and out a couple of times, rubbing that spot carefully.

Kankuro reached for the soap again with his other hand and spread some on his own cock. Once he was ready, he moved his fingers out of Kiba and positioned himself at the entrance. Kiba knew what was coming and he really wanted it.

"Ready?" Kankuro asked softly, kissing the boy's ear, just pressing the tip of his erection against Kiba's anus.  
"Yeah..." Kiba whispered his voice full of lust.

Kankuro pushed himself forward a little and stopped when he was half way in to let Kiba stretch a little more.

"Kan- Oow! ... You didn't... Stretch enough..." Kiba hissed with some tears running down his cheeks.  
"Sorry, tell me when you're ready for me to move." Kankuro answered, refraining his urge to thrust deep in Kiba.  
"Ok... I- be gentle please..." Kiba said moaned, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't go too hard on him.  
"I'll try..." Kankuro answered as he pushed in slowly.

After a couple of thrust, Kankuro moved a little faster in and out. 'I want to fuck him real hard right now... I won't be able to hold this speed for long...' Kankuro thought to himself trying his hardest not to just push back in really fast.

"Kiba, I can't... sorry..." Kankuro said as he thrusted in deep and fast.  
"Aaah! Tha-... hurt!" Kiba yelled through his moan and tears.

Kankuro didn't even have time to enjoy it that the water running down his back was already getting cold. So he move out of Kiba and swiftly turned off the water and pulled Kiba out of the shower and pushed him against the counter as he kissed him furiously and force him to lay down on the counter. Kankuro then moved Kiba's leg to his shoulders and pushed back in really hard. He was fucking Inuzuka hard.

"Aah-Agh... Kank- Aaah!" Kiba tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out, so he thought he'd show him instead; he grabbed Kankuro's hand and brought it to his hard cock. He could have done it himself, but it was much more interesting when it was Kankuro doing it. Kankuro understood and started to masturbate Kiba as he kept on fucking him hard, his balls slapping softly against the border of the counter with every thrust.

"K-koi, Faster... I- gonna cuum!" Kiba moaned loudly.

Kankuro didn't know if he ment the thrusting or the masturbating, so he increase both speed. That was too much for him, he came before he wanted to, but Kiba's tight ass felt so good and he was still hard so he kept on going, pushing his seeds out of Kiba's ass with every thrust. Kiba could feel it coming; he could feel the pleasure building inside of him quickly. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend's cock bearing up his prostate.

"Aah! Soo... uuh... So-... Goood!" Kiba moaned loudly as he felt his seeds squirt out of his throbbing erection and leaking in Kankuro's hand.

Kankuro thrusted in some more as he felt Kiba getting tighter, he came again. Once he was spent, he moved out of Kiba slowly and set down on the floor, panting.

"You ok?" Kiba asked looking at Kankuro.  
"Yeah... just... exhausted..." He answered trying to catch up his breath in vain; his vision was getting blur, he fainted. Not enough blood got to his brain.  
"Hey! What's up! Kankuro!" Kiba yelled as he jumped off the counter.

When he noticed Kankuro was unconscious, Kiba tried to lift Kankuro to bring him to his bed. 'He's way too heavy for me...'

"Come on; help yourself up a little will you?" Kiba said softly.

After struggling for 5 minutes, he finally figured a way to lift him and drag him out of the bathroom. Kankuro regained consciousness when they were half way in the hallway.

"Fuck you scared me Doll-Boy, don't ever do that again!" Kiba said as he let got of Kankuro who could probably walk on his own now that he was awake.  
"Yeah, like I planed to faint anyway..." Kankuro said as he walked to his room letting his hand slid on the wall for support if needed.  
"Why did you pass out all of a student anyways?" Kiba asked following him, making sure he wouldn't fall again.  
"Don't know... excitement? ... maybe the fact that I came twice in 10 minutes didn't help it either... fuck I'm so dizzy..." Kankuro said as he let himself fall down on his bed.  
"Twice? Damn pleased to know I make you that horny!" Kiba said with pride in his voice as he turned off the light.  
"Yeah, well don't get used to it... Shit I hate feeling so week..." Kankuro said closing his eyes.  
"Just sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow." Kiba said as he got under the sheets and cuddled against Kankuro's warm body.  
"I hope I will... By the way, thanks it was good..." Kankuro said.  
"Thanks for what? Letting you rape me? I couldn't stop you, fucker" Kiba said, closing his eyes and resting against his living heater.  
"What are you talking about! You're the one who asked for it…" Kankuro said, wrapping his arms around his lover.  
"I told you to be gentle... you almost destroyed my prostate with one thrust...I'll probably bleed all night long... I'll remember that..." Kiba said as he moved out of Kankuro's embrace and turned away, his back facing Kankuro.  
"Sorry..." Kankuro said softly as he got closer to Kiba.  
"But hell it was good!" Kiba said with a smile, letting Kankuro wrap his arms back around his waist.  
"... Come one, say it!" Kankuro said, pressing the boy against himself.  
"Say what?" Kiba asked.  
"You know what! Say it!" Kankuro said again.  
"What, that you're the best?" Kiba asked in confusion.  
"Yes, now with more conviction!" Kankuro said.  
"Fuck you!" Kiba said laughing, hitting Kankuro softly in the stomach with his elbow.  
"Whatever I know you think I'm the best... Good night Mutt!" Kankuro said as he kissed Kiba's neck.

Once he felt everything calmed down, Akamaru walked in the room and jumped on the bed.

"I said no fucking dog in my bed, so scram!" Kankuro yelled kicking the air to scare Akamaru.  
"Grrr Arf Arf"  
"Fuck you Akamaru, what did I do to you anyways?" Kiba said.  
"What did he say?" Kankuro asked, confused.  
"He said that I should be sleeping on the floor too then..." Kiba answered.  
"Well, he's not half wrong Mutt…" Kankuro said.  
"Fuck you! Why are you both teaming up against me"  
"I'm just kidding, dogs can sleep in my bed!" Kankuro purred letting go of Kiba's waist to ruffle Akamaru's fur with one hand and ruffle Kiba's hair with the other.  
"Just sleep already!" Kiba said pushing Kankuro's hand away from his head.  
"Yeah... Good night!" Kankuro said as he turned back on his side to sleep against Kiba's back, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist again.


	13. Chapter 13

Kankuro was the first one who wake up this morning, Kiba could sleep the whole day if no one waked him up. Kankuro just stared at his sleeping boyfriend and tough about the conversation he had with Temari the night before. 'Why do I love him that much? Why him more than anyone else?' He thought to himself. When Akamaru noticed he was awake he jumped of the bed and walked to the door. Kankuro understood and got up, put on his boxers and walked to open the door so the dog could go outside, but Akamaru wasn't moving.

"Get out! ... Come on, I won't lock you outside..." Kankuro said, holding the door open for the dog to go out. But Akamaru didn't move.

"*Sigh* Don't tell me you need someone to go walk outside with you…" Kankuro said, not wanting to go walk the dog.  
"Argh Argh" Akamaru barked happily  
"*sigh* That's why I never wanted a dog..." Kankuro said as he closed to door and walked back to his bedroom to get dressed and get his face paint done.

Kankuro walked in the kitchen and grabbed himself a snack before they leave and toss some food to the dog as well. He made sure Kiba was still sleeping and then walked back to the door and walked out followed by Akamaru.

"Hey! good morning Kankuro-Kun! You got yourself a dog?" a neighbor asked  
"No, it's- He's not mine, he's my boyfriend's dog..." Kankuro said.  
"Your... *ahem* boyfriend?" The man awkwardly asked.  
"Yes, got a problem with that?" Kankuro asked politely.  
"N-no, no problem at all! ... Well I-... My wife is calling for me... Have a nice day!" The man said as he grabbed his mail from the mail box and walked back in his house quickly.  
"Yeah right you don't have a problem with that; you're just too scared to say it in my face..." Kankuro said walking away.  
"Arf Arff!" Akamaru tried to talk to Kankuro.  
"No idea what you just said there…" Kankuro said.  
"Arff"  
"Stop talking to me, I don't understand! ... Look at me, its 9 Am, Sunday morning; usually people stay at home on Sunday morning, but I have to go out and walk with you…" The Suna native ninja complained.  
"Arrf! Arff arrf!"  
"Arf Arf Arf yourself..." Kankuro said as he walked to the park with Akamaru.

The park was pretty boring compared to the one back in Konoha mostly because there were only 4 threes there, not to mention the poor conditions they were in. After walking for an hour or so, Kankuro had enough so he called back Akamaru and they walked back to his apartment. When they walked in, Kankuro noticed that Kiba was still sleeping so he went to wake him up since it was getting late.

"Hey wake up Mutt; you won't be able to sleep tonight if you sleep all day..." Kankuro said softly moving over his boyfriend's head to kiss his hear.  
"Ugh... just le'me sleep..." Kiba moaned.  
"No, you get up now! Don't make me say it again..." Kankuro said louder.  
"Damn... you sound like my mom... Leave me alone..." Kiba said as he put his pillow on his face blocking the sun light.  
"*sigh* whatever..." Kankuro said as he pulled on the blanket reveling Kiba's naked body.  
"Hey, I'm cold..." Kiba moaned louder through the pillow.  
"You're so annoying... Get up and get dressed..." Kankuro ordered as he walked out the room. After a couple of minutes, Kiba got up and walked in the kitchen.

"Hey you wanna go out for a walk boy?" Kiba asked, talking to Akamaru.  
"I already did so..." Kankuro answered as he finished preparing his tea and sat down at the table.  
"Really? He usually doesn't go out without me... I think he likes you!" Kiba said with a smile.  
"You want me to take you out for a walk too?" Kankuro teased.  
"Fuck off…"  
"Come on, I'm just kidding"  
"Didn't Gaara give you a mission today?" Kiba asked.  
"No, why? Did he say anything?"  
"Well last night he said he'd give you the worst mission you could get for not going to his meeting... And I think you deserve it!" Kiba said opening the fridge.  
"What is that suppose to mean? Didn't your mom ever teached you to, you know, Ask when you want something by the way?" Kankuro said as he closed the door of the fridge wit his foot before Kiba had time to get anything.  
"*sigh* Can I get something to eat please?" Kiba sarcastically asked glaring at the older man.  
"Of course, go ahead!" Kankuro said with a smile moving his foot away from the door.  
"You're such a retard..." Kiba spat as he opened the fridge again.  
"Whoa... Are we having a little 'Hang over' Mister I'm old enough to drink?" Kankuro teased.  
"Shut up, you sound like my mother again! Just let me rest for a bit..." Kiba said as he grabbed random stuff in the fridge.  
"No time for that, you're leaving tomorrow and who knows how long it will be until we get together again, so I won't let you spend the hole day sleeping…" The Jonin said with authority.  
"*Sigh* But Kank-" Kiba moaned as he sat down next to his boyfriend at the kitchen table.  
"I said you're not going to sleep all day! End of discussion!" Kankuro said, brining his cup of tea to his mouth.  
"*sigh* whatever... can we stay home and relax? cause I really don't think I can handle all the noises and the people in the streets." Kiba said eating his breakfast that consisted in an apple and pieces of chocolate.  
"What do you want to do then? Remember you told Gaara that we were going out again to night right?"  
"Yeah I kind of remember, I'll try to get better by then... so, what about we watch a movie?" Kiba asked.  
"I only have horror movies here and I want you to sleep tonight so do you have another idea?" Kankuro asked, offering a cup of tea to Kiba who accepted it.  
"Put on a movie, I'm not scared..." Kiba said, getting up. 'I'll probably be sleeping the whole time anyways.' Kiba thought to himself as he walked to the living room with his cup of tea and what was left of his apple. Kankuro followed him and sat his cup of tea on the living room table.  
"As you wish, I wanted to stay home too anyways. So..." Kankuro answered as he got up and walked to his movie library, he browsed in his movie collection. "*Sigh* You better not wake me up tonight cause you're scared, or else you'll sleep on the couch…" He said again trying to find a movie that wouldn't scare Kiba to death.  
"Yeah like you could do that to me…" Kiba said getting comfy on the couch.  
"Are you daring me to do it?" Kankuro said turning around to face the younger male, flashing him an evil smile.  
"N-no... just put the movie on already!"  
"Ok, go get a blanket... you'll surely need it anyways..." Kankuro laughed as he putted on the movie he had chosen.  
"Stop making fun of me!" Kiba yelled.  
"Then stop acting! I know you're scared…"  
"So what if I am..." He went to get the blanket in Kankuro's bedroom and came back to his puppeteer, Akamaru followed.

They started the movie; Kiba was getting closer and closer to Kankuro as the movie was scaring him to death. Akamaru didn't care about the movie; he was laid down on the couch next to Kiba. Kankuro couldn't concentrate on the movie, not that he really had to, he knew this movie by heart, he was just thinking about how cute Kiba was when he was scared. 'Should do this more often' He thought to himself as he wrapped his right arm around his lover's shoulders to make him feel safe. Kiba jumped when he felt Kankuro's touch.

"What the fuck, don't scare me like that!" Kiba said softly.  
"Don't worry Mutt! It's just a movie! I can't believe you actually get scared watching these!" Kankuro said bringing him closer. 'Yet you're so fuckable when you're scared...' He thought to himself.

They both watched the rest of the movie silently, Kiba was buried under the blanket and was too afraid to come out, at least that's what Kankuro thought. After a bit, he looked under the blanket only to find out that Kiba was asleep, so he didn't wake him up, he just lowered the volume of the TV to let him sleep for a bit.

"Sleep while you can..." Kankuro said softly, scratching Kiba's neck and watching the end of the movie until he finally fell asleep himself as well.

They slept for about an hour before someone knocked at the door. Kankuro moved his still sleeping boyfriend off is lap and went to the door. Kankuro couldn't believe how much of a heavy sleeper his boyfriend was. He unlocked the door and opened it; It was Shikamaru and Temari.

"*Ahem* Hey guys what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked, rubbing his eyes and noticed he applied his face paint earlier, now it was all screwed.  
"Are we... interrupting?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Nah, we just fell asleep that's all... Come in; just don't wake him up..." Kankuro said as he moved away from the door to let them in.  
"Alright, Gaara want us to meet him at his place around 8 again tonight. Since you're not answering your phone, he sent us..." Temari said as she walked in the kitchen.  
"Didn't you ever think that if I don't answer my phone, it's cause I don't want to see anyone?" Kankuro muttered rolling his eyes.  
"Whatever… Can we start the party here?" She asked as she opens the fridge to see if her brother had any beer.  
"Do as you wish, I don't have much here though." Kankuro answered.  
"Well I guess I'll go get some beer... I'll be back in 5 minutes..." She said closing the fridge door and walking to the front door.

Kiba was still sleeping on the couch and Akamaru didn't leave his side. Shikamaru and Kankuro were in the kitchen chatting.

"You know he likes you a lot..." Shikamaru said.  
"I know that... what about it?" Kankuro asked.  
"Well on our way here, he was talking about moving to Suna with you…" Shikamaru explained.  
"Damn he's stupid... He makes it sound like we've been together for months…"  
"Yeah I know... that's what I was thinking too... But you know, we can't let him move here, we need him in Konoha!"  
"I know, and I don't want him to move here either!"  
"huh?"  
"You know, I'm not the first one in Suna to have a relation like that, and all the others are either dead or moved away from here... and it's even worst since he's not from around here... No one will accept him here. I, on the other hand can live here without a problem, but that's only cause I'm the Kazekage's brother…" Kankuro explained.  
"I see, so how will you tell him?"  
"What, that he can't stay here with me?"  
"Yes, I doubt he'll take 'No' as an answer!" Shikamaru said.  
"I- I don't know..." Kankuro answered rubbing his face with his hands messing his face paint even more.

"I'm back!" Temari yelled walking in the apartment.  
"SHHH!" Kankuro glared at her from the hallway.  
"Oops, sorry... damn he's hard to wake up." Temari whispered as she took off her shoes and walk to the kitchen. "You look terrible Kankuro!"  
"Well you two just woke me up... Anyways, I'll go take a shower, you two can stay if you want... I'll be back in a couple of minutes..." Kankuro said as he left the kitchen to go to the bathroom.

Kankuro walked in the bathroom and locked the door. He looked at himself in the mirror; his face paint was all smudged, he really looked terrible. He turned on the water, striped and walked in the shower.

While he was in the shower, Temari and Shikamaru walked in the living room and sat down on the floor, because Kiba and Akamaru were lying on the couch. Temari turned off the DVD player that was still playing the movie menu over and over again. It wasn't really loud so Kiba could still sleep. She switch the channels a couple of times, sipping her beer, until Kankuro came back.

"Whoa, it's unusual to see you with no make up on brother!" Temari said in surprise handing a beer to Kankuro.  
"It's facial paint..." Kankuro answered as he grabbed the bottle. "What time is it anyways?" Kankuro asked sitting on the edge of the couch.  
"5:40" Shikamaru answered.  
"Damn, I told him not to sleep all day." Kankuro said as he got closer to Kiba to wake him up. "Hey! Wake up!" Kankuro said softly as he shook Kiba a little.  
"Aww! You've never showed us your soft side brother!" Temari said. Kankuro just glared at her.  
"Well it's true; when we were younger you'd just push me off my bed yelling at me to get up..." She said.  
"That's cause you're my annoying sister..." Kankuro said as he gently shook Kiba again.  
"Uh? What is it?" Kiba moaned.  
"I think I let you sleep long enough, and we have gests so get up already!" Kankuro said.  
"Uh?... Oh good morning Shikamaru, Temari!" Kiba said as he sat up stretching.  
"Good morning? It's like 5:40!" Shikamaru said.  
"Really? Damn I over slept..." Kiba said rubbing his eyes.  
"Anyways, did you guys had dinner already?" Kankuro asked.  
"No, we were planning on going back home to get something later on..." Temari said.  
"Well I'll order something... what do you want to eat?" Kankuro asked getting up to pick up the phone.  
"I don't really mind, but I only have like 200 Ryo left." Shikamaru said.  
"Don't worry about that, I'll pay... I guess I'll just order sushi." Kankuro said.  
"Akamaru can't eat sushi, he'll get sick..." Kiba said scratching his bare chest before yawning.  
"*sigh* I guess I'll have to prepare something for him"  
"You got the jackpot Kankuro, you have to take care of the Mutt and his dog!" Temari teased.  
"I-" Kiba started, but was cut by Kankuro.  
"Don't call him that!" Kankuro yelled.  
"But you always call him that!"  
"I know, but I won't let anyone else call him that..." Kankuro said.  
"Kankuro, it's ok, I can defend myself..." Kiba said fearing another fight between the two siblings.  
"*sigh* I don't feel like fighting today Temari, just keep your insults for another day, will ya?" Kankuro said, getting a hold of himself.  
"I didn't say that to piss you off..." Temari answered apologetically.  
"...sorry, I'm a bit overreacting these days…"  
"A bit? These days? You've always been like that Kankuro, and this is not just a bit!" Temari said as a matter of fact.  
"You know I'm like that, then why are you always pushing it until I feel like killing everyone?" Kankuro asked.  
"Cause it's funny when you're mad!" Temari answered with a smile on her face.  
"The day I kill you, you won't think it's that funny..." Kankuro said as he walked back to the kitchen.  
"Someone's in a bad mood..." Shikamaru said softly.  
"Don't worry, I've seen worst, we would be fighting by now if he was in a bad mood." Temari said.

So Kankuro ordered some sushi and prepared some pieces of meat he had in his fridge for Akamaru who was just watching at him wagging is tail.

"You know, I can do it!" Kiba said as he walked in the kitchen and set down at the table.  
"Nah, I'll do it... I never really had anyone to take care of, and I kind of enjoy taking care of you two..." Kankuro said smiling.  
"Has he cooled down? Can I come in?" Temari asked from the hallway.  
"I'm fine..." Kankuro said.

They all waited for the dinner in the kitchen. Once the food was delivered, they all sat down and enjoyed the meal and started to drink a little more. They stayed there chatting until it was time to go meet Gaara. This time they were not late and everyone was there. Even though no one could really see it, Gaara was happy to see them all.

"So I see you started without me." Gaara said noticing Kankuro was a little more cheerful than usual.


	14. Chapter 14

They all waited for the dinner in the kitchen. Once the food was delivered, they all sat down and enjoyed the meal and started to drink a little more. They stayed there chatting until it was time to go meet Gaara. This time they were not late and everyone was there. Even though no one could really see it, Gaara was happy to see them all.

"So I see you started without me." Gaara said noticing Kankuro was a little more cheerful than usual.  
"Well we had 2 hours to kill..." Shikamaru said.  
"So, where are you taking us tonight Gaara?" Temari asked.  
"I heard there's a little party not so far away from here. Don't worry, Akamaru can come too." Gaara answered.  
"Since when are you into parties?" Kankuro asked.  
"Well I don't like parties, but I thought you might enjoy it... But don't forget you have to go on a mission tomorrow Temari!" Gaara warned.  
"I know, don't worry; I can take more than you think! But why doesn't he have a mission?" Temari asked, pointing at her younger brother.  
"Well for now I don't have any mission that requires a puppeteer, and I'd rather have at least one of you in the village with me." Gaara said.  
"I see... You must have your reasons." Temari said.  
"Indeed."

They walked all the way to the party. It looked a bit like that bar they went to the night before, there was a huge terrace at the back but it was more crowded and the music was a lot louder, they could barely ear one an other. Some people were glaring at Kankuro who was holding Kiba's hand, but he didn't care. Kiba felt a bit uncomfortable about that, even though he wasn't the one glared at.

"Kankuro!" Kiba yelled, pulling him back softly.  
"What is it Mutt?" Kankuro asked, turning his attention to the dog ninja behind him.  
"I- I don't think people take it too well that you're with me…" Kiba said pouting slightly  
"Just forget about them!" Kankuro said, placing a hand on Kiba's cheek.  
"But... Ok, I'll try..." Kiba said, looking at his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

They kept on following Temari who was heading for the bar. Akamaru had a hard time going through the crowd, but he mad it.

"Do you want anything?" Kankuro asked getting closer to Kiba.  
"No I'm good..." Kiba answered grabbing Akamaru's collar making sure he stayed close to them.  
"Two beers!" Kankuro ordered, ignoring what Kiba just said.  
"I said I didn't want anything!" Kiba said as Kankuro turned around with two beers in his hands.  
"Did you? Well too late, you gotta drink it!" Kankuro said, handing him a beer and smiling at him.  
"There's a table there, you guys want to go sit down?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yes why not!" Kankuro said dragging Kiba through the crowd again, Kiba still holding on to Akamaru's collar.

They made it to the small round table; it was a little less crowded there. Akamaru just sat next to the table, resting his head on it. Gaara set down on a chair next to Akamaru, Temari and Shikamaru set on the other side of the table and Kankuro set on the other side of Akamaru and forced Kiba to sit on his lap.

"There are some extra chairs over there; I can go get one..." Kiba said as he tried to get up but was stopped by Kankuro's arms wrapping around his waist.  
"Why, I think we're just fine now!" Kankuro said holding him tight.

After a moment, a girl walked next to them.

"Temari! What are you doing here?" The girl said, apparently happy to see her friend.  
"Hey, Megumie! Long time no see! How have you been?" Temari yelled getting up to greet her friend.  
"Not bad, not bad! And yourself?" The brunette girl asked back.  
"I was busy... I just got a little time off, but I have to go back to business tomorrow…"  
"Well at least you don't have time to get bored, or miss you dear old friends as I can see!" Megumie said.  
"Aww come on! You know I missed you! But you're not one to talk; you never come to visit me when I'm home!"  
"That could be cause I never know when you're home! Oh, Sorry! This is my boyfriend Deven! Will you introduce me to your new friends here?" The girl said getting closer to the table.  
"Oh yes, sorry! That's my Boyfriend, Shikamaru..." Temari said proudly, her hand on his shoulder.  
"Arff!" Akamaru barked, wagging his tail.  
"That's Akamaru, Kiba's dog, and that's Kiba, my brother's boyfriend!" Temari continued, pointing at all of theme one after the other.  
"I noticed! You two are so cute together! And you look a lot better than before Kankuro! Love can change someone!"  
"No, it's not love; he's just not wearing his face paint!" Temari teased, Kankuro just rolled his eyes.  
"Well I think he looks even gayer then before with this lap-dog..." Deven finally mumbled, loud enough for Kankuro and Kiba to hear it. Kankuro moved Kiba off his lap.  
"You have something to tell me? Or maybe you just wish you were at his place, fuck face?" he said getting up on his feet, cracking his fingers.

While every one's attention was directed to the two men, a strange man dressed in black putted a couple of drops from a unknown liquid in Kankuro's beer. Kiba saw the man and knew what was about to happen. He tried to hold him back, but Kankuro pushed him against the wall behind him.

"Don't take it personal... He-he's drunk! He-" Megumie said trying to prevent the worst.  
"Then we'll make it even!" Kankuro said before he drank all that was left in his bottle and putt it back on the table before Kiba could even say anything.  
"What are you gonna do, summon your dolls?" Deven spited.  
"They're Puppets!" Kankuro yelled as he stroked Deven across the face. "And you're not worth the trouble!" Kankuro spited, looking at Deven crawling on the floor with a bloody nose.  
"Stop that you two!" Megumie yelled.  
"He looked for it..." Kankuro said walking away.

Everything stopped around them; even the music seemed to be lower, so everyone could hear what was going on. Deven got back up on his feet and stroked Kankuro behind the head. That started the fight for good; they were striking each others in the stomach, across the face, they both wanted the same thing; the other one dead. Temari, Kiba and Megumie were yelling for them to stop, even Akamaru tried to stop them.

After a bit, Kiba jumped in the fight to try to stop Kankuro. He grabbed his left arm, disturbing Kankuro for half a second and that was enough for Deven to strike his opponent across the face with all he got. Kankuro fell on top of Kiba; it took him a couple of seconds to get up from this one.

"INUZUKA YOU FUCKING UKE STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kankuro yelled kicking his lover in the stomach.

He then turned back to try again to kill Deven. Temari was stunned; she couldn't believe he just kicked his own boyfriend. Then the two men stopped moving.

"Wh- SHIKAMARU, RELEASE ME NOW OR I FUCKING KILL YOU TOO!" Kankuro yelled angrily.  
"No, I have you both trapped, no one will be killed tonight…" Shikamaru said with conviction.  
"What is going on?" Deven asked.  
"TEMARIE DO SOMTHING OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!-"  
"Kankuro, that's enough, you're going home..." Gaara said glaring at his big brother.

No one said anything, Kankuro was boiling, Kiba was getting back up slowly, helped by Akamaru who offered his back for support to the slightly injured boy.

"Ok, I get it, Shikamaru... Let go now!" Kankuro spited.  
"Megumie, Bring you're boyfriend away from here..." Shikamaru said as he released Deven. The girl grabbed her boyfriend by his arm; she was obviously pissed at him.  
"Sorry Temari... Kankuro, Gaara..." Megumie bowed before walking away with Deven.  
"SHIKAMARU LET ME GO; I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM!" Kankuro yelled.  
"I think you are!" Temari said, getting closer to Kankuro. "Now you're going home and Kiba's not staying at you place tonight." She said before slapping him across the face.  
"T-Temari... I-ll be fine..." Kiba said.  
"No way, he's a psycho, you're staying at my place tonight!" Temari ordered.  
"I-... am not a psycho..." Kankuro said softly as Shikamaru released him, he didn't have anymore chakra.

Kankuro looked at Kiba, his mouth was bleeding a bit, he didn't want to see him like that, so he looked away for a second. He walked near him, Akamaru was growling at him loudly.

"Go head, bite me! I probably deserve it!" Kankuro said offering his hand to the huge white dog.  
"Kankuro, stay away... I can stand on my- own..." Kiba painfully said.  
"Bu-... Whatever you want Mutt... I'm sorry..." Kankuro said softly as he turned and walked away.  
"I think we should get going..." Gaara said obviously feeling uneasy about what just happened.

The bar was back to normal, people were chatting, the music was still too loud as they all made there way out of the bar. Once they were out, Kiba climbed on Akamaru's back and looked every way to see Kankuro; he was not heading for his place.

"Some one should follow him..." Kiba said, worried about the older man.  
"Why? He knows Suna well enough, don't worry about him..." Temari said placing a hand on the leaf ninja's shoulder.  
"No, someone really should go after him... I saw a strange man in there... he've put something in his beer before he drank it..." Kiba said.  
"And you didn't say anything?" Shikamaru yelled.  
"Like I had time to do anything…" Kiba said, a still a little confused about what happened.  
"Alright, I'll go after him." Gaara said.  
"No, you and Temari have to be ready for duty tomorrow morning... I'll go after him." Shikamaru said.  
"Bu-" Temari started.  
"Don't lock the door; I'll be back before one AM..." Shikamaru said as he walked in Kankuro's direction.

Temari followed the order and started to walk back home with Akamaru, Kiba and Gaara following her.

"I hope we'll see you again, stay alert on your way back to Konoha tomorrow." Gaara said as he shook Kiba's hand, before ruffling Akamaru's fur and walked away.  
"Y-yeah... Take care of yourself Gaara!" Kiba answered.  
"It's Kazekage for you!" Temari teased. "See you tomorrow little brother!" she then said to her little brother.

Temari walked away followed by Akamaru who was carrying Kiba.

"So, I guess you won't be coming back to Suna for a bit?" Temari asked to break the silence.  
"I don't... I don't think so..." Kiba said looking at the ground.  
"That's sad... I was getting used to see you with him... Why does my fucking brother always have to screw things up…" She said softly.  
"It's not his fault…"  
"Nor is it yours! Do you hate him now?" She asked.  
"...No…" Kiba plainly answered.  
"Why didn't you do anything to stop him?" She asked not really hopping to get an answer.  
"I guess I was confused... a part of me wanted to kick him in the face... But I couldn't do it…" Kiba explained.  
"You should have... there it is... that's my place." Temari said as she walked up the 3 stairs leading to her place.

She unlocked the door as Kiba got off Akamaru's back. They walked in and took off there shoes. The apartment was quit simple and not so big either. It was just enough for a konoichi such as her.

"My place is not so big; you'll have to sleep on the couch." She said.  
"I don't mind... I could sleep on the floor if I had to..." Kiba said as a matter of fact.  
"Yes I know Kank-... never mind... The living room is at the end of the hallway, the bathroom is the door just before the living room's door. I'll get you some blankets..." Temari said as she walked in a small room right next to the front door.

Kiba walked to his room for the night and set down on the couch. Akamaru was just standing there; he didn't know what to say to make his master feel better.

"Come here boy!" Kiba said, pulling Akamaru near him by the fur of his neck.

Kiba just needed someone to hold on to for a bit. He hugged his dog for a good 5 minutes, Akamaru didn't move, he liked having attention from Kiba, and since he was with Kankuro, he didn't have as much attention as before. Kiba also didn't want Akamaru, or anyone else for that matter, to see him cry. He was trying to kill the sob noise in his throat, but Akamaru knew he was crying. When Temari walked in the room to give him the blanket, he turned his head around and looked in the opposite direction to hide his red and puffy eyes, whipping the tears off his face.

"... It's ok to cry Kiba..." She said getting closer to him, wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders. That alone was enough to get Kiba to cry out his frustration "...Look, when Shikamaru comes back, I'll go talk to him!" She said after a moment.  
"...N-no... it- its fin- fine..." Kiba said through his tears.  
"Believe me, he'll get it! It's ok for Kankuro and I to fight, we're brother and sister, I tease him; he kicks my ass and 10 minutes later, everything's back to normal... But you didn't... you don't deserve what he did… You just tried to stop him…" She said softly. "Anything you want me to tell him?" She then asked.  
"N-no... just don't-... don't bother…" Kiba said thinking of how stupid he felt for crying in front of a girl, let alone Temari; she looked strong in every situation, while he, on the other hand, looked lame.  
"Oh I will... now, just try to sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow..." She said as she hand him the blanket.  
"Thanks- for letting m- me stay here for tonight..." Kiba said trying to calm down.  
"Don't mention it…" She said as she turned away to walk out the door.  
"You mind i- if Akamaru sleeps on the couch too?" Kiba asked.  
"No I don't! Now rest..." Temari said as she walked out of the room.

'I never thought she could be that nice... she's probably like that cause she pities me...' Kiba thought as he turned of the light and went back to the couch. He tried to sleep for a bit, but he couldn't, he was waiting to hear Shikamaru, he was worried about Kankuro. After 1 hour, Shikamaru got back home.

"I'm back..." Shikamaru said softly, not to wake anyone.  
"Took you long enough! Where was he going?" Temari whispered.  
"He said he was just wandering, he didn't feel like sleeping after all that happened…" Shikamaru whispered back.  
"And?" Temari insisted.  
"Nothing..."  
"Liar... you're hiding something…"  
"It took me more time then I thought to find him... Deven and some others ganged up against him... I don't know what they've put in his beer, but he was really messed up... I had a hard time dragging him home…"  
"Damn it... is he ok?" Temari said with concern in her voice.  
"I guess... I'll go check on him sometimes later." Shikamaru said before noticing Kiba was in the hallway.  
"Is he... going to be fine?" Kiba asked, obviously worried.  
"I can't say; I'm not a doc..." Shikamaru answered causing Kiba to be even more worried.  
"Nice job Mr. Genius... Don't worry, my brother's strong... he probably already had worst and never even talked about it to anyone..." Temari said trying to convince the leaf ninja.

Kiba walked down the hallway, went to the front door, put on his shoes.

"Kiba..." Temari started.  
"I don't care, I'm going... Are you coming to Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he got up and walked to the door.

Akamaru followed him; he was scared to leave Kiba alone. They both walked out the door and walked away in the night.

"You think I should go with them?" Shikamaru asked.  
"I don't think so... if he can't move, I guess he can't arm him right"  
"Yeah... if he's not back in 45 minutes though, I'm going..."

Kiba was almost running in the empty streets, it was late, but he didn't care, he had to see him.

"You must be thinking I'm stupid..." Kiba said softly.  
"Arrf!"

Kiba rushed to the front of the apartment and tried to open the door; it was locked.

"Damn you Shikamaru, I don't have time to run around Suna in the middle of the night! -... The bathroom window! Bingo! You stay here boy, I'll unlock the door from inside. If you ear something, go get Shikamaru!" Kiba said as he ran in the backstreet.

It was even darker than the streets. He could barely see where he was going, but he used his nose to guide him. Once he was in front of the window, he pushed a garbage can underneath, jumped on it and tried to push the window open. He knew Kankuro never closed that window. It opened a bit, just enough for him to slip through, once he was on the other side, he fell face first in the bath tub.

"Oow... damn if I wanted to go unnoticed, I guess I fucked up..." Kiba said softly as he got back on his feet.

Kiba walked out of the Bathroom, through the familiar apartment, turned on the light in the hallway and went to unlock the door to let Akamaru in.

"You stay here boy... Please..." Kiba said as he closed the door and lock it again. Akamaru set down, he wanted to follow, but he stayed there.

Kiba walked slowly to Kankuro's bed room and opened the door. All he could see was his boyfriend, lying on his bed. He wasn't moving.

"Kami, Kankuro! What have they done to you?" Kiba whispered as he walked in the bed room slowly, afraid that Kankuro would jump off his bed and hit him again.

As he got closer, he could see the marks on his face more clearly. His right eye was swollen and his lips were still bleeding. Once he felt someone was next to him Kankuro slit open his left eye, the other one was to painful to let open.

"K-Kiba?" Kiba jumped when he heard Kankuro's voice, it was lower then usual, hoarse and broken, and plain creepy.  
"Yes... it's me…" Kiba said softly, to prove it was really him before turning on the bedside light to see the disaster on Kankuro's face more clearly.  
"Kiba! I-... I thought... you'd never want to see me again! Please... forgive me... I-I wanted them to kill me... Please, don't leave me... I love you Kiba!... You can hit me as much as you want... I won't do or say a thing... I deserve it all... I deserve all that they did to me... but it should've been you... not them... Don't hate me... I'm trying as hard as I can to keep it inside..." Kankuro cried as he set up in his bed, using all his sore muscles and pretty much all of his willpower as well, to keep him from falling on his side.

All the willpower in the world couldn't help him stop shaking because of the pain shooting through his entire body as he tried to remain still. Kiba couldn't do anything but stare; he couldn't stand seeing Kankuro cry like that. Neither could he stand seeing him suffer like that.

"K-ki-ba?" Kankuro moaned between sobs, tears running down his cheeks, bringing Kiba down to earth.  
"You Theme! You really wish they'd have killed you? Are you stupid or what? I would have tracked them down, killed all of their families in front of them and killed them one after the other!" Kiba yelled as he set down on the bed to hug Kankuro tightly, crying.

Kankuro hissed in pain, but Kiba didn't care.

"Sorry I'm hurting you right now, but you deserve it! You totally do!" Kiba said through his tears.  
"I know... you can squeeze tighter if you feel it could make us even someday...Aah!" Kankuro said, causing Kiba to squeeze him event tighter.  
"There, we're not even yet, but I'll let you off the hook for now..." Kiba said as he released his boyfriend and wiped off the tears from his face. "Now you lay down, it's my turn to take care of you..." Kiba said as he got up walked out of the room.

When he got out, he could see Akamaru waiting for him at the door, wagging his tail.

"He'll be alright, go see him if you want..." Kiba whispered. Akamaru ran to the room and jumped on the bed.

"Oooow damn dog! Get off, that hurt!" Kankuro yelled crying in pain.  
"Grr! Arff Arf!"  
"That means you deserve it... Ok Akamaru, I think he got it now, I told you not to break my toys!" Kiba said looking at them from the door way.  
"Hmph! I'm not a toy…" Kankuro said trying to push the dog off him.  
"Well tonight you are!" Kiba answered with a smile.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, filled it up with cold water and grabbed a cloth.

"Now Akamaru get off... you'll really hurt him with your claws..." Kiba said getting closer to Kankuro. "Damn it, Shikamaru didn't even do half of the job..." Kiba said as he put the wet cloth on Kankuro's swollen eye.  
"Ow, ow! Don't press on it!" Kankuro hissed.  
"I'll press on it as much as I want, so shut up..." Kiba said softly. "Is there any other places they've hurt you?"  
"Make up your mind; you want me to shut up or to talk... Ooow!" Kankuro said before Kiba pressed on his swollen eye again.  
"Stop playing smart with me!" Kiba said with authority  
"Besides bruises all over my body and swore muscles I guess the worst to heal is me ego... and the poison they gave me isn't going to come out of my body before at least 3 days... Luckily they used the same poison I use with Karasu so I know how to deal with it..."

A couple of seconds passed without any of them talking, until they heard someone unlocking the door and walked in. Kankuro jumped at the sound, but Kiba recognized the smell of Shikamaru, so he putted a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru asked softly in case Kankuro was sleeping.  
"I'm in his bedroom... you can come in..." Kiba answered, putting the cloth back in the cold water.  
"Not so loud, my neighbor will ear you..." Kankuro said.  
"That's not what you told me last night!" Kiba winked.  
"Damn shut up will you!" Shikamaru said. "I just came by to see if everything was all right... You already look better, that's good... So, you're coming?" Shikamaru asked looking at Kiba.  
"Where..." Kiba asked, not even paying attention to Shikamaru, He was to busy nursing Kankuro.  
"To Temari's place?" Shikamaru said.  
"No thanks..." Kiba answered placing the cold wet cloth back on Kankuro's face gently.  
"Ok, let me say it again; you are coming! As 'it's an order'!" Shikamaru said coldly.  
"No way I'm staying here!" Kiba said.  
"Shi-" Kankuro started.  
"No offence, but you've been paying with his head long enough... were going back to Konoha tomorrow and I don't want to add you to our enemy list..." Shikamaru said looking at Kankuro.  
"He's right Kiba... I can handle myself for tonight… You should go… My Sister's place is safer…"  
"How could you say that?" Kiba yelled ignoring Kankuro and now directing all his anger to Shikamaru.  
"Look, I'm tired; we have a long day tomorrow, so just come along peacefully..." Shikamaru said.  
"Uh huh! I'm staying here to take care of him!" Kiba said childishly.  
"*sigh* damn you're worst than a kid, I imagined you wouldn't come back... look, you can stay here for tonight, but I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 7:30, do not make me wait..." Shikamaru said to Kiba. "By the way, Temari will come to check on you tomorrow morning; she's not happy, just warning you..." Shikamaru said to Kankuro as he walked out the room.  
"Just my luck... Thanks Shikamaru... for taking the time to bring me back here..." Kankuro said.  
"Never mind that... I couldn't let you die there, could I... Now lock the door behind me, I wouldn't want those bastards to get in here..." Shikamaru said before leaving.

Kiba went to the door, locked it and went back to the bedroom.

"You still have some blood in the corner of your mouth..." Kiba said washing it off softly with the cloth and put it back in the bowl.  
"You don't have to take care of me like that…" Kankuro said in shame.  
"I know; I just like to do it..." Kiba said softly, kissing Kankuro's forehead gently not to hurt him. "They really messed you up... We should've stay home and watch movies..." Kiba said as he turned off the bedside light and got under the sheets, next to his boyfriend.  
"Yes... Can you go turn off the light in the hallway please?" Kankuro said closing his eyes, feeling relived his boyfriend was still at his side after what happened.  
"Can we... leave it on? Please?" Kiba asked hoping the older man wouldn't mind.  
"I knew you'd be scared! You wanna go sleep on the couch?" Kankuro teased opening one eye allowing himself to look at his leaf ninja.  
"Damn it..." Kiba said as he got up to turn off the light.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Kankuro said as Kiba moved back under the sheets again.  
"How would you manage to do that, you can't even get on your feet... Akamaru, boy, protect us for tonight, will you?" Kiba said motioning the dog to join them.  
"Arff!" Akamaru jumped on the bed.  
"*sigh* I can't kick you off right now, it would be too painful, but don't get use to it dog... this bed is for me and Kiba only... I'm happy you're both here though... G' night..." Kankuro said.  
"Good night... I love you..." Kiba said softly as he closed his eyes and slightly wrapped his arms around Kankuro's waist.


	15. Chapter 15

The night as been really hard for both of them; Kiba would wake up every 30 minutes to the sound on Kankuro, chocking on his own blood, spitting it in the bowl of water on the bedside table and Kankuro had a really hard time sleeping because of the pain, he had to ask Kiba to get him some pain killers a couple of time during the night. Even though he needed to sleep, Kiba was happy he staid to take care of his Jonin.

Kankuro woke up and could open both of his eyes, his right eye wasn't swollen as it was before Kiba took care of it, it was just painful and he wasn't coughing blood anymore. He noticed that the sun was rising, he checked the time, it was 6:35 and Shikamaru was coming to pick Kiba up at 7:30 so he decided to wake his boyfriend up. He lifted himself up a little and noticed Kiba's morning wood. 'Time to make up for what I did last night...' Kankuro thought to himself as he moved slowly under the sheets, his muscles were still sore, but he could handle the pain. When Akamaru noticed what was about to happen, he jumped off the bed and left the room. Kankuro moved his hands to Kiba's pants to undo it and moved his pants as low as he could, gently not to wake Kiba up yet. Once Kiba's hard cock was free, he started to lick it and suck it softly. Kiba moaned a bit as he woke up feeling Kankuro's lips on his arousal.

"Wh-what are you doing..." Kiba asked stupidly as he lifted the sheets to make sure it was Kankuro.  
"Waking you up... you have to leave in less than an hour..." Kankuro said softly, going back to what he was doing.  
"But... hm…" Kiba tried to protest, but changed his mind feeling the warmth of Kankuro's mouth around his now fully erected member.  
"Just shut up and let me finish what I started..." Kankuro whispered before putting Kiba's cock back in his mouth.

So Kankuro kept on going, keeping his pace. Kiba's muscles started to twitch as he felt the waves of pleasure going through his body, after a bit, he trusted deep in Kankuro's mouth causing Kankuro to chock a bit.

"Sorry... But stop... Teasing me! Finish me off..." Kiba moaned softly.

Kankuro understood and sped up his pace, sucking on Kiba's hard cock until the boy blow his seeds in his mouth with a loud moan. Kankuro swallowed everything. His own cock was now painfully hard, but he'd take care of this some other time, he already spent a lot of energy just pleasuring his lover.

"Good morning!" Kankuro said with a smile as he lifted himself up and moved back next to Kiba.  
"What do you want?" Kiba asked.  
"Nothing, it was just a 'good bye gift'..." Kankuro answered as he rolled on his side to face Kiba.  
"That's the first time I have a pleasant waking since we sleep together..." Kiba said with a smile.  
"You should get up and go get ready or else Shikamaru will be angry…" Kankuro said glancing at the clock, time passed to fast.  
"Don't worry; he can't stay angry for long…" Kiba said rolling on his side to face Kankuro as well before gently tracing one of the largest bruise on Kankuro's cheek.  
"Still... no point making him mad..." Kankuro said as he tried to push Kiba out of the bed, in vain.  
"You're so weak; I could toy with you all day long if only I had the time!" Kiba said, laughing at Kankuro's attempt to push him away.  
"Stop making fun of me and go get ready!" Kankuro said.  
"I'm going for a shower; you should come with me... I'll help you up..." Kiba said as he get up and sit on Kankuro's side of the bed.  
"Yeah... I guess I need it too..." Kankuro said as he let his legs slip out of the bed, feeling the cold floor with his feet, he put his arm on Kiba's shoulders.

Kiba wrapped his left arm around Kankuro's waist and grabbed the hand on his shoulder with his other hand. Kankuro's legs were shaking when he got up; he hissed in pain, the poison was attacking his muscles badly. Once in the bathroom, Kankuro rest against the door wile Kiba turned on the water. Kiba striped and then helped Kankuro get rid of his clothing. He was stunned to see his boyfriend looked bigger then before, the poison made his muscles sore and swollen.

"Don't get use to it Mutt... My body will be back to normal in a couple of days..." Kankuro said noticing the look on Kiba's face.  
"I like it better when you're smaller actually, makes me feel more comfortable about myself..." Kiba said seeing how frail he looked compared to his boyfriend.

So Kiba help Kankuro to get in the shower, he also had to help him stand and help him washing his body. He felt sad to see all the bruises on his boyfriend's body; it was a lot worst than he thought it was.

"Tell me what happened last night..." Kiba said softly washing off the bloody area on Kankuro.  
"You know what happened already…" Kankuro said, trying to avoid this conversation.  
"No, I want to know what they did to you!" Kiba insisted.  
"They've beaten the crap out of me…" Kankuro plainly said.  
"I can see that... did they do anything else?" Kiba asked, afraid of the answer.  
"No... It was just easy for them to kick my ass since they were 3 against me and they knew I was drugged…" Kankuro explained.  
"Did they, say anything?" Kiba asked again.  
"I can't remember everything, they were saying stuff like 'Get out of Suna you cock sucker!' or 'I can't believe they actually let faggots like you become ninja, you can't even defend yourself'" Kankuro said, growing bored of the subject already.  
"... I knew it was about that…" Kiba said, looking down, with a sad expression on his face.  
"I knew it too, I knew it even before we got to that party... people here don't take too well gay or bisexual people... I just never thought they'd attack me or even drug me... I thought since I was the Kazekage's brother, they'd let it go... but I'm no different than all the others... that's why you should stay in Konoha from the time being... I knew they'd attack me last night, as soon as I felt the poison going through my body, I would have been fine if I stayed with you guys, but I couldn't bare the fact that you didn't want me near you anymore... I knew that was going to happen when I left all by myself" Kankuro confessed.  
"Then why did you!" Kiba yelled.  
"I just told you, I couldn't stand the fact that you didn't want me to be near you... and I told you last night too, I wanted them to kill me... cause I couldn't do it myself..." Kankuro said avoiding Kiba's look.  
"You ass hole! You don't go dying on me, understood? You can't kill yourself over someone's love! I'm here now, what would I have become if they did kill you! Eh? You'd be dead for nothing you idiot! I can't believe you were stupid enough to think that!" Kiba yelled even louder, pushing Kankuro against the wall rather roughly causing Kankuro to hiss in pain from the impact of the cold ceramic on his back.  
"I- I'm sorry..." Kankuro said softly, looking at the smaller ninja pressed against his body, looking at him with anger.

Kiba let go of him with a sigh, Kankuro could stand with is back pressed against the wall behind him.

"I'll be late, let's get out of here." Kiba said as he turned off the water. He walked out the shower, grabbed a towel, dried himself and then help Kankuro out of the shower as well.

"You stay here for a second; I'll get you clean cloths..." Kiba said as he help Kankuro sitting down on the closed toilet bowl and ran out of the bathroom.

He grabbed random cloths since most of Kankuro's cloths were black and went back to the bathroom. He helped his boyfriend getting dressed before dressing up, himself. Then they made it to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat while I'm here?" Kiba asked breaking the heavy silence that had last for almost 10 minutes.  
"I'll have what ever you have..." Kankuro said sitting at the table.

Kiba opened the fridge and grabbed everything he needed to prepare breakfast. He cracked open some eggs and prepared the breakfast, silently. Akamaru was waiting for his meal as well looking at his master.

"A- are you mad at me or something?" Kankuro asked finally asked.  
"Yes I am!" Kiba answered.  
"What did I do?" Kankuro asked wanting there last moments together to be more than complete silence and anger.  
"You know exactly what... How could you really think that?" Kiba said, his voice breaking down thinking of what could have happened if Shikamaru didn't go to help him.  
"I-I don't know! Come on Mutt, stop crying! Please!" Kankuro said as he got up, painfully, to go hug Kiba. Kiba was now wiping the tears off his face with the back of his hand, still holding the fork he was using to stir the eggs.  
"Damn it! I don't want to leave you like that! I want to stay until you're ok!" Kiba said, letting go of the fork that noisily fell in the bowl in front of him.  
"No, you're going back home!" Kankuro ordered.  
"But what if they attack you again?" Kiba asked, trying to turn to face Kankuro.  
"I won't go out by myself anymore…" Kankuro said.  
"But-" The leaf ninja tried to say something but was cut short.  
"I said no! You are going back to Konoha, end of the discussion..." Kankuro said shaking the boy to bring him back to his senses. "And I don't want to see you around here anymore! Understood?"  
"Damn it Kankuro, why are you like that with me!" Kiba said, getting angry again.  
"Cause I love you! They know who you are now, if they see you around here, they'll kill you! Don't worry; I'll go visit you often!" Kankuro explained, looking at Kiba in the eyes.  
"But I wanted to-"  
"I know, Shikamaru told me, but you're not moving here!" Kankuro said.  
"…You better stay out of trouble!" Kiba ordered.  
"I will Mutt, I will!" Kankuro said before kissing Kiba softly. "Now don't burn up our breakfast!" Kankuro said noticing the eggs were almost ready.  
"Yeah... Sorry!" Kiba said turning back to finish preparing there breakfast.

A couple of minutes later, someone knocked at the front door, Akamaru was barking loudly. Kiba went to open the door, it was Shikamaru and Temari.

"Ah! You're awake! That's good; I thought I'd have to kick you off the bed…" Shikamaru said as he entered the apartment.  
"Nah I'm up…" Kiba said, running back to the oven.  
"So are you ready?" Shikamaru asked following him.  
"Well, give me 10 more minutes..." Kiba said turning off the oven and serving Kankuro's meal, Akamaru's and his own.  
"I told you not to make me wait." Shikamaru said as he walked in the kitchen.  
"Well you thought I was still sleeping, so I guess 10 minutes is less than what you were expecting." Kiba said walking to the table sitting next to Kankuro.  
"Kankuro, you're in big trouble..." Temari said as she walked in.  
"I know… lets just wait until they're gone ok? That's all I'm asking for, and then you can do what ever you want..." Kankuro answered as he diged his fork in his breakfast.  
"HAHAHAHAHA They didn't miss now did they?" Temari laughed as she walked in the kitchen and saw her brother's face covered in brushes.  
"Tem... That's mean... shut up..." Kankuro answered glaring at her.

Temari was surprise he didn't yell or anything. 'That's probably only because he can't defend himself...' She thought to herself.

"Well... I'm going to the bathroom and I'm ready to go..." Kiba said as he finished his meal, bringing his plate to the dish washer.  
"Can we walk them to the gate sis?" Kankuro asked looking at Temari.  
"Yes... and then its lecture time..." She answered.  
"I know, I know..."

So once Kiba was back downstairs, they all left. Akamaru offered his help to Kankuro since he was having a hard time walking, so he was ridding Akamaru until they reach the gate. Kiba was holding Kankuro's hand and tried to hide the fact that he was sad to leave, he wouldn't miss Suna one bit, but he'd miss is Seme so much.

"So, there we are..." Shikamaru said when they got to the gate; he turned to Temari and kissed her.

Kankuro got off Akamaru's back and looked at Kiba.

"Something's wrong..." Kankuro said softly.  
"What is it?" Kiba asked.  
"You're not crying…" Kankuro stated.  
"You'll come visit me soon, so why should I cry..." Kiba said trying to convince himself that he wouldn't cry this time.  
"You're right..." Kankuro said as he warped his arms around Kiba and hugged him tightly. '3...2...1...' Kankuro thought to himself before he heard sob noise.  
"You're so predictable…" Kankuro whispered softly in the boy's ear holding Kiba in his arms suppressing his own sob.

They stayed like that for at least 2 minutes.

"That's why I left Konoha when you were sleeping, now get going!" Kankuro said letting go of his boyfriend.

Kiba walked away slowly. He didn't want to go. Half way out of the village, he turned and ran back in, locked Kankuro's face with his hands and kissed him, with tears in his eyes. He broke the kiss and walked away quietly.

Once they were out of the village, Kiba climbed on Akamaru's back, he tried to calm down.

"So, you still love him after what he did?" Shikamaru asked walking next to them.  
"Yes... you think I'm stupid… right?" Kiba asked.  
"No, but don't let him toy with you like that anymore…" Shikamaru said  
"I won't… don't worry about me…" Kiba said, flashing him his teeth through a smile  
"Arf!" Akamaru barked loudly.  
"Climb on Akamaru's back, it'll be faster like that..." Kiba said. Shikamaru obeyed.  
"Hold on to me!" Kiba said as Akamaru sped up, Shikamaru tried to hold on to Kiba as much as he could.

Akamaru ran through the land of wind, they only stopped when they reached a small forest in the land of fire to let the poor dog rest and eat something.

"Hey Akamaru! I bet you can't bring us to Konoha by the end of the day!" Kiba teased.  
"Arff arf!"  
"Kiba don't dare him to do it, he'll be exhausted!" Shikamaru said concerned about the well being of the dog.  
"Arff! Arrf arff! Grr…. Arf!" Akamaru barked an answer that only Kiba understood.  
"Huh? What did he say?" Shikamaru asked the translator.  
"Haha he said you didn't think he could do it either so he wants to prove you wrong!"  
"Arff… Arff arf!"  
"No way, you eat that first, I don't want you to die on our way there!" Kiba said as he put some food in front of Akamaru and emptied a bottle of water in and other bowl for the dog.

Shikamaru and Kiba sat down as well to eat something quick. Once they finished there lunch, they packed everything back in there bags and jumped on Akamaru and let the dog carry them back home.

Temari helped Kankuro to get to his place, he was getting used to the pain, but it wasn't getting any better; he needed rest more than anything else.

"What were you thinking..." Temari asked not even looking at her brother.  
"What?" Kankuro asked back.  
"Kicking Kiba like that! Is that what you think love is?" Temari asked angrily.  
"No... I regret it... I was just lost it again…" Kankuro tried to explain. Although Kankuro wasn't as bad as his brother Gaara, Temari seemed to be the only one of them to be completely sane.  
"I see, does it happen often these days?" Temari asked, she knew her brother would loose his temper over nothing but not twice in two days.  
"No, I think it happened 3 times since I went to Konoha…"  
"You mean you've hurt him 3 times now! Damn Kankuro, you have to do something about that! You're getting worst than Gaara!"  
"You think I do it on purpose? You think I don't know right from wrong? I'm not like Gaara, I have a conscience... it just happens to react slower then it should… I'm... I'm working on it... I won't hurt him anymore…" Kankuro said apologetically.  
"...it took you 3 times to realize you were hurting him? You're fucked up!"  
"No, the first time we weren't 'together' yet, he was just annoying me... and I didn't hurt him bad…" Kankuro said with a hint of guilt in his voice.  
"Still, you're an ass hole Kankuro, you know that! I hope you feel sorry for what you did!" Temari said as she unlocked her younger brother's door and let him in.  
"I do..." He answered walking in his apartment. "You can go back home sis, I can take care of myself from here… Beside, I need rest and I won't be able to sleep if you keep on lecturing me…" he than said as he walked to his bedroom.  
"Right… are you sure you don't need anything before I go?" Temari asked walking to the kitchen.  
"I'll be fine thanks…" Kankuro said as he lay down on his bed.  
"Alright… If there's anything wrong, call me…" She said, walking in her brother's bedroom with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pain killers in the other one. She putted everything down on the bedside table next to the phone and kissed her brother's forehead. "I'll come check on you later tonight or I'll send Gaara…"  
"Ok… Thanks Tem…" Kankuro said finally closing his eyes to sleep.

Temari walked out the room and left the apartment, locking the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey! I'm home!" Kiba yelled when he walked in his house, Akamaru walked up the stairs and went to bed right away, he was exhausted.  
"Hey there! Moms out on a mission again, she won't be back until next week! I couldn't wait for you to come back, I was so lonely!" Hanna said hugging her brother. "So how was Suna?" She asked.  
"Hm… I don't feel like talking about that too much…" Kiba said as he walked toward the stairs.  
"Ok?" Hanna said confused, last time she saw her brother, he was so excited about going to Suna.  
"So did mom tell you anything about me?" Kiba asked, turning to face his sister before he reached the stairs.  
"No, anything I should know?" She asked.  
"Nah... It's not important..." 'Guess she'll learn when he comes here...' Kiba thought to himself, not really feeling like telling his sister about his homosexuality. "Well I'm exhausted, I didn't get much sleep back in Suna so, and I'll go to bed... G' night!" He said as he walked up the stairs  
"Good night bro."

Kiba went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and went to bed.

'*sigh* Damn I can't wait until he comes visit me...' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

He was finally back to his own routine, the next day, he'd get up to walk Akamaru, go meet some friends and probably going to train a lot, nothing but his old routine. He fell asleep thinking about when Kankuro would come back to Konoha.

After a couple of weeks back to Konoha, Kiba was getting used being away from Kankuro. He missed him, but it wasn't crying over it anymore. Until he finally got some news; Naruto, Sakura and some other ninjas were summoned to Suna for reinforcement. No one could inform him about what was going on there, but he couldn't help but to be worried. He asked time and time again if he could go there too, but the Hokage refused every single time.

"I have to go to Suna! They probably need some more ninja there, right?" Kiba said.  
"They do, but we need some ninja here as well and you're from the ones that stay here." Tsunade said trying to sound as strict as possible; she couldn't let every ninja do as they pleased in this village so she had to make them understand she was the boss.  
"But! I-... I have to go! You don't understand-" Kiba started.  
"I perfectly understand, and that's why you of all people are not going there." She said again.  
"Wh-? Did Shikamaru say anything?" Kiba asked, suddenly afraid of her reaction.  
"He didn't want to tell me everything, but he did talked to me about your... 'Relation' with Suna…" Tsunade said, only knowing that Kiba had hooked up with a ninja from Suna, nothing more.  
"Please lady Tsunade…" Kiba said using his puppy eyes as a last resort.  
"Hmph! I've known the Inuzuka tribe way before you were born Kiba; don't assume this little trick have any effect on me." The Hokage said leaning over her desk and looked at him in the eyes only to prove her point.  
"I-... I'm going anyway!" Kiba said as he turned away and walked toward the door.  
"Inuzuka Kiba! If you're leaving, you're not coming back..." Tsunade said. Kiba stopped.  
"DAMN IT, I'M WORRIED SICK, CAN'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Kiba yelled as he turned to face the Hokage.  
"I know, but I can't send you alone even if I wanted to, we need some ninja here as well in case of an eventual invasion. You understand that don't you?" She said now un-easy about the ninja's reaction.  
"What if.. I-... damn! There must be someone I can go with that's not needed here!" Kiba almost yelled, getting a hold of himself.  
"Unfortunately, no... I'll make a deal with you... once it's all over, you can go, I'll team you up with someone that as business there, but for now, you stay here." Tsunade said calmly.  
"...I…" Kiba tried to find a way to make her change her mind.  
"Look, every ninja knows it's a dangerous path to choose, I'm sure your girlfriend was aware of this, and so are you!" Tsunade said with authority.  
"SHUT UP, HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!" Kiba yelled angrily now inches away from the Hokage's face.  
"I'm not saying-... He? Whatever…I don't wanna know… Kiba, I have a lot of work to do here, please, go back home... Once it's all over, I'll send you back there." Tsunade said bringing a hand to her forehead. If there was one person to equal Naruto's loudness, it defiantly had to be Kiba; even though it didn't happen quit as often as it did with Naruto, when Kiba wanted something, he would hold on to it like a chewing bone until she'd give it to him and god he could be loud sometimes.  
"Alright... Better keep your promises or else…" Kiba threatened.  
"You're in no position to make thread young man!" Tsunade almost yelled. She defiantly had to make the ninja's from this village acknowledge her as there leader some day. Kiba looked up at Tsunade and turned away and walked out of the Hokage's office with his head low like a sad puppy.

He walked out to meet up with Akamaru who was waiting for him outside. He then ran to the river, he just wanted to be alone for a while. He just set there for hours, with Akamaru looking after him. He didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything; he just listened to the sound of the water in the river and the wind going through the leaves. For a second, he thought about running away, but he knew that was stupid. After a couple of hours, he decided to go back home. He wasted a whole day just thinking and it didn't even help him coming up with a solution to leave Konoha.

Three days after his last request, things settled down in Suna, but Kiba still didn't have any news from Kankuro. He went to the Hokage's office in hope to find out who he was traveling with. He knocked on the door and entered as soon as he heard Tsunade tell him to come in.

"*sigh* Some how I knew it was you… Sorry Inuzuka, we haven't found anyone to go with you to Suna, you'll have to wait a little longer…" She said going back to her paper work, not really in the mood to deal with Inuzuka's frustration again.  
"Damn it! I can go on my own with Akamaru." Kiba said.  
"No, it's too dangerous." She said finally looking up at him.  
"I don't fucking care how dangerous it is, you said it yourself the other day, being a ninja is a dangerous path to follow! Now let me go!" Kiba almost yelled, getting really annoyed by Tsunade's attitude.  
"Kiba... Why are you so persistent?" She asked.  
"Cause I have to go check on him!" Kiba said louder, he didn't feel like he had to explain himself to her.  
"Damn, surely someone can take care of 'him' while you're here!" She said now loosing he temper again.  
"Look, I couldn't sleep for the last week... if you don't let me go, I'll-... I'll stop eating! A starving ninja must be freaking useless to you!" Kiba finally came up with a threat that had impact, he was proud of this one.  
"*sigh* Fine! Do whatever you want... If you die going there-... Just come back alive in seven days... if you're not back by then, you're no longer under my jurisdiction..." Tsunade said motioning the boy to leave her alone.  
"Thanks lady Tsunade! I'll be back... I swear!" Kiba said running out of her office.

He ran all the way to his place followed by Akamaru to get his stuff ready to leave. Five minutes later he was running down the stairs, throwing his back pack over his shoulder.

"Mom I'm going... I won't be back for a week!" Kiba yelled loud enough for his mom to hear him where ever she was.  
"Wow! Just where do you think you're going like that?" Tsume said stopping her son halfway through the door way.  
"I-... The Hokage finally decided to let me go to Suna." Kiba said trying to get free from his Tsume's grip.  
"Damn, that's all I hear about these days... you really sure about you feeling for that boy?" She asked yanking him back inside by his collar.  
"We talked about it already, didn't we? I don't have time to explain... I'll be back soon!" Kiba said, still trying to get free from his mother's grip.  
"*sigh* I guess you're just growing up... Be careful!" Tsume said yanking Kiba back closer to kiss his forehead before letting go of him.  
"Kiba you're leaving?" Hanna asked as she walked out of the living room.  
"Yes, I'm going to visit- a friend. Love you sis!" Kiba said as he ran out followed by Akamaru.

They both ran to the gate. Once they got there, they met up with Naruto and Sakura who were just coming back from Suna.

"Hey Kiba! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.  
"To Suna!" Kiba answered not stopping to great them.  
"Look Kiba, I-" Naruto started.  
"Sorry Naruto, save it for next time, I don't have time. See you guys in a week!" Kiba yelled as he jumped on Akamaru's back and they disappeared in the forest, he was not really interested by what Naruto had to say anyway.

"Now it's time to show me what you've got Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he tightened his grip on the dog's fur.

Akamaru sped up; it was easier for him to go fast now since he only had Kiba on his back. So Akamaru ran as fast as he could, not stopping until they could see Suna in a far distance, it was getting really dark, Akamaru had run all the way there, all day long. Kiba decided it was time to take a little break since they were still in a safe area covered with some trees and rocks, Akamaru was already exhausted too and he was starving.

"There eat boy. You deserved it." Kiba said as he put 2 small bowls he brought along in front of Akamaru and filled them up with water and food. "We'll make it to Suna tomorrow morning, might take like 2 hours to get there..." Kiba said as he watched the village. He wished they could've made it tonight, but he wanted Akamaru to rest a bit.  
"Arf Arf! Aarf!"  
"No way, you're resting tonight..." Kiba ordered sitting down next to the dog and rested against a tree closing his eyes.  
"Arf! Grr Arf Arff!"  
"Come on, I'm not saying you can't do it. I just think it would better if you-" Kiba answered not moving,  
"Arrf!"  
"It's 2 hours away from here, you think you can handle it?" Kiba asked opening one eye looking at his dog.  
"Grrr…"  
"Ok, ok! Don't take it like that! Then finish eating and we'll be on our way..." Kiba said.

Akamaru ate all there was in the bowls in front of him and waited for Kiba to put everything away before they'd leave again.

"I'll kill you someday if I keep making you do stuff like that..." Kiba said as he climbed on Akamaru's back.

Akamaru ran for almost two hours straight and stopped around 15 minutes away from Suna, he was beat. So Kiba got off his back and walked next to him.

"I told you we should have rested where we stopped before, now there's no where we can stop to rest without being seen by every enemies within 5 kilometers..." Kiba said softly as he kept on walking.

They made it to Suna in 30 minutes since they were not running anymore. It was around 1:40am when they got in front of Kankuro's apartment. Kiba knocked softly, just in case he wasn't sleeping, but no one answered so he thought Kankuro was sleeping.

"Guess I'll have to go in by the bathroom window again. You wait for me here." Kiba said as he walked in the back street.

It was still really dark and he still couldn't see anything, so he used his nose again. Once he found the window, he jumped on the garbage can and pushed the window open. He slipped inside the bathroom and fell face first in the bath tub again. Before he had time to get up, Kankuro turned on the light to see who was breaking into his apartment. He was shirt less and wasn't wearing his face paint and looked terribly exhausted. Kiba also noticed a scar on his chest that wasn't there before.

"What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked with no emotion.  
"I-... sorry to wake you up. I-" Kiba tried to explain.  
"I wasn't sleeping, why are you here?" Kankuro asked again.  
"Why didn't you open the door when I knocked?" Kiba asked has he got back up, rubbing what would probably be a bruise on his head by the next morning.  
"Cause I don't want to see anyone... Why are you here?"  
"To visit you silly! I was worried with all that happened in Suna!" Kiba said, trying to find a hint of emotion in Kankuro's eyes.  
"Well I'm fine..." Kankuro said as he turned off the light and walk back to the living room.  
"W-wait... What's wrong?" Kiba followed.  
"Where's the dog?" Kankuro asked.  
"He's outside waiting for me to let him in... Whoa... What a mess. What were you doing?" Kiba said as he walked in the living room, seeing pieces of wood everywhere.  
"Trying to fix my puppets..." Kankuro said as he set back down on the floor in front of the couch grabbing a screw driver and a piece that looked like a arm. Kiba opened the door to let Akamaru in. Akamaru walked next to the couch and collapsed there, he almost fell asleep instantly.  
"W-... what happened exactly?" Kiba asked softly.  
"*sigh* won't you just shut up and stop questioning me." Kankuro said.  
"S-sorry... I though you'd be happy to see me..." Kiba said pouting slightly.  
"I am, but I'm also disappointed; I told you not to come here again." Kankuro said not even looking at Kiba.  
"Damn it Kankuro, you would've done the same if you knew my village was attacked!" Kiba yelled.  
"Keep it down; I don't want my neighbor to come knock at my door again complaining about the noises..." Kankuro said.

Kiba didn't say anything, he walked to the couch making sure not to walk on any pieces that was lying on the floor; he sat behind Kankuro and started to rub his shoulders, massaging his back. Kankuro let go of the screwdriver, rested his elbows on his knees and putted his face in his hands, letting Kiba massaging is back for a bit.

"Sorry Mutt... I just didn't have much sleep in the last 2 days..." Kankuro said rubbing his eyes roughly.  
"Why is that?" Kiba asked softly.  
"I tried, over the last 2 days, to fix at least one of them... He destroyed them all in five minutes." Kankuro said, staring at Karasu's head lying on the floor.  
"Who?" Kiba asked now massaging the man's neck.  
"Sasori... He's the one who created the Puppeteers squad, and the one who created all of the puppets I owned... He deserted about 20 years ago and joined the Akatsuki." Kankuro explained.  
"Why were you after him?" Kiba asked.  
"I wasn't after him, they captured Gaara, I had to rescue him, but I failed, Sasori poisoned me, destroyed my puppets and left me out in the desert, he tough I'd die there... and I seriously thought I was a goner too, but someone brought me back in town and Sakura was here with Naruto, she healed me… I wouldn't be here if it was for her abilities."  
"They… got Gaara?" Kiba asked sadly.  
"He's ok now. Look... I don't want to talk about this anymore..." Kankuro said as he reached for the screwdriver again.  
"Koi, you should rest..." Kiba said softly as he grabbed Kankuro's hand before he could reach it.  
"I know I should, but I also have to fix them... I'm not worth being called a ninja without at least one of them." Kankuro said trying to get free from Kiba's grip to get the screw driver.  
"I know it should be hard, but you just have to rest a bit, you might be able to fix them another day, you can't concentrate if you're exhausted, and you probably didn't take time to eat anything in the last days now did you?" Kiba asked getting off the couch to sit on the floor with his lover.  
"I didn't have time to go to the groceries store…" Kankuro said.  
"Wait, I think I might have some things in my backpack..." Kiba said as he grabbed his back pack from the floor. "There's that's not much, but we'll go buy some food tomorrow." Kiba said as he handed him an orange and a box of cookies.  
"Thanks... Kiba... I missed you." Kankuro said softly as he leaned against the leaf ninja for support.  
"I missed you too, and I'm glad you're alright." Kiba said before kissing his boyfriend. "You didn't take to time to take a shower either did you?" Kiba asked as he broke the kiss.  
"Are you saying I smell?" Kankuro asked.  
"Well, to be honest, I think it's sexy, but you do." Kiba answered giggling.  
"Would I still be attractive to you if I got take a shower?" Kankuro asked.  
"It depends, were planning to take me with you?" Kiba asked seductively.  
"Hell yes I was." Kankuro said as he opened the box of cookies Kiba gave him and ate a couple before eating the orange as well.

He finished eating, got up on his feet, turned off the living room light and walked to the bathroom followed by Kiba.

"You know, you should close that window from now on..." Kiba said as they walked in the bathroom.  
"You're the only daredevil that ever tried to get through there so I guess it's ok to leave it open, and besides, if I closed it, you'd still be outside." Kankuro answered as he striped.

Kiba bit down his lower lip, watching the show. He missed seeing Kankuro naked. Kankuro walked to him and started to take off Kiba's cloths, slowly and kissed him. Kiba felt his arousal growing really fast, he didn't have sex in a month or so, of course he masturbated a couple of times, but it wasn't the same. Now Kankuro was there and Kiba needed sex so badly.

"I'm too tired to take care of this." Kankuro said softly noticing Kiba's hard cock; he turned to the shower and turned on the water.  
"..." Kiba didn't say anything; he followed his boyfriend to the shower.  
"Try to think of something else, I'll fix you up tomorrow..." Kankuro said with an evil smile.  
"You're just a big tease." Kiba said grabbing the soap to wash himself.  
"Well I'm sure you can take care of it on your own, what about you... be on top tonight... Just like our first time?" Kankuro said getting closer to his boyfriend.  
"What about you shut up and hurry up." Kiba said softly, grinning at him.

They washed each other's quickly and ran to the bedroom. Kiba pushed Kankuro on the bed and kissed him passionately. He moved to his neck and kissed his way down to his chest. Kiba's erection was so hard, it was getting painful; he had to finish this quickly.

"Where did you put the lube?" Kiba asked softly kissing Kankuro's left nipple.  
"On the bedside table…" Kankuro answered getting aroused by the touch of his boyfriend.

Kiba got off Kankuro, grabbed the lube and spread some on his arousal and some on his fingers. He went back to Kankuro and moved a finger in gently and then pushed another in. Kankuro moaned in pain, Kiba as his dog features again. Kiba didn't pay attention; he started his scissor motion and slipped a 3rd finger in. Kankuro was almost crying over the pain.

"K-Kiba!... Just make it quick." Kankuro moaned in pain.

Kiba obeyed and slipped his fingers out off Kankuro, forced Kankuro to flip and stand on his knees and hands, doggy style that's what they'd go for tonight. Kiba forced his way in, holding Kankuro's sides and stopped for a couple of seconds to let Kankuro adjust. Kankuro moaned; Kiba's cock felt way better than his fingers.

"Kiba... you can move." Kankuro whispered softly.

He obeyed and started to thrust slowly into Kankuro who was moaning every time Kiba would find his prostate.

"Please Koi... ahh.. fa-Faster... Hard-er... Hmm.. Ah!..." Kankuro begged as he collapsed on his elbows.

He didn't have to ask twice, Kiba thrusted in really hard, speeding up his pace. After a couple of minutes, Kiba couldn't take it anymore, he came in Kankuro who moaned louder then before as he felt Kiba's seed into him. Kiba moved to the side and lay down on the bed. Kankuro was now on his side facing Kiba.

"Damn it Kiba, I was almost there." Kankuro moaned.  
"Well I'm spent... Sorry Kanky... I just got so excited." Kiba said catching up his breath.  
"Y-you can't leave me like that!" Kankuro said, pointing at his hard member.  
"You can take care of it on your own..." Kiba teased.  
"...I guess..." Kankuro said as he jumped on top of Kiba and grabbed the bottle of lube swiftly.  
"Kank- Ahh!..." Kiba moaned as he felt Kankuro's fingers slipping inside of him.  
"You don't have to do anything..." Kankuro said as he moved his finger in and out slowly.  
"I- I thought you were too-.. ah.. too tired?" Kiba moaned as Kankuro rubbed the boy's prostate teasingly.  
"I was, but I don't feel like sleeping anymore." Kankuro said with an evil smile.

Kankuro stretched Kiba as much as he could and spread some lube on his cock. He moved Kiba's leg to his shoulders and positioned himself near Kiba's entrance and pushed in quickly.

"Oow- Kankuro, wa-wait..." Kiba begged.  
"You're such a crybaby." Kankuro said, stopping to let Kiba adjust.  
"Fuck you..." Kiba said softly.  
"You already did." Kankuro whispered with an evil smile on his face.

After a couple of seconds, Kiba as adjusted and allowed Kankuro to move. Kankuro thrusted into Kiba slowly, making him moan in pain and pleasure. He moved his face to Kiba's neck and bit down. Kiba moaned loudly feeling the waves of pleasure running through his body as Kankuro thrusted faster and harder. After a couple of thrusts, Kankuro blew his seed in Kiba who was moaning and asking for more. Once he was done, Kankuro moved out of Kiba slowly and lay down on his bed.

"There. Now we can sleep." Kankuro said softly, closing his eyes.  
"Sleep tight Koi. I love you." Kiba said softly, moving the blanket over his lover.  
"Love you too..." Kankuro whispered, ignoring their post-coital state as he fell asleep.

Kiba moved close to Kankuro and cuddled for a couple of minutes until he fell asleep as well


	17. Chapter 17

Kiba woke up first this morning; he got up and walked out of the room. Akamaru was still sleeping in the living room.

"Hey Akamaru, wanna go out for a walk?" Kiba asked to wake the dog.  
"Um? Arf"  
"Alright, but we'll have to skip breakfast for now, there's nothing to eat here..." Kiba said walking to the kitchen and filling up a bowl with water for Akamaru. The dog needed water to stand the heat of the desert in Suna.

So they both walked out to go get some food at the market. As they walked through Suna, Kiba realized he really didn't miss Suna at all; people were glaring at him, they probably all knew about him going out with Kankuro. No one said anything to him though.

When Kankuro woke up, Kiba wasn't there, at first he thought he might have dreamed. 'What a nice dream.' he thought to himself. But the pain he felt inside him proved him it wasn't a dream.

"Damn that Mutt and his claws." He swore getting up. He looked around but Kiba was nowhere to be found. 'Could he have left already?' He wondered.

When he walked in the living room, he saw Kiba's backpack to he realized he was probably just out with his dog. So he set down and grabbed a couple of pieces of wood he had left on the floor last night, and tried to fix one of his puppets. After about half an hour, he felt like he was getting somewhere, the pieces he had in his hands started to look more and more like Kuroari's foot. He still couldn't figure out how to fix all the mechanisms, but he was definitely getting somewhere. After a couple of minutes, Kiba walked back in with some grocery bags.

"Hey! Where have you been? I was looking for you." Kankuro asked.  
"Ah! Good morning Koi. I thought you'd still be sleeping. I went to walk Akamaru and brought back some food. Are you hungry?" Kiba asked walking through the apartment making sure not so step on any important part of Kankuro's puppet.  
"Yeah I guess. You know you shouldn't go out by yourself anymore." Kankuro said, going back to what he was doing.  
"Yeah, I noticed." Kiba said as he put the bags on the kitchen table to put away everything he bought.  
"Uh? Did anyone touch you?" Kankuro asked now concerned about the well being of his lover, getting up to walk to the kitchen to help Kiba with the grocery.  
"No, people just glared at me." Kiba said.  
"Yeah, people are retarded. I'm not going out that much anymore since you last came to Suna, they're all too annoying... especially since I don't have any puppet anymore. They keep on saying I'm worthless as a ninja." Kankuro said putting away the last things that were in the bags.  
"What about we prove them wrong?" Kiba said as he turned around to look at Kankuro.  
"How could I do that?" Kankuro asked, walking back to the kitchen.  
"Let's go for some training later. Since you won't be able to use your puppets for a while, you'll have to work on other techniques." Kiba said following Kankuro who sat back down on the floor to work on his puppets again.  
"I-... I don't know if that's a good idea." Kankuro said.  
"It is! You have to get away from those things for a bit, you're obsessed with it, you won't get anywhere if you stay here and try to get it to work. So you eat and we go train!" Kiba said.  
"*sigh* Whatever, I'll do it for now, but stop ordering me around Mutt." Kankuro said, still trying to figure out how to fix the part in his hand.  
"Only if you stop calling me that!" Kiba exclaimed, getting up  
"But that's your pet name, I like it." Kankuro said, smiling at the leaf ninja.  
"Whatever. I'll prepare something to eat." Kiba said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Would you like it better if I called you pup?" Kankuro asked to tease the boy a little but Kiba didn't answer. "Alright, so mutt it is." Kankuro told himself.

It didn't bother Kiba that much anymore to be called a Mutt, he was getting used to it. He opened the fridge and grabbed tings to prepare breakfast, Akamaru just watched him; the dog was starving. Kankuro kept on working on his puppet a little more until he was called by the odors of the food being prepared; it made him realize how hungry he was. So he got up and went to the kitchen to see Kiba preparing their breakfast, he had took his shirt off because of the heat.

"I really don't know how you guys can stand this heat." Kiba said as he felt someone walk behind him.  
"I'm just used to it." Kankuro said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.  
"I just complained about the heat; I don't need you to provide me more body heat, you know." Kiba said putting everything in the plates for his lover and him self and put the rest in a bowl for Akamaru.  
"Hmph! Whatever." Kankuro said letting go of Kiba to go sit at the table.

Kiba sat all the food on the table and went to get glasses and took the orange juice out of the fridge; there was no way he'd be drinking tea by a day like that.

"Why do you always have to cook so much meat?" Kankuro asked, looking at his plate.  
"Because it's good." Kiba said, sitting down to eat.  
"You know, vegetables won't kill you…" Kankuro said before eating what was in his plate.  
"Just eat."

"Ok, so I'll attack you and you have to block my attacks! Be ready cause I won't go easy on you!" Kiba said. They had find a nice spot to train; it was near one of the only open water source there was in Suna, surrounded with a couple trees in really poor condition and a lot of rocks.  
"I won't just block your attacks then; I won't go easy on you either!" Kankuro answered as he ran away to make a plan.

They both started to attack each others; Akamaru was happy to finally have some training to him, training was like play time. Kankuro tried to defend himself as much as he could, but without his puppets, he was at a disadvantage, not to mention, he'd been distracted by the two Kiba appearing in front of him and Kiba took advantage of that. The Suna native took shot after shot and wasn't going down, but he'd definitely be sore all over on the next day.

"Ok-... St-... Stop... I can't... take it anymore!" Kankuro yelled catching up his breath as a kunai fly right above his head, pining his hat to a tree. "Hey!-... Carful-... you could've killed me just now!" he yelled again, seeing Kiba and Akamaru running back at him.  
"Already? We were just starting to have fun here!" Kiba said loudly as he stopped in front of him.  
"Maybe... But-... I'm not used to-... close range battle like that... lets take a break."  
"No way!" Kiba said as he grabbed a kunai to attack him again.

Kankuro jump to move out of the Kunai trajectory, and in a swift move he pulled Kiba by his feet with his chakra strings. Kiba fell on his back before he could even realize what was happening.

"Ooww!"  
"Ok... Now... let's take a break..." Kankuro said pulling on the strings to drag Kiba near him, as he set down on the ground.  
"You need more training." Kiba said sitting up, looking at his boyfriend. Akamaru came to join them.  
"What does that mean?" Kankuro asked angrily.  
"Well you can't keep up with me and Akamaru for more then 15 minutes." Kiba said.  
"Hn...You're two against me... with my puppets it would have taken 5 minutes to end the show." Kankuro said.  
"Yeah but you don't have them anymore, might as well work on your weaknesses!" Kiba answered.

"Well well! If it isn't dolly and his lap dog!" Kankuro turned his head, it was Deven, and he was with another guys. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you around in weeks?" He then asked sarcastically.  
"Come on Kiba, let's go home..." Kankuro said getting back up on his feet holding Kiba's hand.  
"Oh yeah I know, you were too afraid of us to come out." Deven said.  
"Shut up..." Kankuro said as he walked away.  
"Sucks that the real master of puppets didn't finish you off when he had the chance!" Deven exclaimed following them.  
"Won't you just shut up ass hole?" Kiba said angrily as he turned to face Deven, letting go of Kankuro's hand. Akamaru was now growling at Deven.  
"Oooh look, the lap dog think he's a guard dog now! What will you do, hump my leg?" Deven said, looking at Kiba straight in the eyes. The other guy just laughed.  
"Kiba, forget about him..." Kankuro said reaching for Kiba's hand.  
"No way, I won't let them treat us like that anymore..." Kiba said revealing his sharp teeth.  
"You guys are entertaining." Deven said with a fake smile on his face.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Kiba snorted, pushing Deven against the nearest wall lifting him by his shirt. "Now you listen! You guys leave us alone-" Kiba started.  
"I think he's mad, carful he might bite us..." Deven said with sarcasm.  
"Damn right I might!" Kiba said still holding Deven against the wall by his collar.

The other guy grabbed Kiba by his shoulder and pinned him to the ground. For the first time, Kankuro didn't know what to do, he felt helpless.

"I think you don't quite understand who you're talking to..." The guy said.  
"I think you're the one who don't understand who you're talking to!" Kiba yelled before spitting in his face.  
"He's nothing more than the Kazekage's brother and a fag too..." The guy said punching Kiba across the face.

Akamaru jumped on the guy and bit his leg. Kiba used this diversion to move away from him and jumped back on Deven, holding him by his throat with his claws ready to dig in. Akamaru was still taking care of the other man's leg, holding him down so he wouldn't attack Kiba again.

"So, you guys go away and leave us alone or I fucking rip the jugular off that neck of yours!" Kiba threatened.  
"W-would you let him do that Kankuro? Wouldn't that break the bonds between Suna and Konoha?" Deven asked.  
"Kiba... Stop... He's not yours to deal with..." Kankuro said walking to his boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder, Kiba let go.  
"That's it; listen to your master Mutt."  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Kankuro yelled as he punched Deven in his stomach with all he had.

Kiba called Akamaru and they walked away, leaving Deven crawling on the ground, Kiba ran to the wall he threw his kunai earlier to get Kankuro's hat.

"Di-Did you tell him what we did to you ass hole?" Deven yelled.  
"Shut up." Kankuro said.  
"Oh- I see you didn't!" Deven said as he was helped back up by his friend.  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kankuro yelled angrily.  
"Just warning you, it will happen again!" Deven said once he was back on his feet.  
"Not a chance…" Kankuro answered.

They walked back home, silently. Once they were in front of Kankuro's apartment, Kiba broke the silence.

"W-what was he talking about?" He asked.  
"Nothing..." Kankuro answered as he unlocked the front door.  
"Kankuro, you can tell me."  
"I said it's nothing..." Kankuro said as he walked inside and took his shoes off.  
"Why won't you tell me?" Kiba asked again, he was really getting curious.  
"Kiba damn it, I said it's nothing! Leave me alone will you!" Kankuro said angrily.  
"If it's nothing then why are you all worked up about it! What happened, tell me!"  
"I said SHUT UP!" Kankuro yelled lifting his fist.

Kiba closed his eyes and lifted his arms in front of him to protect himself from an eventual punch, as he heard the wall behind him take the shot. He open one eye and saw Kankuro looking down at the floor, his fist right above his left shoulder went through the wall.

"S-sorry..." Kankuro whispered.

Kiba blinked as he realized what just happened, he hugged his puppeteer. Kankuro warped his arms around Kiba. He didn't want to say anything.

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't hurt me, I just wish you'd let me know what's going on in your life..." Kiba said softly.  
"I just... don't want to talk about it..." Kankuro answered.  
"Why?"  
"Cause it's not easy to talk about and it would probably hurt you too... I haven't talked about it with anyone... so please, let it go." The older man said forcing Kiba into another hug.  
"Ok Koi... if ever you need to talk about it, I'll be listening…"  
"Yeah... Anyways, I'm starving; you want me to prepare something?" Kankuro asked to change the subject.  
"... Yeah just take a look at what I bought this morning; if there's something missing I'll go back to the market." Kiba said.  
"No way, we're not going out tonight, I'll see what I can do with what you bought..." Kankuro said as he walked in the kitchen.  
"Alright, but there's something I have to go ask Gaara…" Kiba said following him to the kitchen.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't talk to you about it yet…"  
"I see... well, you can go tomorrow morning, but tonight we stay home..."

So Kankuro opened the fridge and prepared the dinner. Once they finished there meals, they went to the living room, Kankuro sat down and picked up a pieces of wood that was laying on the floor next to Akamaru who was almost sleeping already.

"Kankuro, you can try to fix it tomorrow, let's just take it easy tonight..." Kiba said pulling Kankuro to the couch.  
"*sigh* Whatever you say..." Kankuro said sitting down on the couch.

Kankuro lay down on the couch and Kiba lay between his legs resting his head on Kankuro's chest. Akamaru was just lying on the floor. They watched TV like that for an hour or so, until Kankuro fell asleep. Kiba was getting tired as well.

"Koi..." Kiba whispered to wake his boyfriend.  
"Uh?"  
"You wanna go to bed?" He asked.  
"No, you can watch TV... I'll go when you go." Kankuro answered closing his eyes.  
"But I can't watch TV with you snoring under me…"  
"I- I'm not snoring"  
"Not yet... and anyways, I'm getting tired too."  
"Ok then..." Kankuro said, forcing Kiba to move off him.

Kiba got up and stretched his arms over his head. They both got up and walked to the bed room.

"We should go take a shower, I'm still sticky from the training..." Kankuro said pulling Kiba to the bathroom as he walked in front of it.  
"Wanna take a bath?" Kiba asked.  
"I- I don't know."  
"Come on! Pretty please?" Kiba asked with his puppy eyes.  
"Ok... You're aware that that trick won't work on me for ever right?" Kankuro asked.  
"I know... But it works for now so why don't I take advantage of it?" Kiba said with a smile.

So Kankuro filled up the bathtub with hot water and undressed. Kiba was watching the show.

"Stop staring! Just come in already..." Kankuro said as he uneasily sat down in the bathtub.

Kiba took off his cloths and joined Kankuro in the hot water. They washed each others bodies and stayed in the tub, relaxing from the hard day they got through. The younger man was resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. After a bit Kankuro pushed Kiba away to start massaging his back.

"Water is getting cold..." Kiba said softly.  
"I know... lets go to bed..." Kankuro said getting up.

He reached for towels, they dried there bodies, brush there teeth and walked back to the bedroom.

"So can I finish what I was doing?" Kankuro asked pushing Kiba to the bed and turning off the lights.

He flipped him sat down on his ass and started massaging Kiba's back again. After a couple of minutes, Kiba was fully relaxed; He didn't even want to move. He purred when Kankuro's hands would reach some sensitive spots.

"I might not be worthy being called a ninja anymore, but I still know how to use my hands..." Kankuro said softly as he kissed the back of Kiba's neck.  
"Don't say that... we'll fix your puppets soon... and besides, we'll go training everyday so you get better at close range battle." Kiba said softly.  
"Whatever... it's getting late now, let's sleep..." Kankuro said as he got off Kiba's back and rolled on his side of the bed.  
"I don't even get a good night kiss?" Kiba asked as he rolled on his side, facing Kankuro.  
"Come and get it..." Kankuro said lazily.

Kiba reached for his lips and kissed his boyfriend good night.

"Good night Koi!" Kiba whispered.  
"G'night... Love you..." Kankuro answered.

Kankuro fell asleep really fast, Akamaru jumped on the bed once he noticed Kankuro was asleep.

"Good night boy..." Kiba said petting Akamaru's head before he fell asleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

The night has been really hard for Kiba because Kankuro was really agitated. Akamaru went back to sleep on the couch cause Kankuro would always kick him. He was talking in his sleep, not that Kiba could understand anything he was saying, he was mumbling more than talking. He also looked really angry, so after a bit Kiba decided he'd wake him up and try to calm him down.

"Kankuro... Kankuro!" Kiba shook Kankuro gently.  
"uunh... w-what is it... don't tell me you're scarred again..." Kankuro asked as he woke up.  
"No, I can't sleep 'cause you won't stop moving... Never seen you so agitated in your sleep, what's the matter?"  
"Just go back to sleep, I'll go sleep on the couch..." Kankuro said as he pushed the blankets off him lazily to get up.  
"No, stay with me... I missed sleeping with you." Kiba said, holding Kankuro's wrist.  
"I have a lot on my mind tonight... Just go back to sleep."  
"Would you let me know what's on your mind?"  
"We talked about it earlier today didn't we…"  
"Stop keeping everything inside... I can see something happened while I was away... not just this whole Sasori thing... you've changed, not much but you did..." Kiba said softly.  
"I-... Kiba, this doesn't concerns you, and I'm not ready to talk about it yet..." Kankuro said, looking away as tears started to form in his eyes. Kiba couldn't see him through the darkness of the room, but he did ear a sob noise and sat up quickly, turning on the bedside light.  
"Kan-... What's up? I can't stand seeing you like that... Maybe I can help?" Kiba said holding Kankuro's chin with one hand to force him to look at him in the eyes.  
"No you can't, no one can... It's past now..." Kankuro answered moving away swiftly, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"But... is it... is it about what that bastard said?" Kiba asked suddenly feeling concern about what had happened to his boyfriend while he was away. "Kankuro, tell me or I'll go ask him myself!" Kiba said angrily seeing that Kankuro wouldn't answer.  
"D-don't..." Kankuro said softly wiping his face once more with the back of his right hand.  
"Then speak up." Kiba ordered.  
"I-... they... damn those bastards, I'll kill them..." Kankuro answered with anger, swallowing his tears back, his expression turning to anger.  
"Calm down and tell me... what did they do? Did they beat you up again?" Kiba asked.  
"No... Worst..." Kankuro said with disgust.  
"Worst?" Kiba asked with a confused look on his face.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm not going out by myself anymore…"  
"I'm still missing that part, what did they do?" Kiba asked, completely oblivious of what his boyfriend way talking about.  
"Damn it Kiba you're slow! they raped me... well he did... the other one just held me... when he was finished, he just hit me with who knows what to knock me down... a lady found me in the morning..." Kankuro said looking away in shame.  
"No fucking way!" Kiba said in surprise.  
"Yeah... I was drunk that night... and they followed me..."  
"Kankuro, did you do anything?" Kiba asked. "Kankuro! Answer me!" Kiba almost yelled, shaking Kankuro slightly, holding his shoulders firmly.  
"What could I have done damn it!" Kankuro said loudly as tears stated to run down his face some more.  
"I don't know, tell your brother about it."  
"I fucking told you I didn't talk about it to anyone... and now I remember why I wanted to keep it for myself." Kankuro said angrily.  
"But! That can't... You can't let them get away with it!" Kiba stated.  
"..." Kankuro lay back down on the bed facing the opposite direction.  
"I feel so awful..." Kiba said softly, staring at the wall in front of him.  
"What for?" Kankuro mindlessly asked.  
"For fucking you last night... You should have told me not to..." Kiba said still staring at the wall.  
"No, I needed it... I- I don't know how to explain what I felt... That's why at first I said I was too tired... but then I realized I needed you to make me forget them... And for a moment, you did..." Kankuro said softly, closing his eyes. "Now can we sleep please... I can't stand this conversation anymore." He than said, bringing the blanket over his shoulder.  
"y-yes... We'll go talk to Gaara tomorrow morning..." Kiba said as he turned his gaze to his boyfriend.  
"No we're not..." Kankuro answered, without any emotion in his voice.  
"Kankuro... You ha-" Kiba started but was cut short by his boyfriend.  
"I said no! You better keep it for yourself Mutt!" Kankuro said as he set up to face Kiba.  
"Shut up! You have to do something about it. It's not like your brother will talk about it to anyone. I just don't want them to get away with it..." Kiba said with anger.  
"Kiba... Thanks for trying to help me, but I can handle it myself..." Kankuro said as he lay back down.  
"It's always you, you, you! Damn it, you're not alone anymore! I- I want to help, to be part of your life." Kiba said now facing his lover.  
"I know."  
"Then let me help... tomorrow, we're going to see Gaara, you'll tell him what happened, if you don't I will..." Kiba said softly, gently pushing Kankuro back on the mattress with on hand.  
"Kiba... I don't have the strength to talk about it to anyone else..." Kankuro confessed.  
"Then leave it to me..." Kiba said as he wrapped his arms around Kankuro, lying next to him.  
"Only Gaara... No one else." Kankuro finally gave in.  
"Ok Kankuro-Koi... I won't talk about it to anyone else, I swear."  
"Thanks... what did you want to ask Gaara anyways?" Kankuro asked trying to change the topic of their conversation.  
"I wanted to ask him, since people here hate us for what we are, if there was a way you could come back to Konoha with me." Kiba answered.  
"I'm more than concerned, why didn't you ask me first?"  
"Cause I thought it'd be a nice surprise."  
"I don't like surprise that much... but you're right, that'd have been a nice surprise."  
"Fine... now let's go back to sleep... we'll see about it tomorrow."  
"Ok... Good night, I'll try to calm down for the rest of the night..." Kankuro said.

They both fell asleep fast. Kankuro seemed calmer than he was before, maybe because Kiba was holding him.

*Flash Back*  
Kankuro was out with Temari for her birthday. Usually he'd have pass, but it was his sister's birthday, how could he tell her he wouldn't be there on her birthday party. He did not particularly enjoy the person she was hanging out with, but he decided he'd deal for at least one night. Didn't seem too hard since Gaara would be there too, he could always just stick around with his brother.

As the two siblings walked in the bar their sister was having her party at, they both noticed Megumie, one of Temari's good friends, unfortunately for Kankuro, she was back with Deven. They had broken up after what had happened at the bar with Temari's brother, but Deven had some pretty good arguments to get her back.

Kankuro decided he'd be well mannered and ignore him for the night, he could totally do that for his sister at least for one night. He really felt like walking up to him and kick the shit out of the guy, but he refrained from even looking at him. After a bit, he noticed that even if he was ignoring him, Deven was always glaring at him, trying to get him pissed by saying homophobic things every time he'd walk pass him. Kankuro just took deep breaths and controlled himself.

Finally, the party was over. Kankuro had drink a little too much and he really wanted to go to bed as soon as possible, Temari was walking back home with some friends that lived near her place, Gaara went back to his place as well, leaving Kankuro to walk home by himself. He was almost home when he heard a strange noise; sounded like chains trailing on the ground. He turned around to see who was following him; it was Deven and two of his friends.

"Just great… What do you want?" Kankuro asked.

None of them answered. Kankuro knew he was at disadvantage now, his puppet had been destroyed a little more than a week ago and they were obviously looking for trouble. He moved to a defense stance when he noticed one of the guys going at him with the chains in his hand.

"I'd run if I were you…" the guy said right before swinging the chain up and wrapping it swiftly around Kankuro's neck.

Kankuro chocked, bringing his hands to his neck to loose the chain around his neck. As he was fitting back to painfully catch his breath, Deven walked to him and yanked his hair roughly bringing Kankuro's ear close to his mouth.

"You should have died in the desert, but since you didn't, we'll have some fun here… You'll be wishing to be dead when I'll be finish with you." Deven said coldly.

This only sentence sent shivers down Kankuro's back, he felt helpless. The three boys pushed him away in the darkness of the closest alley. Kankuro started to see sparkles from the lack of air going to his brain, he was panicking.

"Whoa, we wouldn't want you to go out just yet." Deven said as he loosens the chains around his neck slightly, but not enough for him to get away; the other guy still held him from behind.

Kankuro found an opening, he took the deepest breath the chain around his neck could allow him to, and he spat in Deven's face and smiled cockily. That pissed the other man off seriously; he pushed Kankuro roughly on the ground and grabbed the chain from the other man's hand and pulled on it.

"Wh-what are you- gonna d- do *pant* Kill m- me?" Kankuro chocked.  
"No, I'll make you regret being born." Deven said as he motioned his friends to come over to where they were.

They flipped him over and forced his face to the ground, Kankuro could taste his own blood mixed with the sand from the ground. 'At least the released the chain.' He thought as he tried to breath through the sand. Deven had ordered the two other guys to hold him down and kicked him in the stomach with all his strength. Kankuro was in pain, still waiting for an other kick, but it never came. He couldn't see anything, since they held his face against the ground, but he knew something was up. He eyes widened when he felt someone pulling his pants off roughly. 'No! This can't be happening!' Kankuro thought to himself as he felt someone walk behind him, it could only be Deven since the other two were still holding him down.

"So, you like this kind of ride fag?" Deven asked as he leaned closer to Kankuro's ear.  
"LET ME GO YOU FUCKERS!" Kankuro yelled struggling to get free.  
"I'll show you just how much of a fucker I am…" Deven said as he pushed his cock deep in Kankuro's ass without any notice.

Kankuro wanted to die, but he swallowed his tears back; they could beat him to death, fuck him until he'd bleed, but there was no way they'd get his dignity and he'd never give them the pleasure of hearing him denying his love for Kiba. Deven raped him for a good fifteen minutes, calling him names. Once he was finished he pulled out quickly, that felt even worst then when he entered him. Kankuro could hear him walk away, but the two other men holding him didn't move until he heard Deven walk back to him. Kankuro didn't know what was coming anymore, until he felt something hit the back of his head really hard and he fainted.

*End of Flash Back*

Kiba woke up first that morning; he moved away from Kankuro and went to prepare him his breakfast.

"I'll walk you out later boy." Kiba said as he placed the dog's meal on the floor.

Kiba walked to the bedroom with Kankuro's breakfast. He opened the door quietly and walked next to the bed.

"Kankuro…" Kiba said, softly shaking his boyfriend to wake him up. "I prepared breakfast." He said as he notice Kankuro opened his eyes slightly.  
"hm… thanks…" Kankuro said as he sat up lazily.

Kiba went to the other side of the bed and sat down to eat as well.

"Sorry for last night..." Kankuro said.  
"Sorry for what?" Kiba asked.  
"For breaking down on you like that." Kankuro plainly said  
"Kankuro, I'm the one who asked, and I'm glad you told me... Those bastards are going to pay, I swear." Kiba said eating his meal.  
"What if Gaara can't do anything?" Kankuro asked.  
"Look... I don't feel like telling anyone either, if it was just about me, I'd go kill them right away... But then that'd break the bound between Suna and Konoha..." Kiba said with hatred.

Akamaru had already finished his meal and was waiting for some leftovers, trying to understand what Kiba and Kankuro were talking about.

Kankuro and Kiba finished eating their meal and finally got up; Kankuro didn't feel like going, but they had to go see Gaara. Half an hour later, the three of them were walking to the Kazekage's mention. Kankuro holding Kiba's hand rewarded by a death glare from some and smiles from others; not everyone in Suna hated them for being together, Megumie was a good example, she kept on saying to Temari how cute they were together. As they walked through Suna, Kankuro saw one of the guys that were with Deven on that night and just looked away. Kiba didn't notice him because he never saw him before, and Kankuro didn't say anything; Kiba would have torn his throat if he knew.

"I hope it won't be like that in Konoha..." Kiba said as he noticed the people glaring.  
"So what if it is, I'm with you and you're with me, that's all that matters to me now, everyone in this fucking town can hate me for all I care." Kankuro said.  
"I think I've never been so hated in my life..." Kiba said slightly uncomfortable as they walked in the mention. "Boy, you wait here; I'll try to make it fast..." He said to Akamaru who stayed behind.

With Kankuro around, they didn't even have to announce or give the purpose of there visit. Kankuro knocked softly at Gaara's office door and walked in.

"Hey Gaara, Kiba here as something he wishes to ask you..." Kankuro said as he closed the door behind them and made sure no one was around.  
"Go on..." Gaara answered as he looked at Kiba from behind his huge desk. He was still a bit messed up about what happened almost a week ago but he looked ok.  
"Well... I... I'm here for a special request." Kiba awkwardly said.  
"No need to be so formal..." Kankuro whispered.  
"Right... I know how you need your ninjas here in Suna and I know you need your brother and sister more then anyone else, but I was wondering if there was any way that Kankuro could go back to Konoha with me for a bit."  
"And why would I allow that?" Gaara asked, making Kiba doubt he'd ever let Kankuro go with him.  
"Well, being who he is, he's not safe here anymore, like you probably heard from what happened last time I came to Suna." Kiba said as an argument and it was a good argument.  
"I've heard about it, fools they are to attack the Kazekage's brother, but I don't recall you coming here to complain your self, Kankuro." Gaara said, his eyes drifting to his brother.  
"I-... I know... I just feel so... You're my little brother, how lame does it look to go seek help from your younger brother." Kankuro said.  
"I understand... so anything else happened?" Gaara asked.  
"Wh- Oh... well... I-... Deven and some other-... they... *sight* Kiba please explain it, I can't..." Kankuro said as he looked away, sitting down on a chair in his brother's office.  
"Kankuro got attacked by the same gang that attacked him on my last visit here. But this time, they did worst... they... forced him... to... damn, I can't say it either."  
"Told you it wasn't easy; imagine how it has been for me to tell you last night..." Kankuro said still looking away.  
"What did they do?" Gaara asked.  
"They raped... me..." Kankuro said in shame.  
"THEY WHAT?" Gaara yelled angrily.

Kankuro had hard time breathing for a couple of second as tears filled his eyes, but he calmed down and spoke again. "I'm here to ask you to let me move to Konoha Kazekage-Sama." He said standing straight and formal looking at his brother.  
"I have to think about it, come back around 4... Do you wish to put a complaint on this Deven and his gang?"  
"I-"  
"Yes! Just keep it confidential..." Kiba said before Kankuro had time to speak up.

"Kazekage-Sama! There's a dog outside scaring the villagers!" A man said walking in the office without knocking. Kankuro knew he brother hated it when people walked in his office without knocking, poor guy would probably get the worst speech of his life later.  
"Inuzuka... Go check on your dog! Kankuro, Go back home and come back at 4..." Gaara said going back to his work.

They both walked out to see what was going on with Akamaru. The dog was barking at some guys; Kankuro recognize the two guys that were with Deven.

"Hey Akamaru! What's up boy? Calm down." Kiba said petting Akamaru's head.  
"Arf Arf! Grrrrrr grr!"  
"Fuck heads..." Kankuro spat.  
"You know them?" Kiba asked.  
"Arf Arf! ArffArrf"  
"No way... YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Kiba barked as he ran in there direction.

Before he could get to them he stopped suddenly, almost falling face first on the ground.

"So that's his lap dog? I'm quite disappointed, I thought it'd be cuter than that..." One of them said looking at Kiba before the both walked away laughing.  
"What the fuck Kankuro, it's them! I'd have break there neck!" Kiba yelled looking back at Kankuro.  
"I know that's why I stopped you." Kankuro said as he releases Kiba from his Chakra-strings. "If you attack them, they'll put a complaint on you, and then, even though you're my boyfriend, Gaara will have no other choice than adding you to our enemy list... You understand, don't you?" Kankuro calmly asked.  
"y- yes…"  
"Let's go home. we'll come back at 4."

They walked back to Kankuro's apartment. Kiba was pissed, he wanted to kick there ass for what they did, but he couldn't.

"So what should I bring?" Kankuro asked.  
"Uh?" Kiba was lost in his thoughts.  
"If I'm moving to Konoha, what should I take with me?" He asked again.  
"I don't know... I don't even know if Lady Tsunade will agree."  
"Yeah... I guess I can come back to get my stuff later."

So they stayed home for a bit, Akamaru was waiting to go take a walk again, Kiba was playing video games while Kankuro was trying to fix is puppet again. Kiba wished he could help, but he couldn't understand anything that Kankuro was doing. Kankuro had tried to explain how his puppets were working and all, but Kiba just couldn't understand much of it all.

"Don't you think it starts to look like Karasu?" Kankuro ask showing proudly the assembled peaces of puppet he was working on.  
"Hang on... *pause* hm... Isn't that part one of that big one you use to trap people"  
"Kuroari? No way! That's totally Karasu's part... Why the fuck am I asking you anyways, like you know anything about my puppets." Kankuro said slightly pissed.  
"You're right, I have no idea witch part it is and I don't even know what it was suppose to do…" Kiba said turning his gaze back to the TV, rolling his eyes.  
"That was... That was the mechanism that was use to open the... Damn it you're right it wasn't on Karasu! Fuck I'm hopeless." The older man said throwing himself backward to lie on the floor.  
"Just calm down, you'll figure it out." Kiba said, stretching to kiss his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Yeah... well at least it's starting to look like something." Kankuro said as he sat back up.  
" You can work on it later Koi; we go to go back to see Gaara."  
"What time is it?" Kankuro asked, concentrating on his puppet.  
"3:45."  
"Ok... I'm coming."

They walked out again and went to see Gaara. Once they walked in the office, they noticed Temari was there too.

"After considering your request and consulting Temari, I agree for letting you go to Konoha, if the Hokage-Sama wants you to stay, but keep in mind that you are and always will be a ninja from Suna. You'll be assigning to all the missions that we have in that area, and since it's not our territory, you'll have to take some missions from the Hokage herself as well if ever she needs you. You'll be coming back to Suna every 2 months to report your status and visit us. We'll miss you bother..." Gaara said handing Kankuro a small scroll. "Give this to the Hokage-Sama, it explains the request and the reason you want to stay in Konoha... Don't worry, I didn't give any details, just simply said that Suna was dangerous for you now." Gaara explained, handing him a scroll.  
"Thanks a lot Gaara, I'll miss you all too, don't worry, I'm not staying there for ever, I can't stand those wusses anyways..." Kankuro said "well most of them..." he said looking at Kiba who looked pissed.  
"Kankuro, you can't stand anyone." Temari said.  
"So you are to leave tomorrow morning, you'll be escorted out of the land of the wind by-"  
"No no no! I don't need any escort! Damn do I look like a sissy?" Kankuro exclaimed, a bit frustrated about the lack of confidence his brother had in his ability to fight.  
"Kankuro, you can't defend yourself without those dolls of yours..." Temari said.  
"They're Puppets and I can defend myself, beside, another person would just slow us down." Kankuro said.  
"*sigh* Kankuro, you're-" Temari started.  
"I said I don't need anyone." Kankuro said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Whatever... Bring only the necessary with you; you'll be coming back here so you can bring the rest another time... Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with... someone in 5 minutes" Gaara said.  
"Right! Hey before I go, did you tell her anything?" Kankuro asked, talking about Temari.  
"Tell me what?" Temari asked, curious.  
"No I haven't... don't worry, I won't talk to anyone about that." Gaara said ignoring Temari.  
"Damn guys! I want to know!" She said loud enough to get her brother's attention.  
"I'll tell you when I feel ready..." Kankuro said as he walked out of the office.

They were both walking in the empty corridor of the huge Kazekage's mansion, when they were almost outside, some one walked in, it was Deven, probably the one Gaara had an appointment with. Kiba let go a loud grunt when he passed next to them.

"Hmph... Fags..." Deven said.

Kiba wanted to kill him; he turned around to go after him, but Kankuro grabbed his hand.

"Kiba... its ok... Gaara will fix his problem; I wouldn't like to be in his shoes at the moment. Beside, he can't do anything anymore, we're leaving tomorrow. Let's go home, you can help me get my stuff ready." Kankuro said calmly.  
"Hey wait!" Temari yelled. "What do you want to have for dinner? I'll be preparing something. It'd be nice to be together before you leave." She said, catching up with them.  
"Yeah, don't make it sound like I'm not coming back Tem... do whatever you want, surprise me!" Kankuro said as he turned away and walked outside.  
"Ok, be at my place around 6:30, Gaara will be there too and don't be late again!" She said before turning away to wait at the door of the Kazekage. She didn't enter because she knew her little brother wouldn't want her to be around, she could hear him yelling that Deven from where she was standing..

"Let's just walk around Suna for a bit, you probably won't be seeing it for a bit, and Akamaru need to go out and walk for a bit." Kiba said as they both joined Akamaru outside. It'd do them good to walk for a bit as well; Akamaru never been so inactive in his entire life and Kiba didn't want his dog to become lazy.  
"I don't think I'll be missing Suna that much." Kankuro said as they walked.  
"Isn't there anyone you want to say good bye to?" Kiba asked, suddenly happy about meeting some of his lover's friends.  
"Nah, I don't have much of what you can call friends around here..." Kankuro answered.  
"You never had any friends?" Kiba asked chocked.  
"Of course I did, but you know how it is, people change and you lost track of them." Kankuro explained. This whole thing made him realize how lame he was; he didn't even have someone to call a friend and yet his lover had so many friends. Maybe he was boring.  
"Yeah... I don't know; I still have a lot of friends back in Konoha." Kiba said as a matter of fact.  
"That's cause you're more outgoing and friendly than I am, but I don't mind, I don't like people that much." Kankuro said convincing himself he didn't really need friends anyways.  
"I see... well when we get to Konoha I'll bring you to meet my friends." Kiba said happily.  
"As your friend or as your lover?" Kankuro asked.  
"I don't know... I can't just walk back from Suna and tell everyone I'm with you... that would be to awkward…" Kiba said, obviously not liking the idea.  
"I see... Are you ashamed of me?" Kankuro asked seriously.  
"No! Why do you say that?" Kiba exclaimed.  
"Well... it's nothing." Kankuro said with a fake smile on his face.  
"Look you're the first person I've been in a relation with, I don't know exactly how to say those things, and since it didn't go to well with my mother, I don't want my friends to hate me you know." Kiba tried to explain his point.  
"If they hate you for that, they're not worth being called friends. Kiba I don't want to have to hide whenever I feel like holding your hand." Kankuro said.  
"I know but... I'll let them know I swear, but not right now." Kiba said.  
"OK... Hey!"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you!" Kankuro said grabbing Kiba's hand.  
"That was random... I love you too." Kiba said squeezing his lover's hand in his.

They walked with Akamaru for a little more than an hour and decided to head over Temari's place since it was six. Once they walked in, they saw Gaara sitting at the table and Temari putting the food on the table.

"You're late again." Gaara said.  
"Come on, we're 10 minutes late. It's not like it was an important meeting anyway..." Kankuro said as he set down next to Gaara.  
"Well it's important to us... but whatever you're here so I guess there's no need for arguing..." Temari said, handing the two gests a beer.  
"I think he drinks a little too much for an underage teen..." Kankuro said taking the two bottles.  
"Yeah right, like you of all people, were not getting drunk every single days off you had when you were his age..." Temari said grabbing one of the bottle and hand it back to Kiba.

So they all set down and eat there meal. Akamaru was next to the table waiting for his meal as well. When Temari noticed the dog, she got up and filled up a large bowl with some food for the dog and putted it on the floor.

"It's good Temari; I'm impressed, Shikamaru is lucky to have a nice girl that can cook!" Kiba said smiling.  
"Thanks! Last I remember, Kankuro's a good cook too so I guess it's in the family." Temari said.  
"I'm better than you..." Kankuro said with a childish smile on his face.  
"Yeah yeah..." Temari answered rolling her eyes. "So when are you telling me what Gaara is not suppose to tell me?" She asked, she really wanted to know.  
"Temari, I don't want to talk about it..." Kankuro said, his face changing to a rather concerned one.  
"S-sorry... I-" Temari said as she noticed her Brother's face.  
"It's ok, just don't bring that up again please."  
"So are you exited about leaving Suna?" Gaara asked trying to change the conversation to something more cheerful.  
"Not really, it's like going on mission I guess..."

They all set there, chatting for a bit. It was getting a little late and Kankuro still had to go and pack his stuff so he decided it was time they leave.

"I hope I'll see you soon! I'll sure miss you." Temari said as she walked them to the door.  
"I'll miss you too Tem. Take care of yourself and take care of Gaara too while I'm gone." Kankuro said hugging her.  
"I will." Temari answered holding her little brother in her arms.  
"Bye Gaara, don't go Shikaku on anyone while I'm gone. You know I wouldn't want to miss that." Kankuro said laughing as he hugged his little brother. He would never have done that before, but Gaara had changed in the last years, he felt happy to be able to joke around with his little brother without fearing for his life.  
"You know I won't. I'm not like that anymore." Gaara said.  
"I know I was just Kidding"  
"You better take care of my brother." Temari said hugging Kiba.  
"I- I think he can take care of himself, but I'll check on him." Kiba said.  
"If ever something happens to him-" Gaara said looking at Kiba. Kiba just looked back at Gaara not really sure about what to say.  
"Ok Gaara calm down, I'll be just fine!" Kankuro said.  
"Before you go; I've found something that might be helpful in my office... I think it's been there for years because it was full of dust..." Gaara said walking back inside Temari's apartment and came back out a couple of seconds later with a large red scroll.  
"What is that?" Kankuro asked taking it from Gaara's hand before opening it. He scanned the designs on the paper for a second. "No fucking way! That's great Gaara thanks a lot! That will defiantly be helpful! Even if I only have one, I guess I can make more based on that one!" Kankuro exclaimed as he hugged Gaara again tightly.  
"What is it?" Kiba asked trying to see what was on the scroll.  
"Karasu's blueprint! It was one of the fist puppets Sasori built... he might have forgotten about it when he ran away from Suna. Thank you Sasori!" Kankuro said ironically.  
"Anyways, get going, you have a long day tomorrow..." Gaara said.  
"Yeah... See you! Take good care of each others." Kankuro said waving at them as he walked away with Kiba and Akamaru.  
"Yeah! Say hi to Shikamaru will you!" Temari said as she watched the two men and the white dog walking away.  
"And Naruto and Lee too." Gaara added.  
"I sure will." Kankuro said with a smile  
"See ya!" Kiba said waving at his lover's siblings.

So Kiba, Kankuro and Akamaru walk back to the apartment.

"What should I bring?" Kankuro asked grabbing his huge backpack.  
"The necessary; Clothing, toothbrush, whatever you think will be useful." Kiba said looking at his boyfriend trying to fit as much stuff in his bag.

Kankuro filled up his backpack with clothing leaving just enough room for his toothbrush, his face paint and the large scroll Gaara gave him. Then he grabbed another bag and grabbed every pieces of Karasu he could find. Since he only had Karasu's blueprint he thought it'd be useless to bring the other pieces, but he still stored them away carefully, making sure he wouldn't mix the members.

"Do you have some room in your backpack for some food? 'cause I'm loaded." Kankuro said trying to zip his back pack.  
"Yeah... damn, 2 back packs? That's a lot don't you think?" Kiba asked.  
"I know, but I can't leave everything here... and Akamaru can help us carrying a backpack right?" Kankuro said lifting the dog's paws and trying to put the backpack on him. Akamaru groaned a bit wondering what was going on and wined slightly when the back pack was on his back.  
"I guess... well we'll pack the food tomorrow morning before we leave." Kiba said smiling at the attempt of the dog to get rid of the thing on his back. He helped the dog taking the bag off his back. He could understand what Akamaru was wining about; the dog felt like a donkey.  
"Ok."  
"Let's go take a shower and sleep a bit." Kiba said dragging Kankuro across the apartment before he had time to find something else he'd probably need. They were loaded enough as it was.

Once they were both in the bathroom, Kiba took of his cloths and jumped in the shower, he wanted to have sex, but he didn't want to show it, after what Kankuro had told him, he'd have felt like forcing him so he tried to think of something else when Kankuro walked in the shower with him.

"That's part of the reason why I didn't want to tell you..." Kankuro said sadly when he noticed Kiba was trying to focus on something else.  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.  
"Look, I don't need your pity or whatever you call that, I didn't want you to act differently with me because of what happened." Kankuro said.  
"I-... Sorry... I just... don't know-" Kiba started.  
"It's ok, just do as if nothing happened, will you?" Kankuro said getting closer to Kiba to hug him.  
"I'll try..." Kiba answered.

Once they were both clean, they walked back to the bedroom. Kiba didn't feel like doing anything anymore so he just put on his boxer and went to bed with his boyfriend and they both fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

During the night, Kiba woke up to a sound coming from outside, he tried to go back to sleep, but the noise was repeating every 10 seconds so he grabbed one of his kunai and decided to go see what was going on, he got up and walked to the front door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kankuro was sleeping tight; he tried to ignore Akamaru barking in the living room.

"Kiba go check on your dog damn it..." He said lazily annoyed by the dog.

Kiba didn't answer. Kankuro rolled on his side and noticed that Kiba wasn't there, so he got up and went to see what was going on. Akamaru was barking really loudly scratching at the front door, digging his claws in the wood, Kankuro would have sworn he had been doing that for a bit cause a big part of the door was scratched off leaving a hole. Kankuro opened the door to see what was going on.

What he saw was so horrible, at first he thought it might have been a night mare; not so far from his door, in the darkness of the night, he saw Kiba lying on the ground, a kunai stick through his right hand, pinning it to the ground. Behind him, a man was holding his face to the ground with one hand and holding the leaf ninja's other hand behind his back. The man was fucking his boyfriend. Kankuro couldn't see him clearly, but he knew exactly who it was. Before the man even noticed he had been caught, Akamaru attacked on him in furry. Some how, the man dodged the attack. He grabbed the Kunai that was planted deep in Kiba's hand and swiftly moved it to the boy's neck holding him by his hair. Kiba moaned in pain, as Deven yanked him by his hair, but the pain in his hand was even worst; He tried to hold his injured hand to stop the bleeding, but that just made the man pull on his hair even more.

"Now you both stay where you are or I finish him off." Deven said softly not to wake the neighborhood. Kiba tried to keep from crying, but the pain was too much to hold back and he was scared to death.  
"Deven... you're so fucking dead." Kankuro said in a really calm voice. So calm it surprised Kiba; he thought the Jonin would be beating the crap out of the man already, but he was not, Kiba started to wonder if he'd get out of this one alive.

Before Deven had time to do or say anything, Kankuro was holding him by the neck with his chakra strings lifting him to the tip of his toes, until he wasn't touching the ground anymore. Deven let go of the Kunai, moving his hands to his neck trying to get free but in vain. Kankuro was more furious than ever, he wrapped all of the chakra strings he could create around Deven's body and tightened the grip until the man was bleeding from everywhere. He released his neck so the man would stay conscious and squeezed tighter and tighter. Deven was now begging for him to stop, but it was too late, Kankuro wanted to torture him and kill him.

All the noises woke up some neighbors who got out in the street to see what was going on, but Kankuro didn't give a shit. His closer neighbor came by and tried to stop him but was rewarded with a powerful punch in the stomach that sent him laying on the ground. Some neighbors ran to get the Kazekage.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Once he opened the door, Kiba have been attacked by a man wearing a black outfit. He dragged Kiba out of the door way and close it shut, locking the boy's dog inside.

"Damn it, you weren't the one I was planning to get, but I guess it will be just as effective..." The man said as he forced Kiba to let go of the kunai he was holding and forced him to the ground. Kiba did put up a fight, but his drowsy state was at his disadvantage.  
"You're no better than us fucking rapist!" Kiba spat, he knew what was about to happened and tried not to panic.  
"You fucking bastard!" Deven said as he planted the kunai through Kiba's hand, pinning it to the ground. He also quickly wrapped a cloth around the boy's mouth for him to be silent and not wake anyone.

Kiba cried in pain, he struggled to get free, but Deven grabbed his other wrist and pulled it to his back, lifting it really high. If he forced it any higher, Kiba knew he'd break it. They could both hear Akamaru barking from behind the door. Kiba was hopping it'd wake up Kankuro, he waited and hoped for what seemed to be an eternity, until he felt Deven ripping his boxers off, he then felt hopeless. He could feel the man's clothed erection pressing against his ass, how he wished he could just get his hands free.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After a bit, Deven was really pale from blood lost and Kankuro didn't want him to go out like that so he decided he'd finish him off. He moved the fingers slightly, directing all the chakra strings to Deven's neck again and tightened all of them at once choking him to death.

Gaara got there as fast as he could only to find an almost inanimate body flying over the body of what seemed to be Inuzuka. Five seconds after Gaara got there, Kankuro swiftly moved his fingers causing the chakra strings to break the man's neck and then let go of the dead body. Deven's corpse fell right next to Kiba who jumped at the sound of the unanimated body falling on the ground.

No one said anything; all people could hear were the soft sob noises coming from Kiba. Kankuro walked in his direction and helped him up.

"Kankur-o, I wanna go bac- back home..." Kiba moaned through his tears, trying to hide his naked body. He felt humiliated; the whole neighborhood saw him crying not to mention the fact that he was naked as well.  
"..." Kankuro didn't say anything and just walked back inside, glaring at everyone outside before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Outside, everyone was shocked; they all missed half of what just happened.

"Kazekage-Sama, You're brother's a disgrace..." One of the neighbor said looking at Gaara.  
"Look he-" Gaara tried to say.  
"Yeah! This poor boy! Did you even see what he did?" A woman cried.  
"Yes I did... But-" Gaara tried to speak again.  
"We should expulse him out of Suna once and for good!" Another woman yelled angrily.  
"Won't you all just SHUT UP!" Gaara yelled, everyone obeyed. "This wasn't Deven's first attempt on hurting Kankuro or his boyfriend-" Gaara tried to explain.  
"Damn it Kankuro's the one who attacked him!" one of the villagers yelled.  
"Have anyone of you noticed the state that leaf ninja was in? Kankuro wouldn't have attacked him for any reason!" Gaara almost yelled.  
"But-" A man started.  
"We'll have funerals for that unfortunate Deven tomorrow. You all go back home. You two, bring the body to the morgue at once." Gaara ordered as he turned away to go back to his home.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC MORRON GOING OUTSIDE AT THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT? I THOUGHT I CLEARLY TOLD YOU IT WASN'T FUCKING SAFE! HEY, YOU LISTENING?" Kankuro yelled, pushing Kiba against a wall with all his strength holding him against the wall by his arms.  
"Kan-... Kankuro... stop... please..." Kiba begged.  
"DAMN IT YOU REALLY ARE RETARDED OR WERE YOU LOOKING FOR IT, FUCKING UKE!" Kankuro yelled again, tightening his holds on the boy's arms. Akamaru didn't know what to do at this point; if he growled at Kankuro again, Kiba might get mad and if he did nothing, Kankuro might hurt Kiba.  
"Pl-please... St-op..." Kiba begged again still crying.  
"I CAN'T BELIVE I FALLED IN LOVE WITH AN IMBECILE SUCH AS YOU"  
"STOP IT, IT HURTS!" Kiba yelled angrily baring his teeth suddenly loosing all self control.  
"...Sorry Kiba... here sit down... I'll stitch up your wound..." Kankuro said leading Kiba to the couch and walking to the bathroom to get what he needed to fix Kiba's wound.  
"...Kankuro…" Kiba said as Kankuro walked back in the living room.  
"What is it?" The Jonin asked.  
"You're an asshole." The dog ninja plainly said.  
"I know..."

All that could be heard while Kankuro was cleaning and stitching up Kiba's wound was Kiba hissing from the pain when the needle would pierce through his skin. Once Kankuro was done, he got up and walked to his bedroom, Kiba didn't follow him, he grabbed one of his hoodie that was lying on the couch, wrapped it around him as much as he could and called Akamaru to go sleep near him on the couch. He couldn't help but starting to cry some more, he wanted to die.

"I just want to go back home and see Tsume and Hanna..." Kiba whispered to Akamaru.

He fell asleep not long after, he felt weak and exhausted.

Kiba woke up early in the morning as if his brain knew exactly when to wake up since he was going back home. When he woke up, he noticed the blanket from Kankuro's bed was wrapped around him and Kankuro was sleeping on the floor, right next to the couch, only wearing his boxers and had taken the boy's hoodie as a blanket instead. The Suna native was clearly shivering.

Once Akamaru noticed Kiba was awake, he jumped off the couch and landed accidentally on Kankuro's legs and woke him up as well.

"Morning..." Kankuro said as he noticed Kiba was watching him in his sleep.  
"So since we're all awake, what about we leave now?" was Kiba's answer.  
"You sure you're ok for the journey?" Kankuro asked.  
"Yes... I hate this place, the sooner we leave, the better." Kiba said.  
"Then let's get a good breakfast and leave." Kankuro said as he got up and offered his hand to help Kiba up.  
"Thanks Kankuro." Kiba said putting his non-injured hand in the older teen's hand.

"You know you, were just on time... He didn't have time to do anything to me." Kiba said as they both walked in the kitchen.  
"Thank your dog; I would never have wakened up if it wasn't about him." Kankuro said, ruffling the dog's fur as he walked passed him.  
"It must have been hell when he got you... no one was around to help you... must have felt hopeless." Kiba said suddenly feeling sorry for Kankuro.  
"What can I do about it... I got my revenge... Now let's just leave him in the past, he won if we're constantly feeling sorry for what happened even after his death." Kankuro said.  
"I guess you're right."  
"Go take a shower; I'll get all the food we can put in your backpack." Kankuro ordered.  
"I'll wait for you." Kiba said, sitting at the table.  
"What's up, can't take a shower by yourself?" Kankuro asked.  
"Yes I can, but you smell so I figured you'd like to shower before we leave. I won't be sleeping next to you if you smell that bad for 3 days..." Kiba answered.  
"Hn whatever, I don't need you near me to sleep fucker." Kankuro said as he opened the fridge.  
"Why were you sleeping on the floor next to the couch then?" Kiba teased.  
"Cause... I was worried... Fuck you..." Kankuro said as he pushed as much food as he could in the backpack.  
"Whatever..." Kiba said as he walked to the bathroom.

Kiba was already naked and unwrapped the bandage from his hand to take a look at the wound to see if it was still bleeding; he wasn't sure if Kankuro was qualified for this kind of stuff. He inspected it for a bit.

"Don't worry I've done this on myself more than once, it'll be ok in a couple of days..." Kankuro said softly looking at Kiba from the door way.

Kankuro walked in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. Kiba shivered as Kankuro moved his head to kiss his neck, and bit down softly. Kiba's body was now covered with goose bumps; he tilted his head allowing Kankuro to do as he pleased. Kankuro knew he'd always win with that strategy. No matter how pissed, depressed, sick Kiba was, he'd always get his way with him with that particular sensitive spot, right at the arc of his neck and shoulder. Kankuro then moved his hands up and down Kiba's torso, brushing the skin with his finger tips, feeling the goose bumps all over his lover's body. Usually, they both liked it rough, but today was different, Kankuro didn't want to scare or traumatize Kiba forever after what happened. Kankuro felt his boxer short grow tighter as he saw his boyfriend's body in the mirror, Kiba was getting aroused by his touch.

"Let's just finish that in the shower Koi..." Kiba said softly, turning around to face Kankuro before kissing him.

Kankuro closed the bathroom door and turned on the water, Kiba was still inspecting his wound.

"Don't worry about that crybaby, I told you it'll be fine soon." Kankuro said.  
"Fuck you Kankuro." Kiba said as he walked in the shower.  
"Go ahead and try..." Kankuro dared as he walked in the hot shower as well.

He knew better than anyone what the boy needed to forget about what happened last night, so he tried not to act differently from before, it'd feel like pity and he hated it. But he still didn't want to traumatize him so he tried to control himself. He knew he'd be the one fucked today, but he didn't want Kiba to know he'd let him win. Kiba just tackled him against the wall, holding his body pressed against the older man.

"What do you think you're doing, Mutt?" Kankuro asked teasingly.  
"You dared me, doll-boy."  
"Hmph, like you could make me bend over for you." Kankuro played the game  
"We'll just see about that..." Kiba whispered millimeters away from Kankuro's lips.

Kankuro stretched his neck to steal a kiss from him. Kiba moved closer and kissed him slipping his tongue in Kankuro's mouth, teasing the puppeteer's tongue. After a bit, he broke the kiss and stepped back, looking at the floor, he didn't feel right.

"Stop thinking... I'll make you forget..." Kankuro whispered moving closer to Kiba pushing him against the other wall.

Kankuro kneeled down and kissed Kiba's arousal, bringing him back to reality. Kankuro then licked and sucked on the head of the hard member softly, teasing him as much as he could with his tongue. Kiba grabbed Kankuro's hair and forced him to take a little more in his mouth. After a bit he wanted to see if his plan was working so he moved his hand to Kiba's butt, but Kiba didn't move or say anything. 'Damn it, come on... Fight back!' Kankuro thought to himself. Then Kankuro reached for the liquid soap for lubricant. When Kiba realized it, he grabbed it swiftly before Kankuro could reach it. He hissed in pain, remembering his wounded hand.

'That's it! Dominance is yours today, but don't get used to it.' Kankuro thought again.

"Just what are you trying to do Kankuro?" Kiba teased.  
"...Just finishing what I started" Kankuro said letting got of Kiba's cock with a 'slop' noise.  
"No way..." Kiba said flashing his sharp teeth.

He pulled Kankuro up and pushed him against the other wall, turning off the water by accident. He kneeled down and sucked Kankuro off for a bit until he had enough and wanted to fuck Kankuro to death.

"Bend over." Kiba ordered, spreading some soap on his fingers.  
"No way." Kankuro said with as smile.  
"I said Bend over!" Kiba said as he got up on his feet and pulled Kankuro by his hair forcing him to bend over.

Kankuro struggled a bit for the sake of his plan until he was on all 4 with one of Kiba's soapy finger inside him, Kiba kneeled behind him. The soap was painful on his wound but it wasn't enough to stop him.

'Damn it, fucking claws!' Kankuro thought to himself as he felt his inside almost ripping apart.  
"Fuck you Kankuro..." Kiba whispered in Kankuro's hear, kissing his neck.

Kiba slipped two more fingers in, moving them around stretching his way in. After a bit, he thought Kankuro was stretched enough so he moved his fingers out and slammed his hard cock inside the Puppeteer. Kankuro hissed in pain, he turned his head around a bit to see Kiba. His plan worked, Kiba was enjoying it and didn't look worried about Deven or anything else for that matter.

"Kib-... Kib-Ahh! Fuck me... Harder..." Kankuro begged after a couple of direct hit to his prostate.

Kiba obeyed, he was digging his claws like fingers in Kankuro's tight, breaking the skin. Kankuro moaned loudly in pleasure, he was in ecstasy and could barely feel the claws digging through his skin since most of his muscles were numb from the pleasure. A couple of more thrust and Kankuro came on the shower floor. Feeling Kankuro tightening around his cock, Kiba gave couple of more thrust and came into Kankuro with a little moan of satisfaction. He moved out of Kankuro slowly and sat down on the floor. He looked at Kankuro getting back up on his feet and noticed the bloody marks on the sides of his body.

"We need to set some rules... From now on, no more dog features during foreplay... That fucking hurt too much..." Kankuro said pointing at Kiba's cock.

Kiba looked down and noticed a tiny line of blood mixed with his own cum. Kiba lifted himself up and hugged Kankuro tightly.

"Now let's take a shower..." Kankuro said turning the water back on.

They washed each other's body and got out of the shower. They walked to the bedroom and got dressed before heading for the kitchen for breakfast.

"I'm sorry..." Kiba said.  
"What for?" Kankuro asked.  
"Fucking you again."  
"Meh... Never mind that... If I didn't want you to do it, I'd have stopped you, it's not like you stand a chance against me!" Kankuro answered with a grin on his face.  
"Fuck you! I'll force you again if you keep up the attitude." Kiba said angrily.  
"Fine! Then next time, I won't hold back... This will be so much fun..." Kankuro said preparing their breakfast.

They finished there meal, tossed some food to Akamaru as well and got ready to leave. Fifteen minutes later they were ready to go. Kankuro looked around his apartment to make sure he didn't forget anything, turned of all the lights and walked out. Beside a bit of Kiba's and a lot of Deven's blood on the ground not so far from Kankuro's place, it looked like nothing ever happened. They walked through Suna, some people were up, but no one talked to them.

"So... don't you want to go see Gaara before we leave?" Kiba said stopping at the gate.  
"What for?"  
"I don't know, I feel bad about what happened last night, he's the one who'll have to fix all that mess." Kiba said.  
"Well I don't, there's nothing I can do about what happened."  
"I guess…"  
"Let's just be on our way." Kankuro said as they walked through the gate and left Suna.

They walked silently, both lost in their thoughts; Akamaru just didn't have anything to say. After a bit, Kankuro grabbed Kiba's hand. They walked holding hands for a bit.

"Hey Akamaru, you feel like running today?" Kiba asked.  
"Arf Arrf"  
"I'm not racing with you guys..." Kankuro said.  
"Ok, how far you think you can take us?" Kiba said ignoring what Kankuro just said.  
"Arf Arrrf rraaf"  
"haha no way!"  
"Grrrr Arrf AArff!" Akamaru stopped to let Kiba climb on his back.  
"Come on!" Kiba said looking at Kankuro, pulling his hand.  
"What?"  
"Climb on his back, we'll be there faster."  
"Are you crazy? We'll kill the dog." Kankuro said.  
"Grrrr…"  
"Ok ok, if you want to die young, that's totally fine with me... Means I wont have to share Kiba with you anymore…" Kankuro said climbing on Akamaru's back behind Kiba.  
"Hold on to me! Go boy!" Kiba almost yelled positioning Kankuro's arms around his torso. Kankuro moved his hands up to catch his hat before it flew away as Akamaru sped up.


	20. Chapter 20

They made it to Konoha in less the 2 days, thanks to Akamaru. Kiba was relived, he missed his mother and sister, and he missed his home. Once they got there, they all went to the Hokage's mention.

"Inuzuka, I let you go to Suna so you'd stop bugging me every fifteen minutes! And now you bring that stray cat with you? Damn it don't you think we have enough 'Problems' here as it is?" Tsunade yelled.  
"But lady Tsunade, will you please listen to me! There's a reason why he's here, just read the scroll and you'll understand!" Kiba said handing him the scrolls that Gaara gave them.  
"This better be a fucking good reason..." Tsunade said opening the scroll.

'What was I thinking, I should have stayed home, there's no way they're gonna accept me here... on top of that, I'll have to walk back to Suna by myself... and Kiba will cry again... everyone back in Suna will want my head for what I did to that fucker... That's it, if they don't want me here, I'll find somewhere else, I'll miss Gaara and Tem, but fuck I don't want to go back to Suna yet...' Kankuro was cut in his thought once Tsunade finished reading the scroll.

"*Ahem* Ok, so... can you explain to me why your life is threatened in you own village, Kankuro?" Tsunade asked.  
"Well... How can I say that..." Kankuro tried to explain. 'Damn I can't just go and tell her I killed a guy and everyone wants me dead because of that... and there's no way I let her know about me getting raped by that asshole...' Kankuro thought.  
"Lady Tsunade it's embarrassing, let's just keep it at that..." Kiba said before Kankuro could say anything.  
"Please Hokage-Sama, I'm not going to stay here for ever! I'll be quite, if I cause any trouble, you're free to kick me out of here with a nice slap across the face for all I care, I just can't go back to Suna." Kankuro said.  
"... You better not cause any trouble or I swear you won't just get a 'nice slap' across the face. Go hang out somewhere, be back at 5, I'll assign you an empty apartment..." Tsunade answered.  
"Thanks a lot Hokage-Sama!"

They both walked out of the Hokage's office and walked out to meet Akamaru who was waiting outside.

"Did she just call me a stray cat?" Kankuro asked.  
"Guess she did, you'll be my stray cat!" Kiba answered.  
"Fuck you." Kankuro said as he walked out the building..  
"Come on that's a joke." Kiba said following him.  
"Well it's not funny."

Once outside, they walked for a bit. It was 4:15 so they didn't have time to go wander too far. After a bit Kankuro wanted to hold Kiba's hand, but as soon as he touched Kiba's hand, Kiba moved his hand away and glared at him. Kankuro forgot that they were back to the 'secrets lovers' mode in this village, and it was pissing him off. They went back to see Tsunade right on time.

"So, I don't have many empty apartments left, but I managed to get you one... I'll have someone show you where it is, it's small, but you can live there by yourself without a problem. It's furnished so you won't have to move all you're stuff from Suna or buy new furniture. Now go, I have work to do." Tsunade said motioning the boys to leave her alone.  
"Thanks a lot Hokage-Sama, I owe you one. By the way, I don't know if Gaara mentioned it in the scroll I gave you, but I'll be ready to take on any missions if ever you need me." Kankuro said.  
"We already have a lot of ninja here, but I'll keep that in mind."  
"Thanks!" He said again walking out her office.

They walked out side the office and met Sakura.

"Hey guys! Kankuro, please follow me, I'll show you your new apartment!" She said with a big smile on her face.  
"Are you coming with us Mutt?"  
"Nah, I'll go see my mother and sister, I'll see you around!" Kiba answered walking away.  
"Wait, your dog still has my stuff."  
"Oh yeah sorry... There! See ya!" Kiba said as he took the back pack off Akamaru's back to give it to Kankuro.

Kankuro wanted to give him a good-bye kiss, but he held back. 'Crap! I can't wait until he tells everyone...' Kankuro thought to himself.

So Kankuro followed Sakura to his new home. Once they were there, she gave him the keys.

"There, your new apartment. Welcome to Konoha!" Sakura said with a smile.  
"Thanks a lot." Kankuro said.  
"I'll be on my way; I have some things to do today. If ever there's anything you need, my house is at the very end of that street on the right. You can't miss it. See ya!" She said waving at him.  
"Alright, see ya!" He replied.

He unlocked the door and walked in. It was smaller then his apartment back in Suna, but it was livable. The first room was the living room; the walls were painted a dark blue, with 2 black couches and a small table in the middle of the room. A stereo was in the corner of the room and a small TV. was placed in front of a large window with gray curtains. He dropped all his stuff on one of the couch and walked around to see the other rooms. Through a small door less door way he could see the kitchen. The walls were a wired yellowish color; he didn't like the color but didn't feel like changing it either. The kitchen was a little bigger than the living room with a small table with 2 chairs on its sides. There was a window right over the sink with no curtains at all. On his right there was a door leading to his new bedroom. the walls were dark blue, similar to the living room, there was a large window with plain white curtains, the bed was a lot smaller then his bed back in Suna and as no blanket what so ever on it.

"*sigh* I guess I'll have to go buy at least a blanket, I didn't think about that." He said out loud.

He walked back to the living room to see what else there was to see in this apartment and opened the door in the corner of the room, it was the washroom. It was tiny, no bath, just a shower, toilet, sink, a mirror, a small cabinet to store towels, a washing machine and a tumble drier. In the shower there was a tiny frosted window so no one could peek on whoever was taking a shower from outside. He walked back to grab his wallet, he had to go get some food and a blanket before every store were close. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door.

Kankuro felt lost, he had no idea where to go, he only hoped he'd find his way back to his apartment.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kiba walked back to his home. Akamaru was beat; he just walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch, not caring about the other dog grunting at him to get off 'his' couch.

"Mom! Hanna! I'm home"  
"Hey, how was Suna?" Tsume asked from the kitchen.  
"Kami, what happened to your hand?" Hanna asked as she walked out of the living room.  
"Oh, that's nothing, just got attacked on the way back here, but I'm fine..." Kiba lied. He didn't want to tell anyone what happened.  
"So how was he?" Tsume asked.  
"He was fine, got into a fight with one of the former Puppeteer of Suna that deserted long ago, but he survived." Kiba said.  
"That's good. Are you hungry? I was just about to prepare dinner." She said, walking back in the kitchen.  
"I'm starving! But I'll go take a shower while you prepare diner." Kiba answered as he walked up the stairs.

He went to his bedroom to leave all his stuff and walked to the washroom for a shower. He thought about Kankuro; he wanted to go visit him later, but he didn't know where his apartment was. He could follow his nose, but he was way to exhausted to go anyway. So he decided he'd stay home and go to bed early. He could go some other days, it's not like he was going back to Suna anytime soon anyways.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A couple of days had past and Kankuro had no news from Kiba, he saw him a couple of times, but Kiba seemed to be ignoring him, taking him as a regular friend. So he decided he'd be playing the same game, he ignored him for a bit, until he learned Kiba was assign to a mission out of the land of fire. He followed him around Konoha the day before he was suppose to leave and waited for the best opportunity to attack. Once Kiba was alone, with the exception of his white companion, Kankuro walked behind him and grabbed his wrist to bring it to the nearest quiet area.

"Kankuro! What do you want?" Kiba asked as he tried to break free from Kankuro's grip.  
"We have to talk. Shut up and follow me..." Kankuro answered.

Kiba followed him; they made it to a small, peaceful forest across the park where Kiba walked Akamaru every day.

"So? What is it?" Kiba asked.  
"Why are you ignoring me?" Kankuro directly asked.  
"I'm not ignoring you? I'm right here with you." Kiba said.  
"I know, but since I got here, you never came to visit me or even came to talk to me when we meet on the street damn it." Kankuro said getting angry.  
"Kankuro... I-... I don't want people to know... I-" Kiba tried to explain.  
"Kiba, tell me you don't want to end this." Kankuro asked, looking at him in the eyes.  
"... I think it would be better for now." Kiba confessed.  
"FUCK YOU KIBA! YOU DRAG ME ALL THE WAY HERE TO KONOHA AND THEN LEAVE ME! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE A REAL ASSHOLE!" Kankuro yelled. Kankuro wasn't crying, but Kiba could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"Kankuro-"  
"Just shut up. I don't want to hear your crap anymore." Kankuro said as he turned and started to walk away.  
"I'm sorry Kankuro." Kiba said trying to stop him.  
"Fuck you, don't fucking talk to me again." Kankuro spat.  
"I'm just not ready to let anyone know Kankuro! I don't want to end this forever, just until I can say it." Kiba said looking at Kankuro walking away  
Kankuro stopped and turn around to look at Kiba "And you'll just make me wait until 'you' find the strength to say it? Kiba, I almost got killed for liking you... got fucking raped 'cause I didn't hide the fact that I'm in love with you... And you don't even want to say it to anyone? What are you fucking afraid of? You always act so tough, but fuck you're lame, you can't even assume the fact that you are gay... Well I'm not fucking waiting for you... good bye Kiba..." Kankuro said as he walked away, not looking at Kiba.

Kiba felt awful; he loved Kankuro, but he didn't want there lives to be threatened like it was in Suna, but he didn't go after him, he knew Kankuro was out of his mind and would kill anything that'd stand in his way. He'd go to his place and talk to him at night. He just stayed there in shock, looking at his love walk away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kankuro walked back to his apartment, plugged his MP3 to the stereo and turned the volume as loud as his hears could handle. He didn't care for the neighbors, not that he ever saw any of them yet. He sat down on the living room floor, opened Karasu's blueprint scroll and decided he'd be working on it for the next days and would go back to Suna. One Puppet should be enough to keep him safe for a while and he could build new ones later. He managed to get most of it done before nightfall, he was proud of his work. Around 8:40 someone knocked at the door. Kankuro opened the door just in case it was one of his neighbors complaining for the noise. When he saw Kiba, he slammed the door back shut, but Kiba as a foot in the doorway and opened it again.

"So that's your new apartment, it's really small." Kiba said as he walked in. He had left Akamaru home.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Kankuro asked the un-invited guest.  
"I came to explain myself." Kiba said looking at Kankuro.  
"There's nothing to explain, you made it clear to me; you're not with me anymore." Kankuro said turning around, his back facing Kiba.  
"Kankuro, Please listen. The reason I don't want us to be seen together is that. I don't want people to hate us like people did in Suna." Kiba tried to explain.  
"Look, no mater where you are, there's always someone to hate you, for whatever reason there is. if they hate us for what we are then let it be! You can't be liked by everyone!" Kankuro said loudly facing Kiba.  
"Just give me some time. when I get back from this mission, I'll let people know about us... But for now, would you please be my secret lover again?" Kiba asked taking a chance to get near Kankuro.  
"For now, but as soon as you come back, there's no more secret lovers... and if ever you ignore me again-"  
"I won't, don't worry. By the way, I told my mom I might not be going to sleep at home tonight, do you want company?" Kiba asked smiling at him.  
"You better keep your promises, or else I'll fucking cut your pretty head off your body..." Kankuro said getting closer to Kiba and hugged him.  
"Kankuro, you're getting better at controlling your anger with me, I'm happy." Kiba said leaning his head on his lover's shoulder.  
"I'm working on it... Just don't push me until I snap." Kankuro said wrapping his arms around Kiba shoulders.  
"I'm working on it." Kiba said, giggling. He had this bad habit of always pushing everyone to their limits.  
"So does that mean that we're unofficial again?" Kankuro asked.  
"What do you think?" Kiba asked.  
"I think it's a yes, I just wanted to make sure." Kankuro said still holding his boyfriend.  
"...so what were you doing anyways?" Kiba asked as he finally broke free from his boyfriend's embrace.  
"I was fixing Karasu! I'm almost there, when I'm done with this one, I'll start to make new ones... who knows, maybe I can take over where Sasori left." Kankuro happily said sitting back down on the floor.  
"Yeah I'm sure you can make it." Kiba said as he sat down next to the Jonin.  
"How long will your mission last?" Kankuro asked.  
"About two weeks, it's not a super long mission; it's just that we have to travel all the way to Port City in Tea country." Kiba explained.  
"Damn that's far."  
"Yeah... I'll be back though, will you miss me?" Kiba asked with a childish expression on his face.  
"Damn right I will... I have nothing to do around here..." Kankuro answered.  
"You can always go hang out with Shikamaru if he's not on mission." Kiba suggested.  
"Yeah I guess... damn I wish I had some missions too... Anyways, you better go sleep; you have a long journey again tomorrow." Kankuro said.  
"I have to take a shower though, do you mind?" The dog ninja asked.  
"Do as you want." Kankuro answered.  
"Would you show me the way?" Kiba said with a seductive smile.  
"I can, but I doubt we can both get in that shower; it's a lot smaller." Kankuro said.  
"Come on; remember that's when it gets fun." Kiba said as he got up.  
"Ok then, it's that door..." Kankuro said pointing at the door in the living room.  
"What a wired place for a bathroom..." Kiba said as he walked in.

Kankuro went back to the front door and locked it, turned off the light in the living room so no one would see from outside and he walked in the bathroom for a shower as well.

"Damn it you were right this is tinny..." Kiba said as he turned on the hot water.  
"That's nothing; you haven't seen my bed yet." Kankuro answered.  
"It's gonna be fine, I like to sleep against you, you're like a human heater." Kiba said as he striped.

As he saw his boyfriend's naked body, Kankuro remembered there bet last time they had sex; tonight he was not going to be the Uke. He took off his cloths and followed his boyfriend in the shower. They were both really close and barely had room to move, so any sexual assault would have to wait after the shower, But Kankuro still started his foreplay as he washed Kiba's body carefully, Kissing him every time he had the chance to. Kiba soon understood what he was planning and decided to go along with it until they were in the bedroom. Once they were both clean, Kankuro got out of the shower and handed a towel to his boyfriend and dried himself before wrapping it to his hips. He moved to the sink, looked at his reflection in the mirror and removed every purple marks that he still had on his face and brushed his teeth. Kiba did the same and move closer to Kankuro to kiss him.

"So, where's the bedroom?" Kiba asked, breaking the kiss for some air.  
"Are you in a hurry?" Kankuro asked teasingly.  
"Yes, I'm in a hurry to fuck you hard." Kiba said with confidence.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the one who'll fuck you tonight." Kankuro said softly turning away to walk out the washroom.

Kankuro grabbed Kiba's wrist and dragged him to his bedroom. Kiba didn't complain about the size of the bed or anything for that mater, he was to busy trying to get dominance. They both struggled for a bit trying to get the other one in a submissive position. After a bit, Kankuro couldn't keep up with Kiba, but he WAS determinate to get Kiba. He just stopped struggling. Kiba won, at least he thought, until Kankuro swiftly moved his fingers and had Kiba pinned to the bed his wrist above his head.

"It's not use..." Kankuro said as he saw Kiba struggling to get free.  
"Kankuro, that's not fair!" Kiba growled.  
"Yes it is... you used your damn dog like features on me more than once so it is fair." Kankuro said.  
"Let go of me..." Kiba grunt.  
"I'm not going easy on you from now on, remember? I'll teach you who the Seme is. you know I like it when you struggle to get free..." Kankuro said getting closer to his prey.

Kankuro moved one of his hands on Kiba's chest making sure the other one didn't let go of his wrists. He kissed Kiba's neck and bit down softly. Kiba stopped struggling and moaned slightly; that was his way to admit his submission. He was going to be the Uke tonight, but he'd win the next one. Kiba moaned again as he felt Kankuro's tongue exploring his body. Kankuro was teasing the boy, he enjoyed earring his boyfriend moan like that. In fact, one moan from Kiba's mouth was way enough to turn him on for the rest of the night. Kiba's cock was already hard, he was almost begging for Kankuro to suck it. Kankuro saw the opportunity and moved to Kiba's arousal, he licked the head of it and blow on it to tease Kiba even more.

"Fuck Kankuro, stop teasing me!" Kiba grunt as he felt the cold air brushing the sensitive skin of his shaft. Kankuro moved his fingers and tightened the strings around Kiba wrist. Kiba moaned a bit in pain.  
"I'll tease you as much as I want..." Kankuro answered.

Kankuro moved his head back to Kiba's hard member and liked it again, then started to suck on it. After a bit Kankuro released Kiba to go get the bottle of lube he brought back from Suna. As soon as Kankuro got up to grab the bottle, Kiba got up and tackled Kankuro, pushing him to the floor. He fought to get Kankuro to stay still, but Kankuro had him again in his strings.

"You naughty Uke, don't you even try that again..." Kankuro said as he threw Kiba face first on the bed, holding him still.

Kankuro grabbed the bottle from the bedside table and spared some lube on is fingers. He moved back to Kiba who was face first on the mattress and moved his fingers to the boy's entrance. Kiba moaned as he felt one of Kankuro's fingers penetrate him. Kankuro gently lifted Kiba's hips to make him stay on his knees and pushed another finger in, stretching him, trying to find his target. Once he was satisfied with Kiba's moan, he assumed he had found what he was looking for, so he moved his fingers out and positioned himself behind Kiba.

Kiba didn't care about being the Uke at this point; he just wanted to get fucked, so he pushed himself backwards to urge Kankuro. Kankuro did as Kiba wanted and pushed in slowly. Kiba was still trapped in Kankuro's string, but he loved it. Loud moans escaped from Kiba's mouth as Kankuro fucked him slowly, going a little faster after each thrust. After a bit, Kankuro couldn't hold the chakra strings and released Kiba, he moved his hands to the boy's sides to hold him still and increased his pace. Kiba was in bliss he didn't even notice Kankuro had released him, and he didn't care. Kankuro moved one of his hands under Kiba and grabbed Kiba's hard member and started to stroke him, making Kiba moan even louder. A bit before Kiba could cum, Kankuro stopped, moved out of Kiba, flipped him on his back, lifting the boy's legs to his shoulder and slammed back into him.

"Kankuro... please, fuck me faster..." Kiba begged as he moved a little bit to help Kankuro hit his soft spot directly.  
"I will... just be patient..." Kankuro whispered, lifting Kiba's ass a bit.

Before Kankuro could move his hand back to Kiba's arousal, he noticed Kiba already took care of it, he was masturbating. So Kankuro just placed his hands back to Kiba's side, thrusting as fast as he could. Kankuro love to see Kiba's face when he was about to cum. after a couple of thrusts Kiba came all over himself, Kankuro had a little grin on his face, he felt his legs were about to give in, but as he felt Kiba's entrance tightening around his own cock, he explode into the leaf ninja's tight ass. He then collapsed on the bed, next to Kiba; they didn't say anything for a bit.

"I'm all sticky... I think I'll go for another shower if you don't mind... you should too, you're all sweaty..." Kiba said softly breaking the silence.  
"Yeah... give me a second..." Kankuro said still caching up his breath.  
"You're so out of shape, you need to work out a little more..." Kiba giggled as he got up and helped Kankuro up as well.  
"Shut up, I still got you, Mutt!" Kankuro said proudly getting up as well.

They both got up and went back to the bathroom. They took a quick shower and went back to the bedroom.

"Your bed is really small indeed..." Kiba said looking at the tinny single bed.  
"Told you... guess we'll have to snuggle... not that I mind..." Kankuro answered as he moved under the sheets leaving as much room as possible for his boyfriend. Kiba crawled on the bed and lay next to his boyfriend. Kankuro wrapped his arms around Kiba, spooning him, his face pressed against the boy's back.  
"I love you Kiba, I was scared it really was over when we talked earlier"  
"I love you too, I'm just scared people hates us just as much here…"  
"Don't worry, if they do hate us, to bad for them, we're together and nothing can change that... right?" Kankuro said kissing the boy's back  
"Right! We can also protect each others now that we live in the same village."  
"Yes, and who knows, maybe your mom would agree on letting you live with me... we could ask Lady Tsunade to move me in a bigger apartment and-"  
"No offence, but I'm not ready to go live with you yet." Kiba said.  
"I see... Its ok, I guess I'm not quite ready myself. I mean, your such a pig and all, I don't want to be cleaning behind you everyday, you know?" Kankuro said.  
"Well you'd be the bitch so you'd have to do the bitch work." Kiba answered with a smile.  
"Didn't I just show you who the bitch is? I'll show you again if you didn't understand the first time."  
"Fuck you, you won this one, but don't get use to it." Kiba said.  
"Hehe, I can't wait to see you try... Now, sleep... You'll be exhausted tomorrow." Kankuro said tightening his grip around the boy's waist.  
"Yes... 'Night." Kiba said closing his eyes, leaning into the embrace.  
"Good night Kiba-Koi..."


	21. Chapter 21

Early in the morning, Kiba had to leave. He kissed his boyfriend good bye, went to his place to get Akamaru and left Konoha with his team mates Shino and Hinata. Since he had to tell everyone about his relationship with Kankuro, he started to think of the best way to let people know. The worst was done; he had told his mother about him being gay. Now to see how everyone else would react. He decided he'd tell Hinata and Shino first since they've been close for a bit.

'I guess now would be the perfect time to let them know...' Kiba thought to himself as he followed Shino. 'But what if they... No, it's now or never!'

"K-Kiba is something wrong?" Hinata asked softly.  
"Uh? Oh.. Nah.. Nothing's wrong." Kiba said.  
"You- You've just been awfully quiet since we left Konoha... You- you sure you're ok?" Hinata asked again concerned about her friend.  
"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry... I'm just thinking a lot..." 'Ok, say it... Now!' "I just think I'm in love." Kiba finally said.  
"Kiba you don't 'Think' you're in love, you are or you are not... Who is it?" Shino asked even though he already knew who his team mate was in love with.  
"..." Kiba blushed deeply.  
"Never mind, you don't have to say it, we know already know it... it's that Kankuro right?" Shino said.  
"...H-How did you know?" Kiba asked.  
"K-Kiba, there are some things that you can't hide us... and *Ahem* there's also those weird string like marks on your wrists..." Hinata blushed. "A-Any-anyways, I'm happy for you two... I-I don't know h-him that much but he got one of the best man he could get, and if you're happy with him- That's all that matters to us." She shyly said.  
"Like she said..." Shino said, approving what Hinata had just said.  
"Whoa thanks a lot guys! I feel a lot better already." Kiba said, rubbing at the marks around his wrists. They all kept on going with the mission.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Once Kiba left his bed, Kankuro felt lonely. He couldn't sleep anymore, so he got up and sat down in front of the TV for a bit. It was still too early to start working on Karasu, neighbors would complain about the noise, and the streets were empty so he wouldn't find anyone interesting to hang out with, so he just staid there watching some early morning TV show. After a bit he started to fall asleep again, and since he had nothing on the schedule for that day and Kiba was gone for at least 2 weeks he didn't fight to stay awake. All he could dream about for the few hours he was asleep was Kiba, he'd fuck the boy in every possible ways, over and over again. He didn't want to wake up, but was forced to as he felt something wet between his legs. he looked down only to see his right hand was wrapped around his still clothed now limp member; he had came in his boxers.

"Lame..." He said to himself softly as he got up and walked to his bedroom to get changed.

He applied his usual face paint and put on his hat. Once he got changed he decided he go walk around the village for a bit, he really needed to get familiar with the place. As he walked through the village, he saw some familiar faces, but none that he could even remember the name, so he didn't stop to talk to them, until he saw Shikamaru. He was happy to finally see someone he knew.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kankuro said as he walked to him.  
"Hey how are you?" Shikamaru said.  
"I'm not bad, just bored as hell"  
"I can understand that, hey I don't have much time to talk to you right now, but... what are you doing tonight?"  
"Oh well I have an appointment with my couch at 7:15 and planed on going to visit the toilet a couple of time, then big meeting with my bed, why?" Kankuro stupidly asked  
"haha look like you're quite busy. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place, I'm having some friends over and I thought you'd be bored so you'd want to come by." Shikamaru offered.  
"Well I'll try to get free for tonight." Kankuro said. He didn't like to go to any party since most of the time he ended up fighting with someone, but he wasn't in Suna anymore, maybe it was a good time for him to make some friends.  
"Alright, at... lets say 8: 30 at my place, when you walk out of you apartment, you turn left and walk to the main street and turn left again, you keep on walking until you see the grocery store then you turn right, my house is the third one on your left. I'll see you later." Shikamaru explained quickly before leaving.  
"... Ok, I try to remember that! See you later!" Kankuro said trying to remember what he just said. Shikamaru would have remembered something like that, but he tended to forget he was talking to regular people.

Kankuro just kept on walking. He wandered around Konoha for a few hours and decided he'd stop in a quite place to relax a bit. Never in his life had he thought he'd be that bored by himself. He walked in the park where he thought he wouldn't be bothered, he noticed Tsume was there walking her dogs. He wanted to turn and walk away, but it was too late, she saw him.

"Hey Kankuro." Tsume greeted him.  
"Good morning Miss Inuzuka." Kankuro said politely.  
"Come on, seeing how close you and my son are, I think you can call me Tsume." She said with a smile.  
"So, you know..." Kankuro felt so awkward at that very moment, he just wanted to disappear.  
"Yes I do, Kiba told me...Come on, don't take it like that, I won't kill you for going out with my son, except if you break his heart..." That didn't help Kankuro feel more comfortable around her at all, and she could smell it, so she tried to change the subject. "So how do you like Konoha so far?" She asked.  
"It's nice, it's different than Suna, but I like it." The young male said with a smile.  
"Great! Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Tsume asked him.  
'Oh god no. That would be too freaking awkward...' "Sorry I have something planed with a friend tonight, maybe another time." He said as a mater of fact.  
"Oh you already have friends around here?" She asked curiously.  
"Well my sister's boyfriend lives here, you probably know him, it's Shikamaru." He said, happy to know him.  
"Shik-a-maru... Oh yeah Naara?"  
"Yes." The Jonin said.  
"Oh ok then, well you're welcome when ever you want Kankuro! Now I'll get going, I have some house cleaning to do while Kiba's away." She said as she walked away with her dogs.  
"Ok, Take care Tsume!" Kankuro said waving at her, finally happy she was leaving.

Tsume smiled at him and walk away. Kankuro walked to the nearest tree and sat down under it. He just listened to the sound of the wind running through the leaves and closed his eyes. After a bit, he got sick of earring children playing in the park so he decided he'd go somewhere else. He was officially bored to death, so he decided to go back home and work on Karasu until going to meet Shikamaru. Once he was at home, he turned on the stereo again, plugged his MP3 and worked on his puppet. A couple of hours as passed and he was now testing his puppet. He ran outside and tried to control it. Karasu was working like it use to, he was so proud and happy; everything was perfect, even the 'tak tak tak' noise could be heard as it did before the attack.

"Fuck you Sasori!" Kankuro said to himself, smiling from an ear to another. He walked back inside and checked what time it was. "Damn I'll be late..." Kankuro said as he ran to the washroom for a quick shower.

He walked out, reapplied his face paint properly, grabbed something to eat, brushed his teeth and walked out, locking the door behind him. He turned left and tried to remember where Shikamaru told him to go.

"Damn it... Ok, he talked about a groceries store, there's only one that I know of, let's go there..."

Kankuro walked to the grocery store and decided he'd grab some beer since he was there. He then walked out and he saw a familiar face; one of the guys that took the exams with him a couple of years ago. Maybe he could help him to find Shikamaru's place.

"Hey, 'excuse me, do you know where Shikamaru lives?" Kankuro casually asked him.  
"I was just going there... just come with me..." The boy said.

They both walked to Shikamaru's apartment.

"Hey Chouji, Kankuro! Come inside!" Shikamaru said, obviously he already started the party.

Once Kankuro walked inside, he noticed Naruto and Sakura were there, at least he would have someone to talk to even though Naruto wasn't really someone he wanted to talk to. Beside Naruto and Sakura, there wasn't anyone else he knew. Shikamaru made the intro to the only two people Kankuro didn't know. There was Chouji, Ino, Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey there Kankuro!" Sakura said as she saw him walking in the living room.  
"Hey doll boy... How's it going?" Naruto asked.  
"Meh... you're village is boring man!" Kankuro said as he sat down next to Naruto on the couch.  
"That's 'cause you have no friend here fucker..." Naruto answered.  
"Don't remind me…" He answered, taking some beer out of his pack and offered one to Sakura who refused it and one to Naruto who took it and got one for himself.

The two of them just kept on arguing with each others the whole time, Sakura had to interfere a couple of time, they both liked picking on the other one. As the night went on, they all got really drunk. Everyone's attention was now on Shikamaru and Ino who were talking about piercings.

"There's one piercing I really want to get, the navel, I totally love it." Ino said.  
"I can do it for you if you want... have some barbell somewhere, my mom use to have her navel done too." Shikamaru offered.  
"Are you fucking crazy! There's no way I let you do that, you're fucking drunk!" She said loudly.  
"Come on Ino, it's just a stupid piercing, he won't kill you!" Kankuro yelled, obviously really drunk.  
"Why don't you do it?" Ino yelled back at Kankuro.  
"Are you daring me to?" Kankuro asked with a serious expression on his face.  
"Uh uh!" She said nodding.  
"Then bring it on! But you gotta get you navel done too!" Kankuro yelled as he got up.  
"Hn! You'll chicken out!" She answered looking away her arms crossed over her chest.  
"You don't know me yet missy... Go grab you piercing stuff!" Kankuro ordered Shikamaru who went treasure hunting in his parents bedroom and came back after ten minutes.  
"There, I have 1 ring and 2 barbells"  
"Ladies first, witch one do you want?" Kankuro asked.  
"I'll take this one, the barbell... But you're the one who goes first." She said, hoping he'd change is mind.  
"Of course. I'll take the ring..." Kankuro said.  
"Ok, I'll go clean it..." Shikamaru said as he walked away with the stuff he needed.  
"You guys are crazy..." Sakura said.  
"You should get one too Sakura!" Ino said.  
"No way..." She answered. Shikamaru came back a couple of minutes later with tinny clamp and 2 large sewing pins.  
"So who's first?" He asked as he walked back in the room, thinking one of them might have changed their mind.  
"Guess that'd be me... I'll get the nipple..." Kankuro said as he took off his shirt and sat down in front of Shikamaru.  
"Why am I not surprised." Naruto said rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up!" Kankuro ordered.

Shikamaru wiped the nipple area with a cloth and some alcohol and pulled Kankuro's left nipple with the cold clamp. Everyone else was looking.

"Ready"  
"Shut up, just do it..." Kankuro bit his lower lip and squint as he felt the needle go through his skin. "Son of a bitch..." Kankuro whispered as Shikamaru moved the needle out and put on the ring.  
"There... You're sister will kill me if she learn I did that." Shikamaru said.  
"...I won't tell her don't worry. Next!" Kankuro said as he looked over to Ino.  
"Damn it, I can't believe you're making me do this." Ino said as she lay down on the couch.

Shikamaru kneeled down next to her, she lifted her shirt a bit, Shikamaru grabbed the piece of skin with the clamp and pulled on it softly.

"I trust you Shikamaru, better not mess it up!" Ino said loudly. Shikamaru was better not messing up, she'd kill him.  
"Don't worry. Ready?" Shikamaru said, not really waiting for an answer.  
"No..." Ino said biting her lips as she felt the needle going through. "OOOWWW Damn it!" She almost yelled.  
"Stop squirming!" Shikamaru ordered.  
"S-sorry... fuck, it hurt." She said, resting her head on the couch.  
"There, all done..." Shikamaru said as he tightened the balls so it wouldn't fall off.  
"I don't- feel too well..." Ino said as she got up and ran to the bathroom.  
"I can't believe you guys just did that." Chouji said.

The party went on, they all continued to drink for the rest of the party until no one could take it anymore. Around 2:40 everyone was going back home. Chouji walked Ino back home and Kankuro walked with Sakura and Naruto.

"It's ok Naruto, Kankuro will walk me back home, we live on the same street..." Sakura said as they walked in front of Naruto's apartment.  
"You sure?" Naruto asked.  
"Come on, I won't rape her or anything, I'm fucking Kiba for Christ sakes." Kankuro said, not thinking about Sakura anymore.  
"What!" She almost yelled.  
"Kiba won't be happy!" Naruto giggled as he unlocked the door. "See ya!"  
"Damn it... look, can you keep that for yourself until Kiba say it to you please? He'll kill me if he-" Kankuro tried to explain.  
"Have you guys been... doing it for a while?" Sakura asked as they kept on walking.  
"Since that night I first hung out with you guys." Kankuro said, blushing lightly.  
"I see... I'm so blind! but now that I think of it, he was a bit different... did you ever got checked?" Sakura asked.  
"Checked?" Kankuro asked not really sure what she was talking about.  
"Oh god... I'm not the one who should be talking to you about that." Sakura said embarrassed. Then again who would be supposed to, both of Kankuro's parents were dead now.  
"I never had any unprotected relation with anyone before him if that's what you implying." Kankuro said, really not wanting to have this conversation with the pink haired girl.  
"But you know that you still can have something right?" Sakura insisted.  
"Please someone kill me..." Kankuro said with a loud sigh.  
"Kankuro, its important... look, I won't talk about that to anyone, you should just go get check before he come back from his mission. I have access to any medical file at the hospital; I know Tsume forced him to go get checked last year, so he should be clean, but still-" Sakura started.  
"All right, all right! I will. fuck, I hate going to the hospital... I'll probably cost me a lot since I'm not from around here right?" Kankuro asked, giving up.  
"Nah, just say I sent you, they'll let you in for maybe like 200Ryo." Sakura said, smiling at him.  
"I see. Ok, well... There you are." Kankuro said as he stopped in front of Sakura's house.  
"Thanks for walking me home Kankuro. You better go to the hospital, if you don't I'll know it." She said looking at him before turning away to walk in her house.  
"I will. G'night"  
"See ya!" She waved at him.

Kankuro walked back to his apartment trying to walk as straight as he could, so no one would notice that he was drunk. It's not as if there was anyone outside to notice it at this time of the night, but he still tried to convince himself he was ok. Once he got back home, he locked the door behind him and went to bed immediately, he didn't even took off his cloths or face paint, he just collapses in his bed, falling asleep as soon as his face met the pillow.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kiba and his team mates have been walking for 3 days now, and they were all exhausted, so de decided to call it a day and set up the camp for the night. They'd all be sleeping in a big tent; they set up a fire place and set there until they'd get tired.

"I have a wired feeling about that mission..." Shino said quietly looking at the fire.  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.  
"I don't know, it just seems strange that since we left, we haven't met any travelers or rogue ninjas."  
"It's true... I guess we're just being lucky." Kiba enthusiastically said.  
"Or some one is watching over us... Hinata!" Shino said lifting a finger slowly so no one except them could see it.  
"... Biakugan! t-that can't be possible." She said looking in front of her.  
"What is it?" Kiba asked.  
"F-four person, around us... they're not coming for us; they're just standing there"  
"B-But I can't smell anything?" Kiba said confused.  
"I don't know who they are, but let's pretend we haven't noticed them for now, if they didn't attack us yet there's a reason." Shino said.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It's been almost 2 weeks Kiba and his team-mates left and besides partying with Shikamaru, Kankuro was really bored and needed something bigger than regular entertaining. Even if he had fixed his puppet, Kankuro decided he'd be training everyday without his puppet. He wanted to prove Kiba he was worth something even without them. The only person that was willing to train with him was Chouji; Strong, but not much of a challenge speed wise, but still he was training. At first Kankuro thought Chouji was going a little to easy on him and he found the right trick to make him attack with all he got, he just kept on calling him fatty for a couple of days.

"So, same time tomorrow?" Chouji asked once Kankuro decided he had enough training.  
"Nah I have an appointment tomorrow morning." Kankuro said remembering he had to go to the hospital for some tests.  
"Really? With whom?" Chouji asked.  
"It's none of your business Fatty." Kankuro said walking away.  
"I'm NOT FAAT!" Chouji yelled, steam almost coming out of his ears.  
"OK, OK! Sorry! Stop!" Kankuro said before Chouji had time to perform any other expansion jutsu on him again.

The next morning, Kankuro had to go to the hospital for his check up before Kiba come back from his mission. He got up, took a shower, put on his face paint and walked to the hospital.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" The lady at the reception asked.  
"I... am here to get checked... Sakura sent me." Kankuro said uneasily.  
"Oh yes, she told me you'd be coming, you're Kankuro right?" She asked with a smile.  
"Yes."  
"Please wait here for a moment..." She said as she walked in the back to get his medical file ready.

Kankuro felt so awkward, he wish he didn't have to go through this, but Sakura was right, he had to get it over with as soon as possible.

'What the hell am I suppose do I tell Kiba if ever I have something? Fuck, he'll kill me for sure... Ok, calm down... There's nothing to worry about.' Kankuro thought to himself before a nurse call his name.


	22. Chapter 22

Once the mission was over, Team 8 went back to Konoha. They were all exhausted, Shino was wounded; he had been stabbed in the back in a fight against the 4 men that have been following them since the left Konoha, but it wasn't really bad. Kiba only had a couple of scratch and large bruises. Akamaru looked alright; except he was limping and had a small bandage wrapped around one of his paws. Hinata wasn't hurt due to her Biakugan, she could see all the enemies and dodge most of the attacks.

Kiba and Hinata helped Shino to the hospital and went back to their home. It was late; most of the villagers were asleep at this time of the night. Kiba and Akamaru walked in there home and silently walked up the stairs to go to Kiba's bedroom. The ninja needed a shower and wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. He opened is bedroom door and smelled something familiar. He tried to look through the darkness of his room and saw someone was sleeping in his bed. As he walked to his bed, and kissed the man sleeping in his bed on the forehead.

"K-Kiba?" The man said opening his eyes.  
"Yes it's me... what on earth are you doing in my bed doll-boy?" Kiba asked sitting on his bed brushing Kankuro's hair off his face.  
"I was waiting for you and, I guess I fell asleep... Your mom invited me over for dinner and I asked if I could wait for you since I knew you were coming back tonight." Kankuro explained.  
"And she said yes?" Kiba asked, happy to know that his boyfriend and his mother were getting along so well.  
"What is it; do you want to be alone? I can go back home if you want..." Kankuro said lazily getting up.  
"No, you stay here, I missed you." Kiba said hugging him tightly.  
"Thanks... your bed is so much more comfy than mine." Kankuro said.  
"That's only 'cause it smells like me silly... I'll go for a shower; I'll be back in 10 minutes..." Kiba said getting up and walking to the door.  
"Alright..." Kankuro said turning on his side to go back to sleep.

Akamaru jumped on the bed and Kiba walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and went back to his bedroom. Kankuro was already sleeping, Kiba just lifted the sheets and got close to his boyfriend, he didn't even take time to put on some boxers. He snuggled against Kankuro's chest and smelled him for a good 5 minutes, before falling asleep. He had missed the smell of the Jonin in the last weeks; this was like a therapy to him.

In the morning, Kankuro woke up first, he didn't want to wake Kiba so stayed there, staring at his boyfriend for a couple of minutes, until someone came knocking at the door.

"Kiba? Kiba!" Tsume yelled across the door to wake her son.  
"Ugh... What is it?" Kiba asked as he woke up.  
"Is your boyfriend still in there with you?" She asked.  
"Y-yes... why?"  
"I was just wondering, I'm preparing breakfast."  
"Okay, 'be there in 5 minutes..." Kiba said rolling on his side.  
"Good morning..." Kankuro said holding Kiba in his arms in a tight embrace.  
"'Morning... so how was your 2 last weeks?" Kiba asked since he didn't have time to talk to the man on the last night.  
"Boring... I hung out with Shikamaru... Trained with Chouji... and I guess that's pretty much it... Oh and I fixed Karasu! How did your mission go?" Kankuro asked.  
"Was a bit harder then we thought, we got attacked on our way back, Shino's been wounded so I have to go see him today."  
"I see... well at least you're all in one piece... Ok, now let's get up!" Kankuro said moving away from Kiba. Kiba wanted to stay in bed, but he knew his mother would probably be pissed if he passed all day in bed; she didn't tolerate any kind of laziness.

Kiba got dressed, Kankuro was already wearing his cloths from last night, and walked downstairs followed by Akamaru.

"Good morning Mom, morning sis." Kiba greeted as he walked in the kitchen.  
"About time you two got up! So how was that mission?" Tsume asked placing plates in front of Kiba and Kankuro.  
"Well it was ok, at first it was easy, but some assholes attacked us on our way here... Talking about that, Akamaru got hurt, Hanna can you take a look at him later today?" Kiba asked looking at his sister.  
"If he doesn't complain, I guess he'll be fine, but I'll take a look at him..." She said with a smile.  
"Alright thanks..." Kiba said looking at his meal. "So... uh... Hanna... I have something I gotta tell you..." he broke the silence that was created while everyone was eating.  
"What is it?" Hanna asked.  
"Well... I don't know if mom told you... But... I'm... I mean... I..." Kankuro held Kiba's hand under the table; Hanna looked at her brother, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.  
'Come on, say it...' Kankuro thought.  
"I'm... with Kankuro... as in a relationship..." Kiba confessed blushing lightly. Hanna looked at her brother, then at Kankuro, then back at her brother.  
"Are you serious?" Hanna asked. "You told mom, but not me?" She then said a bit insulted.  
"Well-" Kiba tried to speak.  
"Whoa mom, I'm surprised you didn't beat the crap out of him." Hanna then said looking at their mother.  
"Oh I did... but what can I do about that."  
"I'm happy you told me Kiba, even though you should have told me before mom."  
"... Anyways, I gotta go see how Shino is... I'll see you later..." Kiba said, getting up to run away from the awkwardness of this conversation, not even finishing his meal.  
"Have a nice day ladies..." Kankuro said following Kiba out the kitchen.

They went back upstairs, Kiba brushed his teeth before they both felt the house, Akamaru staid home since he was wounded, he didn't feel like walking around Konoha.

"Thanks Kiba..." Kankuro said as he felt Kiba grabbed his hand.  
"I said I'll tell everyone... I keep my promises, but it's to awkward saying it, so we can let them guess it..." Kiba said holding Kankuro's hand.  
"I have to go back home take a shower and get change and I personally don't want to go see your friend Shino so I'll meet you later." Kankuro said as they both walked holding hands.  
"All right... I'll go see you at your place when I'm out of the hospital..." Kiba said before kissing his boyfriend.

Some people in the street were staring, but they didn't care, today was the day they were official lovers once again. They broke the kiss and walked away, Kiba to the hospital and Kankuro to his apartment.

Once at the hospital, Kiba asked to see Shino but they told him they sent him back home early this morning cause his wound wasn't so important, he just had to take it easy for a couple of days. So he went to Shino's place.

Kankuro on his side went back home, he took a shower, changed cloths and applied his face paint. He waited for Kiba for a bit, but got bored of waiting so he decided he'd go find him. As he was walking to the hospital, he noticed Kiba coming out from a house, but Kiba didn't saw him. He decided he'd follow him and surprise him. Kiba was walking to Kankuro's apartment and had to walk near the forest behind the park, he'd surprise him there. He kept on walking at a safe distance. As soon as Kiba wandered close to the park, Kankuro attacked, dragging Kiba in the wood.

"What the... Kankuro? What are you doing?"  
"What does it look I'm doing..." Kankuro said, starting to take off Kiba's shirt.  
"Kankuro, we'll get caught." Kiba said softly  
"Not if we make it fast and silently." Kankuro answered as he started to undo Kiba's pants.  
"You're crazy..." Kiba said softly, letting Kankuro do what he wanted.  
"Yeah I get that a lot. Not putting much of a fight though." Kankuro said kissing Kiba's neck.  
"Let's just go a little further so no one can ear us..." Kiba said grabbing his shirt that was now on the ground.

They walked further in the wood until they find the perfect spot, far from all the houses, at the very end of the village border. Kankuro kissed Kiba passionately and moved him to the ground massaging his crotch with one hand. They were now both really exited. Kiba tried to move from under Kankuro, but Kankuro was holding him pinned to the ground.

"What is it mutt? Didn't you miss having me on top of you like that?" Kankuro teased.  
"I did, but I missed having you like... that more." Kiba said rolling on top of Kankuro taking off the older man's shirt.

Kankuro let Kiba take care of his shirt.

"...When the fuck did you get that?" Kiba asked pointing at Kankuro's new piercing.  
"The night you left. Do you like it?" Kankuro asked looking at Kiba.  
"I love it." Kiba said with a smile.

Kiba kissed Kankuro's chest and bit down on the pierced nipple with is now sharp teeth.

"Ow! Fucker, it's not fully healed yet." Kankuro said.  
"Sorry... I had to..." Kiba said kissing it.  
"I said no dog features during the foreplays." Kankuro said, softly yanking Kiba's head backward by his hair.  
"I know you like it..." Kiba said smiling.  
"You want to play that game? Then fine, let's play." Kankuro said wrapping his chakra strings around Kiba's waist, pinning him to the ground again.  
"Kankuro, stop!" Kiba whined.  
"Come on, I know you like it..." Kankuro said moving over Kiba.

Kiba was struggling to get free, but in vain. After a bit Kankuro let go of Kiba, just for fun, he was toying with him. Once Kiba was free, he tried his luck again, but failed as Kankuro knocked him on the ground for the last time, he wouldn't let him go this time.

"You're so persistent." Kankuro said taking off Kiba's pants, holding him still. "But you can't win this." He said flipping Kiba on his stomach.

Kiba was mad, he really wanted to be the seme this time, and he couldn't fight back. Kankuro move his arms around Kiba's waist to lift him on all four, holding him with his chakra strings so he wouldn't get away.

"Kankuro, tell me you brought lube." Kiba said, suddenly thinking about how bad it would be.

Kankuro ignored Kiba and decided he'd be lubricating his uke his own way. Kiba moaned a bit in surprise as he felt a wet muscle penetrate him. He looked over his shoulder and could barely see Kankuro; he was licking Kiba's entrance. That was a new feeling to Kiba and he liked it, he didn't care being the Uke after all, he just didn't want people to know he was. it would be to hard on his pride, but as long as it stayed between Kankuro and him, he wouldn't mind being the Uke for the rest of his life, as long as Kankuro let him have is fun a couple of times. Once the puppeteer felt like Kiba was ready for it, he licked his fingers and slipped them in one after another, moving them around. By now, he knew exactly where Kiba's soft spot was so it didn't take long until he made Kiba moan for more.

"Uh? What was that?" Kankuro teased.  
"Kanku- Kankuro, please." Kiba moaned.  
"please what?" the older man teased some more.  
"Stop being a tease and f-fuck me already!" Kiba growled.  
"As you wish."

Kankuro hated being toyed with but he loved toying with Kiba. As Kiba wanted, Kankuro moved behind him, positioned himself and pushed in almost completely and stopped to let the leaf ninja adjust.

"Uhh... Kank-" Kiba moaned.  
"I know, I know, it hurt."  
"No... Move." Kiba ordered.  
"You asked for it." Kankuro said moving out and going back all the way in slowly.

Kiba didn't have to ask twice, Kankuro was fucking Kiba faster with every minute, throwing Kiba over the edge. Kiba was moaning and begging for more every time the man would hit his prostate dead on, but Kankuro was so excited that he came faster then he thought he would. He knew Kiba wanted more so he flipped him on his back, released him and move between his legs. He licked at the still really hard throbbing member and moved his fingers back into Kiba to stimulate his prostate some more. He didn't need any lubricant since he already came there so it was already stretched and lubricated. Kiba was in bliss, he didn't care who could ear him, he let go a loud moan as he came, thrusting in Kankuro's mouth, holding it still with both of his hands. Kankuro gagged and tried to control himself from throw up when Kiba's cock reached the back of his throat and swallowed everything.

"Don't do that again. I almost spewed..." Kankuro said taking a deep breath.  
"Sorry... By the way, it was good." Kiba said with a smile.  
"I know, I'm the best." Kankuro answered, getting closer to his boyfriend.

They both laid there for a bit, enjoying the silence of the forest, holding each other.

"So, you wanna go back? I still have to tell people we're together, remember?" Kiba said.  
"Yes I remember, let's go." Kankuro said, getting up to put his cloths back on.

They both walked out of the wood as if nothing happened. Kankuro's face paint was all smudge and spread all over Kiba's face. Some people were staring and it took a bit before they realized why they were all staring.

"Damn it Kankuro! You should think twice before applying that thing on your face." Kiba said, trying to wipe away what he had all over his face with the sleeve of his jacket.  
"That's it, blame the victim. You wanted it as much as I did, fucker." Kankuro said, not doing anything about his smudged face paint; it would probably get worst if he tried to fix it.  
"Next time I'm going to your place, I'll make sure you never find your paint again." Kiba said as he started walking  
"If you do that, I'll make sure you never find your dog again." Kankuro answered.  
"Oh you wouldn't!" Kiba almost yelled turning back to face Kankuro angrily.  
"Dare me!" Kankuro said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"What are you two arguing about?" Sakura asked as she walked next to them.  
"Oh, Hi Sakura! It's nothing. Kankuro's just being a pain again." Kiba said.  
"What the fuck does that mean! You're the one who started-" Kankuro started.  
"Shut up!" Kiba ordered.  
"Ok, ok, no fighting! I just wanted to know if you guys were up for a party tonight." The konoichi asked with a smile.  
"That's all there's to do in this village anyway." Kankuro said looking away.  
"Shut up grumpy. Of course we'll be there, where is it?" Kiba asked turning his attention back to Sakura.  
"My place, my parents are away for a bit, so be there around 8. by the way, Kiba, you still have a bit of paint on your cheek." Sakura said rubbing her finger on he own cheek to let him know where it was.  
"...fine, we'll be there..." Kiba said rubbing his cheek, glaring at Kankuro.  
"Whaat!" Kankuro asked glaring back at Kiba.  
"Ok guys, I'll see you later..." Sakura said giggling slightly as she walked away.  
"Who told you I wanted to go Mutt."  
"Fine, stay home and masturbate then!" Kiba said. Kankuro clenched his fists glaring at Kiba for a moment, and then he turned and walked away.  
"Hey where are you going?" Kiba asked.  
"Home." Kankuro answered.  
"Wait didn't we have something to do?" Kiba said running behind Kankuro.  
"YOU have something to do; I was just there to help you through it... But now you can just go by yourself for all I care." He said poking Kiba on the forehead.  
"You're my partner in crime; you can't just leave like that." Kiba wined as Kankuro walked away.  
"Oh just you watch." Kankuro said waving at him.  
"Come ooon!" Kiba yelled pulling Kankuro by the hand.  
"Kiba, let go, you're annoying." The Jonin said looking at the younger teen.  
"No way, you're coming with me." The leaf ninja ordered.  
"*Sigh*Why the fuck am I stuck with you of all people..." Kankuro said looking at Kiba who was still holding his hand.  
"'Cause you love me?" Kiba said with a large smile.  
"I do, but stop acting like a damn kid! What about we tell everyone about us later at the party? I want to go back home for a bit." Kankuro said forcing the dog ninja to follow him.  
"Does that mean you're coming to the party with me?" Kiba asked following his lover.  
"Yes, Mutt I'll go with you."  
"All right, let's take it easy for the rest of the day... Wait what about we go to the hot spring?" Kiba offered.  
"Kiba, I have stuff to do at home." The older teen protested.  
"Forget about that, you can do it later or tomorrow..." Kiba said forcing Kankuro to follow him.

They both walked holding hand until they reached the hot spring.

"Wait does that mean that we have to get naked in front of others?" Kankuro asked as he walked in the locker room.  
"That's what a hot spring is... Don't tell me you never been in a hot spring before?" Kiba asked as he took off his jacket.  
"Kiba, Suna is in the desert, witch mean not much water. And there's no way I strip in front of people." Kankuro said, he suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. He also didn't like the fact that his boyfriend was already half naked in front of people.  
"Come on Kankuro, no one's watching!" Kiba said handing him a white towel. "Besides, there's nothing you should be ashamed of..." Kiba said softly in Kankuro's ear. Kankuro blushed a bit.  
"*sigh* Things you make me do... But you make it quick; I don't want people to see you naked." The Suna native said holding the towel in front of his lover so no one would watch him.  
"Aren't we a little possessive? hehe don't worry they're all men and are not interested in me." The younger man said giggling.  
"How would you know?" Kankuro asked with a serious look on his face.  
"...True... well nobody's watching, let's go." Kiba said wrapping his towel around his hips. Kankuro took his cloths off and wrapped a towel around himself as well before the both walked to the bath.

"Wait, is it deep?" Kankuro asked before putting his feet in the water.  
"What?"  
"The water, dumb ass."  
"Come on the water's a little above your knees. I'm pretty sure you won't drown." Kiba teased.

Kiba jumped in and waited for Kankuro to join him; he waited until he felt like no one was looking before going in. They both sat in the hot water and relaxed.

"That's pure torture..." Kankuro said to himself, breaking the silence, throwing his head backward.  
"What is?" Kiba asked. Kankuro grabbed Kiba's hand and brought it slowly to his hard member to let him know what he was talking about, making sure no one else noticed it.  
"hehe so I see you're not only gay for me Doll-boy!" Kiba said softly, looking at the other men around them.  
"You're stupid, that's cause you're right beside me, all wet and naked and I can't fucking do anything." Kankuro said glaring at Kiba.  
"Really? What would you do if we were alone?" Kiba asked with a seductive smile, moving his hands to Kankuro's hard cock again under the water.  
"Kiba, you're not helping..." Kankuro said pushing Kiba's hand away.  
"..." Kiba didn't give up and moved his hand back and grabbed Kankuro's arousal firmly.  
"I-I said stop!" Kankuro said louder pushing Kiba away.

He jumped out of the water, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, trying to hide his hard member. Kiba quickly got up and followed him. They both got dressed and walked outside. Kankuro looked pissed and Kiba looked proud of himself.

"So, you never told me what you'd have done if we were alone doll-boy." The younger man said.  
"Shut up Kiba. That was embarrassing." Kankuro said coldly.  
"Whatever, I have to go buy something, I'll see you later." Kiba said as an idea crossed his mind.  
"What are you going to buy?" Kankuro asked, wanted to get more of his boyfriend's attention.  
"I'm not telling you, you'll see when the time comes." The leaf ninja said.  
"Whatever, I don't care." Kankuro said, angry about not having as much attention as he wanted.  
"'Later Koi!" Kiba said pulling Kankuro by is shirt to kiss him. Kankuro cut the kiss short.  
"I'll be renting some movies; you can come by later if you're not too scared Mutt..." Kankuro said walking away.  
"I'll see you later..." Kiba said walking the other way. Kankuro smiled at the fact that Kiba had smudged face paint on his face again.


	23. Chapter 23

Kankuro went back home after renting 2 movies. Before starting the movies, he wanted to write a letter to his brother and sister, he wouldn't admit it, but he kind of missed them and he kind of missed Suna too. He sat at the kitchen table and opened a small scroll and wrote down what ever crossed his mind; how he missed them, how sorry he felt for leaving like he did, how he hated the humidity of his new environment. Once he was done, he wrapped it up; he'd be going to see Tsunade Sama to have it sent by messenger bird on the next day. Then he sat down and watched his movies. He pretty much knew all the movies by heart, but it was still entertaining. After a bit, someone knocked at his front door, he opened the door, hoping it'd be Kiba, but it was Sakura.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, Lady Tsunade sent me; she wants to see you at her office immediately." Sakura said.  
"Ok... Did I do something wrong?" Kankuro wondered suddenly worried.  
"No, she got a mission for you." Sakura said  
"Finally! Some action! I'll be there in a second." Kankuro happily said.  
"Alright, I'll see you later at my place?" She asked hoping he was still going.  
"Yes, I'll be there..." He answered.  
"Alright, I'll see you later then. Bye." She said as she walked away. Kankuro closed the door and went to get the scroll he wanted to send to Suna; he'd give it to the Hokage at the same time.

So he putted on his shoes and walked out, he ran to the Hokage's mention and made it in no time. He knocked at the Hokage's office door.

"Come on in..." Tsunade said.  
"Hey I heard you have a mission for me? Oh sorry... *ahem* at your service Ma'am." Kankuro formally said.  
"Don't be so formal... I have a special mission for you. You'll be leaving Konoha for a bit to deliver a scroll to the Hidden Cloud village. It's a mission from me, but you won't be wearing the Konoha head band, you'll keep your Suna head protector. Even if the mission is to deliver the scroll, I'm expecting more from you; there are some rumors of a group of ninjas who are after Konoha. It is still rumors, but I can't afford to let it go and wait to see if it's true, so you'll be investigating under cover. I contacted the Kazekage and he's fine with you going as a Suna ninja." Tsunade explained calmly.  
"Alright, when am I leaving?" Kankuro asked.  
"Tomorrow, I leave that up to you to choose when to leave, but you have to be gone by noon. I'll get you all geared up for the trip; its cold there at this time of the year so come back again tomorrow before you leave; I'll have your equipment ready...You can go back home." She then said.  
"Thanks a lot Hokage-Sama, you won't regret it." Kankuro said with a smile  
"I better not." Tsunade said as Kankuro left her office.

Kankuro walked back to his apartment, it was getting late and he had no news from Kiba. He unlocked the door of his apartment and walked inside. He remembered he told Sakura he'd be going to her party so he decided he'd go for a shower and get ready for tonight. He turned on the hot water and walked in, washing off what was left of his face paint, he noticed his pierced nipple was now red and swollen. 'Damn you Kiba.' he thought to himself. He really hoped it wouldn't get infected. A little less the a minute later, the door of the shower slammed open, scaring Kankuro to death. Kiba was standing there laughing hi ass off.

"I got you!" Kiba said still laughing.  
"What the fuck! You fucking scared me! Do that again and I'll fucking kill you!" Kankuro yelled closing the door shut. "How the fuck did you get in here anyways?" He asked.  
"You know you shouldn't leave your windows open... Your bedroom window was open again." Kiba said as he sat down on the counter.  
"You and your fucking habit of always breaking into my house. where have you been?" Kankuro asked as he washed his hair.  
"I went to the market then at my place to get ready; I thought you'd be ready too by the time I get here, but looks like bitches always take forever to get ready." Kiba said to tease his boyfriend a bit.  
"Shut up. Go wait for me in the living room." Kankuro ordered angrily.

Kiba jumped down the counter and went to wait for his boyfriend in the living room as he was told. After a couple of minutes, Kankuro came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, Kiba was just staring at him.

"Stop staring, ass hole." Kankuro said glaring at his boyfriend.  
"That'll be Kiba for you, Doll-Boy." The leaf ninja said as he pulled Kankuro's leg to make Kankuro sit on his laps.  
"Fuck you, I'll call you whatever I want..." Kankuro said forcing Kiba to let go of him and walked to his bedroom.  
"*sigh* Why are you in a bad mood all of a sudden?" Kiba asked getting up to follow him.  
"'Cause you're an annoying ass hole..." Kankuro answered as he putted on a pair of black pants and a black shirt.  
"Whatever. Hurry up, we'll get there late." The younger teen said as he walked back to the living room.  
"I'm ready..." Kankuro said as he set his alarm clock to get up in the morning for his mission.  
"No face paint?" Kiba asked as he saw his lover walking in the living room as well.  
"So you have it all over your face and yell at me cause of that? No thanks."  
"You look better without it anyway..." Kiba said getting closer to Kankuro to kiss him. "Fuck you..." Kankuro said pushing him away before the boy had time to reach him.  
"Damn it Kankuro, better change your mood!" Kiba yelled, getting pissed about the way Kankuro was acting.  
"Whatever, lets go..." Kankuro said walking out the door. Kiba followed him, sighing loudly.

They both walked in silence for a minute, they were almost there when Kiba broke the silence.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.  
"Who said I was mad?"  
"The-... then why are you acting like that? You're so hard to follow some tim-" Kiba tried to say but Kankuro cut him with a kiss.  
"There, that'll shut you up for a moment..." Kankuro said breaking the kiss.

Kankuro held Kiba's hands and they both walked silently to the market to get some alcohol and then to Sakura's place. Once they were in front of the house, Kiba let go of Kankuro's hand.

"Better not tell me you don't want to tell anyone anymore." Kankuro said knocking at the door.  
"I will... later." Kiba answered.  
"If you don't, I will and that might be embarrassing so make up your mind quick."  
"Hey hi guys! Come on in!" Sakura said as she opened the door.

They both walked in and noticed how crowded it was, everyone was there, and there were a lot of strangers too. Kiba suddenly got the feeling he wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

"Hey Ino, how is your piercing healing?" Kankuro asked as he walked away from Kiba.  
"Hey Kankuro, I hardly recognized you without you face paint! It's not so bad, still a bit infected but it'll get better soon, what about yours?" She asked.  
"Mine was fine before a certain 'someone' bite on it..." Kankuro said rolling his eyes.  
"Ooh you have been here for a little more then 1 month and you already have someone in your bed? You're fast! Do I know the lucky one?" Ino asked winking at him.  
"Yes, you do, but I'm not telling you who it is." Kankuro answered placing his beers in the fridge.

On his side, Kiba went to see his friends Shino and Hinata.

"Hey what's up guys?" Kiba greeted them as he sat down on the couch next to Hinata.  
"Hey Kiba... Where's Kankuro?" Shino asked surprised he wasn't with him.  
"Somewhere talking with Ino I think..." Kiba started.  
"Hey Kiba! Do you want a beer?" Kankuro yelled as he walked in his direction.  
"Don't be so loud!"  
"I'll take it as a yes... why are you so moody now? Oh is it cause there's to many person for you to-" Kankuro teased.  
"shut up..." Kiba glared at him.  
"Ok... I guess we'll leave you two alone..." Shino said as he got up to walk away followed by Hinata.  
"Damn it Kankuro, will you leave me alone."  
"Kiba-" Kankuro started as he sat down next to his boyfriend.  
"I know, I know... Damn I totally need more than one beer for that." Kiba said as he opened the beer that Kankuro just gave him and chugged it.  
"Am I that embarrassing?" Kankuro asked looking at the floor.  
"No, it's not that... I told you already... look just leave me alone for a bit, I'll come to find you when I'm ready, ok?" Kiba said not even giving any attention to him.  
"Better not play a dirty trick on me, I'm sick of waiting... beside, you're so cute tonight, I'd like to kiss you and fuck you right here..." Kankuro whispered.  
"S-shut up." Kiba said blushing.  
"*sigh* That's why I hate kids... they can't stand for what they are, always thinking about what others would think... I'll see you later..." Kankuro said walking away.

Kankuro went to sit by himself in the kitchen leaving Kiba behind. Soon Shikamaru went to talk to Kankuro; he thought the other ninjas were too troublesome to talk to. The night was going a little bit over the edge, Kankuro and Shikamaru were both really drunk and the sand Shinobi totally forgot about the mission he had to go on the day after.

Kiba was just talking with all his friends, enjoying the party. He was walking to the kitchen to get another beer when some one dragged him in the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked staring at Kankuro.  
"..." Kankuro pushed Kiba against the wall and started to take off the boy's shirt.  
"K-... Stop it"  
"You'll be begging for me to continue in like 10 minutes..." Kankuro said kissing Kiba's neck roughly.  
"Am I just a fucking sex toy to you?" Kiba yelled as he pushed Kankuro away. Kankuro lost his balance and fell on the floor.  
"I should be the one asking... damn you're around me only when YOU feel like it... I love you Kiba, but…" Kankuro said looking at Kiba in the eyes.  
"I love you too."  
"Then prove it!" Kankuro said, the leaf ninja didn't say anything; he was just looking at him blankly. "*sigh* never mind... I'm going home; I have to get up early tomorrow, I'm on a mission for your Hokage. Once I'm done with that mission I'll head back to Suna... so long Kiba..." Kankuro said leaving the bathroom.  
"Kankuro!" The boy called out, but Kankuro didn't turn back. Kiba didn't go after him, he just sat down on the floor, holding his face in his hand trying to think of a way to fix all the mess he had made.

Kankuro walked through the house and went to the front door, waving at the persons he knew but not saying a word to anyone. He walked out the door and made his way to his apartment. Once in his apartment, he closed his bedroom window so Kiba wouldn't come in in the middle of the night, and he went to bed. He hadn't felt this lonely in months, but he'd deal with it. If it wasn't for the alcohol side effect, he wouldn't have been able to fall asleep, but after a bit he did.

After what seems like a couple of hours of sleep, Kankuro woke up at a noise that came from his window; Kiba was trying to open it.

"Don't open the window, just go back to sleep, he'll leave eventually..." Kankuro told himself as he tried to go back to sleep, but the noise didn't stop; Kiba was now clawing the window to get Kankuro's attention. The noise was really getting on his nerves so Kankuro got up, opened the curtains and opened the window.

"What do you want?" Kankuro asked with, no sings of emotion in his voice.  
"I just wanted to tell you I told everyone about us." Kiba said looking at the man on the other side of the window.  
"Didn't I made it clear earlier? Fuck off and leave me alone." Kankuro said, trying to sound as cold as a sand ninja could. But he couldn't fool Kiba.  
"B-but-" Kiba tried to speak.  
"'B-but' what! You're too late Kiba, I made my decision... now go back home!" Kankuro ordered closing the window.

Kankuro went back to lie down on his bed, trying to ignore Kiba who was still trying to open the window again. 'Damn he's persistent...' Kankuro thought.

'He'll open the window again...' Kiba thought to himself as he knocked a couple of times on the window softly. After a bit he saw Kankuro. 'I knew it...' Kankuro opened the window.

"What is it now fucker! It's late, I'm tired and you're annoying." Kankuro said now loosing his temper.  
"I don't want you to leave me Kankuro... I love you." Kiba said.  
"That's the problem, it's always about what YOU want... I'm just sick of it, now go before I loose my temper on you again." Kankuro warned the boy.  
"No way. You let me in." Kiba said.  
"What if I don't?"  
"I won't let you sleep until you do." Kiba said, the older man knew the boy would do it.  
"Inuzuka, stop now, I'll say it clearly so you understand it: We're not together anymore. Now you can go cry to your mother for all I care, I'm not coming back here once I'm done with that stupid mission." Kankuro coldly said.  
"So... this is it uh?... I should've seen this coming... I hope you'll do just fine back in Suna." Kiba said softly, thinking about how much people hated him back there.  
"I'll survive." Kankuro said.  
"...Can I ask you one last thing?" The dog ninja asked looking at Kankuro.  
"*sigh*what is it?"  
"Can I have one last kiss?" Kiba asked as his eyes filled up with tears.  
"Kiba…"  
"P-Please, I'll leave you alone after that. you won't hear about me again..." Kiba said taking deep breaths trying as hard as he could not to cry.

Kankuro placed his hand under Kiba's chin and forced him to look at him. He looked in the boy's eyes; all he could see was sadness. His eyes were now glowing under the moon light cause of the tears. He felt his heart melting at this sight, they were breaking up and yet he never felt so in love. He kissed Kiba softly and realized it was all a big mistake, falling in love with Inuzuka, Kissing him, fucking him, leaving him. It was just all a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry Kiba... I should have gone back to Suna through the sand storm that day... I shouldn't have dragged you into this; we were just never meant to be... You should've been with a nice girl that'd have loved you more than I did... You deserve better... You'll forget about me..." Kankuro said with tears in his eyes as he moved away from the window and went back to bed without even closing the window.  
"Kankuro... I never wanted anyone as much as I want you... and I'll never forget about you… Farewell..." Kiba said before leaving.

Kankuro would definitely not be sleeping that night. He just sat on his bed thinking, remembering, all the good times he had with his Mutt, it was now nothing more than memories. How he wished he could be heartless at this very moment.


	24. Chapter 24

After he left Kankuro's place, Kiba didn't feel like sleeping at all. It was 3:30 in the morning, and he was just walking around the empty streets of Konoha, by himself, he didn't want anyone to see him cry, but he was crying. Akamaru wasn't with him since he didn't bring him to the party with him. He just walked aimlessly for hours, as the effect of the alcohol was slowly disappearing. At this time, he just wished he never went to that party; Kankuro would still be with him. If he could've just accepted the fact that he was gay and told all his friends in the first place, nothing of that would have happened, but now it was too late. Kankuro was leaving in a couple of hours and would probably never come back.

Kiba was hurt more then he ever was; he could deal with physical pain, but emotional pain was still out of his hands. He was exhausted, but didn't want to go home, because then, he'd have to explain why he was crying to Hanna and Tsume, and he didn't want that. He could already see the conversation going by Tsume saying "I knew it; I knew he'd break your heart!" Or something like "My son his not gay after all..." With a triumphant smile on her face. He wouldn't be able to bare it. He was gay and he was in love with Kankuro, no mater what happened, he still loved him.

He walked around Konoha aimlessly, until he reached the gate, he decided he'd be resting there and maybe if he was lucky he would see Kankuro leave. Not that he really wanted to, he just needed to see him one last time, not talk to him, just see him walking away, to confirm that he was really never coming back. Kiba broke up in tears again at this thought.

Even at this time there were guards at the gate, so he dried his tears and went to the gate, hoping the guards would just ignore him. He went a little bit beyond it and jumped in a tree to rest there for a bit. He just set there for an hour before he drifted to sleep, thinking about Kankuro.

Kankuro couldn't sleep this whole night; He really never thought he'd love someone so much. He never thought he'd cry over someone's love so much either.

"I did the right thing... right?" He asked looking at Karasu lying on the floor as if it could answerer. "... I think I'm getting lonely again, it's been a while since I talked to you like that... like you'd ever listen or answerer... *sigh*" Kankuro said as he lied on his bed trying to sleep.

Hours passed and he still couldn't sleep, it was now 7:30 and he still hadn't fallen asleep yet. So he got up his bed and started to get ready for the mission he was sent on. He didn't have to pack much since Tsunade told him she'd have everything he needed ready when he'd leave.

He took a shower; the shower seemed so much bigger now that he was by himself. Once he got out of the shower he took a look in the mirror, he looked like crap this morning and he felt like crap too. He tried to hide his lack of sleep under his face paint, making thicker lines then usual to hide his face as much as possible.

Everything reminded him of Kiba, the shower, the couch, the bed; even his own face paint reminded him of the Mutt. He felt like he was about to cry when he remembered Kiba with his face paint smudged all over his face, but he fight it back. He just grinned sadly at this thought.

Once he was done with his face paint, he went back to his room to get dressed. Once he was dressed, he took a look around his apartment, he'd come back after his mission to pick up his stuff since he had to report to the Hokage, and then so long Konoha. So long Kiba. He grabbed everything needed to prepare break fast, ate his meal, washed the dishes, brushed his teeth and left his apartment carefully locking the door behind him.

He walked in the streets that were slowly crowding; it was a bit past 8 and it was sunny day, a little colder than usual, but still a nice day. Unfortunately, he wouldn't not enjoy that day. Once he was at the Hokage's office, she handed him a large backpack.

"In there you have anything you'd need for the weather there. It's all new stuff; you can keep all of it after the mission. I'm warning you, it is cold there at this time of the year." She said.  
"Reason more to get this mission over with as soon as possible... I'll come back to Konoha as soon as I got the information you need and then I'm going back to Suna to report to Gaara." He didn't want to tell her he was going back to Suna definitely yet.  
"Alright... be extra careful, I should be sending at least a 3 men squad for this mission, but they could be in deep trouble if anyone found out they're from Konoha."  
"Happy to know you too believe I'm worth 3 of your wimp ninjas from Konoha." Kankuro said, sounding over confident.  
"You little braggart... Just leave." Tsunade almost yelled.  
"I'll see you soon enough." Kankuro said as he walked out the office.

Kankuro left the Hokage's mention to go to the village gate.

Kiba has been sleeping for a couple of hours now and was pulled out of his sleep by a familiar scent, a scent he liked. He just lifted his head to get as much of that scent as he possibly could, but he forgot he was lying on a branch so he felt down, directly on the ground behind the bushes, he looked around and he saw Kankuro leaving. Kankuro looked at him with a smile on his face, he was trying to hide his sadness by smiling, but it look even sadder than if he just stayed his regular expression. He then bowed his head a bit in Kiba's direction.

Kiba couldn't believe it, no insult, no death glare, nothing of that, just a sad smile. It was too much for him, he just ran out of the bushes he just fell in and ran to Kankuro, hugging him tight from behind, pressing his sad face on the scrolls attached to the older teen's back.

"I-... I have to go..." Kankuro said trying to get free from Kiba's embarrass.  
"I know... sorry..." Kiba let go and turned around to go back home, trying as hard as he could to fight not to cry. Kankuro kept on walking.

Kiba walked back to his place, trying to avoid his mother and sister, in vain.

"Hey Kiba! How was the... What's wrong?" Tsume asked concerned about her son.  
"I-it's nothing ma... I'll just go to sleep now, don't bother waiting for me for dinner, I probably won't be hungry..." Kiba said walking up a few steps toward his room.  
"Kiba..." Tsume said grabbing her son by his shoulder to force him into a hug. That's when Kiba broke in tears. "What happened?" Tsume asked again, Akamaru had joined them feeling his best friend's sadness.  
"...I-... it's... Kan-... I lo-... He... he's go- gone... and he wo- won't... com- come back..." Kiba tried to explain through his tears, burying his face into his mother's shoulder.  
"shh... Kiba, I know it's hard but... every one goes through that at least once in there lives... You'll see there's plenty of-" She tried to comfort his son, brushing his hair gently with one hand.  
"Mom pl-please... I don't wa- want to... hear that cr-ap... It's him I lo- love... what di-d you do when d-dad left... ho-how did you f-eel..." Kiba asked. Akamaru licked his hand to comfort him as well.  
"It's not the same thing Kiba, your father died, it's not like he didn't like me anymore or whatever... "  
"I know that was a lie mom! Dad's n-not dead. Ke-keep in mind that you- you're speaking to an In-Inuzuka next time you- try to lie to me…" Kiba said looking at his mother. Tsume was shocked, she though he had believed her when she told him that back when he was a child.  
"Sorry for lying to you son, I thought lies would be better for you to ear." She said, suddenly feeling like crying as well.  
"It's o-ok mom… I neve-er blamed you for lying- to me…" He said not feeling strong enough to see his mother cry; she never cried in front of him.  
"I hate seeing you like that, but you'll have to get over it... there's no easy way to get through these kinds of things…" She said holding Kiba tightly again. Neither Akamaru nor Hanna said anything; they didn't know what to say. Beside it was a mom's job to comfort their child at times like this.  
"Mom... I know you n-never really app-app- approved it, but he-... I was so in- in love with him... and I kno-know he doesn't hate me... he-e's just gone, wh-at if I ever see h-him again... th-then what..." Kiba asked, confused in his own words.  
"Then you can explain yourself, that might not change anything, but at least he'll know what you feel... Now... you don't go to your room, if you stay by yourself it'll only make it worst... You want me to call Shino over?" She asked trying to find a way to make her son feel better.  
"N-no mom... Shino won- won't know what to s-say, he never do-es... it'll just b-be awkw-ward…" Kiba said whipping the tears off his face.  
"Fine then, do you prefer to spend the day with me? I had some appointment at the clinic, but I'll get Hanna to take care of it for me." Tsume offered, completely out of idea how to make Kiba smile again.  
"It-its fi-ine... I hav-n't slept much... I thin-nk I'll go to bed..." Kiba said turning around to walk up the stairs.  
"Ok, but you're coming down here for dinner. Sleep tight... And by the way, I never disapproved you going out with him... At first it surprised me, that's all."  
"Thanks m-om..." Kiba said walking upstairs to his room followed by Akamaru.

He opened his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed, not even taking off his cloths. He laid there for a bit trying to calm down, after a bit he fell asleep Akamaru lying next to him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kankuro had been walking for 2 days now and it was really getting colder the closer he got to the Hidden cloud village. So he decided he'd stop and take a look at what Tsunade had put in his backpack. He putted it down and opened it; he looked and took out some items from the bag. First thing he found was mittens.

"What the-... is she making fun of me or something?" Kankuro said to himself glaring at the black mittens with purple paws pattern printed on the inside of the hands. "There's no way I'm wearing that, I wouldn't even be able to use my puppets whit that..." He said as he threw the mittens back in the bag.

Then he took out a black jacket. He tried it on and it fitted him perfectly. He looked further in the bag and found a long black scarf with Purple paws printed on the end.

"That's it; she's obviously making fun of me..." Kankuro said as he threw the scarf back in the bag as well.

He didn't bother looking at the rest, his feet wear freezing, but he thought he'd probably just find some furry shoes or something like that. He kept on walking with only one additional piece of clothing on, but that was enough for now.

A 1 day later, Kankuro woke up, he was a couple of hours away from the Hidden Cloud Village and he was really freezing already, so he decided he'd be wearing the ridiculous mittens and scarf, he looked to see if there was any foot wear since he was still wearing his sandals. All he could find was a pair of black sox and large black legwarmers that covered his feet.

"I look so stupid... *sigh* if this stupid mission could end soon..." Kankuro told himself.

Kankuro liked traveling alone, this way he didn't have to wait for anyone, or care for anyone, but one thing he didn't like was the fact that he was getting lonely; he'd be talking to himself for at least 5 minutes before he even realized he was doing so, and that scared him.

"Damn it, I'll go crazy if I don't see anyone soon... *sigh* I miss Kiba... No you don't! Shut up Kankuro..." He kept on walking silently until he reached the Hidden Cloud Village.

It'd been a week since Kankuro made it to the hidden cloud, he found the group of ninjas who were plotting against Konoha and they happened to be only Gennins around the age of 15 so he decided Konoha would probably be able to counter there attack. He felt homicidal at this moment; he had traveled all this way for nothing, not even a fight; nothing.

After a couple of days walking, Kankuro made it back to Konoha late at night and went to the Hokage's office. It was around 11pm, but Tsunade was still up, she had a lot of business to take care of.

"I just cambe back fromb the Hiddend Cloud Village, here to report mby indvestigationd mb'ambe!" Kankuro said as he walked into Lady Tsunade's office.  
"I see, it was rather fast... Did you find out anything?" She asked.  
"Yes, the ndindjas were little kids plotting agaisdnt us for ndo reasond Hokage-Samba!" Kankuro explained as best as he could.  
"What?" Tsunade asked in surprise.  
"Yes, I was surprised too, it was just a mbockery." Kankuro said, trying not to yell at the blond lady in front of him to check her source before sending her ninjas to useless missions.  
"*sigh* Fine... Thanks for your report. By the way you really don't look good; I think you should go rest before you go back to Suna. Come back and let me know when you're leaving." Tsunade said trying to sound like she cared.  
"I will. Thanks." Kankuro answered bowing down before leaving.

Kankuro really didn't feel well, he had caught one of the biggest cold he had ever got in is life. 'There's no way I can walk another 3 days like that...' he thought to himself; his body was begging for a warm shower and a comfy bed. He felt his head a getting heavier with every steps he took and he just wanted to go sleep for a bit, it'd probably be fine by morning.

Once he reached his apartment, he unlocked his front door and walked in. He noticed how messy his apartment was and didn't remember leaving all his stuff everywhere. A pile of dishes was on the counter next to the sink, witch wasn't like him at all. He walked to his room to drop his stuff.

"Uh? What are you doindg here?" Kankuro asked loud enough to wake up the boy that was sleeping in his bed. A big white beast was looking at him wagging his tail.  
"... *yawn* Oh... eh... Hi... sorry... y-your window was open and..." Kiba tried to explain as he woke up. Not only did the boy break into his house again, but he was also wearing one of his shirts. "Well... I... sorry I... thought you wouldn't be back for a while... and it's the only place I've been able to sleep for the last 2 weeks... I... Sorry..." Kiba confessed as he got up and walked to the window to leave.  
"*cough cough*Kiba... Why are you so attached to mbe?" Kankuro stopped him, holding his wrist.  
"... You look terrible, I'll let you rest." Kiba avoid answering.  
"I kndow already... But andswere mby questiond first." Kankuro said slightly pulling on Kiba's wrist.  
"I... damn, I should've stayed home." Kiba said, still avoiding Kankuro's look.  
""Mbutt... I'mb sorry if I hurted you." Kankuro finally apologized.  
"... I miss you Kankuro... I still have a hard time figuring out what happened exactly." Kiba said still looking away sadly.  
"Kiba... I mbiss you just as mbuch." Kankuro said, he wasn't prepared for something like that, he just let out how he felt, not thinking. Akamaru just listened to them silently.  
"Then why- why did you leave me?" Kiba said looking at the older man. Kankuro understood he had the boy's attention by then so he let go of his hand.  
"I dond't kndow, I- *cough* I felt like I forced you through all that... I ndeeded to kndow if I loved you, if you loved mbe, or if it was just a whimb." Kankuro said.  
"A whim? Are you kidding me! After all we've been through... I love you Kankuro." Kiba said not believing what the man was saying.  
"How would you kndow... do you kndow what love is Kiba? 'Cause I think I don't..." Kankuro said, confused.  
"I do now... I know 2 weeks is not a lot, but I tried so hard to get over you, thinking you'd probably not come back... I went out with some friends, I-... I got attracted to someone but it was nothing as what I feel for you..." Kiba said looking at the floor with embarrassment.  
"Really? Did you…?" Kankuro asked, not really wanting an answer.  
"Yes..." The dog ninja said avoiding Kankuro's look again.  
"Who was it?" Kankuro felt sad all of a sudden for not having the exclusivity anymore.  
"You don't know her... but I don't love her... I'm sorry."  
'How could he?' Kankuro inwardly yelled to himself "... You don't have to be sorry... you're free to do what ever you want with whoever you want..." Kankuro said without emotion in his voice, walking out of his bedroom.  
"Kankuro... You left and I just tried to get over you..." Kiba tried to explain.  
"...As if fucking sombeone else would have changed andything..." Kankuro said walking back in the kitchen. "*cough cough* Seembs like you havend't ondly beend sleepindg here..." Kankuro said to change the subject.  
"How do you know?" Kiba asked following the Suna Shinobi.  
"Kiba, I'mb ndot that mbessy..." Kankuro said as he turned to face Kiba. "Andyways, I have to go take a shower... You better had cleand this mbess whend I combe out." Kankuro said out of the kitchen.  
"*sigh* Ok..."

Kankuro walked to the washroom and turned on the hot water, stripped down and walked in the shower. He sighed as he leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the water wash his face paint away.  
'How could he do that?... it wasn't even 2 weeks and he was already fucking someone else... then again, I'm the one who left him... damn, damn, DAMN!" Kankuro thought to himself as he punched the wall in front of him really hard. 'Ok... Cool down... it's not the Mutts fault if he's so... slutty!... No! He was just trying to forget about me... right?... anyways, it's done and I can't do anything about it... damn it, I want him back so badly...' Kankuro thought to himself. He staid there and thought for a while.

"Kankuro?" Kiba asked softly as he opened the washroom door.  
"What is it?" Kankuro asked.  
"I heard a noise, are you alright?" The boy asked.  
"I'bm fidne."  
"I just finished cleaning the dishes, I'll be heading back home now... come back to see me some times when you are in Konoha ok?" Kiba said, hopping Kankuro wouldn't be mad at him for what he did.  
"Kiba wait...*cough cough cough*" Kankuro coughed loudly.  
"uh?"  
"I don't..." Kankuro mumbled something Kiba couldn't understand.  
"What?"  
"I said I dond't wandt you to leave..." Kankuro said again louder as he turned off the water and got out of the shower.  
"... I thought you-" Kiba said as Kankuro wrapped a towel around his waist.  
"I kndow what I said 2 weeks ago... but I can't stand being apart fromb you... I feel so bad about what I did." Kankuro managed to say.  
"Kankuro... You know, you broke my heart..." Kiba said crossing his arms and looking at the floor.  
"I kndow, and I broke mbinde at the sambe timbe... I ndever thought I'd love sombeonde as mbuch as I love you Kiba...*cough*" Kankuro said with honesty.  
"I... I have to go back home..." Kiba said as he turned away to walk out of the washroom fast.  
"What is it, are you still seeing her?" Kankuro asked, not moving from where he was.  
"Who- No, of course not... but..." Kiba answered as he turned around to face Kankuro again, but he didn't walk back in the washroom.  
"Let's just start over Kiba... Onde last timbe..." Kankuro begged his eyes full of hopes and love for Kiba.  
"Kankuro, you left without a word, I thought you'd never come back and you expect me to just jump back in you arms"  
"But Kiba... I-I thought you... you'd wandt mbe back... I..." Kankuro suddenly lost all his confidence. Aside from Gaara, Kiba was the first person to see him without his mask, the first one to see him this weak and the leaf ninja felt like he could break him only with a couple of words.  
"Why does everything always have to go your way?" Kiba took a chance to ask. He didn't want to hurt Kankuro, but he really had to ask.  
"MBY way? You're the onde who did't wandt to tell andyonde about us." Kankuro said, trying to hide his lack of confidence.  
"Yeah but was it really worth it to leave me just because of that?" Kiba asked.  
"Ki-Kiba... I-... what do yo-you want mbe to tell you... I..." Kankuro took a deep breath and tried to calm down as tears started to slowly run down his cheeks.  
"Kankuro... I-... I love you so much... please... don't do that again..." Kiba said as he got closer to his puppeteer to hold him in his arms.  
"K-Kiba... Thank you..." Kankuro whispered into Kiba's ear, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.  
"Let's go to bed, I'mb cold and tierd." Kankuro said.  
"You better not give me your stupid cold doll-boy..." Kiba said as he moved away from Kankuro.  
"thend mbaybe you should go sleep hombe..." Kankuro said walking to his bedroom followed by Kiba.  
"Damn it, why can't I say no to you..." Kiba said as he sat down on the bed, he was still wearing Kankuro's shirt.  
"What about 'cause I'mb iresistible...*cough cough*" Kankuro said as he put on a pair of black pants.  
"*sigh* I guess you are... I'm sorry." Kiba apologized again.  
"For what?" Kankuro asked putting on a black t-shirt.  
"Cheating on you..." Kiba said looking at the floor.  
"You did ndot cheat ond mbe... dond't worry about that, it mbakes mbe sad but that's too bad for mbe... I should've realized how mbuch you loved mbe." The Jonin said, trying to sound strong, as always.  
"I still feel like a whore…"  
"Kiba, shut up... you're ndot... except if you wandt mbe to call you onde thend you are mby little whore." Kankuro joked to make Kiba smile. Kiba just sighed. "Hey, look at mbe." The older man ordered.  
"uh?" Kiba looked up at Kankuro.  
"You're cute wearig mby shirt! You look like a Uke lost in his Sembe's cloths." Kankuro said wih a smile on his face.  
"Shut up..." Kiba said pushing Kankuro's hand away from his face.  
"hehe! What am I saying, that's what you are..." Kankuro said with a small grin on his face.  
"Fuck you Kankuro."  
"*cough* Whatever, I'mb exhausted let's sleep cutie..." Kankuro said as he lifted the blanket and crawled under it.  
"What's with all the clothing anyways, I won't rape you." Kiba said.  
"I know dumb ass, I'mb just cold, ndow combe and warmb mbe up, will ya?" Kankuro said. Kiba go up, turned off the light and went back to sleep near Kankuro, turning his back to the older teen.  
"Kiba?" Kankuro called out softly.  
"Hm?"  
"How long have you beend sleepig in mby bed?" Kankuro asked. He wanted to talk to Kiba, he had been lonely for the last two weeks, he simply needed his boyfriend's attention.  
"Since the day after you left... I couldn't sleep else where... Here it smells like you, your bed especially... and I like it... makes me feel... safe..." Kiba said softly, closing his eyes.  
"Just like animbals likes to sleep ond there ownders cloths right? hehe you're so cute..." Kankuro said softly, wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist, lifting the shirt that Kiba was wearing to softly touch his stomach with his fingertips.  
"Just sleep already."  
"Good ndight..." Kankuro said kissing Kiba's neck. Kankuro was so exhausted he fell asleep really fast, leaving Kiba alone with his thoughts.

'... Why did I say yes... He's an asshole... He tricked me again and I fell for it... He didn't miss me one bit... he just knew I couldn't say no... What if he just leaves again and breaks my heart again... damn it I'm so stupid...' He thought for at least an hour.

"Kiba?" Kankuro asked as he woke up and noticed Kiba wasn't sleeping and had slipped out of his embrace. "What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing, I'm just thinking a lot." Kiba answered.  
"About what?" Kankuro asked.  
"*sigh* about us."  
"Thend there's sombething wrong... wanda talk about it?" Kankuro asked in a lazy voice.  
"Tomorrow." Kiba said, trying to get away from this conversation.  
"...Kiba... You said earlier, attraction and love feels different... H-how do I know if it's love that I'm feeling?" Kankuro mindlessly asked.  
"I can't say... it's different from one person to another."  
"What is the difference for you?" Kankuro asked, he really wanted to know.  
"... it's when I miss someone, even if he's out for 5 minutes... I... just want to touch him... I can't get enough of his scent... I feel like I can do anything when I'm with him... Attraction is only attraction... when you like how someone looks and would like to see more... but to me that's pretty much it... but there's so much more to love than just what I said..." Kiba said softly as he turned around to face Kankuro.  
"Then that must be love that I'm feeling..." Kankuro said as he looked into Kiba's eyes.  
"What makes you think so, what is love to you?"  
"...When I touch you, I always feel like it was the first time... When you touch me, I feel like my inside is on fire... When you walk away from me, I'm always watching your back, making sure no one's after you... I'd keep you safe from everyone for as long as I can fight, I'd protect you with my life... When you cry I feel like... Like I'm the one you should be protected from, witch makes me regret anything I did... I want to hold you close to me and never let you go... I know it might sound stupid... but... there are so many things about you that make me feel in love... You're so cute when you laugh, and even cuter when you're scared... and when I look into your eyes, I feel like everything stops and I don't want to look away... When you sleep next to me, your soft snoring, almost sounds like a lullaby to me... when we're fighting over stupid things, you sound and look so confident, but I never remember you winning any of these fights, 'cept when I let you win of course... During these fights I just feel like pushing you against a wall and fuck you right where you are... When I fuck you, I feel like each time is better than the one before... When you fuck me, I'd kill to have a little more of you inside of me... You want me to keep on going or is it enough?" Kankuro said softly, looking into Kiba's eyes.  
"Kankuro... I never knew that's what you thought about me... but for the last part... are you saying I have a small dick or something..." Kiba asked with a serious look on his face.  
"Thanks for ruining the moment Kiba... and no, that's not what I meant, I love your dick as it is..." Kankuro said pulling Kiba close to him to kiss him.  
"I love you Kankuro." Kiba said burying his face in his boyfriend's chest.  
"I love you too... now, can we go back to sleep, I'm really exhausted." The sand Shinobi said holding his boyfriend close.  
"Yes... Good night..." Kiba said snuggling against Kankuro's chest. Kankuro slowly drifted back to sleep, soon followed by the leaf ninja.


	25. Chapter 25

Kiba woke up early that morning. when he opened his eyes, he noticed his hands were holding on to Kankuro's shirt tight, he was so happy to be with Kankuro again and this time he'd make sure nothing goes wrong. He moved away from Kankuro slowly since he had to go walk with Akamaru and he didn't want to wake his lover. He kissed Kankuro's forehead and he noticed he was boiling hot; he was having a bad fever.

"Kankuro... wake up..." Kiba said shaking him softly.  
"Uh... what is it..." Kankuro said with a hoarse voice because of his cold.  
"I think you have a fever, it's not a good idea to stay under the blanket like that..." Kiba said as he took the blanket off Kankuro.  
"Kiba, I'm cold..."  
"I know, but it won't get better if you're over-heating... there... I have to go walk Akamaru I'll be back in half an hour..." Kiba said as he placed a sheet over Kankuro.  
"argh... whatever..."  
"Ever so grumpy..." Kiba said as he put on his pants and left the room.  
"Mutt!" Kankuro yelled a second before Kiba had time to walk out.  
"What is it?" Kiba said going back in the bedroom.  
"I want a kiss..." Kankuro said. As he said that, Akamaru ran to him and licked Kankuro's face.  
"eew! Not you, the other mutt!" Kankuro grunted as he wiped his face with the sheet.  
"*sigh* better not give me that cold..." Kiba said as he walked closer to Kankuro and kissed him softly.  
"Thanks." Kankuro said before Kiba walked away.

Kiba left with Akamaru leaving Kankuro alone in his apartment. He decided to go see his mother and let her know about him and Kankuro dating again. On his way he met Sakura.

"Hey Kiba! So I heard Kankuro's back in Konoha..." Sakura said with a sad tone in her voice, getting down to pet Akamaru.  
"Yes." Kiba said with a smile.  
"Why do you look so happy? And why are you wearing Kankuro's shirt?" She asked seeing how over sized the shirt looked on him.  
"We're back together again! And I forgot to get changed." Kiba answered.  
"Kiba, are you sure about that?" She asked, concerned about the well being of her friend.  
"Yes and no one should be questioning my choice... I love him..."  
"If you say so... just be careful; we don't want you to go through another depression Kiba." The pink haired girl said.  
"Don't worry Sakura, by the way can you come and check on him later, I think he have a fever and knowing him, he won't even admit his sick..." The brunet said.  
"Of course."  
"Ok, I was heading back home I'll be back at his place in maybe 20 minutes, I'll be there for the day so you can come by whenever you're free later today."  
"Ok, I'll see you later." She answered, walking away.  
"See you later." The teen said walking in the direction of the Inuzuka's house followed by Akamaru.

"Mom I'm home!" Kiba yelled as he walked in the house.  
"sneaked out of your room again last night as I can see..." Tsume said walking down the stairs.  
"How did you know?"  
"Kiba, I've heard you sneaking out the house for a week now... where have you been sleeping?" She asked her son. She knew he could take care of himself but she also knew the boy could be quite a trouble maker some times, she didn't want him to get in trouble.  
"At Kankuro's place, he's back from his mission and-" Kiba started.  
"Kiba don't hurt yourself more than you are." His mother told him before he had time to finish.  
"No, don't worry it's fine now, we're back together. I just thought I'd let you know." Kiba said.  
"*sigh* kids these days... I can't understand you Kiba; you've been so depressed for 2 weeks and as soon as he comes back you let him toy with you again-"  
"Mom! He's not toying with me! I-... you can't understand, you weren't there when he-" Kiba started.  
"Told you how much he loves you?" Tsume said before he had time to finish what he was saying again. Kiba just stared at her, not saying anything. "hmph! I think it's about time we have a talk about men's mentality Kiba! Look, I'm not saying they're all liars but-" Tsume started.  
"He is not lying! And why the hell are you talking about that with me; I'm a men, I know how I-" Kiba yelled angrily, pissed about the fact that his mother was saying his boyfriend was a liar.  
"Kiba! I'm just saying you should have waited a little before jumping back into this relationship!" Tsume said loudly.  
"I didn't have time to wait, he would've went back to Suna, damn it!" Kiba yelled.  
"If he would've really loved you he would've come back!" Tsume yelled back.  
"How would you know! He's not like that mom, I would've lost him for good! And now it's done so whatever you say won't change a thing..." Kiba yelled as he walked up to his room. Akamaru was used to these kinds of fights between the both of them and he learned that it was better for everyone if he did not interfere.

A couple of seconds has passed before Kiba walked back down stairs with new cloths on.  
"Anyways, I just came by to tell you that. I thought you would've been happy but whatever... I'm going back, he's sick and I gotta take care of him..." Kiba said coldly as he walked down the stairs with Kankuro's shirt in his hand.  
"If it makes you happy Kiba, I'm happy. I'm just worried he'd break your heart again..." Tsume said, a little calmer than before.  
"If he does then that'll teach me. Anyways, I don't know when I'll be back... Akamaru, you coming boy?" Kiba called the dog, put his shoes on and walked to the door. "See you later mom!"  
"*sigh* alright..."

Kiba walked with Akamaru for a bit and stopped at the groceries store to get something for breakfast. Once he had everything, he went back to Kankuro's place.

"I'm back!" Kiba yelled as he walked in the apartment, he took off his shoes and went straight to the bedroom, leaving all the bags on the kitchen table on the way.  
"Kankuro! What did I tell you?" Kiba yelled as he saw Kankuro all wrapped in the blanket.  
"I'm cold..."  
"I know! Damn, you don't understand do you? Anyways, Sakura's coming to check on you later today, so if you don't want her to take you to the hospital, you better at least try to help your temperature go down a little." Kiba said as he pulled on the blanket.  
"Hmph! I'd like to see her try..."  
"I'm preparing breakfast, get your lazy ass out of your bed and come eat..."  
"Not hungry..." Kankuro purred trying to go back to sleep.  
"You have to eat or else you won't get better any time soon." Kiba said.

Kiba cracked open some eggs and mixed some vegetables and some meat in it. He wasn't a really good cook so he did what he could. Cooking for Akamaru was a bit easier, he just prepared 2 big steaks and cut one in pieces so the dog wouldn't choke on it. He putted a plate with the steaks on the floor and set up the table.

"It's ready, you coming?" Kiba asked as he put 2 plates on the table.  
"I'm too dizzy...*cough cough cough*" Kankuro said not even trying to get up.  
"Damn you're so weak, getting all fucked up from a little cold..." Kiba said as he walked in the room to help Kankuro get up.  
"Fuck you Kiba... I had two colds in my entire life so it's not like my system ever had the chance to get used to it... I'm never sick..."  
"*sigh* I'll bring you your breakfast it'll be easier..." Kiba said as he walked back to the kitchen then back in the bedroom with Kankuro's plate.

Kiba sat down on the bed in front of his boyfriend to eat.

"It's good I'm surprised..."  
"Are you saying I'm not a good cook or something?"  
"Well not as good as me that's for sure..." Kankuro said eating his breakfast.  
"Next time don't count on me to prepare breakfast for you when you're sick..." Kiba said, pretending he was pissed, but in fact, he missed those little fights he always had with Kankuro.  
"So...*cough* what did your friends say when you told them about us..." Kankuro asked before going for another bite.  
"well I didn't walked in the room yelling 'hey everyone I'm gay' but they all know now... some were surprised, some laughed and told me they already guessed it... some others only laughed at me and aren't talking to me anymore..."  
"Who's not talking to you?"  
"Neji and Tenten... not that I care for that Neji, but Tenten was kinda nice to me before... but whatever..." Kiba said looking down at his plate.  
"I'm sorry." Kankuro said.  
"No it's not your fault, and they weren't close friends anyways..." Kiba said forcing a smile looking at his boyfriend.  
"I see... and did you tell that girl?"  
"I did... she wasn't happy..."  
"I see..."  
"About that, I wanted to tell you... you know you can... you can go fuck someone else if you want... it'd make it even..." Kiba said still looking at his plate.  
"So you can bring it back to my face when ever we're arguing? Thanks for offering, but no. Besides, I couldn't do that; you are the best fuck I've ever had, why would I want to go to someone else?" Kankuro said looking at Kiba.  
"Oh... I thought you were still..." Kiba started a little shocked.  
"Still what? A virgin? haha please! *cough cough* my ass was still virgin, but I already had sex before. Never with a guy though; you were the first, and the last." Kankuro said with a smile.  
"..." Kiba didn't know what to say, he just stared at him.  
"Stop staring at me like that... don't tell me you never had sex before?"  
"... No I never did..." Kiba stated.  
"*sigh* whatever... let's just stop talking about having sex..." Kankuro said with embarrassment.  
"Why? ...oh what is it that I see there?" Kiba said with a seductive voice pointing Kankuro's hard on.  
"Stop that. I'm too tired to fuck you mutt." Kankuro said putting his plate away on the bedside table and lay down.  
"Who said you'd be fucking me..." Kiba said crawling over his lover. A second later, someone knocked at the door.  
"Damn... must be Sakura..." Kiba said as he ran to the door followed by Akamaru who was barking loudly.  
"If you didn't want to see her you shouldn't have asked her to come over... you jerk..."  
"Not that I don't want to see her, I just didn't want to see her now..." Kiba said before he opened the door.

"What's wrong with seeing me now?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
"Uh..." Kiba blushed.  
"Don't listen to him; he just wanted to take advantage of me being sick..." Kankuro yelled with his hoarse from the bedroom.  
"Don't worry Kiba, i won't stay for long, I have to go back to the hospital in 20 minutes anyways..." Sakura said with a smile as she walked passed Kiba. He closed the door and went back to Kankuro's bedroom.  
"Sounds like a really bad cold Kankuro..." Sakura said as she walked in.  
"Blame your Hokage for that... sending me in a place like that without even checking her sources..." Kankuro said as Sakura placed her hand on his forehead.  
"*sigh* damn, Kiba was right; you have a really bad fever... open your mouth..." Sakura said as she placed a thermometer in Kankuro's mouth.  
"You shure this 'hing havn'th bheen in anhyones ass befowe..." Kankuro said with the thermometer in his mouth.  
"Come on Kankuro, you already got worst-"  
"Kiba! Please! I don't want to know!" Sakura cut him.  
"yeah shuth uph muth!"  
"You, stop talking..." Sakura said to Kankuro forcing his jaw shut placing her hand under his chin. After a couple of seconds she took the thermometer out of Kankuro's mouth. "39.7°c ... at 40°c it gets dangerous so better make that fever go down... you look ok, but don't make it worse than it is... you should be ok in a couple of days... anyways, I gotta go, lady Tsunade will kill me if I'm not back there in 10 minutes..." Sakura said. "You stay in bed, and you make sure he stays in bed. See ya!" Sakura said pointing at them before walking out the room and went to the front door.  
"So I'll let you rest, I'll clean your place a little while you sleep..."  
"I'm not tired anymore... I can clean my place myself..." Kankuro said sitting up.  
"Kankuro, you're sick. Sakura told you to stay in bed."  
"I know what she told me, but i don't feel like it..." Kankuro said as he got up.  
"You stay in bed!" Kiba said pushing him back on his bed.  
"Kiba stop it, you know I hate feeling so weak, I have to do something; if I stay in bed for 3 days I'll-" Kankuro started, trying to get up.  
"I said you stay in bed!" Kiba said with authority, pushing Kankuro back against the mattress.  
"I don't have any orders to take from you." The older male said pushing Kiba away from him.  
"*sigh* whatever, if your fever gets any worst, I'll call Sakura and have her take you to the hospital, so do as you please..."  
"No way anyone's taking me to the hospital for a stupid cold." Kankuro said.  
"Then stay in bed and rest..." Kiba said getting over Kankuro on the bed.  
"You're annoying, i am not tired! I'll go watch a movie... damn talking about movies, I forgot to bring back the movies I rented before I left for that lame mission..." Kankuro said trying to sit up.  
"Don't worry, I did..." Kiba said as he putted a hand on Kankuro's chest, gently pushing him back on the bed.  
"So will you let me get up now mutt?"  
"Why do you want to get up, don't you like it when I'm over you like that?" Kiba whispered into Kankuro's ear with a seductive smile.

As soon as he heard that Akamaru went to hide behind the couch with his paws over his head to stop every noises he could hear. Akamaru hated how loud his best friend was when he was having sex.

Kiba kissed Kankuro's neck and followed his jaw line to his lips. The puppeteer closed his eyes and kissed back. After a bit Kiba had his hands under Kankuro's shirt and was teasing his nipples, making the older man moan a bit. Both of them were getting excited, they really wanted to have sex, even though it would make Kankuro's temperature go higher. Kiba was now slowly rocking his hips against Kankuro's crotch, enjoying the friction of their clothed erection.

"Hm... Kiba..." Kankuro moaned softly.  
"...yeah?" Kiba asked millimetres away from his lover's lips looking at him straight in the eyes. His eyes were full of lust.  
"I really missed you." Kankuro confessed.  
"I missed you too..." Kiba said as he attacked Kankuro's neck again, still rocking his hips.

Kankuro moved his head a bit to give better access to Kiba. The leaf ninja was now biting and kissing what seemed to be Kankuro's sensitive spot; he moaned as he felt Kiba's sharp teeth breaking the skin.

"Kankuro... it's not as much fun when you're not fighting back..." Kiba whispered softly in his boyfriend's hear.

That made Kankuro realise that he was letting Kiba win. 'You want me to fight back? That's what you'll get...' Kankuro thought to himself as he pushed Kiba of him and got on top of him.

"Should've kept your mouth shut mutt..." Kankuro said as he took Kiba's shirt off.

He then looked down at Kiba who was now slowly scratching his neck with his claws, leaving bloody marks on his neck an shoulder. Kankuro grabbed his wrist firmly and moved Kiba's hands away from his neck, leaning forward to lick off the tiny lines of blood.

Kiba moaned as he felt his boyfriend's tongue going over his fresh wounds. After a bit he tried to push Kankuro off him. Kankuro was so dizzy because of the fever that he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

Kiba took advantage of it, he knew the sand ninja couldn't do anything when he was sick, and so did Kankuro. So he jumped on him and ripped his shirt off, he kissed and bit every part of Kankuro's chest until he reached the older man's pants.

Kiba moved back to Kankuro's face and lifted his head with one of his claw like finger. Then slowly moved down along his throat to his collarbone, then back to his chin and back to the collarbone again, leaving a long red mark on his boyfriend's throat, pressing harder as he reached the collarbone again. Kankuro moaned as he felt Kiba's tongue following that same line.

"Kankuro... do you want me to?" Kiba asked millimetres away from Kankuro's face.  
"Yes... I do..." The older teen moaned.  
"Then say it." Kiba ordered. He really enjoyed having the upper hand when toying with Kankuro.  
"Fuck me Kiba, and don't stop what you're doing with your claws..." Kankuro whispered with a blush on his face as he felt Kiba's hand running down his chest, scratching softly on his skin.  
"hehe Weren't you the one complaining about my claws during foreplays the other day?" Kiba asked with a smile, teasing his boyfriend a little more moving his hands over his chest with more pressure, marking the man's chest with his claws.  
"I... shut up..." Kankuro moaned, feeling the nails almost breaking the skin.  
"...don't worry I know what you ment; I'll go easy on your inside." Kiba said moving one hand to the man's pants and pull them down to his ankle before licking Kankuro's hard cock.  
"Kiba, 'carful with your teeth..." Kankuro squint as he felt the boy putting his length in his mouth.

Kiba started to suck his boyfriend's dick carefully, if there was one place he didn't want to hurt Kankuro, it was there. After a bit he felt Kankuro's fingers laced in his hair and he knew what was coming so he held Kankuro's hips down before he had time to thrust in his mouth.

"Ki-... I'm gonna cum..." Kankuro said pulling softly on Kiba's hair. Kiba didn't want him to come just yet so he stopped. "Don't stop." Kankuro moaned as Kiba let go of his erection.  
"Why not? i have something more interesting coming..." Kiba said as he got up and grabbed the lube from the bed side table.  
"more interesting for you, but not for me, finish what you started..." Kankuro said pointing at his now dripping erection.  
"As you wish..." Kiba said as he moved back between Kankuro's legs.

He had to concentrate a bit to get to a more human form so he wouldn't hurt Kankuro's entrance, after a bit the claws disappeared. He snapped the bottle of lube open and spread some on his fingers, then started to lick Kankuro's length again and slipped his fingers in Kankuro's tight entrance, moving them around as much as he could. He was still trying to find Kankuro's soft spot when he heard his boyfriend hissed in pain. Kiba stopped sucking Kankuro's cock and looked down at his hands and noticed his dog features were back so he slowly moved his fingers out.

"Just fuck me and get it over with..." Kankuro said. As soon as he said so, they both heard someone knocking at the door and Akamaru started to bark loudly.  
"Damn it..." Kiba said as he got up.  
"Forget that... they'll leave eventually..." Kankuro said, to keep Kiba for himself.  
"It would be too suspicious, Sakura was here not even 10 minutes ago and I never leave Akamaru locked inside." Kiba said as he walked out of the room.  
"*sigh* make it quick." Kankuro grunted.

If Kankuro wasn't sick he would have went to the door himself and kick the shit out of anyone it could be that interrupted there 'play time'. Being so horny really didn't help is fever, he was feeling so weak.

Kiba walked to the door and opened it, it was Shikamaru.

"...Am I interrupting?" Shikamaru asked as he saw shirtless Kiba. He had long bloody marks on his neck, he looked like he was ready for a fight with his sharp claws and fangs. He also noticed that the boy was slightly shaking and had a heck of a hard on down there. He figured it wasn't a good time to talk to Kiba.  
"Yes you are! Now go away!" Kankuro yelled from the other room before Kiba had a chance to say anything.  
"..." Kiba blushed deeply.  
"I have to talk to you once you fixed his problem..." Shikamaru said as he walked away.

Kiba closed the door and went back to Kankuro who was still waiting for him, his hand wrapped around his erection. As he walked in the room, he took off the last piece of clothing he had on and kiss Kankuro.

"K-Kiba... no more foreplay..." Kankuro said as he broke the kiss and rolled on top of The boy. He swiftly moved his hand to Kiba's ass and slipped two fingers in.  
"W-what are you doing?" Kiba asked.  
"I changed my mind..." Kankuro whispered. Even if he wasn't feeling so well didn't mean he'd let Kiba screw him as he pleased. Kiba tried to move from under Kankuro, be he was holding him still. "stop struggling Kiba... even sick I'm stronger than you..." Kankuro said still stretching his boyfriend.  
"Not stronger, just heavier, fat ass..." Kiba spat.

As he heard this Kankuro's expression changed, and that scared Kiba. Kankuro just tied Kiba's wrist together with his chakra strings, moved the boy's legs up, positioned himself at Kiba's entrance and slammed in him really fast.

"Ow! oww! Kank-... stops! It hurt!" Kiba yelled as he squinted.  
"That'll teach you for calling me fat..." Kankuro said slowly moving backwards, getting almost all the way out, getting ready to slam back in.  
"Ok ok! I get it! Please stop!" Kiba begged his eyes full of tears.  
"...s-... sorry Kiba... I snapped again..." Kankuro said as he moved out of Kiba and climbed on his bed.  
"It's ok Kankuro... just use lube before rushing in like that... if you are to fuck me dry, be gentle..." Kiba said as he laid next to his boyfriend. "Now, finish what you started!" Kiba ordered.

Kankuro moved back on top of Kiba and grabbed the lube that Kiba had let on the floor, spread some on his still hard member, spread Kiba's legs and slammed back in. Kiba squinted and panted a bit as Kankuro stopped to let him adjust.

"move..." Kiba said softly.

Kankuro did as he was told and he started to fuck Kiba slowly. He kept a slow pace for a couple of minutes.

"Kankuro... stop playing around... I-I know you know... where it is..." Kiba said softly squirming under Kankuro to somewhat force him to get to that spot that made him go crazy.

Kankuro lifted Kiba's waist a little so he'd directly hit the boy's prostate. He didn't have to look for it anymore, he memorised it a little while ago, he knew exactly how to fuck Kiba so that the boy would moan and scream as he wanted. As Kankuro's hard cock hit his prostate a couple of time, Kiba's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let a loud moan out of his mouth.

"Is it better now?" Kankuro asked with a grin as he kept on rocking slowly.  
"aah... y-yes..." Kiba whispered his eyes half shut and a little blush across the face.  
"I can make it even better... if you ask me to..." Kankuro said softly into Kiba's ear.  
"ah... p-please... uhmm... Kank-..." Kiba moaned.  
"uh? What was that?" Kankuro asked before biting Kiba's ear softly still fucking Kiba slowly.  
"Kanku-ro... Make it bett-... go f-aah... fas-... Please..."  
"That wasn't even... a sentence pupp..." Kankuro whispered in Kiba's hear as he sped up his pace a little.

Kankuro started to bite down Kiba's neck ferociously, re-opening the wounds Kiba made to himself earlier. Kiba moaned in pain and pleasure, he liked this feeling. Sex with Kankuro was good, but violent sex with Kankuro was even better. As Kankuro moved his head backward Kiba just grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back for a kiss, ripping Kankuro's skin as he did so.

Sex had never been so brutal for neither of them, but they both enjoyed it so much. Even though Kiba was the uke, he still felt like he had power over Kankuro, he could hurt him and make him moan as much as he wanted and he liked it.

Once Kankuro broke the kiss, Kiba moved his face to Kankuro's neck and bite down really hard, making the Jonin moan in his ear. As he felt the waves of pleasure in his body, Kankuro sped up and fucked Kiba hard and started to jerk Kiba's dick at the same speed. They were both in ecstasy, one moaning like crazy and digging his claws deep into the other's back, and the other one panting, biting and trying not to fall out of exhaustion.

As soon as he felt Kiba's wall tightening around him, Kankuro gave a couple of thrust, biting hard on Kiba's neck not letting go of the flesh until he was finished. Kiba followed in a loud moan as soon as he felt the warm semen coating his inside. Once they were both spent, Kankuro moved out of his lover slowly and collapsed on top of him.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked softly stroking his hair.  
"Yeah... I'm just cold and exhausted..." Kankuro said, panting as he closed his eyes.  
"How can you be cold, you're boiling hot... aah! Keep your hands away from me!" Kiba said as he felt Kankuro's freezing hands on his chest.  
"...please keep me warm Kiba..." Kankuro said as he drifted to sleep.

Kiba grabbed Kankuro's hands and placed them back on his warm chest, trying to ignore the freezing cold sensation. He moved his own hand to Kankuro's forehead to feel is fever. it was still really high and he knew it was partially his fault, but he couldn't let Kankuro shaking like that, so he moved the blanket, that was right next to him, over his lover's shoulder, stroking his hair. A couple of minutes later, Akamaru appeared in the door way.

"arff arf?"  
"Yes we're done. sorry boy..." Kiba apologized.  
"arf aarf grrarf!" Akamaru barked.  
"Fuck you; I don't sound like her."  
"arff aaarf!"  
"Uh... Why are you two so loud..." Kankuro asked as he woke up.  
"It's nothing koi... sleep..." Kiba said softly, stroking Kankuro's hair again for a couple of minutes so his boyfriend would go back to sleep. "now you stop saying I sound like Hanna when she's having sex or I bring you to the vet for every fucking time I saved you to go..." Kiba whispered angrily staring at Akamaru. He thought Kankuro was sleeping again.  
"...I've never heard your sister having sex before, but I'm pretty sure you sound like her..." Kankuro said lazily, trying to go back to sleep.  
"Shut up!" Kiba yelled slapping Kankuro's bare back.  
"Is she that loud too Akamaru?"  
"aarf!"  
"Fuck you, both of you!" Kiba said with embarrassment.  
"I wish I could understand you Akamaru, I'm sure there are a lot of things you could tell me about Kiba..."  
"I'm happy you don't understand him..." Kiba said.  
"Whatever... my mouth is dry, can you go get me a glass of water please?" Kankuro asked lazily.  
"You have to get off me first."  
"*sigh* never mind... you stay where you are, I'll drink later. It's not like I'm not used to be thirsty anyways." Kankuro said softly closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Kiba staid under his boyfriend for at least half an hour before he fell asleep as well.


	26. Chapter 26

A couple of hours later, Kiba woke up to Kankuro's screams. Akamaru, who was now sleeping on the floor next to the bed, jumped. Kankuro was having a really bad nightmare, more like day mare since it was now 3 in the afternoon.

"Kankuro... it's ok... it was just a bad dream..." Kiba said as he set up trying to reassure his boyfriend.  
"Ki- Kiba... Kiba! Thank god you're alive..." Kankuro said holding his lover in a tight hug.  
"Well I haven't left the room, what bad could have happened to me?" Kiba said confused by what Kankuro was saying.  
"I-... You.. Damn I killed... you..." Kankuro muttered in confusion.  
"Kankuro! It was just a dream! I'm right here!" Kiba said loudly, shaking Kankuro softly to bring him back to reality.  
"Did I hurt you?" Kankuro asked, still not sure if he was dreaming or if this was reality.  
"What are you talking about, you were asleep. Just calm down..." Kiba said softly placing his right hand on Kankuro's cheek. Kankuro brought his hand to his face and placed it over Kiba's making sure he wasn't dreaming anymore. He calmed down after a couple of seconds.  
"Your body heat went down a little, that's good..." Kiba said as he moved his hands over to Kankuro's forehead.  
"I'm sorry..." Kankuro apologized.  
"What for? It wasn't your fault; everyone has nightmares every now and then." Kiba said looking at the Jonin.  
"I know... but... *sigh* never mind." Kankuro said, he didn't feel like explaining why he was sorry.  
"What is it?"  
"It's just that... no, never mind, it's nothing." Kankuro said laying back down.  
"Kankuro, what's up?" Kiba insisted.  
"I said it's nothing! No need to get you worried." The sand ninja answered.  
"Worried about what?" Kiba asked again.  
"I said never mind!"  
"Are you planning on killing me or something?" Kiba asked.  
"Do what? No way! You're a funny one..." Kankuro said with a smile.  
"Then tell me..."  
"It's just that usually, my nightmares never come alone..."  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.  
"Well it's not always like that, but most of the times something bad happen... Maybe it's just a coincidence, but... I don't know..."  
"Maybe it's just 'cause you're sick..."  
"I hope so..." Kankuro said.  
"Anyways, I've been sleeping all day; I'll be going out for a bit... I'll let you rest for a while..."  
"I'm not tired anymore..."  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Kiba asked, completely ignoring what Sakura told them.  
"what about a shower first, I don't know for you, but I'm still sticky from our last... 'Tussle'..." Kankuro said as he tried to scratch off the evidence left on his stomach.  
"Why did you have to fall asleep on top of me before I wiped it off anyways?" Kiba said with a smile. Kankuro ignore the boy's comment and went to the washroom, Kiba followed.  
"Look like you're feeling better already..." Kiba said to Kankuro.  
"I do feel better... I still feel weak and dizzy when I get up, but I guess I'm still strong enough to take you on Mutt..." Kankuro said as he walked in the shower.  
"Hn! I've let you be on top..." Kiba said trying to sound though; he liked being bottom, not that he would say it out loud.  
"Yeah right... You can try your luck later if you want..." Kankuro said with an evil smile on his face.  
"Better be ready to get it doll-boy."  
"We'll see about that Puppy..."  
"Shut it and get in the shower, you smell." Kiba said not happy to be called puppy.  
"You're right, I have your smell all over me now... don't need a dog nose to know you smell like a wet dog."  
"Why were we even arguing in the first place?" Kiba asked.  
"Can't remember... Guess I like arguing with you." Kankuro answered with a smile.  
"Well I don't so shut up..." Kiba said as he turned on the water.  
"And why is that?" The older male asked  
"I never know when you're about to snap..." Kiba answered.  
"hm? Is it fear that I see in your eyes mutt?" Kankuro asked sarcastically.  
"Shut up! I'm not scared of you!"  
"Then what is it that you fear..." Kankuro asked.  
"Your short temper you retarded dumb ass..." The leaf ninja spat.  
"Hn! You sure sound like someone who fears my temper, talking to me like that..." Kankuro said getting close to Kiba to kiss him.

They both took a shower and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Kankuro applied his face paint as usual. Akamaru followed them outside; he usually never stayed inside for a whole day so he was happy to finally go outside.

"Didn't Shikamaru have something to tell you?" Kankuro asked.  
"Damn I forgot about him! I guess we'll go see him." Kiba said dragging Kankuro by his hand.  
"Wait, I don't think he wants to see me." Kankuro said.  
"Well too bad for him..." Kiba said dragging him in the direction of Shikamaru's house. They both walked there with Akamaru at their heels and knocked at the door.

"Hey Kiba... I've been waiting for you..." Shikamaru greeted him.  
"Yeah sorry I've fallen asleep... "  
"I don't want to know what you guys have been doing, thanks..." Shikamaru said, successfully making Kiba blush slightly.  
"So you wanted to talk to me?" The dog ninja asked, ignoring his face growing hot.  
"Yes... but... ah never mind..."  
"See I knew he wouldn't want to see me... I'm going back home, come by later if you want..." Kankuro said rolling his eyes as he walked away.  
"What's wrong..." Kiba asked Shikamaru.  
"Look... I don't want to be annoying or anything... but... I don't want him to toy with you anymore-"  
"Damn what's with everyone being over protective these days! It's fine! I can understand getting this kind of talk from my mother but you guys really should mind your own business!" Kiba almost yelled.  
"Kiba! We're doing it 'cause we care about you." Shikamaru tried to explain.  
"Well I'm ok! I can handle it myself! Thanks..." Kiba said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Sorry... I'll mind my own business from now on..." Shikamaru said.  
"Thanks Shikamaru... Anyways, I hope you don't hate him for what he did..."  
"Nah... He's my girlfriend's brother after all. I guess he's just... special?"  
"hahaha yes he is indeed." Kiba laughed.  
"By the way, is he ok? He looks a bit ill..." Shikamaru said.  
"Yes he's fine he just got a cold. Sakura checked on him earlier, he just needs rest." Kiba said.  
"Well you should go take care of him while you can, he have to go back to Suna for a bit soon." Shikamaru said. He knew better than anyone, he was corresponding with Temari 2 times a week and she really couldn't help but ask how her brother was doing in Konoha.  
"Yeah... I'll see you soon!" Kiba said as he turned to walk away.  
"Ok, see ya!" Shikamaru said before closing the door.

So Kiba walked away from Shikamaru's house followed by Akamaru, to go meet Kankuro. He walked to Kankuro's apartment and knocked on the door, but no answer. He did as he usually did and got in by the window just to notice he wasn't home. So he walked out and looked for him.

"Akamaru, help me find him will you!" Kiba said sniffing the air.  
"Arrf!" Was Akamaru's answer as he began to sniff the air too.

They soon got his sent and followed their noses. Kankuro was in the park by himself.

"What are you doing Kankuro?" Kiba asked as he walked to him.  
"Oh that was fast I thought you'd be at Shikamaru's place for a bit so I decided I'd go hang out somewhere. I don't feel like going back home." Kankuro said as he rested his head against a tree.  
"I see... Well we can stay here for a bit if you want, I think Akamaru needs a bit of fresh air too... Akamaru wanna race?" Kiba said running in the park.  
"ARF ARFF!" Akamaru barked loudly as he followed Kiba.

Kankuro just stayed there watching them playing around, he chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend playing as if he was 12 years old again. 'guess he needed some fresh as well...' he thought to himself as he got up and walked to the swings and sat down on one of them, ignoring the little children playing around him and only looking at his boyfriend. It was at moments like this that he knew he really loved Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru played around for a couple of hours, all the children were going back home cause it was getting late and Kankuro had went to sit under a tree and fell asleep . Kiba walked to his boyfriend and sat next to him.

"Ok Akamaru! I'm tired now! Let's rest for a bit..." Kiba said as he lay down, resting his head on Kankuro's lap.

Kankuro slightly open one eye to look at the exhausted Kiba resting on his lap. He didn't want to let him know he was awake, he didn't want to go back home yet. Akamaru mimicked his friend and lay down on the ground next to Kankuro. They just stayed there for a bit.

"*Ahem* What did I tell you about staying in bed Kankuro!" Sakura said as she walked near them with Ino and Shikamaru.  
"Don't be so loud... sleeping in my bed or relaxing here, what's the difference..." Kankuro answered lazily lifting his hands over his head to stretch.  
"Whatever..." Sakura said as she set down next to Kankuro and put her hand to his forehead. "Woa... I never saw a fever go down that fast! What have you been doing?"  
"You really want to know?" Kankuro asked with a mischievous smile.  
"Anyways, what are you guys up to?" Ino asked as she sat down next to them, trying to change the subject.  
"Nothing, we're just relaxing..." Kiba said as he sat up.  
"Mind if we join you?" Ino asked.  
"Not at all... but we'll get going soon, I haven't gotten anything to eat since morning..." Kiba said.  
"Arff arf!" Akamaru barked.  
"Did you guys have dinner already?" Kankuro asked.  
"No..." Shikamaru said.  
"Well I guess I can cook a little more, wanna come over?" Kankuro asked.  
"Yes why not!" Shikamaru said.  
"Great, it will be my way of saying thanks for taking care of Kiba while I was away." Kankuro said with a smile.  
"More like babysitting him; we didn't want to find him dead." Ino said.  
"Come on I wouldn't have killed myself for that fucker!" Kiba said loudly.  
"That 'fucker' like you said happens to be your boyfriend so pay some respect Mutt..." Kankuro said.  
"Hmph! Look who's talking..." Kiba said looking away.  
"Whatever, you wanna call Shino and Hinata over too?" Kankuro asked.  
"What about Naruto?" Kiba asked.  
"What about everyone else too while we're at it! There's no way I can cook for everyone!" Kankuro exclaimed.  
"Naruto's on a mission with Sai and Kakashi anyways..." Sakura said.  
"Well we can go eat and call everyone at your place later." Ino said.  
"Yeah we can go to Ichiraku!" Shikamaru suggest.  
"Whatever, let's go, I'm starving!" Kiba said as he got up and helped Kankuro up too. They all walked to the Ramen shop and sat down.  
"So... You two are back together?" Ino asked, sitting next to Kankuro.  
"No, we're just pretending we are..." Kiba answered with sarcasm.  
"I was just asking..." Ino said staring at the boy.  
"Well I'm answering, so there's no way you're getting your hand on Kankuro." Kiba almost yelled, pulling Kankuro's arm close to him.  
"Wh-What are you talking about! You idiot he's not even my type anyways..." Ino said glaring at him from her side. Kankuro just looked at both of them, not quite sure what was going on right now.  
"Ok, ok, you two stop arguing and order something already!" Sakura said putting her hand on Ino's shoulder.

After they all finished their meals, they walked to Kankuro's apartment. On their way there they met Neji and Tenten.

"Hey guys! Where are you all going like that?" Tenten asked.  
"Just hanging out at Kankuro's place!" Sakura said.  
"I see... hm Kiba... can we talk to you for a second?" Tenten asked, pulling on Kiba's jacket slightly.  
"Whatever..." Kiba said as he let go of Kankuro's hand and walked away from the group. "What is it..." He asked.  
"Well... I-... just wanted to say we're sorry for our behaviour, it's totally fine for you to go out with a guy... but Kankuro of all people... that was just a surprise-" Tenten tried to explain.  
"*sigh* we're sorry, that's all we had to say..." Neji said.  
"Its ok guys... You wanna come hang out with us?" Kiba asked.  
"I guess we can!" Tenten said.  
"Nice." Kiba said as he walked back to the group. "Hey Kankuro, you mind if Tenten and Neji comes to your place too?" Kiba asked running back to the group waiting for him.  
"This is turning into an open house." Kankuro said thinking about how small his apartment was.  
"Pretty please!" Kiba said with a cute smile on his face. Kankuro couldn't resist this smile.  
"*sigh* whatever... But you better help me clean the mess tomorrow!" Kankuro said giving up. He instantly wondered how Kiba's mother could resist him when he was younger, the boy must have been able to get whatever he wanted.  
"I will, thanks!" Kiba smiled even more.

They all walked to Kankuro's place, Kiba called over Hinata, Shino, Lee and Chouji. Everyone got there around 8 o'clock; Chouji brought some sake to share with everyone. They all sat down in the living room since it was the biggest room of the apartment, sharing sake. They were all chatting and drinking, some were playing video games. It wasn't like a big party, but Kiba was happy to see his friends and he was happy Neji and Tenten didn't hate him after all.

After a couple of hours, most of them were getting drunk and Kiba was one of them. All the girls were sitting on the floor chatting, Akamaru was getting pet by Hinata; she loved the dog so much. Kiba was sitting on the couch next to Kankuro who had his arm around the boy's shoulder, Lee was sitting at the other end of the couch, all the other boys were just sitting in front of the TV. The discussions were all over, Tenten, ion, Sakura and Hinata were talking will all the boys were talking and playing there video game on their side. The girls were just talking about random things, until it came to Kiba and Kankuro.

"Stop Ino! Don't!" Sakura said to Ino who was now looking at Kiba.  
"Hey Kiba!" Ino called.  
"What is it?" Kiba asked his eyes glued to the TV screen, still playing.  
"Shut up Ino!" Tenten said.  
"Well, me and the other girls were wondering... Who's on top?"  
"What?" Kiba completely lost his concentration and Lee kicked his character's ass in no time.  
"You know, you and Kankuro, who's the Sem-" Ino started.  
"I know what you meant but don't you have anything else to talk about?"  
"Ino, if you don't shut up, I'll shut you up!" Tenten threatened.  
"Kiba won't answer, Kankuro? Who's-" Ino said ignoring Tenten's warning.  
"I'm not answering either..." Kankuro said before she had time to even finish her question.  
"You better not; we don't want to know..." Neji said.  
"Well I do!" Ino answered.  
"Ino, shut up!" Sakura said.  
"I'm sure Kankuro's on top..." Ino said turning back to the girls she was talking with.  
"What? No way! Kiba wouldn't let anyone dominate him!" Tenten said.  
"Ladies! Please!" Shikamaru said holding a hand on his forehead and his eyes closed trying to erase whatever images he had in his mind at the moment.  
"What! We're just being curious!" Ino said loudly.  
"No, you're just being annoying..." Shikamaru answered.  
"But I ju-" Ino started again.  
"Ok! Tenten is right, Kiba's on top..." Kankuro said to shut her up.  
"What are you-" Kiba started, hitting Kankuro in the stomach.  
"Look that'll make her stops asking that stupid question..." Kankuro said.  
"Told you!" Tenten said looking at Ino who looked surprised.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kiba said to Kankuro giving his controller to Chouji before getting up to walk to Kankuro's bedroom. Kankuro followed him and closed the door behind them. "Why the hell did you tell her that?" Kiba asked.  
"Well she wouldn't shut up..." Kankuro tried to explain.  
"Yes but... you're not..." Kiba said.  
"Look, you have a reputation here... here I'm only the Kazekage's brother... and I don't care what they think of me... I'll act like the uke around your friends if you want me to..." Kankuro said before gently pushing Kiba against the drawer and kissed him.  
"Thanks... Kankuro... Would you act like that in the bedroom too... and let me... fuck you again?" Kiba asked between kisses.  
"*chuckle* I might if you ask nicely..."  
"Like... if I beg on my knees?" Kiba whispered in Kankuro's ear.  
"Not exactly what I had in mind but yes that could work too..." Kankuro said as Kiba switch places so Kankuro was resting against the drawer.  
"What about I beg now, and fuck you later?" Kiba said as he gets on his knees, undoing Kankuro's pants.  
"Kiba... we have guests remember..." Kankuro said as Kiba moved his pants down just enough to get a hold of Kankuro's member.  
"I don't care they can wait... they're too busy to even notice we're not around..." Kiba said before licking Kankuro's length.  
"But... Kiba..." Kankuro almost moaned, feeling his cock grow hard.  
"I can't let you... walk out like that... can I... don't worry; I'll make it quick..." Kiba said as he started to suck Kankuro's cock.

Kankuro gave up and let his head hang backward, his eyes half lidded and a light blush mixed with his face paint. He laced his fingers in Kiba's hair as his breath became heavier and heavier.

Kiba held Kankuro's hips just in case he'd buck as his tongue swirled around his cock. After a couple of minutes, Kankuro felt the waves of pleasure going through his entire body and brought his left hand to his mouth to make sure he wouldn't moan.

Kiba noticed his boyfriend was on the edge so he sped up and softly scratched Kankuro's abdomen with his finger nails. Kiba wanted Kankuro to moan, that would be a killer proof to his friends, but yet again, he didn't want his friends to know what they were doing at the moment.

Kankuro was now biting his own thumb trying as hard as he could not to make any noise. He tightened his grip on Kiba's hair as he came into the younger boy's mouth with a low moan.

Kiba tried not to gag as his boyfriend unloaded his semen in his mouth and swallowed as much as he could. Kiba was surprise about how much Kankuro could produce especially since they did it a couple of hours ago. Once it was over, Kiba kept a sample of Kankuro's semen in his mouth, got back on his feet and kissed Kankuro deeply, sharing the warm liquid with him.

"I never tasted myself before... That's... interesting... Weird but interesting..." Kankuro said as they broke the kiss.  
"Hope nobody noticed us..." Kiba said smiling at his boyfriend.  
"Was I loud?" Kankuro asked as he moved his pants back up.  
"Not loud enough for them to hear but let's say I like earring you moan... so do I get to fuck you later?" Kiba asked.  
"You can have whatever you want if you beg like that..." Kankuro answered as he walked to the door.

"Hey Kankuro! What are you doing, it's your turn!" Shikamaru yelled as he threw him the game remote control once he was in the door way of the living room.  
"Wow, calm down, if you break my shit you'll regret it pineapple head..." Kankuro said as he caught the remote just before it fell on the floor.  
"Sorry..."  
"Anyways, I pass, I'm exhausted, and I'll go sleep... you guys can stay until Kiba goes to bed I guess..." Kankuro said, waving at everyone in the living room.  
"Already?" Kiba asked joining the rest of the group, sitting back on the couch.  
"Yeah, good night everyone..." Kankuro said as he walked back to his room. As he walked in his bed room he noticed Akamaru was following him.  
"Sick of the guests too?" Kankuro asked.  
"arr..." Akamaru answered.

Kankuro closed the door and turned off the light before going to bed. He didn't care about taking off his face paint.

"Come here boy... You can sleep with me until Kiba comes back..." Kankuro said as Akamaru jumped on the bed.

He fell asleep trying to ignore the others in his living room

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A couple of hours later, Kankuro woke up cause of a thunderstorm outside. He looked to his bedside table to see what time it was, but there was a power outage. He looked next to him only to find Akamaru still sleeping in his bed, Kiba wasn't there. So he got up and went to look around the apartment, thinking the boy might have fallen asleep on the couch or something. He blindly walked to the kitchen to find a candle and a lighter. He lit the candle and walked to the living room, but there was no one.

'There's no way he would have left without Akamaru... But... Damn! He must be looking for him!' Kankuro thought as he walked back to his bedroom. He got dressed quickly, put the lighter in his pocket, put his hat on and walked out of his room, he didn't bring Akamaru along cause with all that rain, he wouldn't be able to smell anything. He walked out of his apartment and walked around Konoha through the thunderstorm. He brought an umbrella with him, but it didn't last five minutes because of the wind.

"Damn it Kiba! Where are you?" Kankuro called.

After two hours in the storm, Kankuro decided to go back home and look for him later, when the storm would calm down. He walked in his apartment; the noise woke Akamaru up so he rushed to the front door.

"Calm down, it's me..." Kankuro said as he threw his hat on the heater.

He walk in the apartment and went to the washroom to find a towel to wipe his face. As he walked in the small washroom, he tripped on something. He looked in his pocket to find the lighter to light his way. He sighed as he saw Kiba on the floor. He was sleeping shirtless, his back resting against the cold wall right in front of the toilet and had obviously been sick. Kankuro went back to his bed room to get the candle. He lit it and put it next to Kiba; he took a towel, turned on the water from the sink and wiped Kiba's face with cold water. Kiba woke up to the cold sensation of the wet cloth on his face.

"Now Mutt... Your mom would be proud of you wouldn't she..." Kankuro said with sarcasm.

Kiba didn't say anything; he just looked around trying to figure out where he was and what happened. Kankuro walked to the kitchen again and brought Kiba a glass of water. Once Kiba drank it, he lifted him and brought him to his bedroom.

"Kankuro, why are you so wet..." Kiba asked.  
"I went out for a walk..." Kankuro answered with sarcasm.  
"Uh?" Kiba asked confused, he was still a bit drunk.  
"I was looking for you baka! I thought you were outside looking for Akamaru since he was in the bedroom with me..."  
"You... How long have you been looking?" Kiba asked.  
"Almost 2 hours, I walked around Konoha... I even went to the river..."  
"Sorry..." Kiba said as he lay down on the bed.  
"It's ok; it's not your fault... I should've looked in the washroom first... Anyways, hope you enjoyed your night cause you won't enjoy tomorrow morning..." Kankuro said as he stripped down and threw all of his wet cloth in a pile.  
"Yeah... I shouldn't have taken Chouji's challenge..."  
"Yeah learn of you mistake..." Kankuro said as he lay down next to Kiba. "Kiba?" Kankuro asked a couple of minutes later.  
"Hm?" Kiba asked lazily.  
"Can you stand?"  
"Yes, why?" Kiba asked.  
"Go brush your teeth, you stink alcohol..." Kankuro said as he rolled on his side.  
"Tomorrow..." Kiba said closing his eyes to go back to sleep.  
"Kiba, go brush your teeth or YOU sleep on the floor and Akamaru's sleeping with me..." Kankuro said.  
"You'd rather sleep with Ak-"  
"Yes! He doesn't stink like you do. Now go." The older teen ordered. Kiba got up and walked to the washroom again and brushed is teeth.  
"There... Happy?" Kiba said as he walked back to the bedroom.  
"Yes..." Kankuro said as he lifted the blanket for his lover to lie down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders and scratched the back of his head softly. They both fell asleep fast.


	27. Chapter 27

Next morning, the clouds from the storm were slowly drifting away, leaving the sun dry all the rain. Kiba woke up first as he felt the warm rays of sun on his face. As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt like his head was about to explode. He also noticed he had his dog feature and couldn't control it. 'Not again...' Kiba thought to himself. He stayed in bed for half an hour before Kankuro woke up as well.

"Morning drunkie..." Kankuro said as he kissed Kiba's forehead.  
"Don't let me drink like that again..." Kiba said as he pulled the blanket over his head.  
"Like I said, learn from your mistake... I guess we'll take it easy today, what do you say?" Kankuro asked before coughing loudly.  
"I say I need water..." Kiba said.  
"Hmph! Do I look like your slave? Go get it yourself..." Kankuro said as he rolled on the other side.  
"Fucker..." Kiba muttered as he got up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Hey what did I do! *cough cough* You should thank me for bringing you back to bed last night, ass hole... If it wasn't for me you'd have slept on the washroom floor!"  
"Whatever..." Kiba said from the other room as he poor some water in a glass, Akamaru was now wagging his tail in hope his master would give him some water too.  
"Damn it's fun when you're drunk but it's not worth it when you act like an ass hole the next morning..."  
"Just shut up! Please..." Kiba said as he walked back to the bedroom.  
"Arf!" Akamaru barked as he noticed Kiba wouldn't give him water.  
"Sorry boy..." Kiba said as he walked back to the kitchen to give some water to Akamaru.  
"Whatever, if you're going to act like that all day long, better go back home..." Kankuro said as he closed his eyes to try to sleep some more.  
"I'm sorry, I'm an ass, I get it... I just need to sleep a little more I guess..." Kiba said as he walked back in the room. Kankuro moved the blanket to let Kiba crawl next to him.  
"Its ok, I guess I'm not one to talk... let's take it back from the start... Are you feeling alright Kiba-koi?" Kankuro said as he brought Kiba closer.  
"Feel like crap..." Kiba said as he buried his face into his boyfriend chest.  
"Want some painkillers?" Kankuro asked Kiba nodded. "*sigh* Alright..." Kankuro said as he moved away from Kiba and got up.

He went to the washroom and grabbed some pills. He swallowed 2 dry, he wouldn't admit he was feeling a lot worst then the day before. Might have something to do with his midnight walk. Kankuro went back to his bedroom and grabbed a glass of water on the way and gave it to Kiba.

"Thanks..." Kiba swallowed the pain killers and lay back down.  
"Arf!"  
"Akamaru, not so loud please." Kiba said.  
"Arff grr..."  
"No I'm not going to walk with you... You can go on your own, boy." Kiba said.  
"Grrr...Arrf"  
"Please Akamaru, I'm not feeling well."  
"I can go walk him if you want..." Kankuro said.  
"Arf!" Akamaru replied wagging his tail.  
"Kankuro... you're not fooling anyone... I can see you don't feel good either..." Kiba said as he lay back down.  
"I don't but the dog needs to walk." Kankuro said.  
"Since when do you care that much about Akamaru?" Kiba asked.  
"I don't... I'd have done it for you but if you want me to stay here... Fucking dog can go on its own." Kankuro said staring at Akamaru.  
"Grrr!" Akamaru growled loudly.  
"I'm kidding! I'll go with you... Damn you're as grumpy as you master sometimes." Kankuro said looking at Akamaru and getting up to find some cloth.  
"No you stay home; you'll just make your cold worst if you don't rest!"  
"Kiba, Are you my mother?" Kankuro asked.  
"No-"  
"Then shut up and let me do what I want!" Kankuro said as he turned away.  
"You're not going anywhere..." Kiba ordered.  
"STOP ORDERING ME!" Kankuro yelled.  
"STOP YELLING!" Kiba cried out, holding his hands over his ears to stop the noise.  
"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING NOW!" Kankuro yelled again, pissed.  
"SHUT UP!" The leaf ninja barked, baring his fangs angrily.  
"NO YOU SH-"  
"GRR AARF ARFF!" Akamaru barked loudly for both of them to shut up.

They both stopped yelling at each other. Kankuro just sat down on the bed and looked pissed but he didn't say anything. He wanted to leave, but to go where? He was home; Kiba was the one who should be leaving. So he lay down on the bed and turned on his side, turning his back to Kiba.

"Kankuro... Why are we always fighting like that?" Kiba asked, trying to get his boyfriend's attention.  
"'Cause you're annoying... and I'm stubborn..." Kankuro answered without looking at Kiba.  
"Well at least you know it!" Kiba said turning his back to Kankuro.  
"Shut up and sleep fucking brat..."  
"Fuck you; I'm not a kid anymore."  
"To me you are..." Kankuro said. Kiba turned on his back and hit Kankuro in the face with his elbow.  
"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT?" Kankuro yelled as he jumped on Kiba.  
"Nothing, you're just pissing me off."  
"I'm pissing you off? Then why don't you just get the fuck up and leave?" Kankuro said as he punched Kiba on the chest, before rolling off him. Kiba chocked. Akamaru growled loudly again, but it didn't have as much impact as it did the first time.  
"I'm not moving my ass from here so deal... Ass hole." Kiba said as he pushed Kankuro off the bed, ignoring Akamaru's warning.  
"Now you'll get it!" Kankuro said as he jumped back on the bed and punched Kiba across the face.

Kiba wiped the corner of his lips that was now bleeding and jumped on Kankuro holding him by his shoulder, digging his claws deep into the older man's shoulders. They both fell off the bed, Kiba on top of Kankuro. Kankuro's head hit the floor; he hissed in pain bringing his hands to the back of his head. Kiba was still holding him, his claws breaking the skin, making Kankuro bleed.

"hehe, I guess I win!" Kiba said letting go of his boyfriend's shoulders, before punching Kankuro in the stomach. He rolled off Kankuro and climbed back on the bed.  
"So you think you can make whatever you want here? Well I got news for you, this here is MY place! Means get the fuck out before I kick you out!" Kankuro said as he got back up.  
"What will you do if I don't? Kill me?" Kiba asked amused.  
"Try me Mutt!"  
"Like you'd ever do that to me..." Kiba said as he sat up on the bed and smiled.  
"What the hell is wrong with you today! You started the fight you idiot!"  
"And I won!"  
"Hmph... That's only because I had no intent to hurt you..."  
"Yeah right!" Kiba said rolling his eyes.  
"That's it! You... Just get out of here..."  
"No..."  
"Fine! I'm going out for a walk..." Kankuro said as he grabbed some cloth and got dressed.  
"I told you not to!" Kiba said.  
"Fuck you, I'm old enough to take care of myself..." Kankuro said as he walked out the room, Akamaru followed him, he wanted to go walk too.  
"Fine! If you're feeling worst later don't blame me..."  
"Oh I will... you're the one who just kicked my ass for no reason."  
"So you admit I kicked your butt."  
"Fuck you!"

Kankuro walked out of his apartment, he wasn't feeling well and his head hitting the floor earlier didn't make it better, but since Kiba wasn't leaving, he decided he'd go with Akamaru. Akamaru just barked and Kankuro kind of understood what the dog meant; he climbed on his back and let him walk. Soon they were in front of the Inuzuka's house. Tsume was outside taking her laundry back inside. Akamaru barked something Kankuro didn't get, but it got Tsume's attention.

"Oh! How unusual to see you without Kiba Akamaru! Good day to you Kankuro!" Tsume said.  
"Arf!"  
"Hello Ma'am Inuzuka!" Kankuro answered.  
"So... Where's Kiba?" Tsume asked.  
"He got a little drunk last night and he's not feeling so well today so I'm walking Akamaru for him..." Kankuro explained  
"I see... By the way, there's something I have to tell you if you have some time..."  
"Of course, what's it about?"  
"Something about the Inuzuka clan... I wanted to warn you before, but I haven't seen you in a bit. It's a little last minute, but whatever..." Tsume said as she sat on one of the steps in front of the front door. Kankuro walked toward her and set down next to her.  
"Soo... How should I say that... tonight is a full moon night... and on these nights, Inuzukas tend to loose control over nothing at all... That's the reason why neither of us is allowed on important missions on these nights... Hanna is staying home too... Just thought I'd let you know." Tsume explained looking away trying to keep her hands busy with a cloth. Kankuro noticed her dog features as well.  
"I see... I guess that's what happened this morning then..." Kankuro said as he got up, he didn't want to stay around her for too long in case she'd loose it on him too.  
"Hm? What happened?" Tsume asked before he had time to leave.  
"We got into a fight..." Kankuro said.  
"You can send him back here if you don't feel comfortable around him at times like that..." Tsume said.  
"He doesn't want to leave; besides, I guess I can handle it." Kankuro said with confidence.  
"I see... No need trying to convince him, it'll just make him want to stay more... one word of advice; don't make him mad... Akamaru I count on you to keep him from doing stupid things. See ya." Tsume said as she got up and walked back inside.

Kankuro walked away with Akamaru. He didn't know what to do, he was exhausted and really wanted to go back home, but he thought Kiba would go crazy on him again. So he walked a little longer until he met Sakura.

"Damn not today..." Kankuro said to himself as he turned away hoping she didn't see him.  
"Hey Kankuro!" Sakura said loudly as she walked towards him.  
"Damn it..." He whispered to himself, he stopped and turned to face her.  
"You feeling better? Where's Kiba? He'd been pretty sick last night!"  
"Yeah I know... He's at home resting..."  
"You look terrible! You should be resting too." Sakura said as she placed her hand on Kankuro's forehead.  
"Sakura, leave me alone will you? I'm feeling just fine..." Kankuro said pushing her hand away from him softly.  
"Jeez Kankuro, you're burning up!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.  
"I said I'm fine!" Kankuro said a little louder as he walked away.  
"*sigh* Whatever... don't say I haven't warned you..."  
"I'll be ok, thanks..." Kankuro said. He decided he'd go back home and deal with Kiba.

'What bad can he do to me besides fighting with me, I just have to lock him in my bedroom and wait until he's back to normal... I'll sleep on the couch and let him sleep in my bed...' Kankuro thought to himself as he walked back to his apartment.

He opened the door and went straight to his bedroom, he noticed Kiba was peacefully sleeping so he decided he wouldn't wake him up, it'd save him the trouble to argue or fight with him again. He grabbed his pillow slowly not to wake the boy and walked back to the living room. He lay down and turned on the TV. Akamaru walked to the bedroom and jumped on the bed to go rest with Kiba.

"... um... you're back? Where's Kankuro?"  
"Arf..."  
"You traitor..." Kankuro muttered to himself pissed at the dog for waking his boyfriend up.  
"Kankuro?" Kiba called out from the bedroom.  
"What do you want?" Kankuro yelled back.  
"Bring me a glass of water please!"  
"Fuck you, go get it yourself..." Kankuro said, ignoring Tsume's advice completely  
"You're an ass hole!"  
"Well I guess I am..." Kankuro said lazily turning on his side to watch TV. Kiba got up and walk to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and walked to the living room. "What is it?" Kankuro asked as he noticed Kiba was standing next to him. Kiba didn't say anything and emptied his glass of water on Kankuro's head. The older teen sat up taking a deep breath.  
"Kiba... I give you 5 FUCKING SECONDS... To get the fuck out of here! If ever you're still here on the 6th, I swear on my brother and sister's heads that you'll regret this! 1... 2... 3..." Kiba didn't move.  
"Time's running out... 4 ... 5... I warned you fucker!" Kankuro said as he got on his feet and slammed the boy on wall behind him.

Kankuro held Kiba by his neck up against the wall with his forearm for a couple of second, Kiba was digging his claws into Kankuro's arms and struggled to get free but in vain. Akamaru was barking loudly but didn't attack Kankuro; he knew by now that the puppeteer would never kill his master, and he kind of looked for it. Kiba was now seeing black dots and his vision was fading but Kankuro let go of him before he lost consciousness. The young brunet collapsed on the floor like a lifeless doll, panting.

"I'm out of here..." Kankuro said as he put on his sandals and walked out of his apartment again.

His head was pounding and his body felt like it'd collapse anytime. He walked back to the Inuzuka's house and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Tsume said with furry in her eyes as she opened the door.  
"H-Hi... Kiba won't let me rest and he doesn't want to leave my apartment, you mind if I sleep here tonight?"  
"You sure you want to run away from an Inuzuka only to be stuck with 2 Inuzuka instead?" Hanna asked from the kitchen.  
"I- you don't seem as bad as Kiba right now..." Kankuro answered.  
"Fine with me... Make sure to lock the bedroom door though..." Tsume said as she got out of the door way to let Kankuro in.

Kankuro felt shivers going down his spine when he walked in and saw the states the house was in, a lot of broken glass and plate laying everywhere. He also noticed both Hanna and Tsume had fresh scars on there's arms and neck and both had their dog like features.

'What the hell am I doing here...?' Kankuro asked himself as he started to take off his sandals.  
"You should keep does on if you don't want to get hurt, I'll clean everything tomorrow..." Tsume said as she walked back to whatever she'd found to keep her hands busy.  
"You can go to Kiba's bedroom, I think you know the way... as I said, keep the door locked, just in case..."

Kankuro wanted to ask why that but decided it'd be better if he didn't say anything. He did as he was told and went to Kiba's bedroom and locked the door. He took off his sandals, laid down on the bed and tried to ignore the noises from down stairs. He fell asleep after about half an hour.

Kankuro have been sleeping all day and woke up around night time, he got up and walked to the door to go to the washroom. There was no noise in the house; he guessed Tsume and Hanna were probably both sleeping. He went to the washroom and back to Kiba's bedroom. As soon as he walked in the room, he got pushed against the door.

"I've been looking for you..." Kiba said, locking the door behind Kankuro.  
"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked.  
"Well last I remember, it's my bedroom, what do you think..." Kiba answered before he kissed Kankuro's neck ferociously.  
"W-where's Akamaru?" Kankuro asked.  
"...Down stairs." Kiba answered now nipping on Kankuro's ear.  
"Kiba..."  
"Shut up..." Kiba said, almost ripping Kankuro's shirt off.  
"What do you think you're doing, Mutt?" Kankuro asked as Kiba reached his pants.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kiba answered with another question, eyes full of lust.

Kiba took of Kankuro's pants and pushed him on the bed; he kneeled down in front of him and licked the inside of his thigh. Kankuro didn't like to be dominated like that so he pushed Kiba on the floor and jumped on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the floor.

"You won't get me like that, uke..." Kankuro said before he kissed Kiba's nose.

Kiba didn't say anything and somehow pushed Kankuro off him. He got up and walked to his drawer. Kankuro got up and went back to sit on the bed, looking at Kiba. Once Kiba turned back and walked back to the bed, Kankuro noticed something shiny in Kiba's hands and before he even noticed what it was, he was tied up to the headboard with handcuff. Kankuro couldn't believe it; he usually was the one tying people up like that.

"Kiba... Set me free... NOW!" Kankuro ordered, trying to sound menacing, but quiet so he wouldn't wake the two other Inuzukas sleeping.  
"No way..." Kiba said as he moved closer to his boyfriend. Kankuro lift his right foot to kick Kiba away from him, but Kiba stopped it with one hand, digging his claws in the skin again.  
"Ow! Kiba! Stop!" Kankuro hissed in pain.  
"Why are you trying to hurt me?" The younger male asked.  
"Cause you've-" Kankuro didn't have time to finish his sentence before Kiba's lips crashed against his own.

Kankuro moaned as he felt Kiba hand on his cock. Kiba broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down on Kankuro's chest, he bit down on Kankuro's pierced nipple, causing the sand ninja to hiss in pain some more, and played with it for a couple of seconds. Once he had enough, Kiba moved to his boyfriend's now hard member. Kankuro closed his eyes as he felt Kiba's tongue swirling on the head of his erection. After a couple of long licks on his boyfriend's dick, Kiba wanted more, so he move Kankuro's legs up a little bit, spread his cheeks and started to lubricate his boyfriend with his tongue.

"Oh Kami..." Kankuro almost moaned as he felt the wet muscle entering him. He had been giving the boy rim jobs, but it was his first time receiving one. Kiba enjoyed earring his boyfriend moan like that so he kept on licking the inside of his lover for a bit, softly scratching Kankuro's thigh. "Kiba, stop teasing me..." Kankuro said softly.

Kiba moved his tongue out of his lover and looked at him, licking his fingers and stopped at the point of his long pointy claws. That sight made Kankuro realise that he'd have to deal with the pain of his boyfriend's claws again.

Kiba slowly slipped two fingers inside of him and stretched him carefully. While keeping those two fingers in, he moved back to Kankuro's chest and teased one of his nipple again with his other hand. Kankuro moaned in pain from the fingers inside of him and in pleasure from the other hand teasing him.

"Ki-kiba..." Kankuro moaned.  
"Shh... It'll be better soon..." Kiba said softly. He moved his fingers out of Kankuro and got up to go look for some lube he kept in his drawer.  
"Please, no handcuff..." Kankuro said struggling against the metal item to get free.  
"Uh uh! No way. I like to have control over you, control freak!" Kiba said looking at his lover, walking back to him with the bottle of lube in one hand.  
"Fuck you..." Kankuro snorted, looking away.  
"Maybe next time..." Kiba said as he walked back to the bed.

Kiba took off his shirt and pants then spread some lube in his erection, giving his boyfriend a show, bringing his dick millimetres away from Kankuro's face. The older male shivered; having his boyfriend's cock so close to him and not being allowed to touch it was a real torture to him. After giving his show, Kiba grabbed Kankuro's legs and forced him to flip on his stomach. Kankuro's hands were all twisted in the chains of the handcuff; the only way it wouldn't hurt was to hold on to the bar of the bed. Kiba lifted his lover's ass so he'd be on his knees. He kneeled down behind him, grabbed one of Kankuro's shoulders, his other hand resting on his side and slammed all the way inside of him.

Kiba couldn't control himself at all; he just kept on fucking the older teen faster and faster, making the bed knock softly against the wall in front of them. Kankuro hissed and moaned in pain for a moment, waiting for the pain to go away. After a bit it was already better, Kiba angled his thrust and was softly pulling on Kankuro's cock. He was now enjoying it as he remembered. He was moaning softly, making sure he wouldn't wake Kiba's mother or sister.

"K-Kiba... hmm... I want m-ore..." Kankuro moaned.

"Kiba! Better make him shut up or I bring the door down and force you to stop! I already have a hard time not getting sick from smelling you both; I don't need to hear everything!" Tsume yelled across the door, knocking loudly on the door. "And move your bed away from that fucking wall!" She continued walking back to her bedroom.

"Don't worry, she's not coming in, the door is locked..." Kiba whisper into his boyfriend's ear as he started moving again.  
"Kiba... Stop... I'm not in the mood anymore..." Kankuro said.  
"I'll put you in the mood again..." Kiba said as he moved out of his boyfriend and flipped him on his back again. Kiba grabbed Kankuro's now limb member and started to play with it to make it hard again.  
"Kiba... your mother knows we're-"  
"So what, I had to endure that every passing full moon night and never complained about it! Now it's her turn to endure it!" Kiba said lifting Kankuro's leg a little bit. He positioned himself and pushed in slowly and got closer to Kankuro's face to kiss him. Kankuro moaned in the kiss as he felt Kiba's hard cock inside him again.  
"I like it when you moan like that..." Kiba whispered as he moved his face to the jonin's neck and bit down.  
"Ah... Kiba... you bastard..." Kankuro grunt.  
"I love you too, fucker..." Kiba whispered.

Kankuro, who was still chained to the bed, couldn't do much but let Kiba have what he wanted. In fact he started to enjoy how wild Kiba was, he didn't like to be chained to the bed, but he'd get his revenge some other times.

Kiba couldn't think straight, he just wanted to fuck Kankuro until his balls turn blue. With his canine characteristic he couldn't control, he could smell Kankuro's pleasure, his own pleasure. He knew what his mother meant when she said she could smell them, the scent was so strong, another Inuzuka could even smell it from outside the house, but he didn't care about who knew what they were doing, all he wanted was to fuck Kankuro's brain out.

"Ki... Kiba..." Kankuro moaned as he wrapped his legs around Kiba waist and was rewarded with Tsume knocking furiously on the wall from her bedroom.

Kiba knew from the pitch of his boyfriend's voice that he was on the edge. He grabbed his boyfriend dripping erection and pumped him as he sped up his thrusting. The bed was now banging hard against the wall, but neither of them cared.

Kiba came in a loud growl and slowed down in a couple of thrust. When he moved out of his boyfriend, he noticed that Kankuro was still hard and hadn't come yet. So he kissed Kankuro's chest and went to his hard cock. He started to lick it and slipped one finger in his still stretched entrance, just rubbing this bundle of nerves he knew too well every now and then. Kankuro was in bliss, his eyes half lidded, moaning softly as he felt the pleasure growing inside of him. He came in a gasp as he felt Kiba rubbing harder on his prostate. The younger brunet swallowed everything and gave a last lick before he moved to lie next to his boyfriend. He could hear Kankuro's heart beat racing like crazy as he laid his head on his chest.

"Kiba..." Kankuro asked panting.  
"hm?" Kiba purred, lazily.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kankuro asked.  
"What?" Kiba asked back.  
"The hand cuff you dumb ass..." Kankuro said as he tried to move his hands as if he had to prove the fact that he was still chained to the bed.  
"I don't know where I've put the key, I'll find it tomorrow..." Kiba said not moving from the man's chest.  
"Don't tell me you lost it?" Kankuro said loudly.  
"I'm just kidding; it's in the drawer..." Kiba said as he got up and walk to his drawer. "Well it was..." the younger man said looking back at his boyfriend apolitically.  
"Kiba, you find that stupid key NOW!" Kankuro almost yelled again.  
"Calm down it can't be really far..." The leaf ninja said looking under his bed.  
"You want me to calm down? You're not the one chained to a bed, naked!" Kankuro panicked, kicking the bed with his heels.  
"Calm down! It's right here..." Kiba said pointing at the key on his desk. He set his prisoner free and went back to his bed.  
"Don't even dare doing that again..." Kankuro said, rubbing the red marks on his writs with his thumb.  
"You liked it, I could smell it." The boy said, lying on the bed.  
"Shut up." Kankuro said as he lay back down on the bed and covered his naked body with the blanket.  
"Whatever..." Kiba answered resting his head on his boyfriend chest.  
"So, will you let me sleep now?" Kankuro asked.  
"No way! Ready for another round?" Kiba asked as his hand made its way to Kankuro's cock.  
"No! Stop!" Kankuro said loudly as he pushed Kiba away from him.  
"Stop what?" Kiba said as he moved back close to his boyfriend and grabbed his member.  
"Oww! Let go of my dick right now ass hole!" Kankuro said louder, holding on to Kiba's wrist tightly.

"Kiba! You'll kill him! Just go to sleep already!" Hanna yelled from outside the room as she loudly knocked on the door.

"Great... Now everyone knows you can make me moan like a bitch..." Kankuro said.  
"You said you didn't care what people think of you..."  
"I don't but now they don't just think it, they know it... now let me sleep or I swear you'll regret it." Kankuro said glaring at the dog ninja.  
"Whatever bitch..." Kiba said. Kankuro just hit Kiba in the stomach with his elbow and turned on his side to go back to sleep. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 2:30 in the morning.  
"Now shut up and sleep, I have to go back to Suna for a bit tomorrow." The sand ninja said closing his eyes.  
"But you're still sick aren't you?" Kiba asked, not wanting Kankuro to leave so soon.  
"Yes and?"  
"You can't go like that, you have to recover first." Kiba said forcing Kankuro to roll on his back to look at him.  
"How do you want me to recover with you around? Fuck you're the main reason why I'm still sick..." Kankuro said lazily. "Don't take it wrong but it's true, you're restless... Now sleep..."  
"Ok, whatever..." Kiba said as he turned is back to Kankuro.  
"Hey! Don't be angry at me! You knew I had to go soon..." Kankuro said as he turned back on his other side and held Kiba against him.  
"I'm not angry... just disappointed, I won't nurse you anymore... anyways, I'm worn out, good night..."  
"I love you, good night..." Kankuro said holding Kiba tight. The leaf ninja just smiled and closed his eyes to sleep. They both fell asleep, there naked body pressed against each other.


	28. Chapter 28

When he woke up in the morning, Kankuro looked at the clock; it was ten in the morning. He overslept, he had to go, but he'd have to wait until Kiba wakes up; there was no way he could even think about facing either Tsume or Hanna. He'd rather jump out the window and leave, but that'd just be rude. So he waited for Kiba to wake up. After what seemed to be like an hour, Kankuro thought he'd wake him up.

"Kiba... Kiba... Koi, wake up..." Kankuro said softly, shaking him a little.  
"Hm... What?" Kiba asked as he woke up.  
"I have to go soon... I just thought I'd let you know..." Kankuro said.  
"... What time is it?"  
"Almost noon... Are you walking me to the gate?" Kankuro asked before kissing his boyfriend's forehead.  
"Don't you have to go get your things at your place first?" Kiba said as he sat up.

"ARFF ARRRF!"  
"Yes I'm up Akamaru..."  
"Arrf grr aarf!"  
"Whatever, wait a sec I'm going down stairs..."

"What's he saying?" Kankuro asked getting up.  
"He just said not to talk to my mother; she's kind of moody..."  
"I kind of understand... What has got into you last night..." Kankuro asked looking around to find his cloth.  
"I-... sorry... it's just I can't control anything on full moon nights... I'm lucky my mom didn't lock me in my room this time..." Kiba said.  
"You know you kind of lock yourself up and save her the trouble..." Kankuro said as he putted his pants on.  
"I guess... but she usually locks it from outside so I stay inside..." Kiba explained naturally.  
"Are you kidding me? She locks you in your room?" Kankuro asked looking at him.  
"Yeah, she used to lock Hanna in her room too when she was younger... Only on full moon nights though, this way she didn't have to run around the village in the morning looking for us... but it's ok, I understand, seeing how I've been on your case all day long yesterday..." Kiba said with a smile.  
"Fine then next time I'll lock you up somewhere and wait 'till you go back to normal! Actually that was my first plan..." Kankuro confessed.  
"What? You wanted to lock me up somewhere?" Kiba asked in shock.  
"Yes, in my bedroom when you were asleep... Damn happy I didn't..." Kankuro said as he looked away with a light blush on his face.  
"I would've broken out anyways... My mother know how to lock me up so I don't escape, you have no idea what an Inuzuka could do to escape a restrain area, especially on a full moon night. You'd have only succeeded in making me mad at you and it would have been worst..." Kiba said getting up as well.  
"How worst could it had be, I mean I probably won't be able to sit down for the next 2 days... Anyways, I have to go to my place and get Karasu, maybe take a shower and change cloth too..." Kankuro said.  
"I'm going with you, let me just get some clean cloths..." Kiba said throwing all his cloths to the other side of the room.

He putted on a pair of black pants, a long sleeved mesh shirt and his usual black jacket. They both walked down the stairs and noticed Tsume was at the kitchen table staring blankly at her coffee.

"Mom, I'm going to walk Kankuro to the gate, he's going back to Suna to see his brother and sister..." Kiba said. Tsume didn't answer; she just glared at them both. "Don't give me that look! How many nights weren't I able to sleep 'cause of you?"  
"Ok... I'll let you two handle your problems-" Kankuro started, walking to the door.  
"You stay here!" Tsume ordered, succeeding in stopping the Suna native before reaching the door. "I don't want any of this in my house anymore... What you guys are doing when you're alone, I couldn't care less, but if ever I hear any of you another time, I won't let Kankuro come here anymore. Is that clear Kiba?" Tsume growled, glaring at them some more.  
"But mom it was-" Kiba tried to explain.  
"I don't care! Damn it's disturbing enough to know my son is gay, I don't have to hear you fuck on top of that!" Tsume yelled as she slammed her hands on the table, getting up, before walking out of the kitchen.  
"Fine! I don't care! But if ever I ear either you or sis having sex, even just once, I swear you'll get a lot worse than what you heard last night! If I'm not allowed to fuck here, than neither should you!" Kiba yelled back as he walked out the house holding Kankuro's hand, followed by Akamaru. His mom didn't have time to say anything, not that she had anything to say anyways.

"Kiba... I won't go back to your place anymore..." Kankuro said, he felt really uncomfortable because of what had happen and he didn't want to be causing any trouble to his lover.  
"Don't pay attention to what she says." Kiba said, trying to make him feel better.  
"It's just embarrassing... you can come see me at my place whenever you want." Kankuro said.  
"We're always at your place anyways." Kiba said with a smile.

They walked to Kankuro's place silently, holding hands. Once they walked inside Kankuro went to his bedroom to get everything he needed for his journey to Suna.

"I'll give you a key to my place so you can sleep here if you argue with you mother again..." Kankuro said as he took a copy of his key out of his pocket.  
"It's ok, we've always been arguing like that." Kiba said, trying to reassure his lover that he was used to his mother's bad temper.  
"Still, take it! I know you'll be sleeping here a lot anyways." Kankuro said, handing him the small key.  
"Guess you're right." Kiba said as he took the key from his lover's hands.

Once he got everything he needed, Kankuro decided he'd take a shower before leaving and Kiba joined him as usual.

"You shouldn't leave today... it's late already... what about you leave tomorrow morning?" Kiba asked.  
"Kiba, the sooner I'm leaving the sooner I'll be back..." Kankuro explained.  
"I know, but a couple of hours more won't make a huge difference!" Kiba tried to convince him.  
"*sigh* Kiba, I really have to go." The older teen said.  
"Fine then..." Kiba said pouting slightly.

Once they were both clean, Kankuro walked to his bedroom to get some cloths. He went back to the washroom and applied his face paint.

"You haven't eaten anything yet; we should stop somewhere before you leave!" the younger teen offered as his lover walked in the living room.  
"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Kankuro said, suddenly realising he was hungry.

Once Kankuro was ready, they left. They stopped at a little restaurant to eat something and then they left. Once they were at the gate, Kankuro Kissed Kiba softly.

"I'll miss you Pupp..." Kankuro said looking at his boyfriend.  
"And so will I... when am you coming back?" Kiba asked, wishing he could go with him.  
"I don't know; I might stay there for a bit... I'll be back in less than a month that's for sure." Kankuro said.  
"Alright... Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." The leaf ninja said, holding on to his boyfriend's hips.  
"I'll try! See you soon..." Kankuro said before he kissed Kiba again. He broke the kiss and walked away. Kiba just stayed there and watch him walk away.  
"So Akamaru! What about some training?"  
"Arrf!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

While Kankuro was away, Kiba decided he'd be training twice as much. He thought if he had been able to take Kankuro once, he'd make all he could to get him again when he'd come back. So he went on random mission and trained every day.

One day, when he came back home from training with Shino, Tsume handed him a small scroll.

"What is it?" Kiba asked curious.  
"Mail for you... Smells like your boyfriend..." Tsume answered coldly.  
"Thanks..." Kiba said as he walked up the stairs and opened the scroll.

'Hey Kiba! I hope you're doing fine! Here it's a little crazy, but I didn't get that much death glare or what so ever when I came back, I guess people understood why I killed that fucker... Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I really miss you. I'll be coming back to Konoha soon enough, I think I'll go crazy if I stay here for too long... I've been hanging out with Gaara and Temari lately; we've been going out and stuff. I saw my brother drunk for the first time of my life and weirdly, he's not scary or violent when he's drunk. Anyways, he was way too drunk to walk back home, and so was I, so he slept at my place... Damn, I guess I can explain it to you when I get back... I really need to see you soon. Oh and I almost forgot; I just finished one of my own puppet, I'm so excited to try it out! I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked because you know I'll be testing it on you first! See you soon!  
Love you!  
-Kankuro'

"Great..." Kiba said with sarcasm. "Akamaru, we'll have to train even more tomorrow... He's got a new puppet and wants to test it on us first, so I'm counting on you!"  
"Arrf arr Arff?"  
"Yeah I know, I'm exhausted too..." Kiba said as he laid down on his bed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kankuro had been locked in his apartment in Suna for 2 days and decided it'd be a good time to leave this place; he was sick of Suna already and missed Kiba. He went for a shower, got dressed and walked to the Kazekage's mention to tell his brother he was leaving. He'd go see Temari after and then, So long Suna!

"Hey Gaara! I just came here to let you know I'm going back to Konoha, I'll come back in 2 months..."  
"I see... Before you go; I have some info here about a rogue ninja in the fire country, I'll contact you soon about for more details, but I'd like if you could get your hand on him before any leaf ninja does..." Gaara said looking up at his brother.  
"May I ask what's the problem in letting Konoha ninja handle it?" Kankuro asked curiously.  
"Well, knowing Tsunade-Sama, I fear she won't choose the right ninjas to handle him, and I know you're capable for taking care of this ninja by yourself." The red head explained. Gaara had high confidence in his brother's abilities and he knew Kankuro wanted some actions.  
"Thanks bro! I'll take care of him, just give the word! Anyways, I'll be on my way! Take care of yourself!" The puppeteer said, waving at his brother.  
"I will..."

Kankuro left to go see his sister before leaving. He knocked on her front door and waited for her to answer. It took quite a bit before she finally opened the door.

"What is it?" Temari said in an annoyed tone as she opened the door, her hair completely messed up.  
"... I have the feeling I'm interrupting..." Kankuro said smiling at her.  
"Nice deduction Mr. Genius..." She said angrily.  
"I'm going back to Konoha, thought I'd let you know since I won't be here for a couple of months..." Kankuro told his sister. "Let's say we're even for the other day Shikamaru!" he said a little louder for the leaf ninja to hear him.  
"Whatever..." was heard from inside the house. Temari looked at him confused.  
"Never mind... Have fun you two!" Kankuro said as he walked away. Temari closed the door and went back to her occupation.

Kankuro walked out of Suna with all he needed for his journey. He had sealed his new puppet in a scroll like he had done for Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshouo before Sasori had destroyed them so it would be easier to carry around.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A couple of days later, Kankuro could finally see the gate of Konoha; never in his life he would've think of Konoha as his home, but now he felt more at home then back in Suna. He walked through the village to his apartment. He thought he'd see Kiba in his bed sleeping like he usually did when he was away, but it was not the case. It wasn't really late so he decided he'd go pay a little unexpected visit to his boyfriend, thinking the boy might be at his place, having dinner with his family or something. So he walked to Kiba's place and knocked on the door, Hanna opened the door.

"Hey, is Kiba there by any chance?" Kankuro asked still feeling a little uncomfortable around the lady in front of him.  
"Kiba... No, he's at the hospital... Room 521..." Hanna said looking sadly at the floor.  
"What? What happened?" Kankuro asked.  
"We still don't know, he was chancing a rogue ninja with his team mates, they all went on different sides to corner him, Akamaru too, and after a bit, the rogue ninja didn't show up and they didn't see Kiba either so Akamaru went with Hinata to look for him. When they found him he was barely breathing. He's been unconscious since then." Hanna explained.  
"When was that?"  
"2 days ago..."  
"Ok... Thanks!" Kankuro said as he walked away from the Inuzuka's house. He was in shock; he ran to the hospital as fast as he could, almost tripping on the few steps leading to the hospital.

"Sorry- I'm here to see Inuzuka, Kiba..." Kankuro said quickly as he ran to the front desk.  
"Yes, he's still in room 521, visits ends in half an hour though." The girl at the reception said.  
"Thanks..." Kankuro said, almost running toward the stair case.

Waiting for the elevator was a waste of time so Kankuro ran up the stairs, skipping some steps. He walked as fast as he could in the corridor of the hospital, looking at all the room numbers one after another until he reached his destination; 521.

"Kiba..." Kankuro said softly as he opened the door carefully.

He looked in the poorly lighten room only to see a pale figure with dark marks on his cheeks. He walked to his boyfriend, reached a hand to stroke his hair.

"Kiba... I'm back... Sorry it took me so long..." Kankuro said as he kneeled down next to the bed to take a closer look at his boyfriend.

Kiba looked so peaceful; he didn't have any bruises or scares. Kankuro kissed his forehead and pulled the visitor chair a little closer to the bed and set down. He held Kiba's hand, applying a little pressure to it to see if Kiba was responding to his touch, but nothing happened. Some tears ran down Kankuro's cheeks as he noticed he was really unconscious.

"Kankuro... the visits ends soon..." he heard coming from the door way. He turned his gaze to the door way, Ino was standing there.  
"Just pretend you didn't see me, I'll stay here..." Kankuro said as he looked back at Kiba.  
"If someone asks you, I'm not the one who allowed you to stay, just say it was Sakura." Ino said with a smile, feeling her friend's distress in his voice.  
"You know who did that?" Kankuro asked before Ino had time to leave.  
"No one knows, he's gonna be fine physically, but no one knows what kind of genjutsu they used... we'll just have to wait and see..."  
"Thanks..."  
"Ok, so you stay here and you should be fine... Good night Kankuro..."  
"Yeah..."

"I love you Kiba..." Kankuro whispered. Kankuro just stared at his boyfriend for a couple of minutes, and then he went to the door, locked it and walked back to Kiba's bed.  
"I haven't slept in a bed for 3 days straight, I hope you don't mind if I sleep next to you tonight..." The man said lifting the sheets looking at his unconscious lover. "Thought so..." He said laying down next to his boyfriend, putting his arm over his waist, holding him tight and fell asleep not long after.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*Kiba's POV*

'Why is it so calm all of a sudden...? I know way to well where I am, and I hate it... I've been lying here, by myself for almost a day now... Wait! Someone's in here, I just heard the door! ... I might just be hearing things too...'

"Kiba..."

'Kankuro!'

"I'm back... sorry it took me so long..."

'It's ok, really.'

'Kankuro, kiss me again, I feel lonely...'

'I'd squeeze your hand back if only I had the strength, please don't cry, I'll be alright!'

"Kankuro... the visits ends soon..."

'No Ino, let him stay!'

"Just pretend you didn't see me, I'll stay here..."  
"If someone asks you, I'm not the one who allowed you to stay, just say it was Sakura!"  
"You know who did that?"

'If only I knew...'

"No one knows, he's gonna be fine physically, but no one knows what kind of genjutsu they used... we'll just have to wait and see..."

'I'll be ok!'

"Thanks..."  
"Ok, so you stay here and you should be fine... Good night Kankuro..."

'Thanks Ino'

"Yeah..."

"Kiba... I love you..."

'I love you too Kankuro-Koi!'

"..."

'Please talk to me again!'

'No, don't go!'

'What's that noise? Kankuro?'

"I haven't slept in a bed for 3 days straight, I hope you don't mind if I sleep next to you tonight..."

'of course not!'

"Thought so..."

'I know you can't hear me, but thanks Kankuro...'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It's been 2 days since Kankuro came back to Konoha and Kiba was still unconscious. He had spent most of his time at the hospital holding Kiba's hands, but Kiba wouldn't wake up. He was losing hope to see his boyfriend ever 'live' again.

"Here Kankuro, I brought you some dumplings, I thought you'd be hungry by now..." Tsume said as she walked in the room with a small container.  
"Thanks..." Kankuro said not leaving Kiba's side.  
"Cheer up! I know my son, he's strong; he'll be ok in no time!" The woman said handing him the dumplings putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'd like to think that too..." The sand ninja said, putting the containers on the table next to him.

Kankuro just stayed there for a couple of hours, holding his lover's hand. He moved his hand to lace his fingers with his boyfriends and as he did so, Kiba's hand twitched and tightens, holding on to Kankuro's hand. Kiba was still unconscious, but seeing him respond to his touch made Kankuro hopeful again.

"Thanks Kiba..." Kankuro said softly smiling. "Tsume, he just squeezed my hand!" Kankuro said a little louder for the women to hear him, but not loud enough to disturb the peaceful silence of the hospital.  
"See, I told you he'd make it!" Tsume said as she walked to the bed.

A couple of hours later, visits were almost over but Kankuro wanted to be there when Kiba would wake up so when Ino came to tell him to leave he asked her if he could stay again.

"Kankuro, I can't let you stay here every night!" She tried to explain.  
"I know, but he's gonna wake up soon." Kankuro said.  
"I-" She tried to say again.  
"Please?" Kankuro almost begged.  
"*Sigh* I'm gonna be in trouble again."  
"Not if I say Sakura told me I could stay."  
"That didn't work the first time, what makes you think it can work this time you idiot! Anyways, it's the last time! Understood?" She said, hopping she wouldn't be in trouble.  
"Thanks Ino!"  
"I hope you're right, it's sad to see you like that..." She said walking in the room, putting her hand on Kankuro's shoulder.  
"I don't need your pity thanks..."  
"That's not pity, you love him, and it's sad when you think you lost someone you love... seeing you like that makes me sad, it's just normal to feel sad for a friend..." The blond girl explained.  
"Thanks..."  
"Anyways, I better get going! You stay quiet and don't let anyone know you're here again!"  
"Don't worry!"

Ino walked out of the room, leaving Kankuro alone with Kiba. Kankuro did as he usually did on the nights he'd be able to stay there; he went to lock the door and lay down next to his boyfriend. He rested his head on the boy's chest, listening to his heart beat, slowly drifting to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Kankuro... Kankuro, you're hurting me!"  
"Hm?... K-Kiba?" Kankuro said as he woke up a couple of hours later and noticed his boyfriend was finally awake. He hugged him tightly; he was so happy he could cry.  
"Ow! Ok, I'm awake! Please don't hold me so tight!" Kiba said squirming under Kankuro who was holding him in his arms.  
"Sorry... I was worried about you." Kankuro said before he kissed Kiba.  
"I know, I could hear you... Thanks for staying at my side."  
"It's the least I could do... are you hungry? I'll go get something for you if you want; whatever you want, I'll get it for you." Kankuro said happily.  
"I am but you'll only get us in trouble, you're not supposed to be here..." Kiba said.  
"That's if they see me. I'll be back in a sec Koi..." Kankuro said as he got up and walked out the room.

Kiba lay back down on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to come back. After what seemed to be 10 minutes, the door opened; Kankuro walked in with some cookies, chocolate bars, and 2 bottle of juice.

"There, that's all I could find. There were some soft drinks, but it's kind of gross when you just woke up and those machines don't serve breakfast..." Kankuro said handing Kiba all he got.  
"Thanks, I guess that'll be just fine..." Kiba answered as he opened one of the bottles of juice. He needed it so badly, he could feel that he hadn't got anything to drink in the last week; his mouth was a dried up as the desert around Suna.  
"So... What happened on that mission?" Kankuro asked, not touching anything he had brought back, making sure Kiba would have everything he needed.  
"I don't know... We were sent to kill the guy, but our plan became our weakness... He caught me off guard and used genjutsu to somehow get into my mind... it was weird; it was like that dude could see all of my past... he just took control of me and as he did so, he explained to me what was happening. I wasn't suppose to wake up... He said something about cutting the bridge to my body, so my soul would still be in my body but not controlling it, then he just left me... At first it wasn't scary or anything, I could hardly realise what was going on, I only felt in peace with myself... then I heard Shino and it brought me back, but I still couldn't move or open my eyes... I was just there... But oh well I guess he messed up, I'm still here!" Kiba said with a smile.  
"Did anyone get him?" Kankuro asked, concerned.  
"No..." The young brunet said.  
"I see... I'm not 100% sure, but I think that's the guy Gaara wanted me to take care of..." Kankuro said.  
"You're not going after him by yourself are you?" Kiba asked, he didn't want his boyfriend to face the man by himself.  
"I don't have any choice..."  
"No no no! We're gonna talk to Tsunade-Sama and have some ninja sent with you!" Kiba said loudly.  
"I don't know; people only get in my way..." Kankuro almost whispered to make his boyfriend understand that he shouldn't be that loud.  
"Shut up, you're not going by yourself!" The leaf ninja whispered loudly.  
"We'll see about that tomorrow Koi... I'm exhausted; it's hard to stay at your side for days..."  
"Yeah right... I hope they'll let me out tomorrow morning..."  
"Yeah I don't want to stay here another day, I hate hospitals."  
"Same here; it smells like old people."  
"What about we freak 'em out a bit and leave right now?" Kankuro asked with a grin on his face showing he was up to no good.  
"I'm totally up for it!" Kiba answered, jumping off the bed.

Kiba found some cloths his mother brought in hospital for when he'd wake up, got dressed and opened the window. They both jumped out the window to fall down on the roof of a small building nest to the hospital two floors lower and jumped down the three other floors; Kiba landed on all four but Kankuro didn't get that lucky; he missed his landing but he got back up quickly and they both ran away.


	29. Chapter 29

"Kiba... You're worst then any drug in the world... I've missed you so fucking much..." Kankuro said with a husky voice, pushing his boyfriend on the couch. They were both in Kankuro's apartment, making out on the couch, Kankuro sitting astride on Kiba, his legs on each side of the younger teen.  
"I missed you too Kanky..." Kiba said as they parted for some air.  
"Don't call me that... I don't like that nick name..." Kankuro said as he lowered his face to kiss his boyfriend's neck biting on the collar bone.  
"Kankuro... The bedroom's only a few steps away..."  
"I don't care, I'll have you right here and now..." Kankuro said as he slowly unzipped his boyfriend's jacket and moved his hands over the mesh shirt he was wearing underneath.

He stopped as he felt the slightly hard nipples of his boyfriend pointing out through the mesh shirt and rubbed them with his fingers. Kiba moaned softly and ran his fingers on Kankuro's back, lifting his shirt slightly to take it off. Kankuro brought his hand to his back and helped Kiba with his shirt, letting the younger boy explore his naked chest.

"How do you keep that shape, you're almost never training or working out!" Kiba said as he traced the line of Kankuro's muscles with his finger tips.  
"I guess the little I do is enough..." Kankuro answered as he pushed Kiba's jacket off his shoulders. "...You're so sexy..." The Jonin said as he ran his hand under the boy's mesh shirt.

Kankuro moved his other hand to Kiba's pants, kneeled down in front of him and started to take them off as much as he could, but it wasn't easy since Kiba was in a sitting position.

"Kiba, help me a little..." Kankuro said softly.

Kiba lifted his hips bringing his erection a little closer to Kankuro's face so is boyfriend could take his pants off. The older man freed Kiba's hard cock, bringing the boy's pants down to his ankle. He spread Kiba's legs a bit and moved between them, licking the head of the erection in front of him. The leaf ninja laced his fingers into Kankuro's hair as he felt the older male's mouth around his own erection.

"Kankuro... you're so good..." Kiba moaned, looking at his boyfriend sucking on his penis.

Kankuro didn't answer; he just gazed at his boyfriend. After a couple of minutes, he brought two fingers to Kiba's face. The young one understood and sucked on his boyfriend's fingers, leaving as much saliva as possible. Once his boyfriend let go of his fingers, Kankuro moved his hand near Kiba's ass and pulled him at the edge of the couch so he could reach his entrance and slipped his fingers in. He stretched his lover's entrance as much as he could and started to tease the boy.

"Kankuro, please... more..." Kiba moaned as Kankuro softly pressed on his prostate as he kept on sucking.  
"hm... I love it when you beg like that..." Kankuro said as he pressed and rubbed the boy's prostate again, going back to Kiba's arousal.  
"Aah... Kankuro, fuck me please..." Kiba said.  
"But you're not one to beg usually..." Kankuro answered.  
"Shut up and do it!" Kiba ordered.  
"hehe that's more like you..." Kankuro said as he took his fingers out of his lover.

Kankuro pulled Kiba off the couch and Kiba kneeled down facing the couch and rested his upper body on it while Kankuro lubricated him.

Kankuro wanted to know how long he could tease his boyfriend until he'd beg for more again, so he teased the boy for a bit. He kept on licking his boyfriend's entrance and started to pump Kiba's now dripping erection.

"Kankuro... stop screwing around..." Kiba said softly.  
"... What about 'Please Kankuro, I want you to do me'!" Kankuro said as he moved away from his boyfriend.  
"P-Please... Fuck me..." Kiba almost moaned, wanting his boyfriend close to him again.  
"That'll do..." Kankuro said as he kneeled down behind his lover. He slowly pushed in, keeping in mind he didn't use lube so it'd be painful for Kiba if he moved any faster. Kiba gasped as he felt Kankuro's hard cock inside of him and buried his face in the couch.  
"Want me to go get some lube?" Kankuro asked kissing his lover's bare back.  
"N-no... just be gentle..." Kiba said feeling shivers going down his spine.  
"I will..." Kankuro said as he slowly moved out of his lover to thrust back in slowly.

Kankuro just kept on fucking his boyfriend slowly, scratching his back every now and then. Kiba moaned loudly after a couple of minutes and was now pumping his erection at the same pace as Kankuro's thrusts.

"Please Kanku-kuro... fas-faster..." Kiba moaned loudly, trying not to scream.  
"You told me to be gentle..." Kankuro said with a chuckle.  
"I know but- Ahh... please... Harder..." The younger teen moaned out again.  
"As you please..." Kankuro said before he bit down on Kiba's shoulder.

He thrusted deep and fast into Kiba and pushed the boy's hand away from his cock and took care of it instead. He felt like he wouldn't be satisfied until he would feel the warm liquid coming out of his boyfriend's dick, he wanted to pleasure the leaf ninja and make him scream for more. Kiba just brought his arms on each side of his head and held on to the couch, digging his claws in it, ripping it as he moved his hands. He moaned loudly his face buried in the couch as he felt Kankuro's penis hit his prostate full speed a couple of time. Kankuro just loved it when his lover moaned like that so he kept on going fast, he got a hold of Kiba's hair and yanked his head upward so he could hear his lover's lovely moan loud and clear.

"Kankuro... I'm gonna cu-... cum..." Kiba moaned as he felt the waves of pleasure going through his body.  
"Please, do..." Kankuro said softly in his ear.

The vibration of his lover's voice so close to his ear made Kiba lose it, he dug his claws in the fabric of the couch as he came in the other's hand while Kankuro kept on fucking him fast. He came shortly after as he felt Kiba's walls tightening around his erection. Once he was done, Kankuro let go of Kiba's hair, pulled out slowly and collapsed on the floor panting.

"That was sudden..." Kiba said as he lay down next to his boyfriend.  
"I couldn't wait any longer..." Kankuro answered.  
"It's ok I needed it too... and now I need a shower..." Kiba said as he got up and walked to the washroom.

Kankuro followed him; he really needed a shower too. They both got clean and walked to the bedroom. Kiba lay down on the bed under the blanket while Kankuro was looking through his drawer for a pair of boxer and a t-shirt. It was cold outside that night so he didn't want to sleep naked and get a cold again.

"Kankuro, I'm cold too..." Kiba said as he saw his boyfriend putting his shirt on.  
"Put on the shirt you had on before..."  
"It's in the living room..."  
"Whatever, there..." Kankuro said as he threw him one of his own shirts.  
"Thanks!" Kiba said catching it and putting it on happily. He loved sleeping in Kankuro's cloths; the smell always seemed to relax him.  
"There's no way you fit in my boxer though..." Kankuro said as he turned off the light.  
"I'm fine..." Kiba said as Kankuro joined him under the blanket. "So, how are Gaara and Temari?" Kiba asked as he moved closer to his boyfriend.  
"They're ok..." Kankuro plainly answered.  
"Good, by the way what did you want to tell me?" Kiba asked referring to the letter Kankuro had sent him while he was away.  
"Hm?"  
"In your letter, you talked about Gaara being drunk and all..."  
"Oh, that's nothing, I was just a little confuse that day that's all..."  
"I see... Must be funny seeing your brother drunk!" the younger teen said, ignoring the wired reaction of his boyfriend.  
"Yeah..."  
"What's wrong?" Kiba finally asked.  
"N-nothing... I love you Kiba..." Kankuro said, looking at his boyfriend straight in the eyes with a smile on his face.  
"I know you do, but you're lying, what happened?"  
"I'm not-"  
"I can smell it, you should know better, now tell me..." Kiba said looking at him with a serious look on his face.  
"It's nothing really, I just feel stupid about this; it's kind of embarrassing..."  
"Come on tell me!" Kiba said louder, losing his patience.  
"*sigh* To make a long story short; I made out with Gaara... Happy?"  
"You what?" Kiba asked in shock.  
"Well as I said, we were both really drunk and... He was staying at my place and... it kind of happened..." Kankuro tried to explain, fearing his boyfriend's reaction.  
"God! I can't believe you did that! *laugh* I'd have paid to see that you know? *laugh some more* did he try to kill you after that?" Kiba said laughing his ass off.  
"I didn't want you to be pissed at me about it, but that's not quit the reaction I'd expect from my boyfriend you know..."  
"But you... *laugh* Gaara's you brother for Christ sake! What were you thinking?"  
"*sigh* never mind, just sleep..." Kankuro said now getting annoyed by his boyfriend.  
"Sorry... Sorry..." Kiba apologized, trying not to laugh. "Dear god, I hope you took pictures of that!" he then said realising he couldn't stop laughing. Kankuro didn't say anything, he simply got up and grabbed one of the pillows and roughly pulled on the blanket to go sleep on the couch.  
"Aw, come on man! I'm just kidding!" The young leaf shinobi whined sitting up on the bed.  
"Do I look like I think it's funny? If you're to make fun of me, next time to insist..."  
"There'll be a next time?" Kiba asked before starting laughing again. Kankuro just flipped him his middle finger before turning away to go to the living room. "Ok, ok! I'm done laughing." The dog ninja said as he jumped out of the bed and held Kankuro's wrist. The boy wasn't holding his power back with his boyfriend anymore; he knew the man was strong and so was he; he yanked his lover's wrist and forced him to go back to bed.  
"If you laugh at me one more time, I'll hang you upside down naked outside, right in front of Tsunade's office, is that clear Mutt?" Kankuro threatened, not fighting as his lover forced him on the bed again.  
"You've got no sense of humour, what so ever..." Kiba said laying down, resting his head on the older man's chest.  
"Shut up and sleep, we have a long day tomorrow; I want to show you my new puppet, I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked." The Suna native said closing his eyes to get some rest.  
"Why try it on me?" Kiba asked lazily.  
"Are you scared? Maybe I can go see Shino for a late rematch..." Kankuro said, putting a hand on his lover's head to stroke the boy's hair.  
"Are you crazy? There's no way he'd wanna train with you. I'll kick the shit out of you..."  
"Yeah right... Just sleep already..." Kankuro ordered and scratched Kiba behind the ear, forcing him to relax and sleep. As expected, Kiba just stopped arguing and purred after a couple of minutes. "I missed that noise..." Kankuro said softly.  
"Stop making fun of me!" Kiba said as he moved away.  
"I'm not making fun of you; it's so cute, especially coming from you..." Kankuro said as he pulled him close again and used his chakra concentration trick.  
"If you say so... *purr*" Kiba said as he rest his head against Kankuro's chest, not trying to keep the noises silent anymore. He was suddenly completely relaxed.

Kankuro just scratched Kiba's head and neck until the boy fell asleep and he fell asleep as well a couple of minutes later.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~Flash Back~

"Kankuro, why did you make me drink all this beer?" Gaara said as he laid down on the couch. He was too dizzy to go back home and Kankuro wasn't in any better shape. They had been partying too much with Temari and Shikamaru; now that they were both gone, Gaara had no one to help him back home so Kankuro offered him the couch for the night.  
"I didn't force you, but it's good you loosen up a little..." The brunet said as he switched the channel on the TV.  
"...I got something I wanted to ask you..." Gaara said as he set up looking at Kankuro.  
"What is it Gaara?" Kankuro asked, not really sure what kind of question would come out of his brother's mouth; he had been asking stupid question all night, alcohol wasn't good for him.  
"You know... Temari and Shikamaru, you and Kiba... How is it to be in love with someone?" He asked.  
"Why asking me this?"  
"I don't know, I just don't think Temari can answer to my question like you do... I mean she's a girl, girls don't really think like guys do, do they?" Gaara said still looking at his brother for an answer.  
"Nah, you're right... Well I still don't really know what to tell you, it's not easy to explain..."  
"What about when you kiss?" Gaara slightly changed his question.  
"Gaara, that's not the kind of question that can be answered easily either... It's at times like that that I miss mom and dad... it's different for everyone really, you'll just have to figure it out for yourself someday..." Kankuro answered, not wanting to have anything to do with this conversation all of a sudden.  
"What about you show me how it works?" Gaara asked bluntly.  
"What about no?" Kankuro said, chuckling. "Whoa, you're serious aren't you?" He asked as he noticed the red head was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I am..." Gaara said looking at Kankuro.  
"Gaara, that's just... It's not the same really, I mean... I'm... your brother, it's not as if I was in love with you or anything... and I really don't think you're in love with me either... it's just... I... you sure about it?" Kankuro awkwardly tried to explain, resulting in confusing himself even more.  
"I am." Gaara said, not feeling any shame or awkwardness about what he just asked his brother to do.

Kankuro just looked at his brother, confused. He never thought about doing something like that with his brother, but that was all he could think about at the moment. So many questions were spinning in his head at that moment. He looked at the smaller boy in the eyes and without any other question; he placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Then the questions came back to him with force; Was it really to "show" him how it worked or did he really had developed these feelings for his brother? How would Gaara react? Would people think it's wrong to kiss your own brother? But most importantly; What would Kiba do if he saw that, if he knew what was happening. Kankuro broke the kiss short as soon as Kiba popped in his mind.

"Sorry Gaara... I-"  
"Feel bad? It's ok, I can understand that much at least... It's because of Kiba right?" Gaara said smiling.

"Yeah..." Kankuro said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 'I just stole his first kiss, how can he be smiling like that?' Kankuro inwardly asked himself.  
"Sorry for asking you that..."  
"It's ok... Now you know how to kiss... If anyone ever asks where you learned to kiss like that, keep it for yourself please..." Kankuro said as he got up and walked towards his bedroom.  
"I will. Good night brother." Gaara said laying back down on the couch.  
"Night." Kankuro said as he walked to his room.

~End of Flash Back~

In the morning, Kankuro and Kiba woke up at the same time as someone knocked furiously at the front door.

"Inuzuka! Get your ass out here right now!" A loud somewhat female voice could be heard, growling from the front door.

"Took them long enough to figure out I wasn't in the hospital room anymore..." Kiba said as he rubbed his eyes and got up lazily.

Kiba walked to the front door and opened it. His mother was waiting at the door with Akamaru at her side; Akamaru was wagging his tail happily while Tsume looked plain pissed.

"I knew I'd find you here... What the hell are you thinking, scaring the entire medical core like that! They've been looking for you all over the hospital before calling me to look for you!" Tsume yelled angrily.  
"Why didn't they call you first, that'd have saved them the trouble of looking for me..." Kiba said as he noticed he was only wearing Kankuro's shirt on and pulled it down as much as he could. Lucky for the teen, the shirt was long enough to hide his ass and penis.  
"Just go back in there and get dressed you're going back to the hospital for some more tests!" Tsume yelled, holding the shirt her son was wearing in a fist and forcefully threw the boy back in the apartment before.

Kiba painfully got back up and motioned his mother to take a seat while he would get changed. She walked in and closed the door but didn't sit down. Akamaru followed him to Kankuro's bedroom, still wagging his tail.

"I don't wanna go back..." Kiba said as he walked in the room.  
"Don't worry, I'll go with you." Kankuro said getting up and walked to his drawer to get dressed. He stopped half way there to great Akamaru by ruffling his fur on his head gently.  
"Thanks..." Kiba smiled.  
"I guess I'll have to show you my new puppet some other day!" Kankuro said putting on a pair of pants.  
"Whatever..." Kiba said, not impatient to see the doll. They both got dressed and went to the living room.

"Hurry up, I can't stand that smell..." Tsume said as she walked out the front door.

She was right, Kiba could smell it too, the hole living room was filled with their scent, a reminder of how great it was to have sex with Kankuro. Kankuro didn't have a clue what it smelled like, of course his nose was far from being as sharp as the Inuzuka's, but he guessed, by the faint blush on Kiba's face that it was probably from the night before.

They all walked back to the hospital, Kankuro was holding Kiba's hands reassuringly; he thought maybe Kiba hated hospitals just as much as he did.

"Mom, why do I have to go back, I feel just fine..." Kiba wined as they reached the hospital door.  
"'Cause we have to make sure you're ok..." She growled back.  
"I am!" Kiba said loudly.  
"*sigh* Kiba, it'll take like 45 minutes, then you can go... Stop winning!" Tsume said as she walked in the hospital, followed by the 2 others. Akamaru waited for them outside.

They walked to the reception. Sakura was at the reception.

"What the hell Kiba? You scared everyone!" She almost yelled.  
"Sorry..." Kiba said looking at the floor.  
"What were you thinking?" She said again.  
"I was sick of being there; you guys left me by myself in that room! Even if I was unconscious, I could hear everything going on in the room and let me tell you it gets boring after a while, I had to go out!" Kiba explained, looking at Sakura.  
"You should have told Ino when you woke up! She got fucking scared you idiot! Don't think she'll ever let you stay here if something else happens to that nimrod!" She said now looking at Kankuro with angry eyes.  
"Ok, I get it, I'm sorry! Let's just get this over with..." Kiba said, surrendering.  
"Just come with me..." The pink haired girl said, trying to stay cool.  
"Mom you can go back home, I'll be fine..." Kiba told his mother as he followed Sakura.  
"*sigh* Seems like my son doesn't need me anymore..." Tsume said as she walked away.  
"Can Kankuro come with me though?" Kiba asked.  
"Yes as long as he doesn't touch anything." Sakura coldy answered.

Kiba reached for Kankuro's hand and followed Sakura. They walked through the waiting room, some person just glared at them.

"Aren't people used to it by now..." Kiba said as he felt eyes looking at him and his boyfriend.  
"Just let them be..." Kankuro said as he tightened the grip on his boyfriend's hand.

They all walked into a small cabinet and did all the tests possible. Kiba hated this, he felt like a lab rat and it drove him crazy.

"Aren't you done yet?" He barked at Sakura.  
"Just stay still and let me do my job!"  
"I was fine, I didn't have to come back here... just make it quick so I can go back home..." He answered impatiently.  
"Kiba! Stay still!" Sakura almost yelled.  
"Ooow!" Kiba wined as Sakura missed with the needle for the blood test.  
"Stop complaining, that's why I told you to stay still..." Sakura said.  
"BUT YOU'RE HURTING ME DAMN IT!"  
"Damn it Kiba, how old are you? Four?" Kankuro asked, losing his patience as well; he hated hospital and wanted to go home as soon as possible.  
"Shut the fuck up! From what I know you're afraid of hospitals..." Kiba spat as he kept on dodging Sakura's needle.  
"I'm not afraid of hospital, I just hate being here, that's why when I have to go, I make sure the nurses can do there fucking job, so I can fucking go back home damn it! Here, let me help..." Kankuro said as he moved behind Kiba and got a hold of his arm with one hand and held him still with his other harm around his shoulder.  
"Thanks..." Sakura said as the needle disappeared into Kiba's arm.  
"OW OW OWW!"  
"Fuck, how the hell did you ever became a ninja..." Kankuro said as he held him still for a little longer.  
"There... All done... No candy for you mister cry baby..." Sakura said with sarcasm as she moved the needle out.  
"Finally!" Kiba said as Kankuro let go of him. As soon as he let go of him, Kiba moved his arm away from Sakura, but she yanked it back before he had time to get up to put a small cotton ball on the bleeding area.  
"You might be a little dizzy from blood loss for a couple of minutes, so stay here for a bit."  
"Hell no!" Kiba said as he got up to leave.  
"I'll just bring him back home..." Kankuro said, catching Kiba before he fell back on the chair.  
"All right..." Sakura said as she opened the door for them.

As Kankuro walked out of the small room holding Kiba's arm, he noticed all the terrified looks on the children face.

"Good work, you just made her job hell for the rest of the day..." Kankuro whispered. "So what..." Kiba said as he putted his jacket back on.

The both walked to the elevator. It went down a couple of level letting people in and letting people out, until it stopped between two floors.

"Damn it..." Kiba cursed as the light turned off. It was quite, nothing was working anymore and the last person to get on the elevator walked out to the last floor.  
"What the fuck..." Kankuro said as he walked to the doors. Kiba tried to see what he was doing, but it was too dark.  
"Just press the communication button..." The teen said.  
"What do you think I'm doing! It's not responding..." Kankuro said as he pushed the button a couple of times.  
"Damn it!"  
"Calm down, they'll fix it soon..." Kankuro said as he walked back to Kiba. The younger brunet sat down on the floor with a long sigh; Kankuro followed him and slid against the wall to sit down on the floor.  
"What do we do now?" Kiba asked.  
"Wait until someone finds out it's not working anymore and fix it... what else?" Kankuro answered.  
"What a plan. We can be stuck here for the rest of the day!" The dog Shinobi complained.  
"Got another idea Mutt?" Kankuro asked with sarcasm.  
"Damn how could I know! I can't even see the doors 'cause of how dark it is here."  
"Ok, and how does that make it any easier for me to find a plan?"  
"Fuck I don't know! Let's just bring the doors down!" Kiba said.  
"Yeah and then? You gonna jump down the hole? You don't even know how many floors there are under us."  
"Then let's just yell until someone hears us! HEEEY! ANYONE! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Kiba yelled as he got up and walked to the door to listen if he could hear anyone.

Kiba kept on yelling for what seemed to be 15 minutes until Kankuro stopped him.

"ANYONE HEAR ME?-"  
"NO OK? THEY DONT FUCKING HEAR YOU! NOW JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Kankuro yelled.  
"GOT A BETTER PLAN FUCKER?" Kiba yelled.  
"Yeah, sit down and wait!"  
"WAIT FOR WHAT, NO ONE WILL KNOW THAT WE'RE HERE IF THEY CAN'T HEAR US!"  
"JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Kankuro yelled. They both remained silent for a minute. "Why the hell do I have get stuck with you in a closed area, you're so annoying." Kankuro said as he rested his head against the wall, sighing loudly.  
"Whatever..." Kiba muttered.

They didn't talk to each others for almost half an hour.

"I'm tired... You think we'll past the night here?" Kiba asked softly.  
"I don't know..." Kankuro said. He brought Kiba closer to him so the boy could rest his head on his shoulder.  
"How long as it been?" Kiba asked as he closed his eyes.  
"I don't know..." Kankuro answered stroking Kiba's hair.  
"Do you know anything at all?" Kiba asked to get another answer then 'I don't know'  
"Yes, I know that we're stuck here for a long time." Kankuro plainly said.  
"Hmph! That's reassuring." Kiba muttered.  
"Well it could be worst..." Kankuro said.  
"Like?" Kiba asked wondering how it could get worst than that.  
"You could be stuck here by yourself..." The sand Shinobi said.  
"Yeah... Damn I'm bored!" Kiba said as he threw himself on the floor, his head resting on Kankuro's tight.  
"Just sleep then." Kankuro said trying not to think too much.  
"I can't..." Kiba whined.  
"Then I can't help you..." Kankuro said, closing his eyes.  
"Say, you said we'd be stuck here for a while, right?"  
"Probably..." He answered lazily.  
"So, what about we do something to spend some time..." Kiba said as he slowly unzipped Kankuro's pants.  
"Kiba... What if someone-"  
"Shh... You said it yourself, we'll be here for a while, might as well enjoy it a little." Kiba said as he let his hand wander on Kankuro abdomen.  
"*sigh* Kiba... you-" Kankuro tried to object.  
"Come on! It's exciting! Beside, I'm super horny right now..." Kiba purred as he slid his hand in his own pants and let his hard cock out.  
"How the fuck can this satiation turns you on in any ways?" Kankuro asked.  
"I don't know, it just does..." Kiba said, slowly stroking his hard cock with one hand and trying to get to his lover's cock as well.  
"Well just think of something else, it will pass... I'm not doing it in an elevator..." Kankuro said as he got a hold of the leaf ninja's wrist to move him away from his crotch and zipped his pants.  
"I know you want to..." Kiba said as he unzipped Kankuro's pants again and lowered his pants as much as he could. Kankuro didn't have time to protest, Kiba was already pumping his member to make it hard.  
"Kiba... if we get caught I swear I'm not fucking you for a week..."  
"Nice! That means I get to fuck you..."  
"If you wanna fuck me that badly, why don't you try your luck?" Kankuro asked as he softly pushed his boyfriend away from him to get on top.

Kankuro moved to Kiba's arousal and took the boys pants down just enough to get a hold of the hard member and started to suck his erection. He couldn't see it because it was too dark, but he guessed Kiba had a triumphant smile. He was doing exactly what Kiba wanted him to, he couldn't say no to him anymore.

"Kankuro, I want to fuck you..." Kiba said softly.  
"... Later Mutt... I don't want to get caught doing this..." Kankuro answered.  
"But-" The boy tried to speak.  
"Just shut up and enjoy you idiot..." Kankuro said before going back to what he was doing.

Kiba really wanted to fuck, but if a blowjob was the best he could get at the moment, that was fine with him. He laced his fingers into his lover's hair and rested his head against the wall behind him.

Kiba let a low moan passed his lips for Kankuro's pleasure. He knew the man just loved to hear him moan. Kankuro bobbed his head up and down a little faster; he wanted to end this as soon as possible, just in case someone was on their way to repair the elevator. After a couple of minutes, Kiba felt his muscle twitch out of pleasure and came not long after into Kankuro's mouth. The older Shinobi swallowed it all, making sure not to leave any evidence.

"Thanks Koi..." Kiba said as he slowly moved his pants back on.  
"If that can make you shut your mouth..." Kankuro said as he sat back where he was before, whipping his mouth instinctively.

Kiba rested his head on his boyfriend's thigh again and closed his eyes waiting for someone to repair the elevator.


	30. Chapter 30

After what seemed to be 1 hour of pure silence, since Kiba finally fell asleep, Kankuro heard something on top of the elevator. A couple of seconds passed and a trap opened right above their heads. He covered Kiba's head just in case something would fall, but nothing.

"Anyone in there?" A guy asked as he lighted the elevator with his flashlight, blinding Kankuro a bit.  
"hm..." Kiba moaned as he woke up.  
"Yeah... About time..." Kankuro said as he lifted Kiba a little so he'd sit on the floor next to him.  
"You should have pressed the emergency button next to the door..." The guy said as he jumped in the elevator.  
"No shit... What do you think we did?" Kankuro said with sarcasm.  
"Anyways, the higher level door is open if you want to leave, we'll fix this thing, but it might take a bit..." The guy said as one of his assistant pass down a short lather so Kiba and Kankuro could climb and leave.  
"Thanks... you should check those things sometimes; it's no fun to be stuck in here for 3 hours..." Kankuro said as he nudged Kiba softly so he'd wake up completely and get up.  
"Yeah, sorry about that..." the man answered as they both got up.

Kiba yawned and stretched, letting out a soft high pitch moan as he did so, he just noticed they could finally leave the elevator. He climbed the lather first followed by Kankuro. They were stuck between the 3rd and the second level, but the 3rd was not so high so they could climb and walk out. This time they'd take the stairway.

Kiba took a deep breath as they walked out the hospital and felt relived. They both walked to Akamaru who was patiently sleeping on the grass under a three. it was a bit past 3 and the sun was still shining high in the sky, but for some reason, Kiba felt like he hadn't seen the day light in days and he was also kind of tired.

"I'm not taking an elevator ever again..." Kiba said as he kneeled down to wake his dog. Akamaru woke up and yawned and stretched, making a noise that sound quit like the noise Kiba did earlier.  
"Stop it you two, you make me feel tired as well..." Kankuro said as he put his hand in front of his mouth to hide his own yawn.  
"hehe, sorry, I say we call it a day... I think we're all tired..." Kiba said as he grabbed Kankuro's hand.  
"Wait! I had to show you my new puppet." The taller man said.  
"Aw come on, you can show me some other day? I don't feel like kicking your ass at the moment anyways..."  
"You'll be the one who get his ass kicked Inuzuka..."  
"Yeah whatever... let's just go home..." Kiba said as he walked through Konoha holding his boyfriend's hand. After a bit, Kankuro noticed that Kiba wasn't heading for his apartment.  
"No way Kiba, I'm not going to your place tonight..." Kankuro said as he yanked his hand away from Kiba's.  
"Why not?" Kiba whined.  
"Well knowing how your mother hates to know when we're having sex and also considering the fact that we most likely will end up doing so-"  
"Is that a suggestion?" Kiba asked seductively.  
"Shut up! I just don't want her to chase me down or send her dog after me..."  
"I miss my bed so I'll be sleeping at my place..." Kiba pout as he walked away.  
"Damn... alright, alright... I'll go with you..." Kankuro said as he ran behind Kiba.  
"I knew you would!" Kiba said with a smile.  
"You know you're the only one who has ever been able to toy with me like that fucker..." The puppeteer said following his lover.  
"Glad I am!" Kiba answered.

So they walked to Kiba's house, no one was home yet; they walked up the stairs and went to Kiba's bedroom. Kiba closed the curtains and striped to his boxer before he crawled under the sheets on his bed. Kankuro soon joined him and rested his head on Kiba's chest, with Kiba stroking his hair softly. Even though they didn't do much, the day had been tiring so they both fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Later at night, Kankuro woke up abruptly almost screaming cause of the nightmare he was having. His agitation woke Kiba and Akamaru up as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba said softly as he noticed the distress in his lover eyes.  
"...I don't know... nightmare again..." Kankuro said as he rubbed his face roughly to wake up.  
"It was just a dream, go back to sleep..." Kiba said lazily as he pulled on his lovers arm so he'd lay back down.  
"No Kiba... I had this feeling before... I don't want to lose you..."  
"Whoa! Hey, you want lose me! Come on-"  
"Kiba! I'm serious! Whatever it is that's coming, it's nothing good..." Kankuro said as he felt the air get stuck in his lungs.  
"Reason enough not to care about it now! There's nothing we can do to change whatever's going to happen! ...Look, I'm not going anywhere without you, you won't lose me... Look at me!" Kiba ordered as he sat up on the bed.  
Kankuro looked at him straight in the eyes.  
"I swear, you won't lose me. Never." Kiba said holding Kankuro's hands in his own.  
"...Kiba... don't make promises you can't keep." Kankuro said, still looking at Kiba in the eyes.  
"Shut up! Stop being so negative!" Kiba said as he pushed Kankuro back on the bed "I'll try..." Kankuro said, trying his hardest to clear his mind from any bad images. Kiba crawled on top of his boyfriend and laid his head down on Kankuro's chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
"...Just calm down... your heart's about to burst out of your chest..." Kiba said slightly stocking the man's chest.  
"I know... it hurt..." Kankuro said, taking deep breath to calm down.  
"Will you be ok?" Kiba asked as he raised his head not to hurt Kankuro with his weight.  
"Yeah..." Kankuro said as he brought Kiba's head back down.

Kiba didn't say anything and waited for Kankuro to fall back to sleep before going back to sleep himself. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. He listened to his lover's heart beat and smiled slightly when he heard it going down a bit. After he heard Kankuro snoring under him, he relaxed a little and fell back to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next day, they went to the training field to spare a little. Once they got there, Kankuro took a small scroll out of his pocket and summoned his new puppet.

"What the fuck is 'that'?" Kiba asked looking at the weird semi-human like doll in front of him.  
"That's Ban'ken'..." Kankuro said proudly.  
"O-kaay... Why the fuck does that... 'Thing', as the Inuzuka's fangs tattoo painted on its face?" Kiba asked, looking at the puppet.  
"Cause I built it back in Suna and you're all I could think about back there so... What are you doing?" Kankuro asked as Kiba grabbed the puppet and flipped it face first on the floor.  
"... Just checking if you built that thing on other 'purpose'..." Kiba said, inspecting the doll in front of him.  
"Wha-... You're a sick pervert!" Kankuro said as disgust built on his face.  
"Yeah right I am... That wouldn't even have surprised me if you did, you're even more sick in the head than I am..." Kiba said, double checking to make sure the thing didn't have a second purpose device or anything.  
"You thinking about that when it didn't even crossed my mind is the only proof I need to know you're worst than me!" The puppeteer said, yanking the puppet from Kiba's hands.  
"Ok I get it, shut up! What is that puppet supposed to do anyways..." The leaf ninja asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You'll see soon enough..." Kankuro said, getting ready to attack.  
"That's not fair Kanky, you know all my tricks, how am I supposed to keep up with that..." Kiba whined.  
"Don't call me Kanky! I probably won't use its most effective attack on you, so might as well tell you... Ban'ken' can attack a bit like Karasu does; poisoned kunai, poison smoke bomb, and so on. But I added a special device in its body that allow me to make it explode and slosh some strong acid everywhere within 7 metres... don't worry, I haven't poisoned any weapon on it yet so you won't have to go back to hospital when I'm finished with you..." The older man explained.  
"Just like the other old thing uh? Not much improvement, get ready to get your ass kicked!" Kiba said as he switched to his fighting stance.  
"Yeah right, I don't remember you ever defeating Karasu anyways..." Kankuro said as he jumped in the trees to find a safe spot to attack from.

So they spare for a while, Kiba tracking Kankuro down with his sharp nose, Akamaru attacking him joyfully every time he'd find him, just as if it was a game, Kankuro dodging as best as he could all the attacks and sometimes succeeding in attacking Kiba or Akamaru with the multiple weapons in his puppet. Kiba tried to doge one of Ban'ken's Kunai and hit a part on the upper torso of the doll and it cracked slightly.

"Kiba! Don't-"  
"OW OW OWW!" Kiba almost cried as he fell on the ground, holding his right hand.

Kankuro swiftly jumped out of the tree he was hidden in and pulled Kiba off the ground, dragging him across the forest to the nearest watering-place, Akamaru followed as well as the puppet that was still connected to Kankuro's chakra string.

"What the fuck, I thought you said you hadn't poisoned its weapons yet..." Kiba hissed as Kankuro carefully dipped the boy's hand in the cold water.  
"I hadn't, that was the acid container you just cracked you jerk..." Kankuro said calmly as he inspected Kiba's shaking hand.  
"How the heck should I have known that? ...Is that-? Kami, I'm gonna be sick..." Kiba said as he looked away from his hand quickly.  
"Calm down, it's just a-" Kankuro tried to explain.  
"I know exactly what it is, shut up!" Kiba yelled.  
"Stop yelling, you'll be just fine, the skin as melted on a small area, that's all..."  
"That's all? YOU CAN FUCKING SEE MY BONE RIGHT THERE!" Kiba yelled again pointing at his hand.  
"LOOK THE HOLE IN THE SKIN IS SMALLER THAN A PENNY, NO BIG DEAL!" Kankuro yelled back.  
"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THE SKIN THAT STARTED TO MELT YOU RETARDED ASS HOLE!" Kiba yelled, he could take on a lot, but seeing his own bones was a first for him. For a moment, the boy seriously thought he'd lose his hand.  
"I cleaned your fucking hand just now, its fine! Now stop yelling before I pour the hole fucking container on your other hand!" Kankuro threatened

Kiba didn't answer; Kankuro dipped the dog ninja's hand back in the cool water again to clean it completely. Kiba hissed and bit his lower lips as he felt the cool water on his wounded hand. Akamaru just sat down next to his best friend and licked his cheek trying to take his mind off the pain.

"Guess I'll have to change the container when we go back to the village..." Kankuro said as he moved Kiba's hand out of the water.  
"Sorry..." Kiba said looking at his hand.  
"It wasn't you fault, I should have told you not to touch this area... and sorry about those other wounds..." Kankuro said as he noticed the small kunai cuts on Kiba's forearm before kissing a couple.  
"Well I'm not sorry for the wounds me and Akamaru did to you fucker..." Kiba said, trying to make Kankuro feel bad.  
"Whatever, we should stop sparing together..." Kankuro said as he took ointment out of his pocket and applied some on Kiba's wounds.  
"No, we should do it more often; it takes out some frustrations..." Kiba said as Kankuro tear off a part of his sleeve to wrap his hand carefully.  
"I know another way to take out your frustrations..." Kankuro said as he kissed Kiba's wounded hand some more.  
"Shut up!" Kiba giggled and pushed Kankuro away from him with his foot, causing Kankuro to lose his balance and fall in the water next to him.  
"Oops..." Kiba said as he got up and ran away before Kankuro could catch him.  
"KIIBA! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Kankuro yelled as he got up and ran after him.  
"Catch me if you can!" Kiba yelled back as he ran in the village direction followed by his dog.

After 15 minutes of running around the village, Kiba got sick of it and ran to Kankuro's apartment. 'If I'm lucky, he'll be dry by the time he gets here and he'll have forget why he was chasing me around...' Kiba thought to himself as he sat down in front of the puppeteer's apartment.  
"You're slow!" Kiba said as he saw his boyfriend running in his direction.  
"I'm not-... slow... you're just-... Faster than-... than me..." Kankuro panted as he reached the boy.

He yanked Kiba by the collar of his shirt, lifted him a little so they were at the same eye level and glared at him for a bit before he crashed his lips on Kiba's lips. Kiba leaned into the kiss, parting his lips a little to deepen the kiss. The older man's grip on the boy's collar loosened as he parted his lips to let Kiba's tongue explore his mouth. His hands sided to the boy's sides to rest on his hip bones, as Kiba's arms wrapped around his neck.

"*Ahem* Ki-Kiba-Kun... We-We're sent out on another mission... Lady Tsunade wants to see us in her office in 30 minutes..." Said a really red Hinata.  
"hm... Oh hi Hinata... I-I'll be there in a moment..." Kiba said blushing.  
"A-alright, see you later..." Hinata said as she almost ran away.  
"Damn, why do your friends always butt in like that?" Kankuro asked softly, still holding Kiba.  
"Well I'm still off for 30 minutes..." Kiba said before he kissed his boyfriend again.  
"You should go get ready and see what she wants..." Kankuro said as he opened his front door.  
"Will you walk me there?" Kiba said as he followed his boyfriend in the apartment.  
"Come on, you know the way mutt..." The puppeteer answered as he let himself fall on the couch.  
"I know, but I'll miss you when I'm gone." The dog boy said as he sat down next to his lover, slightly pouting.  
"Ok then, I will..." Kankuro said, happy to hear that he'd be missed. He had been with Kiba for a little while and still didn't get used to be missed, as far as he could remember, he never really been missed by anyone.

They both walked to the Hokage's mansion with Akamaru following them as always. Once they made it there, Kankuro waited outside with Akamaru. Kiba walked in the Hokage's office and saw the team he was sent with; Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Kankuro's not with you?" Tsunade asked as she noticed he was by himself.  
"He's waiting outside the building why?" The dog boy asked.  
"Well I got a message from the Kazekage himself and he request that a sand ninja tag along for this mission; he said they were already chasing the man I'm sending you after way before we heard from him. Go get him."  
"As you wish..." Kiba answered with a smile. He could finally go on a mission with his boyfriend and that made him more than happy. He ran down the stairs to go get Kankuro. "Kankuro! You're coming with us!" Kiba said as he ran out.  
"What?" The sand Shinobi asked.  
"Gaara request that you tag along in that man hunt! He said you guys were after him before us." Kiba quickly explained, motioning his lover to follow him in the mantion.  
"Damn no..." Kankuro said as he got up.  
"What's wrong?" The younger brunet asked.  
"We're probably going after the same guy you were after..." Kankuro said, hoping he was wrong.  
"You mean the one that almost got me?" Kiba asked suddenly not really happy to be assigned to that mission.  
"Yeah, Gaara wanted me to take care of him..."  
"Then we can kick his ass if we're together!" The dog boy said, feeling confident.  
"I guess..." The older man really wasn't sure about this one. They walked back to Tsunade's office, leaving the dog outside again.

"Ok, everyone's here... So, we've been doing research about that mysterious ninja from the hidden grass village that attacked you on that last mission Kiba and, unfortunately, we couldn't find out anything about the background of that man. we contacted the hidden grass village and they don't even have any record of that ninja, so our guess is that it might be a ninja from the bingo book that killed a hidden grass ninja and took his head band and changed his appearance to go under cover where ever he want. I'm asking all of you to go and get him. I assigned you to that Kiba 'cause you saw him and with your dog's and your own abilities, that should be easier to track him down. He had been killing randomly in different village now and he still wanders around Konoha, there's no way we can let him get in the village. We want him dead or alive! You'll be leaving as soon as possible."  
"Yes Ma'ame!" They all said in unison. They all walked out of the Hokage's office and walked outside to meet up with the dog waiting under a three.

"So, 7 o'clock at the gate?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yes, it might be a long mission, bring whatever's necessary..." Kankuro said as he walked away.  
"ARFF ARFF!" Akamaru barked following the older man happily.  
"Wait for me!" Kiba said as he followed them.  
"Y-You think it's a good idea to have both of them on the same team?" Hinata asked.  
"I think so... The worst that can happen is that they argue until they start fighting with one another, but if we can prevent that, there won't be any problem..." Shikamaru said as he walked away too.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hurry up! We'll be late!" Kankuro said with impatience.  
"If you didn't take this long to change that stupid container on your doll, we wouldn't be late!" Kiba said as he ran in his house.  
"Shut up Kiba, I told you to go to your place and we'd meet there." The older Shinobi said as he followed his lover and the dog.  
"Damn it! I can't find my tent!" Kiba said, throwing everything out the closer under the stairs.  
"Are you kidding me? Why would you bring one, you'll be sleeping in mine the hole time anyways. Now hurry up!" Kankuro stated, the boy knew he was right, so he gave up on searching for that thing and headed up stair to get some cloth.  
"Ok, ok! I'm ready!" Kiba yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Come on boy! We're out!" He said as he ran outside with Kankuro and Akamaru.

They all ran to the gate and made it 10 minutes later then the time they were all suppose to meet.

"I don't even wanna hear why you're so late you two..." Shikamaru said as he walked through the gate.  
"I-it's not what you think." Kiba tried to explain.  
"Yeah whatever..." Shikamaru said.

They walked as much as they could, to get as far as possible before it would be impossible to see where they were all going and stopped as soon as the sun sat down to set the camp. Shikamaru lighted a small camp fire, small enough not to alert anyone around. Kiba sat down next to the fire while Kankuro was fighting with his tent.

"Fucking... Damn thing... What the hell... Argh!" Kankuro mumble for a couple of minute trying to figure out what goes where. "Kiba damn it! Won't you fucking come and help me with that shit before I set it on fire!" Kankuro said angrily.  
"My my, wonder how you two have been together for that long seeing how impatient you are..." Shikamaru said as he finished putting up his own tent.  
"Shut up pineapple head..." Kankuro said coldly still trying to figure out the pieces in front of him.  
"Aren't you the one who is supposed to be used to fix things by now with all that work you've put on that doll of yours..." Kiba said as he got up.  
"Fine! We'll sleep directly on the ground then!" Kankuro said, throwing all the pieces on the ground.  
"I have no problem with that..." Kiba said as he grabbed two small pole and start to work on the tent. "Come on doll, I'll help you..." Kankuro got back up and tried to figure out how to fix the tent some more. They both put up the tent in no time and set the sleeping bags in. The tent was really tiny, it was made for one person only, but Kankuro knew Kiba wouldn't have slept in his tent even if he had one, at one point he even though the boy lost it on purpose so he could sleep with him. Hinata was getting tired and went to sleep in her tent a couple of minutes later.

"Arf... arf arf..."  
"It's like you want boy... Hey Hinata! Akamaru said he'll watch over you while we're sleeping, you mind?" Kiba said. Akamaru had find a good reason not to sleep with the two men, he knew the two of them would eventually end up molesting each others.  
"N-no not at all! Come here Akamaru!" She said as she unzipped the tent just enough so the dog could come in and go out if there was a problem.  
"You guys can go sleep too; I'll guard the place for a bit..." Shikamaru said resting his back against an old three..  
"There's no need for guarding the place, if someone get near, me and Akamaru will hear it. You should go sleep too." Kiba said as he got up and walked to the tent.  
"Like he said..." Kankuro said as he followed Kiba.  
"I guess..." Shikamaru said as he got up too and walked to his tent.

They both walked in the tent and slipped in there sleeping bags to get some rest. Kankuro had closed his eyes for a moment when Kiba broke the silence.

"Kankuro, I wanna sleep with you..." He whispered, rolling on his side to face Kankuro.  
"You already are Mutt..." Kankuro said softly.  
"No, I mean, I feel lonely in my sleeping bag." Kiba said as he unzipped his sleeping bag.  
"My sleeping bag is too small for both of us..." Kankuro said.  
"Just unzip it; we can use both so this way it'll be warmer..." Kiba said as he got close to his lover.  
"Just your body heat is enough to keep me warm..." Kankuro whispered as Kiba lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his head on Kiba's shoulder and closed his eyes as the younger boy brought the unzipped sleeping bag to his shoulder.

They both stayed silent for a while, just enjoying each others, until Kankuro spoke.

"I think I'm getting horny..." Kankuro whispered as his hand traveled under Kiba's shirt.  
"We should sleep or else we'll be exhausted tomorrow..." Kiba said before he kissed Kankuro softly.  
"I won't be able to sleep until I get what I want..."Kankuro said as his hand started to work on Kiba's boxer. Kiba didn't protest, he wouldn't fool anyone even if he did, he wanted it just as much. So he let Kankuro take care of his clothing. "But you're too loud when you bottom... so I was thinking... Maybe we... switch roles for a change..." Kankuro said once Kiba's cloths were off.  
"What's the catch?" Kiba asked softly.  
"No catch..." Kankuro answered as he discarded his own cloths.

Once he was done with his cloths, he swiftly moved his right hand and Kiba was all tied up his arms pinned above his head, he also felt some chakra string around his torso, forcing him to stay exactly where he was.

"Kankuro, you're an ass hole..."  
"I know... I'm sorry..." Kankuro said.

He climbed on top of Kiba and leaned down closer to kiss him as he slowly lowered himself on his boyfriend's erection. It was painful not to stretch first, but there was no way he'd let Kiba's claw-like fingers near his ass tonight. Kankuro gasped as he forced himself down a little more and stop to let himself adjust to the size of his boyfriend's cock. He wasn't used to this pain yet since he was the one fucking Kiba most of the time, but he could handle it. As much as he tried to restrain himself, Kiba couldn't help but to thrust upward after a bit to urge Kankuro to move.

"Ah... Kiba, that hurt..." Kankuro almost moaned as he tightened his chakra string around his boyfriend's wrists and torso.  
"Just move already..." Kiba whispered.

Kankuro did as he was told and slowly moved up, letting Kiba almost all the way out and moved down at the same agonising pace for a couple of minutes.

Kiba couldn't take it and trusted back up to meet with Kankuro's movement. He loved to see his boyfriend's face like that, a faint blush across the face, his lips slightly parted to allow only pants and barely audible moans, his face paint slightly smudged around his mouth, his eyes slightly open, blurred by lust and desire but still having the same self-confidence.

After a bit, the pain stopped, Kiba's cock was dripping with pre cum and that got Kankuro almost perfectly lubricated. The sand ninja was losing it, he wanted to finish this, but his legs were starting to get painful and his chakra strings were getting weaker cause of the lack of concentration, he couldn't hold this position for too long, so he got off Kiba and lay down next to him.

"You top now, my legs are giving in..." Kankuro whispered as he pulled Kiba over him.  
"You lazy out of shape control freak..." Kiba whispered as he positioned himself and trusted deep into his boyfriend.  
"You... you know me too we-well..." Kankuro answered.

Kiba liked it better that way, without those strings, he could do what he wanted and had some kind of control over his seme.

"Ki-Kiba-" Kankuro moaned a little too loud.  
"Shhh... I know..." Kiba whispered.

He understood that Kankuro was reaching his climax, so he started to rub his hard cock, pre-cum leaking between his fingers. Looking at the swollen member in his hand dripping with pre-cum, Kiba just wished he could suck it, but that'd have to wait for another time, he really needed to release soon so he kept on fucking his boyfriend hard and fast and stroked Kankuro's dick at the same time. Kiba leaned down and nibble at Kankuro's ear, filling his own nose with his boyfriend scent.

"How do you like it..." Kiba whispered millimetres away from Kankuro's ear.

That sent Kankuro over the edge, with a slightly louder moan, he came in Kiba's hand. That was enough to send Kiba over the edge as well, the warm feeling of the cum coating his own hand, the ever so strong scent of his boyfriend semen. He bit down on Kankuro's neck as he trusted in his boyfriend a couple of time and bit down harder as he came, making Kankuro moan in pain from the bite and pleasure from the substance coating his inside. Kiba stopped moving for a bit, catching his breath and pulled out slowly once he noticed that his seed was slowly dripping out of his lover's entrance. He reached for a towel that was hanging out of his bag to wipe their mess.

"You should be that submissive more often..." Kiba said as he finished cleaning his boyfriend's stomach.  
"Shut up..." Kankuro whispered as he rolled on his side to finally get some rest.  
"Thanks Kankuro, I love you..." Kiba said as he lay down next to his boyfriend and putted his arm around Kankuro's waist.  
"I love you too pupp..." Kankuro said, putting a hand over his lover's hand hanging from his hips. They both closed their eyes and tried to get some sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Kankuro, Kiba, we're moving out..." Shikamaru yelled as he started to pack all his stuff. Kankuro woke up and putted on a pair of black loose pants and walked out his tent.

"Come on mutt, you heard him, we're moving..." Kankuro said as he stretched once he was out the tent.  
"5 more minutes..." Kiba moaned.  
"K-Kiba... we don't have time to be sleeping here..." Hinata said, blushing as soon as she noticed the hickeys on Kankuro's neck. She tried her hardest to convince herself that she didn't hear anything the last night, but seeing Kankuro just made it clear that what she heard wasn't her imagination. Kankuro blushed too as he noticed she was staring. He went back in the tent and grabbed a shirt and putted it on.  
"Come on lazy Mutt or we leave you here..." Kankuro said softly as he kneeled down next to his boyfriend to kiss his cheek.  
"I don't wanna go Koi... I got a weird feeling about today..." Kiba said as Akamaru walked in the tent whining. "See, even Akamaru has the same feeling..."  
"Look everyting'll be fine..." Kankuro tried to reassure.  
"Promise?" Kiba said trying to force himself not to think anything bad would happen.  
"Yes." Kankuro said, trying to sound convinced, he knew something would go bad, but they had to do it. He really hopped he was wrong, but one thing was sure in his mind; as long as he was standing he wouldn't let anything happen to his lover.  
"Okay then..." Kiba said as he got up lazily. He still had the bad feeling, but he'd follow Kankuro anywhere, even if it meant giving up his life; if Kankuro said it'd be alright, he'd believe him over his own instinct.

They both packed the tent and the rest of their stuff and the team walked further into the forest. They walked for about 5 hours until Kiba finally go the scent of the man they were tracking.

"I got something..." Kiba said as he and his dog ran in a direction.  
"Great..." Shikamaru said as the rest of the team followed.

They tracked him down for a little while and finally got to the man's hide out.

"He's in there..." Kiba whispered.  
"Biakugan! Yes he is in there indeed..." Hinata said nervously.  
"What do we do now?" Kankuro asked.  
"Whatever we do, do not look at him in the eyes..." The dog ninja warned.  
"Let's take him down!" Kankuro said.  
"Wait! We might be at disadvantage if we rush in there like that; none of us know how it looks like in there... if it's too dark, only Hinata will be able to put up a fight..." Shikamaru said trying to think of a good plan.  
"Alright, let's lure him out then..." Kiba said.  
"Bunch of amateurs, I'm already outside." A strange voice came from the tree above them.  
"Wha- How did he-?" Kiba yelled.  
"I thought I already took care of you... It's a first someone as it in them to escape that jutsu of mine..." The man said as he jumped down the branch he was standing on. "Now, I'll finish what I started..."  
"Forget that; you're not touching one of his hair..." Kankuro said as he moved protectively in front on Kiba.  
"Oh, so he's the one from your memories... tell me, what do you think you can do against me... I've registered all of the boy's memories and know all of your jutsu... I know how you defeated those 2 twins from the sound... It felt like I was there when 'he' first fucked you-"  
"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled as he launched his fist at him passing in front of Kankuro.  
"You couldn't stop me last time, what makes you think you can now..." the man said as he dispread, causing Kiba to fall face first in his attempt to strike the man.  
"What the fuck!" Kiba cursed as he got back up, looking for the man.  
"Gen justu..." Shikamaru said.  
"Aren't you the clever type..." The man said as he appeared behind him.  
"Behind you!" Hinata yelled as she threw her kunai at the face building up right behind Shikamaru.  
"I know your little trick as well Missy..." the man said as the face melted into thick goo.  
"What!" She exclaimed.  
"Yes... Your Biakugan is useless..." The man said. Then, nothing. No one knew where he was anymore.  
"Kiba... where is he?" Shikamaru asked.  
"I-I don't know..." Kiba said panicking a little.  
"Calm down Koi, everything will be ok..." Kankuro said as he swiftly grabbed Kiba's hand and squeezed it lightly. Kiba took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. At the same time, Kiba and Akamaru smelled him.

"Above us!" Kiba yelled crouching down to a fighting stance.


	32. The end.

The fight went on for a bit, the 3 ninjas from the leaf village were exhausted, Kankuro was almost out of chakra and Akamaru was still fighting like a mad dog. Kunai flew from every direction, targeting the ninjas, but only a few were real, most of them were illusions. Hinata could see the real one from the fakes, but Kiba, Shikamaru, Akamaru and Kankuro couldn't, they could only try and dodge them as best as they could. Some hit their target and some missed. Shikamaru couldn't count all the wounds he had at the moment; which ones were real, which were illusions. One thing sure, they were all painful. Kiba was now only running on adrenalin. He had used up almost all his chakra long ago trying to attack the man with Akamaru; the poor dog was in no better condition. Kankuro was badly hurt and had a hard time just standing now. One of his calcaneal tendons was severely damaged. Kiba jumped behind Kankuro as he noticed a kunai heading straight for the back of his boyfriend's head and stopped it with his arm.

"Damn... There's no end to this... What! THERE'S MORE OF THEM COMMING!" Kiba said as he removed the Kunai from his forearm hissing painfully.  
"More what?" Shikamaru asked still dodging the kunais as best as he could.  
"More ninjas or whatever! They're like 15 or so!" as the very last of his chakra left his body.  
"He- he's right..." Hinata said as she looked away on the distance to see the group walking in their direction, allowing one of the kunai to hit her side.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Shikamaru yelled.  
"Ki-kiba... I'll take care of it here... you and the others run away from here..." Kankuro said as he painfully tried to get up.  
"And let you taking all the credit on killing that bastard? No thanks! If we're running, you're coming with us..." Kiba said, taking a kunai out of his white fury friend's back. Akamaru whined loudly.  
"I can't stand Kiba!" Kankuro exclaimed as he fell back down on the ground. "Listen! Shikamaru, Hinata, Akamaru, Take Kiba with you and run away..." He said looking at Shikamaru.  
"N-no way!" Kiba yelled.  
"Yes way! There's more of them coming! They're gonna kill anyone that's left to kill if you don't get out of here! And if we all run away, he's gonna come after us, but if there's only one of us left, he's gonna come out and play! Now, for once, listen to what I tell you..."  
"NO WAY, YOU COME WITH US YOU FUCKING DOLL BOY!" Kiba yelled as he tried to pull Kankuro back on his feet.  
"Oww! Let go! Shikamaru please take him with you!" Kankuro said as Shikamaru ran towards them. Shikamaru walked behind Kiba and pulled his wrist and forced him to follow him.  
"SHIKAMARU NO! YOU CAN'T-" Kiba protested as Akamaru helped Shikamaru by pulling the boy by his shirt.  
"AKAMARU! Why..." Kiba said again.

Hinata jumped on Akamaru's back followed by Shikamaru who was holding Kiba on his shoulder, trying as hard as he could not to let go of him. Kiba wasn't helping his tasks. He was kicking, punching; he even grabbed one of his kunai and tried to stab Shikamaru. As soon as Shikamaru jumped on his back, Akamaru started to run, the man appeared right beside Kankuro. The sand ninja called back his puppet and tried, in vain, to attack him.

"Alright... let's end this... I love you Kiba..." Kankuro said softly, even though no one could hear him.

In a twitch of the fingers, Ban'ken', Kankuro's newest puppet was flying over them both.

"KANKURO NO! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

Another twitch of the fingers and the Puppet exploded in a cloud of dust and small drops sparkling under the sunlight.

Even without chakra, Kiba's smell was still very sharp, and a second after the explosion, he could smell blood. His boyfriend's blood mixed with the stranger's blood. His eyes filled up with tears. He yelled again, this time even louder than he ever yelled; this could not be happening, he was hoping he'd wake up and it was all just a bad dream. His lover was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He kept on hitting Shikamaru's back with everything he had left in him; he did so for almost ten minutes until he fell out of exhaustion and blood loss. Shikamaru held him and didn't let go.

Akamaru ran as fast as he could, with Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba on his back. Once they made it to the leaf village, they were immediately rushed to hospital.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Since they would all hospitalised for at least 4 days, Tsunade went to get there mission report on the next day. Shikamaru was sharing room with Kiba; Hinata was in a different room and Akamaru was being taken care of by Hanna as home.

"So, your report..." Tsunade said.  
"I don't know if the mission was a success or not, judging by the explosion, I'd say it was successful, but you should send a squad to inspect the area... And, I'm afraid Suna lost a very good ninja... Sabaku no Kankuro was killed in action... I'll go pay my respect to his siblings as soon as I 'm out of here..." Shikamaru said sadly looking down.  
"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!" Kiba yelled as he jumped out of his bed, ignoring the pain shooting through his body to attack Shikamaru.  
"Inuzuka Kiba! Behave yourself; you're not alone in this hospital!" Tsunade yelled as she threw the boy back in his bed. Kiba was now panting painfully on his bed, his eyes filled with tears.  
"I wanna be on that inspection squad..." Kiba said looking at Tsunade in the eyes.  
"You're in no condition to go out..." Tsunade said.  
"Yes I am, if I had enough energy to attack Shikamaru just now, I can handle a little inspection mission..." Kiba almost yelled.  
"Kiba-"  
"I'll go on my own, even if you don't want me to..." Kiba yelled again.  
"Fine go on your own, I'm not sending you there..." Tsunade said as she turned and walked out the room. Kiba stayed there shocked. He didn't expect Lady Tsunade to act so careless.  
"Fine... I'm going..." Kiba said as he got up, painfully holding his side.  
"Wait, you can't go on your own!" Shikamaru said sitting up.  
"I'll go get Akamaru at home and then I'm going..." Kiba said as he got his cloths to leave.  
"*sigh* I'm going with you..." Shikamaru said as he got up as well.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Mom..." Kiba called as he walked in his house to go get his dog.  
"Oh Kiba! I thought you'd be in hospital for the next days! What are you doing here?" Tsume asked.  
"I just came to get Akamaru, we... we've been assigned to another mission..." Kiba lied.  
"I see... Kiba... I know how you must feel..." Tsume said as she got closer to her son.  
"Please mom..." Kiba said as he pushed his mother away from him. "Anyways, I'll be away for the day... I'll come back home later..." Kiba said as he walked out the door.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru painfully walked to the place where they last fought the man they were supposed to kill before dawn. It was quite. Puppet's parts and kunai laying everywhere. Kiba walked to the tree where he last saw his boyfriend only to see a large puddle of blood covering the grass under the three. He grabbed Ban'ken's head by the hair and slowly walked back to his friends.

"Sorry Kiba..." Shikamaru said.  
"..." Kiba didn't answer; he just kept on walking in the direction of their village. Akamaru followed him and licked his hand.

They all walked in silence, Kiba was silently crying, tears leaking down his cheeks, not even trying to hold it back. The sun sat down slowly and Shikamaru decided they'd stop for the night and walk back to the leaf village the next morning. They sat up their tent went to bed. Kiba couldn't sleep, He walked out his tent several time, just gazing at the moon.

On the next day, they left and finally made it back to the village. Kiba went back to his place, but decided he'd walk by Kankuro's apartment.

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kiba yelled as he noticed the men taking all of Kankuro's stuff out.  
"its order from the Hokage, kid." one of them plainly answered.  
"Wh- GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT!" Kiba yelled as he swiftly grabbed Karasu from the hands of one of the men.  
"Hey calm down, we're just doing-"  
"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOUR DOING, YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EVERYTHING THAT'S IN THERE! GO COMPLAIN TO THE HOKAGE FOR ALL I CARE, YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING ANYTHING THAT'S IN THERE!" Kiba yelled as he ran inside, holding the creepy puppet in his arms and closed the door behind him right after Akamaru ran in.

He pressed his back against the door and slid down on the floor slowly, crying silently, listening to whatever the men would be saying. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, getting as much as he could of the scent of his lover filling the apartment, knowing that eventually, the scent would fade away. After a while, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Kiba asked coldly, not even hiding the fact that he was crying.  
"It's your Hokage Inuzuka... I order you to get out of there." Tsunade said with a sad ton to her voice.  
"No way..." Kiba said.  
"Kiba, he's not coming back. someone could move in-" She tried to explain, putting a hand on the door.  
"I SAID NO WAY! I'M STAYING HERE! I DON'T CARE HOW EXPENSIVE IT IS, I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE ELSE IN HERE..."

He just stayed there; he wouldn't go back home. This apartment was all he had left. Tsunade gave up; she knew he couldn't be talked out of this. She could only feel bad for the boy.

"I love you Kankuro..." Kiba whispered, holding his knees pressed against his chest. He wished he could hear his boyfriend saying he loved him back.


	33. Going back home.

A couple of days have passed, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru walked to Suna to bring the bad news to the Kazekage and his sister. It was really hard for them to explain what happened to them; Kiba tried to explain it to her, but broke down in tears before he had time to even finish one sentence. As soon as tears started to run down Kiba's cheeks, she understood something was wrong and instantly asked what happened. Shikamaru explained it to her as much as he could, he was almost crying too. Temari started to cry, Shikamaru holding her in his arms.

"You let my baby brother die! You're- You're an ass hole Shikamaru... you could have- could have done something..." Temari said through her tears.  
"I... it was his decision Tem... He would kill you for calling him that if he was still here to ear you..." Shikamaru explained holding her close to him.

Gaara just looked confused. No tears were leaking down his cheeks; he just looked like he tried to understand what he was feeling. Kiba just cried even more and Akamaru just lay on the floor with a sad expression on his face.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

On the next day, there had been a huge ceremony in the sand village for the loss of the Kazekage's brother and the son of the previous Kazekage.

"... We will always remember you as a great ninja, but I will alwa-... I will always remember you as my younger brother..." Temari's trembling voice echoed in the village as she finished her speech.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru just stood there, silent, waiting for the ceremony to end to go back to the leaf village. They were all trying to look as formal as possible, but it was evident that Kiba was in pain, he just wanted to give up his pride and cry at the top of his long some more, but he couldn't cry anymore; he had already cried way too much.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It's been almost 3 months now, Kiba had permanently moved to what has been Kankuro's apartment when he was still there. Kiba was living there alone with Akamaru. It was still hard to think back about what happened, but he had to move on. He came back to his hold routine, Training with his friends, hanging out to Ichiraku ramen with Naruto once in a while. But he'd often find himself just sitting there staring at the walls, thinking about his lover. It was hard for Akamaru as well to see his best friend so depressed, he was barely eating or sleeping and it showed.

"Arrf..."  
"... sorry... 'Sigh' I can't stop thinking today..." Kiba said as he got up from the cold floor and walked to the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and took off his shirt to go to sleep. He lifted the sheet and laid his head down on the pillow. He took a deep breath, only to notice that the scent of his lover was fainting away. He closed his eyes and try to sleep, thinking of his boyfriend; how he missed having his arms wrapped around himself, scratching on the back of his head.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kiba was walking in the leaf village on a sunny day, he had been walking for a bit now and still didn't know what to do on that day, most of his friends were out on missions. He heard someone call his name behind him and turned to see Sakura was walking to him.

"Kiba... I was organizing all my old stuff last night and found that picture; I thought maybe you'd want to keep it..." Sakura said as she handed him the picture. It was a picture of him and Kankuro.  
"Wh-... when was that taken?" Kiba asked painfully as he looked at the picture in his hand.  
"It was at one of the party I had at my place. I wanted to keep it as a souvenir, but... it's yours..." Sakura said softly.  
"Thanks Sakura..." Kiba said sadly.  
"You both looked happy together..." Sakura commented looking at the picture over the boy's shoulder.  
"Yeah... I loved it when he smiled like that... I miss his laughter..." Kiba said as he kept on looking at the picture.  
"I know how you feel..." The pink heard Shinobi said trying to comfort the brunet.  
"No... You don't... Thanks though..." Kiba said forcing a smile.  
"Sorry for bringing that up, I just thought you'd want the picture to-"  
"No, I'm really happy to have it, thanks a lot Sakura..." Kiba said as he hugged her tightly.

Sakura offered to pass the day with him, he looked bored and lonely and she really wanted to cheer him up a bit.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was getting colder, summer was over and the leaves were changing color. On a rainy day, Kiba was walking outside, he just enjoyed the rain and the absence of sent that it brought along. Akamaru was following him around as always. It wasn't a big thunderstorm; it was just a soft rain that kept everyone, except them, in their houses. As he turned around a corner, someone grabbed his shoulder shoved him against the nearest wall.

"You're not getting any better as I can see... should watch your back..." A strong voice said millimetres away from Kiba's face before the dog ninja had time to react to the attack.  
"Wh-... YOU ASS HOLE!" Kiba yelled as he punched the man in front of him across the face, he eyes filling with tears. "Wh-Where! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!...I-I... YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC MORON! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO-... SO FUCKING MUCH!" Kiba yelled, not letting the man touch him; he punched him a couple of time until he gave up and let the man near him. "We- we've been there to look for you... and you weren't there anymore... I though you died... why didn't you contact me... you-" Kiba started, letting Kankuro hold him.  
"Kiba... I-" Kankuro started.  
"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH FOR THE LAST MONTHS! I HAD TO GO AND TELL YOUR SIS AND YOUR BRO THAT YOU WERE DEAD! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW HARD IT AS BEEN FOR ME TO DO THAT! TEMARI HAS BEEN CRYING SO MUCH! and I-... I cried too... for months... I've been thinking about you... why didn't you contact me or your siblings?..." Kiba said as he looked at Kankuro with teary eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't..."  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T?" Kiba yelled angrily.  
"When Ban'ken' exploded, I stopped all the poisoned kunai from hitting me with my forearms... The acid burned a big part of my right arm all I had time to do before I faint was taking the medicine that cures the poison from the poisoned weapons of my puppet... When I woke up, I was in a small caravan... the other group that was heading straight for us, they were not enemies, just a clan of travelers... they treated my wounds and told me that the other man we were fighting was dead when they got there. So they got rid of his body and took me with them. They didn't know where to leave me since I had my Suna head band, they thought about leaving me to Suna when ever they'd pass by... I sure am lucky that they were there..." Kankuro explained before getting closer to his sad looking boyfriend to hold him close again.  
"Kankuro... I missed you so fucking much..." Kiba said as he buried his face in Kankuro's shoulder.  
"So as I can see you don't hate me anymore..." Kankuro said trying to make Kiba smile.  
"Hell yes I do... you've hurt me way too much... And it doesn't explain why you didn't contact me!" Kiba said. Though, his actions were betraying him.  
"My arm was broken and burned almost to the bone, I've been in the coma for so long too... the clan didn't have any medic, all they could do was treating the wounds with what they had, give me pain killers and sleeping pills wile all my wounds healed. They fixed my arm as best as they could, but I couldn't get up for a while until my leg was healed as well..." Kankuro explained.  
"Kankuro... I'm so happy to see you again..." finally admit.  
"I'm happy to be back too... let's go home, I've been walking for 4 days, my legs are killing me..." The Suna native ninja said as he started walking.  
"We have to let people know you're ok! What about your siblings they think you're dead!" Kiba exclaimed, worried about his siblings.  
"I'll send an express message tomorrow morning..." Kankuro said, holding on to Kiba's hand.  
"Kankuro, they prepared a huge ceremony for you back there... You have to go home and tell everyone you're ok." The dog boy said.  
"That's not my home anymore... I'm home here, when I'm with you Kiba." The older Shinobi said, looking into Kiba's eyes.  
"Kankuro... You cheesy son of a bitch... tomorrow you're going to Suna!" The younger brunet ordered.  
"Tem will kill me if I go back there..." Kankuro stated, afraid of his sister's reaction; he hadn't seen her in so long, she'd decapitate him for sure.  
"So what! She's your sister; you can't let everyone think you're dead! I'll go with you."  
"I- I missed you Kiba..." Kankuro said as he hugged Kiba tightly, tears of joy finally running down his cheeks.  
"I missed you too. Let's go back home Koi..." Kiba said softly out of air.

They walked back to Kankuro's apartment, Akamaru happily following them both. Kiba proudly held Kankuro's hand; he wished everyone could see he was back, so people would stop worrying about him every day.

"How did it feel to be so far away?" Kiba asked as they all walked to the apartment.  
"What a stupid question to ask... I missed everyone... how else could I have felt... I just felt happy that you were ok. To be honest that's all that mattered to me when you guys left. I couldn't help be worry about you though." Kankuro said as Kiba walked to the front door of the apartment that once was his.  
"I see... You know... I've been holding on to the thought that you were still alive for so long... Shikamaru told me there were no way you'd still be alive... and after a bit, I started to doubt you'd ever come back to me... I- I don't want to lose you ever again Kanky..." The leaf ninja said as he unlocked the door and walked in.  
"You won't lose me again... worst case scenario, you'll be the one dying on our next mission together, you owe me at least that don't you?" Kankuro joked.  
"Shut up! No one's gonna die on our next mission." Kiba said  
"I'm just kidding... I wouldn't let anything or anyone get to you, and you know it..." Kankuro said as he sat down on the couch; it was so wires for him to be back home.  
"There you go, acting like you're the hero... I would have stopped all this if Shikamaru didn't hold me back..." Kiba said as he walked over to the couch.  
"I know Kiba, that's why I wanted him to hold you back... we had barely any chance to win back there... Sometimes, you need to sacrifice something to save thing else, and that's what I did... if we all stayed there to fight we would most likely have all been killed..." Kankuro said pulling the young man, forcing him to sit on his lap.  
"Kankuro... let's just stop talking about that... you're back and that's all that matters to me at the moment... I won't make you regret coming back..." Kiba said as he moved his cold wet hands up Kankuro's sides to take off his wet shirt.  
"How could I ever regret coming back to you?" Kankuro said as he lifted his arm to help Kiba with his heavy wet shirt.  
"... Kami, that must have hurt like hell..." Kiba said when he saw all the burned wounds on Kankuro's right arm and torso, tracing some of them with his cold fingers.  
"It did... but I'd endure it all over again if it was to protect you..." Kankuro said as he moved closer to Kiba's face to kiss him.

He kissed Kiba softly and slowly moved to Kiba's neck, kissing every inch of the boy's neck. He unzipped Kiba's wet jacket and pushed it off his shoulders slowly and then ran his wet hands over Kiba's mesh shirt, barely touching him. That sent shivers down Kiba's spine, he wasn't used to anyone touching him like that anymore, it was even better than what he could remember. Now that they were inside, he could smell Kankuro perfectly, he could smell everything that his boyfriend felt, lust, love, happiness, excitement, desire. Being trained to smell people like he was, Kiba could identify all of these feelings coming from his partner. Even if he didn't see Kankuro in a thousand years, he'd still be able to tell how he felt. Scents are different from one to another, but it's closely connected to the memory, he'd never forget the scent of his lover.

"Let's go take a shower Kiba..." Kankuro said as he moved away slightly.  
"No way... are you driving me crazy right now..."  
"But I smell..."  
"I know... and I like it..." Kiba said as sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend and pulled Kankuro closer to him.

Kankuro tried to stay cool and act like he was in control of the situation, but his heart beat gave him away. Kiba just moved behind him and buried his face in Kankuro's neck, licking from his shoulder to his ear as one of his hands slowly made its way down Kankuro's chest to the edge of his pants, and under his pants to finally stop at Kankuro's cock while the other was teasing playfully his now swollen nipple.

"Kankuro..." Kiba whispered into Kankuro's ear.  
"Hm..." Kankuro almost moaned as an answer.  
"I don't want to fuck you... I want you to do me..." Kiba whispered again before he nimble at Kankuro's ear.  
"Like I'd let you..." Kankuro answered as he swiftly moved out of Kiba's warm embrace.  
"You say that, but you don't mean it, I know you like it when I fuck you..." Kiba said as he got up and walked to the kitchen, grinning seductively at his boyfriend.  
"I do like it... But only once I'm done with you, you can fuck me as you please..." Kankuro said as he followed his boyfriend.

As Kiba made his way to the bedroom, Kankuro grabbed his arm before he had time to make it to the bedroom and pulled him close to kiss him before forcing the dog boy to sit on the kitchen table. With one hand holding the boys back, Kankuro kissed Kiba's neck. Kiba shifted his head to give Kankuro better access to all the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Oww...hm..." Kiba moaned as Kankuro bit down on his neck aggressively.  
"Sorry... I had to..." Kankuro said as he started to lick the soon to be bruised area of the boy's neck.

Kankuro just kept on abusing the boy's neck and slowly move between Kiba's legs brushing there erection against one another. Kiba moaned loudly at the attention given to his member.

"Again?" Kankuro asked with his harsh voice millimetres away from Kiba's mouth.  
"hn-hn..." Kiba nodded, he felt his face boiling. Kankuro couldn't take his eyes off the cuteness of his boyfriend's face; he grounded his erection against Kiba's who slightly moaned once more.  
"Kankuro... take off your pants..." Kiba said reaching for the edge of the older man's pants to bring it down.  
"Only if you take all your clothes off..." Kankuro said as he moved Kiba's hand away from his pants and helped him with his mesh shirt.  
"What have you been eating lately Koi? You look a lot more fragile then you were before... Or maybe it's just cause I haven't seen you in so long..." Kankuro said as he started to caress the soft skin of his boyfriend's chest.  
"I know already..." Kiba said as he reached for Kankuro's lips.

Kiba kissed his boyfriend passionately and started to thrust upward, creating that sweet friction that he liked so much as his erection slightly rubbed against his boyfriend's. Kankuro broke the kiss and brought his hands to the boy's pants to release Kiba's monster hard on, soon Kiba's pants and boxers were on the kitchen floor. Kankuro kneeled down between the mutt's legs, spreading them apart a little more, and started to lick his balls, teasing Kiba as much as he could.

"hm.. Kankuro you big tease..." Kiba moaned.  
"I just love to hear you... moan my name like that..." Kankuro said as he let go of the ball in his mouth to lick the boy's erection from the base to the head.

The older male kept on sucking off his boyfriend for a bit, enjoying all the soft moans and gasp coming for his mouth. After a bit, he moved his hand to Kiba's face. Kiba understood where Kankuro was going, but he moved the hand away from him. He pushed Kankuro away from him as well, jumped down the table and forced his boyfriend to lay on the floor.

"Your pants off... now..." Kiba ordered softly as he got on top of Kankuro and let his hand travel passed his navel to the edge of the man's pants. Kiba took Kankuro's pants off as well as his boxers before the man had time to react. "You really should give up on wearing pants or cloths for that matter..." Kiba said smirking at the sight of his naked boyfriend under him.

He leaned in closer to his boyfriend face and kissed him passionately again and let his hands travel south to Kankuro's arousal. He played with Kankuro's cock for a minute, kissing his way down his lover's chest. Kiba licked Kankuro pierced nipple and sucked on it a little bit, making Kankuro moan a softly.

"Kiba... let's fuck already." Kankuro said as he pulled Kiba by his hair to his eye level.

Kiba sat astride on Kankuro's stomach and brought the older man's hand to his face to suck on his fingers. Kankuro just watched as his boyfriend licking and sucking on his fingers.

"Ow... Kiba no biting..." Kankuro said as he felt Kiba's sharp teeth biting on his fingers.  
"Sorry... " Kiba apologized, smiling innocently.

Once Kiba was done with Kankuro's finger, the older male sat up, holding his boyfriend pressed against his chest and moved his hand behind Kiba to stretch his boyfriend. He felt Kiba's dick twitch against his stomach as he reached this spot inside his Uke.

"K-kankuro... I missed that so much..." Kiba moaned as he arched his back.  
"I know..." Kankuro whispered before he licked Kiba's collar bone.

Once Kiba let him know he was ready, Kankuro moved his fingers out and Kiba slowly let himself slide down on his boyfriend's cock. They both stopped moving for a moment, letting Kiba adjust since they didn't have sex in so long. Kiba wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck for more stability and started to squat up and down slowly. The Suna native ninja just wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close. The friction between the boy's arousal and Kankuro's stomach was delicious, Kiba would have wanted it to last forever, but Kankuro started to thrust upward, forcing Kiba to go faster and faster.

"Kank-..."  
"shh... Let me take it from here..." Kankuro whispered as he slowly laid his boyfriend on the floor.

Kiba rolled on his side, spreading his legs slightly. Kankuro lay behind his lover and snaked his arm under Kiba's side to hold him close to him as he thrusted back into his boyfriend's ass, holding Kiba's leg high with his other hand. After a couple of thrusts, he reached for Kiba's cock and squeezed it slightly, making Kiba moan louder.

"Please Kiba, cum for me..." Kankuro whispered in Kiba's ear. as he said so, he felt his boyfriend's dick twitch in his hand.

Kiba brought his hand to Kankuro's head and forced him in the nook of his neck. Kankuro took the opportunity to bite down on the younger male's skin as hard as he could. It didn't take so much longer until Kiba came, digging his claws in Kankuro's scalp. Kankuro came as soon as he felt Kiba's walls tightening around is erection, his breath became really heavy as he expulsed the very last of his excitement deep in his boyfriend, and his motion slowed down, until he stopped his thrusting completely.

"... Thanks Kiba..." Kankuro said as he slowly pulled out of his boyfriend, trying to catch his breath.  
"Thanks to you Koi... And welcome home..." Kiba said as he turned on his other side, facing Kankuro to kiss him passionately. "Now for a shower, you stink... And I get to fuck you this time..." Kiba said softly as he broke the kiss.


End file.
